Under The Surface
by Zsazsa1
Summary: Chapter 2630 up. Story finished. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native english!

  


**Under The Surface**  
  
Part 1

The Centre  
Tech Room  
Monday  
Late night

„Dammit!" Broots sweared as he placed his mug next to the keyboard. He desperately tried to wipe away the coffee that he split on his shirt –without success. It was late, the cloth had already sucked in the coffee. After realising that his movements were useless, he rolled his eyes before he grabbed a handerschief from his pocked to wipe his fingers.   


Glancing at the clock on the computer screen, he let out a sigh. It was 23.31 pm and he was tired like hell. But he couldn't give up. Miss.Parker was extremely peevish in the last month. It was obvious that something must have happened to her on Cathris but neither Sydney nor him could figure out what. Sydney had several amounts of attempts to try and make her talk but she was stubborn as always –if not more. Then there was Lyle, who seemed to have more interest in his sister than before and that's why he was at her back *too* often. In his conversation with Sydney, he found out that the older man knew that what happened to Parker, had an affect on his protege as well. And the fact that Miss.Parker told even less about Jarod's calls than before, made the physicarist more suspicious. Jarod seemed to be more careful than before but he kept on his little games –leaving messges, his red note book and other surprises –which made his boss furious, even tho there were moments that he and Sydney caught when even herself couldn't hold back at least a smile. But unfortunately these were the only times when she seemed to be in a better mood and these times were rare.   


So he was sitting in the tech room late night, sipping a coffe while he was trying to find something that would make Miss.P happy –if that was possible and would save his 'frigthened little ass' as Parker called it. Forgetting about his dirty shirt, he started to type again. First he wanted to find something about Jarod, so he opened the last document that he saved about the latest things that the pretender left behind. But he gave up on it after two hours. He was 'only' a tech, he thought, his part was the technical help. He knew it wasn't his job to find out Jarod's next moves. That part was Miss.Parker's, she was the 'genius' in the team, while Sydney analyized Jarod's every motive. Instead he decided to try and be faster than the pretender and wanted to find out if there was going to be change that they didn't know of yet or if there were any secret developments or conspiracy going on. And that's why was he still sitting there alone after 3 hours search at almost midnight. No one was at the Centre any more –exept the guards and sweepers. After stroking his eyes, he turned his attention back to the screen.

The Centre  
Next day -Tuesday  
08.56 am  
Sim Lab

Holding a file in her hand, Miss.Parker was walking up and down. Sydney just watched her from his seat with a relaxed expression on his face. Losing all control on her patience, she slapped the file on the table.  
  
„Where the hell is he?"  
  
„Calm down, Parker. He's just probably late!"  
  
„I know his late, Freud! That's why I'm upset!" She bit back angrily.  
  
„We both know that he was working late last night." She didn't reply, just sank into a chair, facing Sydney at the table. Crossing her legs, she leant back, trying to calm down down.   
  
„You should relax! This doesn't do good to your ulcer!"  
  
„I'm relaxed Syd! I'm just upset because Scooby still hasn't arrived and I need him. Now!"  
  
„He's only... 3 hours late!" Sydney said, trying to suppress a chuckle, but couldn't help the smile. Parker threw her killer look at him but it didn't seem to have an affect. Sydney knew when was the time when he couldn't joke around her but this was definately a chance that he couldn't miss out. She turned away for a moment but when she returned her gaze she noticed that Sydney had troubles with holding his laughter back. He found her expression entirely amusing because he saw that she was just trying keep a straight face herself. Rolling her eyes she couldn't hold the smile back any longer.  
  
„Sydney...!" She said, trying to sound frustrated but she failed and sounded rather playfully.   
  
„What? Oh Lord, forgive me for trying to make you feel better!" Sydney said. Letting out a sigh, she did turn serious this time. Sydney was just about to say something when the door opened up and Sam entered. He walked to his boss and bent down to whisper something into her ear. Sydney watched frowning as a small satisfied smile appeared on her face before she stood up.  
  
„Perfect! C'mon Syd! We are going!"   
  
„Going? Where?"  
  
„Brother dearest gave me a brilliant idea so *I* have been watching *him* just like he has been watching me! Okey well, Sam did the dirty work but he found out that Lyle found something!"  
  
„About Jarod?"  
  
„Gee, Syd, you start to sound like Broots!"  
  
„Lyle is a dangerous man Parker..."  
  
„I can handle him!" She said sternly, glaring at him. „Are you coming or you stay here, waiting for 'Hannibal' to capture your boy?" Sydney stood up and walked to the other side of the table. Parker just nodded before she turned on her heels and walked outside.  
  
„Of course I'm coming! Someone has to keep you in check!" He murmured under his breath.   
  
„I heared that!" Came her voice from the outside and Sydney smiled once again before he followed her.  


Pittsburgh  
10.05 am  
Bakery

„Mhmm Jarod that's awesome!" Jarod just smiled as he watched the blonde woman swallow the bite with an extremely amusing expression on her face. „I feel like in heaven!" She said before taking another piece into her mouth from the cake. „Where did you learn to cook *that* good?"  
  
„OH... experiences!" He replied.   
  
„How long are you going to stay?" The girl asked, picking up another piece.  
  
„Three or four days! After that I... have to go!"  
  
„Why are you in such a hurry? It's like someone's chasing you!" The girl said frowning before a smile appeared on her face.  
  
„Well, close to that!"  
  
„Oh... maybe a *woman*?"   
  
„Well, closer!" Jarod said with a grin.   
  
"Your...'ex'?"   
  
„Oh I wish she was!" He said. Looking at the girl he notcied her stare! „Oh I mean... because that would make things... less complicated!" He corrected quickly but the girl didn't seem convinced.  
  
„Yeah, sure!" She said before she turned around and left. Jarod just stood there, surprised that he was still thinking of an explanation why he said that.

Detroit  
12.26 am  
A Motel

„When is Lyle going to get here?"   
  
„Sam told me he just left! So it means we have three hours!" Parker said with a satisfied smile on her lips. Glancing at Sydney she noticed his frowning expression.  
  
„What's wrong? You have *that* expression again!"  
  
„Mhm it's just... this place doesn't have a character like Jarod's former lairs."  
  
„Who knows! Maybe we aren't the only ones... who are tired of this game!" She said sarcastically.  
  
„We should leave everything in place!" Sydney said as he walked around with his arms crossed in front of his chest. „Lyle may recognize that we were here!"  
  
„C'mon Syd! Lyle's as smart as an unflushed toilet!" Sydney let out a chuckle at that line, making Parker raise an eyebrow.  
  
„You seem to be in an extremely funny mood today! Did you happen to get... lucky last night?" She asked with a grin on her face.  
  
„No! I just find your comparisons lately very... individual and amusing!" He said, shrugging his shoulders. Miss.Parker just rolled her eyes as she turned back to the items on the table.  
  
"That much about joking around a shrink!" After several seconds silence, Sydney picked up a newspaper but watched Parker from the corner of his eyes.   
  
„You and Mr.Lyle seem to have developments in your relationship... lately!"   
  
„Yeah! I developed bigger hatred for him!" She said, dropping a pez-container back to the table.   
  
„So your opinion about him hasn't changed?" Sydney asked, putting away the newspaper. Frowning, Parker looked up at him for a second, noticing his *full* attention.   
  
„No! But why are you asking this? I don't need..."  
  
„I'm simply asking, Parker!" Letting out a sigh, she replied.  
  
„It's ironic but Jarod seemed to be right! I can't trust... my brother! God he has such a tight intellectual horizon that he can look through the keyhole with..." taking a deep breath she turned to him. „...two eyes!"   
  
„Careful Parker! Don't underestimate him!"  
  
„Stating the obvious isn't underestimating him!" Looking at Syd, she noticed his gaze. Rolling her eyes, she added. „Don't worry, Freud! I know what he's capable of but you know what! I don't like this!" She said, suddenly changing topic.  
  
„What?" Sydney asked, his brows furrowed slightly.  
  
„This!" She said, turning around. „I have a strange feeling just like when..." Suddenly Parker went silent. A suspicious expression appeared on her face as she picked up a certificate of a one way ticket to Washington. The date was that day and it wrote that the plane was to take off in 10 minutes from their time. Taking out her cell-phone, she handed the papper to Sydney.  
  
„Now who's underestimating who?!"   
  
„It's too easy!" Sydney stated. „Whom are you calling?" He asked as he followed her out.  
  
„Sam! To tell him to find out where Lyle really is heading! Oh dammit, it would be much easier if I had Broots but I haven't been able to reach that little squirrel for hours now! It's going to take him hell of an explanation to save his ass from this mess!" She said dangerously. Sydney didn't say a word, just let out a troubled sigh. 

Pittsburgh  
A Hotel Room  
14.54 pm

Grinning, Jarod pushed the enter button. Leaning back in his seat, he let out a satisfied sigh. This will take Broots a lot of time to solve and it is going to make Parker furious for days, he thought, smiling. He just sent a pretty tough virus to the Centre's system –to be precise to Broots' search system. Glancing at the time, he thought it was time to call her. 

The Centre Jet  
14.55 pm

Sitting next to Miss.Parker, Sydney silently observed her. He decided to find out what had been bothering her since her return from the Island. Without success so far. All of a sudden her cell rang, interrupting both of them in their thoughts.  
  
„It'd better be you, Broots!" She growled in a low voice.   
  
„Sorry to disappoint you but it's just me!"   
  
„Jarod...!" She said, rolling her eyes. „That's not the perfect time to ruin my already messed up day!" She said sarcastically.  
  
„Oh but I thought it's always a good time to talk with my favourite huntress!"  
  
„Chit-chat time is long over, Genius, call back next week!"  
  
„Judging by your voice...and your greeting „ he added with a grin "Broots is... absent! Ah what a shame!"  
  
„Since when are you interested in Broots?" She asked, raising an eyebrow!  
  
„Ah I'm interested in... a lot of others as well!" He replied mistically, making Parker let out a sigh. „Anyways. Just wanted to know if our tech-friend liked my little surprise but I guess we have to wait!" He said before hanging up.  
  
„What...surprise!" She finished the sentence, saying it to the dial tone. Frustrated, she shut her cell.  
  
„He does that all the time!"  
  
„Yeah! I have experiences! Sometimes I feel I would kill him with my bare hands! He's always kicking my ass with his usual little games about 'sending Miss.Parker pieces of another unsolved Centre-mistery to make her go insane!'"  
  
„But don't forget; with every kick you get one step ahead!" Parker just stared at him for a moment, knowing that he was right. Watching her turning away, Sydney added. „But you do have developments in your relationship with Jarod!" Slowly turning her head back to him, she raised an eyebrow.  
  
„What do you mean?" Sydney was just about to reply when the pilot's voice through the loudspeaker interrupted them.  
  
„Miss.Parker! Doctor! Secure your belts, we are landing."  
  
„Home, *sweet* home!" Parker commented dryly. Sydney noticed that she changed topic but decided to let her win this battle.

  


Pittsburgh   
16.35 pm

After placing his red note book on the table, Jarod picked up his suitcase, ready to move. Everything was at it's place, waiting for Sydney, Miss.Parker and Broots to arrive. Making sure everything was fine, the pretender turned around and left –with a smile on his face.

The Centre  
Sim Lab  
18.55 pm

„What do you mean 'you have no idea'??" Miss.Parker growled, staring into Sam's eyes.   
  
„I'm sorry Miss.Parker! He left and hasn't returned yet!" Parker just nodded toward the door. Sam took the hint and after excusing himself, walked out. Sydney walked up to Parker, stopping only inches away from her. Turning to him, she said angrily. „Lyle is up to something! Dammit if only I had Broots..."  
  
„Lyle is always up to something, Parker!"  
  
„Yes! But this time our lives depends on it, Syd!" The old man watched her slowly stepping away, heading toward the door.  
  
„Where are you going?"  
  
„Since *Mr.* Broots isn't available, I have to do the work alone!"  
  
„Parker wait..."  
  
„Relax Sydney, I'm just going to check where did the other Centre jet leave! In the meanwhile try to reach Broots and tell him that I'm... kinda angry!" She said sternly before she stepped out of the door. As soon as she left, the phone rang. After walking back to the table, he picked it up.  
  
„This is Sydney!"  
  
„I'm surprised that you're still at the Centre! I would have bet that you, Parker and Broots had already found the trail that I left behind."  
  
„Miss.Parker is busy... somewhere else at the moment!"  
  
„Uh oh! That sounds serious!"  
  
„No! That sounds dangerous!" His mentor replied, smiling.  
  
„Well, this means I gotta wait a bit more til the... *fun*!"  
  
„*Fun*?" Sydney asked confused but it was already late.   
  
He was just about to place the phone back to it's place when he changed his mind. He had been trying to reach Broots all day without Miss.Parker noticing it and he was already worried. It wasn't like him to be late... *that* late mostly knowing his boss' temper and not to mention her patience –if they could talk about patience in her case at all. Dialing his number, he waited. After the fourth ring, he heared his voice.  
  
„Hey! This is Broots!" Sydney was just about to talk when he realised it was his answering machine. „Hi! This is Debbie! My dad and I aren't at home at the moment, so leave a message!"  
  
„Broots! This is Sydney! I know this is the fourth message that I leave but call me back. Soon! Miss.Parker is... let's just say anxious to see you!" As soon as he placed the receiver back to it's place, the door opened up, revealing Miss.Parker return.  
  
„So?" Sydney asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
„He's said to be on his way to Africa!" She said, raising an eyebrow. Turning around she walked out, followed by Sydney.  
  
„So it isn't about Jarod!" The old man said, visibly relieved as they walked through the corridor, heading to her office.  
  
„Lyle's probably gone to get our asses kicked and you're relieved that it isn't about your prodigy?" She said frowning as she pushed her office door open before they both entered.  
  
„Your brother isn't that influential that he could get us into trouble! I assume he was called to Africa to explain some of his own actions himself!"   
  
„I hope you're right! For our sake!" Parker said as she picked up her briefcase.   
  
„Where are you going? Home?" Sydney asked as his brows furrowed.  
  
„No! To Broots!" She said matter-of-factly as she walked past him.   
  
„Would you mind if I accompany you?" Stopping on her track, she turned back to him.  
  
„You think I'm going to hurt him!" She said, rolling her eyes. 

Broots' residence  
19.20 pm

After pulling to the driveway, Parker shut her Boxter's engine. It was already end of September and glancing at the sky, they both knew it was soon getting to be dark. Parker slid out of the car first and then Sydney. Closing the door, the physicharist noticed her frowning expression.   
  
„I have a bad feeling!" She said silently. Sydney walked to the other side of the car and together they made their way to the front door.  
  
Miss.Parker pushed the doorbell but there wasn't any response. She saw the worried look on Sydney's face as he pushed it again just as she was about to do it. Almost two minutes had passed when she decided to change strategy. Bending down, she pulled out a key from under the door-mat.  
  
„Why do I have the feeling you have experiences with this door?"  
  
„Yeah! But unfortunately any time I show up here, Broots ends up in some kind of mess! I hope this time not!" She said.   
  
„Oh yeah... the Damon incident! Broots told me about you... suddenly appearing in his house!" He said. Parker glanced at him for a moment, raising an eyebrow. Turning back to the door, she tried to put the key into the keyhole. Suddenly freezing, she didn't move.  


„What's wrong?" Sydney asked, confused. Putting one finger to her lips to tell him to be silent, she reached out a hand and touched the door. Shoving it with small force, it opened up.   
  
Miss.Parker glanced at Sydney knowingly and saw his brows furrowed. Placing her left palm on his chest, she gently pushed him backwards as she took out her gun with the other one. Raising it up, she took a step forward. She felt Sydney grab her arm as he leant in to whisper into her ear.  
  
„Be careful!"  
  
„Stay here Syd!" She replied.   
  
She didn't look at him, that way she didn't see that he was on her tracks. Miss.Parker slowly made her way through the corridor before she reached the living room. She felt someone's presence behind her and knew it was Sydney.  
  
„I told you to stay there!" She whispered angrily.  
  
„And who would help you then if you get hurt?" He replied.   
  
„It won't be too much of a help either if *you* get hurt!" She bit back.   
  
Sydney was just about to reply when they heared a noise. It was coming from the living room, as if someone was walking in slowly. Parker counted to three before she jumped forward and aimed her gun at the direction the noise was coming from. The sudden move frightened the stranger and they all heared a crash as a vase fell to the floor and broke into pieces. Parker's eyes widened as she realized who was standing in front of her and she quickly lowered her gun.  
  
„Debbie!" She said as she let out a sigh of relief. A big sigh. Sydney was on the little girl's side immediately.  
  
„Are you alright?" He asked but the only reply that he got was a nod as the girl fought back tears.  
  
„I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Parker said but she was taken aback as the girl threw herself at her, hugging her as she sobbed. After stroking her hair for several moments, she set her away a bit but enough to look into her eyes.  
  
„Debbie what's wrong?!"   
  
All of a sudden they heared another noise, coming from the kitchen this time. Parker's gaze met Sydney's and he gently pulled Debbie away, whispering her to be silent. Miss.Parker raised her gun again and stepped away when she felt someone grab her. Looking back she noticed Debbie holding on to her, shaking her head with a barely audible „No!"  
  
„Shh... it's okey!" She smiled at her before she stepped away, making the little girl release her. Sydney felt Debbie shaking violently as they took several steps back. Sydney was worried for Parker himself as well but watched her back as she slowly made her way to corridor, heading to the kitchen.  
  
As silently as it was possible she took small steps toward the kitchen. Twilight has already covered everything by that time and there weren't any lights on, making it harder for her. Or easier if she could stay hidden, she thought. Stepping through the kitchen door, she held her gun steady in her hands, slowly turning around. As she reached the middle, suddenly a movement in the other side of room caught her attention. Aiming her gun at that direction, she hissed:  
  
„Freeze!" The dark figure didn't move, just slowly raised his hands and Parker saw the gun in his right hand. „Turn around! Slowly!" She growled. The man let out a chuckle and somehow Parker knew it meant trouble. Before she could react, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck before she collapsed to the floor. 

To be continued...   
  
Liked it? Hated it? Just drop me a feedback! Thanks a lot!**  
Zsazsa**


	2. Under The Surface 2

** Disclaimer**: I don't own these charaters, they belong to NBC, TNT and MTM and I dont make money of this...and so on! Meaning: no point if you sue me cuz I don't have money!

  
  


**Under The Surface**  
  
Part2

  
  
  


Dover  
Dover airport  
19.30 pm

„Thank you Jarod! It was a very interesting flight with you!" The elderly lady said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her to give him a kiss on the cheek. Jarod smiled at him gratefully and patted her hand at the crook of his elbow.   
  
„Oh the pleasure was mine!"  
  
„Oh good Lord, and I thought such gentlmen like you don't live anymore! Young men nowdays all forget to give the perfect respect to the ladies!"   
  
„Well, I definately don't forget!" He replied as he picked up his suitcase.  
  
„I wish you all the luck that you need in your life, Jarod! You're a good man and I'll never forget you!" The woman said with a smile on her face.  
  
„Thank you!"

Broots' residence  
19.40 pm

The only thing that Miss.Parker felt was softness under her. Then voices flooded into her mind but she didn't understand what they were saying. It took her several moments to finally open her eyes and when she did, everything was a blur. She started to blink, trying to make the vision clear. And then the pain returned. Furrowing her brows she lifted her hand to touch her head but she felt someone grab her wrist. Slowly her view got clear and the first thing she saw was Sydney's stern expression. Glancing down at her wrist, she noticed him holding it.  
  
„Finally! Let me help you!" He said as he reached behind her neck with his other hand, massaging her muscles. Parker let out a hiss as she closed her eyes.  
  
„Wha..."  
  
„The stranger knocked you out, I guess!" He cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to ask. „We found you unconscious on the floor." He placed her hand down on her abdomen and she felt him storking it with one thumb.  
  
„Here it is!" Hearing Debbie's voice, she opened her eyes again.   
  
„Are you two alright?" She asked before she let out a hiss from the pain that Sydney's movement was causing.  
  
„Yes we are! Thank you Debbie!" The old man said as he took the mug from her shaking hand. „Drink this!" He said as she helped Parker shift enough to be able to take a sip.  
  
„What's that?" She asked, pushing his hand with the mug away.  
  
„Herbal tea! Just a bit cold!" Debbie said silently.  
  
„Ugh, don't you have vodka?" Miss.Parker asked, laying back.   
  
„Vodka?" Debbie asked confused, glaring at Sydney. Rolling his eyes, he replied.  
  
„Never mind!" Opening her eyes again, he saw Sydney turning his attention back to her and her neck. She knew what he was thinking and tried to avoid the speech.  
  
„I know what you're thinking Sydney and yes, you were right!"  
  
„What do you mean?" Sydney asked, never leaving his attention from massaging her neck. Parker knew that Sydney was just playing the dumb and she rolled her eyes. „Ah c'mon, Freud! Yes I am grateful that you're here! I'm s... Let's forget about it!" She said, quickly finishing the sentence with something else instead of what she first wanted to say.   
  
„Is it better?" He asked, stilling his movements.  
  
„Ah yeah... thanks!" She said, slowly pushing his hand away. Sydney knew it was time to withdraw, the moment when she let him help was already gone. Her strenght was slowly returning and any sign of weaknesses or gentle moments had to disappear because she couldn't seem to be vulnerable.   
  
„Where's my gun?" She asked as she raised herself into a sitting position. Sydney turned to Debbie, gently stroking her right arm.  
  
„Debbie! Would you bring me cup of tea as well?" Debbie nodded and left but Parker noticed that she was still shaking.  
  
„Your gun is on the table!" Sydney nodded toward the coffe-table as he was still sitting next to the woman.  
  
„Have you asked her about what happened?" Miss.Parker asked, staring at the distance where the girl has disappeared minutes ago.  
  
„No! We were too busy to get you back to reality!"   
  
„Sydney, they were sweepers!" She said, suddenly changing subject.   
  
„They? Are you sure?"  
  
„Absolutely! I had my gun aimed at one of them when the other one knocked me out! He could have killed me if he wanted, instead he knew exactly where he had to punch. I had a feeling they didn't want me to see their faces and the fact that they didn't attack you two, proves it!"  
  
„Yes. That makes sense! That means something's going on again in the Centre!"  
  
„Sydney! There's always something going on in the Centre!" She said as she tried to stand up but the old man was in her way. She looked at him meaningfully but Sydney intentionally didn't stand up.  
  
„You should see a doctor!"  
  
„Sydney! For God's sake I used be a sweeper! Just several hours and all the pain will go away! And by the way I've beared with much worse pain in my life!" She added silently.   
  
Letting out a sigh, Sydney stood up, giving her space to follow suit. In the same minute, Debbie appeared in the room with the tea in her hands. She walked up to Sydney and handed it to him. Parker, rubbing her neck placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
„Debbie! Come and sit down please!" The girl nodded and let the woman walk her to the couch. „Calm down, okey?" Debbie couldn't say a thing, she just nodded once again.   
  
Looking around, Parker noticed for the first time that the whole room and probably the whole house was a mess. Broken glasses, books dropped to the floor even Broots' computer was broken. „Debbie, what happened? Did anyone hurt you?" She asked, desperately trying to find any kind of wounds on her.  
  
„No... when I came home from school everything... was like that!" she said looking around but she had troubles controlling her tears. „And I can't find Dad. Then I heared someone in the house and I decided to hide. I –I heared voices but I didn't know them!"  
  
„Two men?" Parker asked as she sat down next to her, while Sydney took a seat on Debbie's other side.   
  
„Yeah. I didn't see their faces and they didn't see me! I had been hiding in the wardrobe. I thought they were gone and I came out and... and then you came! I'm so scared Miss.Parker!"   
  
„Hey it's okey!" Parker said and pulled her into a hug.   
  
„I think we should leave!" Sydney said, looking into Parker's eyes.  
  
„Debbie! Go upstairs and gather your belongings, okey? Do you remember when you were at me when your Daddy was... busy?" She said, referring to the Damon incident.   
  
„Yeah!"  
  
„We do the same, okey?"  
  
„Okey!"  
  
„Now, go upstairs!" Parker stood up but noticed Debbie's hesitation.  
  
„You're afraid?" She asked gently.  
  
„Yes!"  
  
„I go with you, okey?" Sydney said, standing up. Debbie nodded and they both walked out.   
  
Picking up her gun from the table she put it back to her lower back into her waistband. Glancing around she slowly made circles in the room. Trying to take in every detail, she tried to find anything that could give any kind of explanation what happened there... and why. Never in her dreams would have she thought what happened next. All of a sudden she heared her mother's voice saying under the surface as blurry images flooded into her mind. Two pair of hands in gloves pushed things to the floor, breaking everything that they didn't need. From their movements she was sure that they were looking for something. Surprising herself she wished Jarod was there because he could help in this situation, after all *he* was the pretender. Quickly dismissing that thought, she turned around and walked out of the room.

Miss.Parker's house  
20.45 pm

„She's exhausted! I'm going to ask if she needs something!"  
  
„Okey!" Sydney nodded.  
  
„Oh and Sydney!" She said, turning back in the doorway. „If the phone rings... pick it up! I have a feeling our Genius is going to give us a call!" And with that, she disappeared.  
  
Just as she stepped out of the living room, the phone rang indeed. With a small smile on his lips, Sydney stood up and picked it up.  


„Hello?"  
  
„Sydney?" Jarod asked confused.   
  
„Jarod!"  
  
„What happened? Is Parker alright?" Sydney could have bet that he heared a slight trail of concern in his voice tho he did everything to control it.   
  
„You assume that something happened because I'm here?" Sydney said amused before he added seriously. „Yeah she seems to be!"  
  
„Seems to be?"  
  
„I think we need to talk! Something's happening again!" Sydney said before he let out a sigh.

Miss.Parker's house  
20.50 pm

  
  


Returning to the living room, Parker noticed Sydney holding the phone. A glance in her direction told her that he was talking to Jarod. Walking to the table, she pushed a button, turning on the loudspeaker.   
  
„So, give me a conclusion Boywonder!" She said, knowing exactly that Sydney had already told him everything.  
  
„First, I think you should see a doctor!" Jarod replied. Parker threw a disapproving look at Sydney for telling him her little 'accident'.  
  
„About *the whole mess*!" She bit back.  
  
„I think, first of all, we have to find Broots!"  
  
„*We*?" Parker asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
„Miss.Parker! We need his help to find..." Sydney started but she cut him off.  
  
„No we don..."  
  
„Well, you know what Parker?! You can't stop me from helping, so bear with it! I'm going to find out whatever I can and then call you!" And with that, he disconnected the line. Rolling her eyes, Parker walked to the couch.  
  
„You know that we need him!" She didn't reply, just sat down next to him.   
  
„What next?" Sydney asked as he turned to her.  
  
„I think he's alive!"  
  
„How do you know?"  
  
„I have a feeling, he's alive! And the voices... give me that feeling! And if he was dead, we would already know about it!   
  
„Otherwise they wouldn't have broken into his house!" Parker nodded.  
  
„We have to get Debbie out of here! We have to get her somewhere safe!"  
  
„Yeah but do *you* know any place where she would be safe? The Centre knows everything about me..." he added. „... not to mention you!"  
  
„This is the point where you're wrong Syd! I do have a place that I could keep secret! Just like my mother!" Furrowing his brows, Sydney stared at her surprised. „We're gonna bring Debbie there. Tomorrow!" Standing up, she turned to him.  
  
„Are you going to stay for the night? You can have the other guest room!" She offered, surprising him with her gentle tone.  
  
„As much as I would want to stay to keep an eye on *both* of you, it would just make the Centre suspicious."  
  
„They already made a mistake Sydney! The sweepers are going to report that we were there!"  
  
„Yes, that's true. But I'd better go! Are you sure, you're fine?"  
  
„Sure!" She replied frustrated, however it felt good that he was concerned for her. „Here!" She said, reaching out her hand with keys. „Take my car! And meet me here at 7 am, tomorrow!"

  


The Centre  
Next day -Wednesday  
Chairman's office  
8.04 am

  
  


„I can't belive... that you lost him!" Raines breathed in his raspy voice, talking to the phone." [__] What... bigger problem?!" Raines asked angrily as he rose from his seat. „ [__] What?!... what the hell... was she doing there?! [__] They had to knock her out? Dammit!" Raines shouted, slamming at the table. „ [__] Oh she's perfectly... aware of it that they... were sweepers. And she's... up to something! [__] I know it! She's too... silent! She has been... protecting Broots very... vehemently. Just... think of the Damon incident! Otherwise she would be... here, ripping my head off! [__] Oh she and Sydney... left one hour ago. They... found something from Jarod! They... are on their way to Boston. So that means, you have... several hours to take care of the Broots problem! [__] I... want him dead!" And with that he he hung up.

  
  


Ben's inn

Maine

8.54 am

Sliding out of the car, Sydney couldn't stop admire the beautiful environment. The late september morning was amazing, not too hot but isn't cold either, the only sounds that he could hear were the birds on the trees that surrounded the Inn and the glade not so far away. Breathing in the fresh air he didn't remember the last time he felt that kind of peace even for a short moment like that.   
  
Parker opened the trunk to take out Debbie's suitcase while the girl stepped out of the car as well. Closing the trunk, Miss.Parker saw the look on Debbie's face and she was relieved that she liked the place –at least so far. Sydney walked back to her, taking the heavy bag away.   
  
„You go ahead, I close the car!" Parker said as she walked to the driver seat and sat back into the car. Sydney saw that she was looking for something and decided to do what she asked.  
  
Gently pushing Debbie forward, they both started to walk toward the stairs that lead to the front door. Sydney still had no idea whose house it was and all that he could get out of Parker was that it belongs to a friend of her mother's... and hers but nothing else. This place must be important for her, he could make sure of that as he saw all the preparations that she did before they came here. First of all the Centre jet took them to Boston. There they rented a car to go Maine but they changed it when they get to the state so the Centre thought they were looking for Jarod –in Boston.   
  
Just as they reached the top of the stairs, the door opened up and a man in Sydney's age appeared. He looked friendly and he immediately reached out a hand to help.  
  
„Can I help?" Sydney placed the suitcase down to the floor.  
  
„Thanks but I can handle it!"  
  
„Oh, she's your granddaughter?"  
  
„Oh no! She's the daughter of a friend of mine!"   
  
„Your face is so familiar! You remind me of someone!" Frowning, Sydney shrugged.  
  
„I'm not sure we have met before but I think there's someone who can explain!" The physicharist said.   
  
All of a sudden Ben caught sight of Miss.Parker heading toward the stairs. Sydney watched as his face lit up as he hurried toward her. Walking down the stairs he threw his hands around her, pulling her into a big hug. It surprised him that she didn't protest, instead let him embrace her, even gently returning it. Sydney felt a slight trail of jealousy hit him. Not anger but it was new for him to see Parker to have such an intimidate connection as it seemed to be in that moment. He was used to Mr.Parker do such kind of things but knowing that his feelings were never true and unconditional made him feel a stable figure in her life.   
  
„Ah Miss.Parker it's been so long!"   
  
„Yeah, Ben I'm sorry I just..."  
  
„I know you couldn't come!" Ben said, nodding. Suddenly he realized that he was still holding her tho she had already released him and remembered that she wasn't so easy going with people as her mother was.  
  
„Oh I'm sorry it's just that... whenever I look at you I see your mother and...!"   
  
„It's okey!" She said, patting him on the chest as a quick uneasy smile appeared on her face when she realised that they had audience. Clearing her throat, she turned toward Sydney.  
  
„Ben! This is Sydney!"  
  
„Oh my... that's why you were so familiar to me! Sydney it's really nice to meet you!" He said, reaching out a hand. Sydney walked down to him and with a smile on his face, shook his hand. „I've heared a lot about you!"  
  
„Really?" The physicharist asked, surprised.  
  
„Yes! Catherine often talked about you! She told me... you were a good man!" Sydney saw Parker turn away for a moment, trying to control her emotions.   
  
„Oh I'm flattered but she must have exaggerated!"   
  
„Oh I don't think so! Catherine wasn't the only one who had that opinion!" Ben said, slightly turning toward Miss.Parker for a moment. Sydney threw a surprised look at her and noticed her flush for a moment.  
  
„Sydney! This is..." She started, trying to escape the awkward situation.  
  
„Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Ben Miller! I'm a friend of Catherine... and Miss.Parker!" He said with a warm smile.  
  
„I wish I could say that I've heared about you but... this is something that not only Catherine but... Miss.Parker also kept secret!" He said, throwing a 'we-need-to-talk' look at the woman.   
  
„And who might you be, young lady?" Ben asked, smiling at Debbie.  
  
„Oh she's Debbie! Actually she's the reason why we're here! Ben I need a favour!"  
  
„Anything Miss.Parker! But I think we should go inside first!" He said as he reached out a hand to Debbie. The girl took his arm and they walked inside after Ben picked up her suitcase. Miss.Parker was just about to walk past Sydney when he spoke.   
  
„You never told a thing about it!"  
  
„My mother had a reason for it and I think we are both aware of why!" She said sternly and Sydney nodded.  
  
„How did you find him?"   
  
„It wasn't me... who found him! It was Jarod!" She finally admitted. The old man stared at her for a minute, raising his eyebrows.  
  
„What?" She asked, her expression growing a bit frustrated! „You're not the only one who can have little secrets with Boywonder!" Sydney knew that she said it from anger but she was right. He couldn't decide whether he was surprised or hurt but it just really stung him that she kept this from him. He knew that it wasn't easy and people had to *earn* her trust but he thought that he had already achieved something but this whole thing here proved that she still hasn't opened up for him enough. And he couldn't blame her, after all he also kept a distance between them.   
  
„We should go inside!" He said as he walked to the door and held it open for her. Parker really had the urge to say sorry but she knew that he and Jarod had a lot of things as well that she wasn't aware of, so dismissing the thought, she closed her eyes for a brief second and followed him.  
  
Sydney stepped inside the house, following Miss.Parker. She led the way and Sydney knew that she had been there because she knew where she had to go. Stepping inside the kitchen they saw Debbie eating a piece of cake with Ben sitting on her side. Parker watched the little girl smile at him but she knew that it wasn't coming from her heart and she could understand her. She was dragged away from her home after she got frightened to death by those sweepers. Sydney immediately joined them as Parker stopped in front of the table.  
  
„Ben we need to talk..."  
  
„Don't worry Miss.Parker! I know everything! Jarod has already informed me!"  
  
„Jarod?" She asked, surprised as Sydney raised his head. „He was here?"   
  
„He *is* here!" came the too familiar voice from behind her. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with the pretender as a stunned expression appeared on her face.   
  
  


To be continued...

You know the drill! I *need* feedbacks! LOL


	3. Under The Surface 3

** Disclaimer**: I don't own these charaters, they belong to NBC, TNT and MTM and I dont make money of this...and so on! Meaning: no point if you sue me cuz I don't have money!

  
  


**Under The Surface**  
  
Part3

  


„Jarod?" She asked, surprised, as Sydney raised his head. „He was here?"  


„He *is* here!" came the too familiar voice from behind her. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with the pretender as a stunned expression appeared on her face.   
  
Jarod was standing in front of her with his 'gotcha' grin on his face, visibly enjoying the situation. He watched as the dismay slowly slipped away from her face and the so well known anger appeared as she reached to her back. Jarod knew what was coming and wasn't surprised to see her 9mm only inches away from his chest. Sydney immediately raised from his seat.  
  
„Well, hello to you too, Miss.Parker!"  
  
„Jarod!" Sydney said, stepping closer.  
  
„Sydney!" Jarod moved to greet him but heared the click of the safety on Miss.Parker's gun. „It isn't working! I guess you know why!"  
  
„I can't belive you were in my bedroom again!" She hissed under her breath as she dropped her arm to her side, watching as Jarod hugged Sydney.   
  
Parker felt the anger slowly reaching higher levels in her and desperately tried to find a way to calm down. Her ulcer was acting up lately again and she couldn't allow herself to collapse again. Taking her gun back to it's holser, she walked up to Debbie and sat down next to her while Jarod and Sydney greeted each other.  
  
„How's the cake, Deb?" She asked, running her hand through her own hair.  
  
„It's good!" Debbie said as she nodded. Parker watched her stare at the cake for a moment and saw the sadness in her eyes. Ben felt that the 'grown-ups' had some business together so he decided to leave them alone.  
  
„Hey young lady, do you want to see your room?" Debbie raised her head but glanced at Miss.Parker questioningly. Parker gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
„Go ahead! I'm going to pop in before we go!"  
  
"You go?" Debbie asked so loud that everyone heared the panic in her voice, making even Jarod and Sydney turn there as well.  
  
„I..."  
  
„Don't leave me, Miss.Parker! Please don't leave me!" The girl said, throwing her arms around Parker's waist. She couldn't hold back the sob any longer and Miss.Parker felt her shaking as she cried.   
  
„Debbie I'm not going to..."  
  
„Please Miss.Parker stay with me! Everyone leaves me! First mom and now dad! Please don't leave me you too!" Parker grabbed her arms and pulled her away to look into her eyes!  
  
„Debbie I'm *not* going to leave you!" She said sternly. Parker hesitated for a moment but then she decided not to care with the presence of the others, after all it was about Debbie. Touching her chin, she raised her head to look into her eyes. „Listen baby, I won't leave you! And your dad didn't leave you either! You want him back, don't you?" She asked in a gentle tone. Debbie nodded as she tried to suppress the tears.  
  
Sydney knew it wasn't easy for Parker to be that caring and seeing her giving up her pride just to make Debbie feel better, he knew that he had to do something. Gently touching Jarod's arm, he nodded with his head, indicating him to leave the room with him. Jarod seemed reluctant to move but after several seconds he turned around and they walked out, followed by Ben.  
  
„Listen Debbie, I'll be earnest with you! I have no idea where your father is, he probably... had some problems! But I promise you, I'm going to do everything to find him and bring him back to you, okey? You want that, right?"  
  
„Yeah... I want my Dad back!"  
  
„But for that, I have to go! I have some things to do but I'll be back! I promise! Is that okey?"  
  
„Yeah...I'm sorry!"  
  
„Debbie, don't say sorry! These are your feelings! Honey, don't ever apologize for your feelings because it means you apologize for the... truth!" She said smiling as she gently caressed the young girl's hair. Debbie nodded and Parker noticed the first real smile on her face since yesterday.

Ben's inn

Maine

9.50 am

„That was the point where she couldn't take it any longer!" Sydney said to Ben as he stared out of the window, his arms crossed in front his chest. „She was controlling herself pretty long but after a point the emotions just flooded!" Sydney notcied Ben's smile as he listened to him. The other man noticed the confused look on his face and explained:  
  
„Catherine told me that you were a phyisicharist!"   
  
„Oh..." Was all his reply.  
  
„Well, that little girl is strong! I haven't seen such a young person have so many strength like her!"  
  
„Oh I have!" Jarod said in a sad tone as he walked inside.   
  
Suddenly the other door opened up and Miss.Parker stepped inside. Jarod noticed that her old self was back, the Ice Queen has returned.   
  
„Syd! We have to go! I have to report to Mr.Wheezebox!"  
  
„Before you go we have to talk about the details!" Jarod interrupted as he took a step toward her.  
  
„What *details*?"  
  
„About our plan!"  
  
„Our plan? Since when do we have anything in common?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
„Since we were born!" Parker just stared at him for a moment, her blue eyes piercing through him. He had a point, she thought. Jarod watched her brows furrow and knew that he had to say something before they get into another fight!  
  
„Miss.Parker! You know the best how horrible Debbie feels now! Broots is gone and the Centre has something to do with it! If you ever want to see him again, you have to let me help!" Jarod saw that her anger and pride was still controlling her and it was stronger than the right sense that would say to belive him for Broots' and Debbie's sake! But he wasn't the only one who knew her. Sydney stepped forward.  
  
„Parker, he's right! It's about Broots!" She felt the anger return as she saw Sydney take Jarod's side once again but deep down she knew that they were right. She wasn't sure if she was angry because it seemed that she did need his help or because Sydney abandoned her once again just to prove that Jarod was the right guy and she's the bad.   
  
„Okey!" She said finally, raising her chin.  
  
„Okey?" Jarod asked surprised. Now that was fast, he thought.   
  
„But I tell you one thing, Boywonder! I won't play your game, I won't be a marionette. I do what I want!"  
  
„Well, it's finally time for you to do what *you* want!" Sydney saw as Parker dangerously raised one eyebrow as she leant her head to one side. And it meant trouble, he had to do something.   
  
„So what's your plan, Jarod?" Sydney asked, trying to get his attention. Jarod turned to him but he was aware of the fact that Parker was still looking at him, ready to kill him. He knew that he was safe there because Parker would never call the Centre there but he knew that he had to be careful because... she wasn't too predictable.  
  
„You have to get out of the Centre til we find him! They would keep you under surveillance if you were searching there. That's why I left a trail behind in Los Angeles. As soon as you get back to the Centre you will have to leave. I planned everything, so it gives you two days away from... that place. The Centre jet is still under construction and the other one took Lyle to Africa so you will have to take a commercial flight..."  
  
„Wait, wait a minute!" Parker interrupted. „How the hell do you know about... that?"  
  
„Oh about the Centre jet and Lyle?" A satisfied grin appeared on his face as he replied. „I know a lot!"  
  
„But obviously not enough!" She bit back and this time she was the one to hit a nerve. She saw Jarod's jaw tighten before he went on.  
  
„So everything's ready. All you have to do is... play your part!" Turning to Parker, he added. „Pretend!"  
  
„Saddle up Syd!" She said, holding Jarod's gaze. „We're down for the ride!" 

The Centre

Hangar

12.03 pm

„Ladies and Gentlemen! The show has begun, hosted by Mr.Genius himself!" Parker murmured to Sydney as she led the way to the door from the Jet. Reaching the door, a sweeper greeted them.  
  
„Miss.Parker!" Parker just nodded at his directon as she walked past him.  
  
„Joe!" Sydney greeted the man, replacing the manner that Parker –intentionally- neglected.   
  
„Doctor!" The man nodded.   
  
Stepping into the corridor, Sydney had quite a hard job to keep up with her. She was upset, that was sure. Confidence, determination and danger radiated from her as she walked, her chin high.   
  
„Why are you angry?" He asked calmly, walking next to her.  
  
„I'm not angry Sydney!"  
  
„What's really bothering you? This whole mess with Broots or Jarod..." Before he could finish the sentence, a sweeper stepped up them and Parker almost ran into him.  
  
„You are to come with me!" Miss.Parker just raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sydney.  
  


The Centre

Chairman's office

12.15 pm

„Where have you been?" Mr.Raines asked, slowly raising up from his seat as he gazed into Miss.Parker's eyes. Sydney just stood silently next to her.  
  
„In Boston! Trying to catch Jarod!" She said, matter-of-factly as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
„No... you weren't! You should know better... than lie to me... and to the Centre! You... were reported to leave Boston... with a rental car!" Parker held her breath for a moment and she could have bet that she went pale. Collecting her composure she quickly replied.  
  
„The trails led out of Boston. To Massachusetts! He worked there as Detective Jarod Cross!" Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she took a step forward. „But he was gone by the time we got there and I guess you know that we couldn't make them suspicious! We were back in Boston at 11 am, you can check it if you want! Now do you have a point here because if you're finished, we all could get back to our work. Syd and me to find Boywonder and you... running the circus!" Sydney watched silently as Parker won the battle once again.   
  
„No... I'm not finished!" He said sternly. „Where's... Broots?" Parker was really taken aback by that question. She had a feeling that Raines knew a lot more about Broots' whereabouts than her and he knew that she was at his house. This was the situation where she couldn't find a way to escape. If she said yes and she found out something just to cover him, Raines would know that she lied. If she said no, Raines would know again that she lied becuase the sweepers must have reported him their little encounter in Broots' house. One thought flooded into her mind 'Catch 22'–she simply couldn't avoid deceiving him.. She was about to reply, to give him the smaller lie when Sydney spoke before her:  
  
„No! He didn't come to work yesterday and we didn't have time to get in contact with him yet! We were busy with the trails that Jarod left behind!" Miss.Parker held her breath once again but didn't even flinch. Sydney lied and Raines knew it but the wheezing man didn't break eye-contact with her even for a second. She knew that he wanted *her* to react and judging by his expression, he was furious.  
  
„I... want you to report to me... if you hear something... about him!"  
  
„Why?" She shot back. Raines glared at her for a moment before he took a deep breath and sat back into his chair. Her expression was unreadable as she glared at him.   
  
Suddenly the door opened up and a man stepped in. Parker immediately knew that he was a tech. She just... had the 'smell' to categorize people. Clearing his throat, he took a step forward with a file in his hand. Parker immediately spotted that he was trembling, he must have been in the Chairman's office for the first time. And being there for the first time especially when Raines was the Chairman would give the creeps to anyone.  
  
„I...I'm re-really so-sorry sir!" He said, holding his gaze on the floor.   
  
„Not now!" Raines breathed angrily.  
  
„I'm sorry, Mr.Raines, but this just came in and Mi-miss.Parker said that whatever comes up from Jarod... bring it to her!"  
  
„What is it?" She asked as she walked up to the tech. He handed her the file but didn't dare to look into her eyes. A small smile appeared on her lips and she handed it back to him. „Get the jet ready!" She said as she turned back.  
  
„Uhm... I-I tr-tried to... but I-I uhm... was told th-that it's still under repair!" He said, closing his eyes, waiting for her to explode. Parker let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
„Fine! Then get a car out of the garage and tell Sam to wait for us at the gate! Call the airport and get two tickets booked for us! Understood?"  
  
„Su-sure Miss.Parker!" And with that, the tech disappeared. Glancing at Sydney, she noticed his amused expression. She gave him a 'what?!' look before she turned back to Raines.  
  
„What is it?" Raines asked.  
  
„He was spotted in Los Angeles! He didn't know but a TV broadcasted live when they brust into a bank at a robbery. He was on the news, live, as he helped a hostage!"  
  
„Get there! Now!" Miss.Parker just nodded as she took a step back before she turned around. Sydney stepped out of the office and Parker was just about to follow suit when Raines' voice stopped her. „Don't forget... one thing, Miss.Parker! It's dangerous... to deceive the Centre!" She didn't turn around and after he said it, she left.

The Centre

The Corridor

„Have you gone crazy?" Parker asked angrily as she caught up with Sydney, grabbing him at the arm.  
  
„What do you mean?"  
  
„You lied to Raines!" She said when he finally stopped.  
  
„I know!" He said and started to walk again. Parker let out a frustrated sigh as she ran after him and stood into his way.  
  
„Sydney! You lied instead of..." She left the sentence unfinished as she stared into his eyes.  
  
„Instead of you!" He said simply and walked away. Parker reached out a hand after him but couldn't find the words and watched him go. He lied instead of her but it probably meant that Raines will go after him. The wheezing bastard knew that she was at Broots' house but he never liked Sydney and he just gave him a reason to report to the Triumvirate. There was only one solution; to find Broots and bring him back here after he was cleared. But cleared of what... was still a question. Another question that she intended to find out.

Ben's Inn

Maine

14.14 pm

„How's Debbie?" Jarod asked as he spotted Ben walking into the kitchen.  
  
„She's fine, she's in the living room! She's a nice kid! She just has that sad atosphere around her!"  
  
„Yes because her father disappeared!" Ben nodded as he sat down next to Jarod.  
  
„When are they going to get here?"  
  
„In an hour I think! They had to make the Centre belive that they are heading to Los Angeles!" Ben nodded again.  
  
„I can't belive how could Catherine live in that horrible place! After all the things that you said about it I wish Catherine had told me. I wish I could have helped her!"  
  
„You did help her! She just didn't want to risk your life!" He said, patting his arm.  
  
„Now I have only one question left!"  
  
„What?" Jarod asked.  
  
„What is Miss.Parker going to say when she sees... them!" Ben asked as he turned toward the living room where the loud noise was coming from. Jarod, looking into that direction, just let out a sigh.

Ben's Inn

Maine

15.30 pm

Stepping into the house, Parker stopped for a moment. Sydney, noticing it, followed suit as he stepped closer to her.  
  
„What's wrong!"  
  
„That noise! It seems Ben has guests!" She said before she made her way to the kitchen, followed by Sydney.  
  
„Oh Miss.Parker! Sydney!" Ben greeted them with a warm smile as he caught sight of them.   
  
„Ben!" Sydney shook his hand as he smiled himself.  
  
Both of them saw that Miss.Parker wasn't in her best mood and it seemed to be reflected on the way she was dressed up at that day. She had a deep-red blouse on with black pants along with high-heeled boots of course. Her black coat reached her ankles and with that expression on her face she gave the impression of a dark angel. She just looked around, trying to find Jarod.  
  
„Where's our Lab Rat?" She asked, sounding rather bored. Ben looked at her confused.  
  
„Jarod!" Sydney said, 'translating'.  
  
„Uhm in the living room but I think you should..." But Parker didn't hear the half of the sentence because she was already on her way. Just as she was about to enter, Jarod stepped out.  
  
„Finally! I thought you got lost!" He said.  
  
„Where's Debbie?" She asked, inentionally ignoring his statement.  
  
„She's in the living room!" Parker was just about to walk past him and enter when he grabbed her. „Before you go in I have to tell you someth..." Parker roughly pulled her arm out of his grasp.  
  
„*Don't*... touch me!" She hissed and Jarod let out a sigh.  
  
„I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
„You *can't* hurt me!" She said, raising her chin.  
  
„You are afraid of me!" He stated.  
  
„What?!" She asked, stunned. „You wish!"  
  
„No! You attack every time we talk! Just to avoid *that* topic!" She didn't reply, just took a step back as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. „And now, that you can't hung up because we are face to face, you..."  
  
„Don't you dare to start it again, Jarod! I've told you! That choice was made for us... !"  
  
„...a long time ago!" He finished for her! „You keep saying that but who are you trying to convince! Me or yourself?" He asked, gazing into her eyes. This situation was new for her. It was always easy to send him to hell and hang up the phone but face to face was a different story. She opened her mouth to speak when she heared a familiar voice coming from the living room.  
  
„That's... Ethan!" She said surprised and this time did walk past him and entered the room.  
  
„Parker wait..."  
  
Entering the room, she spotted Debbie talking to Ethan with sad expressions on both of their faces. Parker was surprised and even glad to see him until her attention wandered around the room. This time she did went pale as her mind registered who others were in the room. Jarod appeared behind her in time to see everyone suddenly go silent. Letting out a worried sigh, he spoke.  
  
„That's... what I was trying to tell you..." He said but she didn't let him finish.  
  
„Whop-ti-doo! You should have told me that we have family-picnic! I would have brought food!" Jarod just rolled his eyes. The people in the room just stared at them unmoving, shocked by her sudden appearence.  
  
„Well, it certainly going to be more *fun* than yours!" In the same minute, Sydney stepped inside. The shock was evident on his face as he caught sight of Jarod's family.  
  


To be continued...

  
You still know the drill! I *need* feedbacks! :)

Zsazsa


	4. Under The Surface 4

Author: ZsaZsa

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I dont make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native english!

**Under The Surface  
  
Part** 4

„Whop-ti-doo! You should have told me that we have family-picnic! I would have brought food!" Jarod just rolled his eyes. The people in the room just stared at them unmoving, shocked by her sudden appearence.  
  
„Well, it certainly going to be more *fun* than yours!" In the same minute, Sydney stepped inside. The shock was evident on his face as he caught sight of Jarod's family.  
  
He was surprised to see them there but guessed that Jarod had a good reason for it. But he wasn't sure that Miss.Parker had the same opinion. Jarod stepped forward to face her and he saw the storm coming. Slowly crossing her arms in front of her chest, her expression darkened as she raised her eyes to meet his gaze.  
  
„I'm not on your side, Jarod, I'm on Broots' side!" She began slowly. „This is just a fortune that in this case those are the same! Don't play me or you get burnt." She growled in a low voice.  
  
„Parker, listen to me..." Jarod started angrily but she cut him off.  
  
„No! *You* listen to me!" She said, this time almost shouting, pointing at him with one finger! „I'm risking my ass because I'm here *with* you and not *after* you as I would suppose to be! No one asked you to help but you interfered just like always! And now you bring your family here?! What the hell are they doing here?!" She asked finally what Jarod was waiting for.  
  
„I had to bring them to somewhere safe!" He bit back! „And right now, this is the safest place for them because you wouldn't call the Centre! Or would you, Parker?" He asked, the anger evident in his voice. She didn't reply but Jarod saw that she was more than angry and he had to admit that it may be really too much. It was enough for her to keep it secret that she was with him and now his family.  
  
„Parker, listen! They are going to stay as long as I'm here! After we found Broots, I disappear and they are coming with me. And they won't return here... and you won't have to lie to the Centre."  
  
„Oh, you're so generous!" She said sarcastically. „And who said that after that I'm going to let you go?". Jarod ignored her statement and replied.  
  
„I never lied to you and you know that!" He said, looking into her eyes.  
  
„Are you sure this was a good idea?" Sydney murmured as he stepped up to them, facing Jarod.  
  
„I wanted Ethan to help and they wanted to come too because we haven't seen each other for weeks!" Sydney just nodded in understanding and Parker couldn't belive that he didn't have anything against it.   
  
„I need something!" Both men turned to her, thinking that she may have felt sick. Their expressions gave her the impression that they were worried but she wasn't sure. Jarod's intentions were... clearer for her but Sydney always hid his feelings and she wasn't sure about him. Not hundred percent. Watching their faces, she added. „Something, possibly alcohol!"  
  
„That's not good for your ulcer!" They said all at once.  
  
„Now that's too weird!" She said in disbelief as she shook her head and walked out.   
  
Jarod let out a sigh and turned to the people in the room. Ethan was still sitting with Debbie on the couch, while Major Charles stood at the window. He glanced at his sister, who was sitting on the other sofa with JJ and Zoe and suddenly he realised that they were all staring at him, they probably watched the whole scene. He noticed that they visibly found the situation awkward however this was just a 'light quarrel' between them.  
  
„Uhm... don't worry she's not always like that!" Jarod said with an uneasy smile.   
  
„Yeah! She's usually worse!" Sydney stated but Jarod was grateful that he was the only one who heared it.  
  
„Are you sure it's safe here, son?" The Major asked as he stepped forward with a worried look on his face.   
  
„Yes! She's like a snake, you know! The danger is always there around her but she sticks her poison-fang into you only in... self-defence." He said tho he didn't seem convinced either. „She won't call the Centre!"   
  
„I'm going to help her take out our suitcases from the car!" Sydney, who was standing there silently, murmured to Jarod before he turned around to leave.  
  
„Wait! I help!" He said before he turned back to his father. „Dad, it's going to be okey! I will handle the situation!" He said before he caught a 'really?' look from his mentor.

Ben's Inn

Outside

15.45 pm

Sydney and Jarod was just about to step outside when the Pretender felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he noticed Ethan's uncertain expression.  
  
„Hey, big bro! Can I... before you..."  
  
„Oh yeah, sure!" Jarod said as he realized what his younger brother was asking. „You're probably one of the rare people here who can have normal conversation with her!"  
  
Sydney watched silently as Jarod patted him at the arm before Ethan stepped outside, closing the transparent door behind him. Sydney was glad for Jarod because he seemed to be comfortable around his family in spite of those long lost years. It was a strange feeling for him to see him call Major Charles his father but somehow he didn't feel jealousy at all. He knew that it meant a lot to him and that was what mattered and he could only see the positive affects on his protege, however it was obvious that with this reunion he had to be more careful because he was risking much more.   
  
Ethan walked down the stairs and stopped at Miss.Parker's car. He didn't see her there and for a moment he considered to go back inside to find her when he spotted her. There was a glade not too far away from the porch and she was there, on a bench. He slowly walked to the glade and sat down silently. The sun wasn't shining but the air was fresh and he enjoyed the peace and silence.   
  
"Hi!" He said.  
  
„Hi!" She replied, gently.  
  
„The last time we talked, I didn't think we were going to meet so soon." A smile appeared on her face as she turned to him. „No, I mean...!"  
  
„I know what you mean!" She reassured him as she saw the paniced look on his face when he thought he said something wrong. They were getting along fine but Ethan was still half as easy-going with people as she was. She at least had two type of feelings: love and hate. But her brother's feelings weren't so simple, however she was sure in one thing; Ethan considered her as his sister and loved her as his sister. And moreover he was the only one relative that hasn't disappointed or hurt her and –what brought the twist into her entirely life- that she wasn't surprised at all that she felt closer to him than to her twin, Lyle.  
  
„The... uhm circumstances aren't perfect now either but it's... nice to be here... with you, you know! At least it isn't so... urgent than the last time! I mean that the Centre can't find us here!"  
  
„I hope so!" She said as she smiled. She found it amusing to see him talk to her so honestly and couldn't hold back a smile. Ethan finally looked at her.  
  
„You should smile more often! You are more similar to her that way!" Suddenly her expression changed into a sad smile and she stood up.  
  
„C'mon little brother! Help me bring up the suitcases!" Ethan couldn't stop wondering about her. In one minute she was the Ice Queen and in the next one he saw a gentle, caring side of her that she managed to hide so well from everyone else.  
  
„Okey, sis!"   
  
„Awwe, let us stick to 'Parker'!"  
  
„Oh, yeah Lyle, right?"  
  
„How do you know it?" Ethan just shrugged and looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak but she was faster. „Ah never mind!" She waved with her hand and rolled her eyes. A small smile appeared on Ethan's face as he stood up and reached out his elbow for her. 

Ben's Inn  
Inside  
15.50 pm

Walking into the kitchen both Jarod and Sydney spotted Ben as he was pouring tea into a lot of mugs. The whole room smelled wonderful from it and it reminded Jarod that he was thirsty.  
  
„Mhm it smells wonderful, Ben!"  
  
„Jarod! Sydney! Oh I was planning to bring these mugs into the living room but it seems I need help! Could you..."   
  
„Yeah sure!" Jarod said as he stepped up to the table and picked up one tray.   
  
„I'll be back!" Sydney said before he disappeared.

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs  
15.55 pm

Sydney walked through the corridors, trying to find Miss.Parker. He found the car trunk emtpy so he guessed that Ethan must have helped her to bring up the suitcases but he didn't know which was his room and he wanted to talk to her anyways. He spotted an open door at the end of the corridor on the left side. He heared voices flood out of it and guessed that she was there.   
  
„Is it okey?" Ethan asked as he placed one suitcase on the bed.   
  
„Yeah sure! But I told you, I could have handle it on my own!" Parker said, raising an eyebrow. They didn't notice but Sydney stood silently at the doorway.   
  
„I know!" Ethan said with a smile on his lips. „So... this room is speacial for you, isn't it?" He asked uneasily, looking around.   
  
„Yeah!" She said silently. „This room was... my..." He looked up at her. „...I mean our mother's room!"   
  
„Oh! It's nice!"   
  
„Yeah, Ben kept everything at it's place! That's how I found it... some years ago."  
  
„He must have been in love with her!"  
  
„Well, it seems! But..."  
  
„But?" Ethan raised his head.  
  
„I don't know! I always had that impression that... they were more of friends than lovers!" She said. „I never asked him but I just have that feeling!"   
  
Sydney decided not to wait any longer and he gently knocked on the doorframe.  
  
„I'm sorry for interrupting..."  
  
„Oh Syd!" Parker turned to her, quickly regaining her usual façade.  
  
„I'm just looking for my room and my suitcase!"  
  
„It's the one opposite mine!" She said.  
  
„Oh and here's your baggage!" Ethan said and bent down to pick up the suitcase that was standing next to his leg.  
  
„Syd! You already know Ethan..."  
  
„I'm glad to meet you again! But most of all, away from the Centre!" Sydney added as he reached out a hand for him.  
  
„Yeah!" Ethan said and let out a chuckle at his remark! „You must be Sydney! I... I've heared from you!"  
  
„Yeah it's quite hard to avoid the mention of me if you hear about Jarod's past!"   
  
„Yeah but it wasn't only Jarod that..." Suddenly Ethan caught a glimpse of Parker and suddenly changed his mind but it didn't remain unnoticed by Sydney. „Yeah *Jarod* told about you a lot!" Sydney didn't show but he was surprised. It was already the second time when he found out that Parker... talked about him to people that surely were important for her but most of all didn't seem to say anything wrong about him, however they did have pretty ugly fights.   
  
„Can I come in?" They heared a small voice coming from the door. Turning toward the voice they all noticed Debbie standing there, uncertain whether she should come in or not.  
  
„Sure! The boys were just... leaving!" Parker said, glaring at Sydney and then Ethan.  
  
„Yeah, sure!" Ethan said before he gave Debbie a smile and walked out while Sydney glanced at Parker before he followed him. Parker closed the door behind them and turned to Debbie as a small smile appeared on her face.

Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
16.15 pm

Jarod opened his lap top and connected it to the outlet on the wall because the battery was already almost out. He started the type and after several seconds the Centre Mainframe appeared on the screen. A strange thought ran through his head; it would have been easier if Broots had been there because he was the one who knew the system but that was when he realised that he was accessing secret datas *because* of him. He wrote a new program that was going to help him to break the code but the problem was that it was going to take a while. Pushing the enter button, he started the program and leant back in his seat. Broots' new security system was kind of a challenge even for him but it was just a matter of time. He just hoped that it won't take long because Broots didn't have too much time if the Centre was after him.   
  
„You seem lost in thoughts!" Emily said as she watched her brother from the opposite seat. Jarod quickly raised his head, confused.  
  
„Oh... sorry I was just..."  
  
„Your brother can often remind you of a lost child!" Zoe said, making Emily giggle and Jarod just smiled at them as response. Suddenly the door opened up and Ethan and Sydney appeared in the room.  
  
„Anything on Broots?" Sydney asked as he stopped next to Jarod, staring at the screen.  
  
„Nothing yet! But I've prepared for the search. Where's Parker, I need your help!"  
  
„She's upstairs! With Debbie!" Zoe just glanced at Emily with a worried look on her face.

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs  
Same time

„Sit down, Deb!" Parker said as she turned around and leant against the closed door. She watched as the young girl slowly walked to the bed and sat down. She seemed fine but Parker saw what the others –exept Jarod- didn't see; the sadness in her eyes.   
  
„That's a nice room!" She stated, looking around.   
  
„Yeah it belonged to my mother!"  
  
„But now it's yours, isn't it?" Debbie asked, finally looking at her.  
  
„Uhm... yes but I don't often come here!"  
  
„Why?"  
  
„You know because of my work!"  
  
„Oh, yeah! It's nice here! I wish Daddy was here to see it!" Parker stepped away from the door and walked to the bed before she sat down next to her.  
  
„Don't worry honey! You're going to see him soon!" The girl nodded and a small smile appeared on her face. 

Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
16.20 pm

„Hey Jarod! You know I support you in everything but don't you think it's too dangerous to have a Centre operative here?" Zoe said, reffering to Miss Parker. „Okey two but you don't seem to mean any harm!" She added as she looked at Sydney. His brows furrowed as he glanced at Jarod.  
  
„First of all, she has more rights to be here than we! Second, she won't call the Centre because we have to find Broots! You don't know him but... he doesn't deserve that fate! Everything will be alright! Trust me!" He said, letting out a sigh.  
  
„I trust you! But I don't trust *her*!"  
  
„We need her for the search, that we should begin by the way! Broots doesn't have time!" Jarod said as he glanced at the screen to make sure everything was fine.  
  
„That's right!" Miss Parker announced as she stepped inside. „So!" She stopped in front of him, her arms crossed. „What does Boywonder say?" Jarod just smiled and his typical 'gotcha' grin appeared on his face as he raised his head to look at her.   
  
„I need to know what did he do the last time you saw him or..." Major Charles stepped inside the room, immediately noticing them. He walked in silently and watched them as Jarod rose from his seat to look into her eyes. With this move he was taller than her again, trying to equalize the dominance.   
  
„Or?"  
  
„I need to know what did you ask him to find this time!" She raised an eyebrow and in that moment Sydney couldn't see how did Jarod imagine the 'common' work with her. She was always the boss and he was the only one who's advices she listened at all.  
  
„Nothing!" Sydney replied instead of her. „Parker brought me home but Broots said that he still had something to do!"  
  
„So something must have happened after you left!"  
  
„Oh now I see there's a reason why they call you genius!"  
  
„Thank you Miss.Parker! I take that as a compliment!" Jarod replied, his smile never leaving his face. Parker just gave him a fake smile that didn't last longer than one second. „I have to access the... " he took a deep breath while he considered whether he should tell it to them while Parker was there but he decided to go ahead. She has changed and no matter how she tried to hide it he knew that she oftend turned a blind eye to things regarding him since their return from Cathris. „... the security records!"  
  
Parker just turned around and walked to the mini-bar that she spotted when she entered. Taking out a glass, she spotted a bottle on the shelf and a small smile appeared on her face. Sydney watched as Jarod typed in something but nothing changed.  
  
„The program hasn't broken the code yet. We have to wait!" He said as he looked up at Sydney. Jarod saw the worried look on his face and knew that he was concerned for Broots. Letting out a sigh, he turned his head to look at his father who hadn't said a word since he stepped in.  
  
„Who's this guy?" The Major asked.  
  
„He's a tech in the Centre! He's a member of the pursuit-team!" He saw his father's confused expression and added. „He had no idea what the Centre was doing when he joined them. It was too late when he realized what he had to do. So he's... working with my huntress!" He added in a teasing tone as he turned his head toward her. She just raised her glass at him before she drank it. She immediately caught sight of Sydney's disapproving look and said:  
  
„It's just scotch!" She said in a frustrated tone.  
  
„So you want to find him? Together?" Jarod's father interrupted. Unlikely Zoe and his daughter he didn't feel himself in danger because of Miss Parker's presence.   
  
„Yes! Unity is a power that's able to move mountains!" Jarod replied, looking into the Major's eyes but it was obvious that he was talking to someone else.  
  
„Mostly if at least the half pushes it to the same direction!" Parker added in her usual tone as she raised her glass to take another sip.   
  
Jarod just blinked slowly as he turned his head toward her. In that moment the Major decided not to say anything more and try and stay out of their case. Seeing his face, Ethan couldn't hold back the smile. All of a sudden Miss.Parker's phone rang but it didn't really bothered them. Reaching to her back, she took out her cell.  
  
„What?" She growled. It did get the attention of Sydney however and he watched as her expression changed. „Mr.Raines!" At the mention of the name everyone froze in place, even Parker was visibly shocked. „[__] What the hell do you want?" She growled in a deep voice. „I'm on my way to catch Jarod! [__] Why do my phone work on a plane? Have you ever heared of *changing* plane? [__] In Chicago! I'm waiting for Sydney! [__]" Her expression suddenly turned into a frown and it was obvious that she was surprised! „Why? [__] Sure! *Sir*!" She added in an annoyed tone before she shut her cell. „Now that was what I needed!" She murmured under her breath before she drank the whole content of her glass.  
  
„What did he want?" Sydney asked, tho he obviously wasn't the only one who wanted to know.  
  
„Personal!" She said sternly, gazing into his eyes. She was cold and her blue eyes reminded him of the ice. Sydney knew that he wasn't going to get out anything of her so he decided to try and find it out later.  
  
„Does he suspect anything?" Jarod asked as he kept his attention on the screen.  
  
„No! He's sitting on a platform and runs his circus!"  
  
„Can they trace the line?" Sydney asked.  
  
„No!" Jarod replied before Parker could have said anything. „I could manage to 'clear the line' but that was all that I could do! They can still trace who calls you!" He said as he turned to her.  
  
„Now this is the point when I should say thank you?" She asked. Jarod just threw an angry look at her before he turned his attention back to the screen!   
  
„What do we do now?" Ethan asked his brother.  
  
„We wait!" Jarod said. Parker put her glass down to the table of the mini-bar and took out her cell. On her way out of the room, she opened it and they caught a sentence before she exited.  
  
„Sam! I want you to...!" And with that she left. Jarod just glanced at Sydney for a second and knew that they were thinking the same. Parker was in 'action' again and they both knew, when she's in action, it takes more than a man to stop her. 

To be continued...  
  
Yeah well, Im *ALWAYS* happy to get feedbacks. Good or bad… dont care just drop me a line! *winks*


	5. Under The Surface 5

Author: ZsaZsa

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I dont make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native english!

Ben's Inn

Living Room

17.23 pm

Almost an hour had passed but Jarod still couldn't break up the code. The system was tough and different than he expected. Emily and the Major seemed to finally get comfortable around Parker but Zoe still didn't seem convinced and Jarod couldn't blame her. Her last and only encounter with the Centre wasn't an experience that normal people would wish for and seeing someone mostly like Miss.Parker who reminds her of that, must be unpleasant. Jarod didn't know why but he didn't feel that way around Parker than earlier. They haven't met personally since Cathris but he had a feeling that he wouldn't be in too much danger even if they weren't at Ben and instead it even reassured him that he could keep a closer eye on her.  
  
However Broots' absence bothered him. In fact it was more than 'bothering' because looking at Debbie he couldn't help but see himself and even Parker in her. The sadness in her eyes was too familiar to him and he intended to bring her father back to her.   
  
Emily and Ethan decided to take a walk and they had just gotten back five minutes ago. Sydney and Major Charles seemed to get along pretty good as well. They even started conversations tho Sydney often left him for seconds to go and ask him whether he found something about Broots. JJ and Debbie found common topic and it did good to his clone as well while he made Debbie feel better and forget about the situation as much as she could, however she still felt the most comfortable around Miss.Parker. Parker found an empty room where she could talk to Debbie if she wanted it but still kept her usual façade in front of the others. She didn't try to get nearer to them at all but he and it didn't surprise him at all.   
  
Tho there was something that he hadn't noticed before because he just wasn't around them but Sydney seemed to be able to have an affect on her in some ways. Even if she turned him down and pretended not to care with him she did consider his advices.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Emily walked into the room with Zoe on her side and they sat down on the other sofa oppiste him, where Ethan had been reading a newspaper. Looking up, he noticed Sydney standing above him, staring at the screen.   
  
„Nothing?"  
  
„Nothing!" Jarod replied as he stood up. „Broots must have accidentaly found something very big!"  
  
„Mhm! That's sure! Something that they want to keep from you and..."  
  
„Most of all from her!" Jarod finished.   
  
„From my sister?" Ethan interrupted. Turning there, Jarod noticed that not only Ethan but Zoe and Emily were listening to him too.   
  
„Yes! He haven't contacted her yet!"  
  
„She would be the first one the he would call if he got into trouble!" Sydney explained. „Mostly in that kind of trouble!"   
  
„And I have a feeling that they are preventing him from talk to her because..."  
  
„...it's bigger than the others that we have uncovered so far!" Sydney added as he looked into Jarod's eyes.

Ben's Inn

The kitchen

Same time

Shutting her cell, Parker stepped into the kitchen, noticing Major Charles and Ben sitting at the table. Catching sight of them, she paused for a moment before she cleared her throat and stepped up to them and spoke coldly.  
  
„Sorry for interrupting!" She said, throwing a quick glance at Jarod's father before she turned to the other man. „Ben, have you seen my small bottle of antacid, I think I left it here somewhere when..."  
  
„I've seen it! I brought it into the living room but you weren't there so I left it there!" Ben replied, smiling. All of a sudden a small clock on the counter started to alarm and Ben jumped up to shut it off. „Oh I have to check on something, please excuse me!" He said before he turned around and left.   
  
Parker just watched him walk out but when she turned back she realised that she was left alone with Major Charles. She just glared at him for a second before she took a step back and turned around to leave.  
  
„Miss.Parker!" The Major called after her. She didn't turn around, just turned her head slightly, listening. „Would you stay, I'd like to have a word with you!"   
  
She didn't hear any threatening or hostility in his voice and she found it strange. There weren't too many people 'normally' who talked to her in such a pleasant tone but what brought the twist into it was the fact that it was Jarod's father. Or he just wanted to get her attention that way, she thought as she turned back and slowly took several steps until she reached the table.  
  
„I... want to say thank you for what you have done for my son!"   
  
„And what exactly have I done for your son?" She asked, confused.  
  
„I mean... for Ethan!" The Major said quickly, realising that what he said, had a double meaning. Who else, Parker thought. „You let him go after the... explosion and later!" The Major watched as her expression remained unchanged as she replied.  
  
„Yeah! Because he's my *brother*!" She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
„Yes, I know!" He nodded. „I just didn't think that you... uhm... had..."  
  
„The word's 'feelings', Major!" She said and the Major watched her dangerously raise her eyebrow. „I assume it's a surprise that I'm not *that* cold hearted to leave my own brother to the Centre's but most of all Raines' mercy! I bet it's hard for you to accept that he's related to me too!" She added, her voice not so cold than at first. The Major carefully replied, trying to avoid any argument with her.  
  
„No it's not so hard but you seem to have more problems with it than myself!" He said, looking into her eyes. Parker felt herself getting frustrated from that light tone but she tried to remain calm, her ulcer gave her a hard time lately without this stress too.  
  
„Oh, I'm used to it! In fact after all those people that I am supposed to be related to, this is a...nice exception!" She said sarcastically.  
  
„I don't want to argue with you Miss.Parker! I... don't know you but I can tell you one thing! I was very sad to see you working for the Centre! Your mother wanted it differently...!"  
  
„There were a lot of thins that my mother wanted differently, Major!" He didn't reply, just looked into her eyes.  
  
„If you'll excuse me!" She said in a deep voice, before she took a step back, turned around and left. The Major just stared after her and he didn't know why or how, but he was sure that he hit a nerve with his last statement and he wasn't really talking with Catherine Parker's daughter. She was Miss.Parker, the Centre-huntress but the woman that was supposed to be Catherine's child, must have laid somewhere under the surface, he thought. 

Ben's Inn

Living Room

17.30 pm

Standing above Jarod, Sydney was still staring at the screen, trying to give any kind of support to that machine to finally break up the code and find out something about Broots' whereabouts, as if it was helping anything. But it didn't and the screen remained unchanged. Giving up on it, he turned around and slowly walked to the window, staring out. The sky was already grey but the fallen leaves offered a beautiful scenery.   
  
„Something interesting outside, Syd?" Came the unmistakable female voice from behind him. Turning around, he watched Miss.Parker walk inside the room, looking for something.   
  
Suddenly her eyes caught sight of the tiny bottle of antacid lying on the table, next to Jarod's lap top. She bent down and quickly picked it up, ignoring Jarod's questioning look for her fast movements. Jarod suppressed a grin, knowing exactly the motives of her 'speed'. Straigthening up, Miss.Parker met Sydney's intense gaze, making her raise an eyebrow.  
  
„What?!" She asked annoyed.  
  
„Your ulcer?"   
  
„Oh for God's sake Syd, stop nursing me!" Miss.Parker said, rolling her eyes.  
  
She watched Sydney's expression –unlikely him- turn into a frown before it became angry as he left the window and walked up to her. Jarod's eyes widened as he looked at his face, never ever in his life had he seen this expression on his mentor's face. It was beyond angry, he was frustrated but he was visibly controling himself. Ethan stopped listening to Emily's talking and instead turned toward his other sister in time to see Sydney stop in front of her.  
  
„Would you just once... answer me in a normal way dammit?!" It took her several minutes to come back from the shock that his sudden change of attitude caused but she was still stunned and it was proven by the way she replied.  
  
„Everything's okey!" She said.   
  
Neither Jarod nor Miss.Parker knew what was the reason for this sudden outbrust but they were both sure that it must have been because of the stress that he was suppressing. He was a pyschiatrist, yes, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have enough emotions piled up.   
  
„Oh really?! Then what is *that* doing in your hands?!" He asked, nodding at the bottle.   
  
She opened her mouth to tell him that she just wanted to bring it up to her room in case she needed it when she suddenly realised what he was doing. Intimidating the Ice Queen? Suddenly her stubbornness returned just like 'a bolt from the blue' and her brows furrowed. In that exact moment Jarod and even Sydney knew that the storm was coming. Emily and Zoe, who in the meantime also stopped talking, saw Jarod lower his head into his hands as if knowing something.  
  
„That's none of your business!" Sydney suddenly grabbed the little bottle from her hand and held it up in front of her.  
  
„It is because it can ease your pain if you keep drinking!" He said, never breaking eye contact with her.   
  
For a moment he did achieve his aim because she felt quilty just like when a parent disapproves a child's acts. Parker liked that challenge, she had never seen him like that. He always seemed to care for her but she still wasn't convinced whether he was doing this little scene because he felt something for her or he was just upset with her behaviour. And the fact that he was doing it in front of *others* annoyed her even more.  
  
„Stop it, Freud! You don't have the right to demand an explanation of my actions!" She growled, returning his gaze. Then before she could think, she added: „You're not my father!"   
  
Sydney knew that it was partially his fault that he made her angry and that's why she said that but it did hit a nerve. It was true that he never showed his emotions for her openly –mostly in front of her- but he thought she knew that she meant the same for him as Jarod. However the thought that he wasn't sure either whether *she* had feelings for him proved that she may feel the same way about his actions just like him about hers.   
  
„Yes! I'm not your father and that's your luck!" He said in a neutral voice. „Otherwise I would have slapped you just to shake some sense into you." Parker just stared into his eyes, her gaze piercing him.   
Jarod was about to say something before it could have gotten worse when all of a sudden his lap top started to beep and screen started to flash with a word: ACCESS!  
  
„I'm in!" He said and started to type franatically. Miss.Parker seemed reluctant to move but after several seconds, still holding his gaze for a short while, stepped away and walked up to the table, sitting down next to Jarod. It surprised him but didn't say anything, instead continued to type.  
  
„What are you looking for?" Sydney asked as he stood above him on his other side.  
  
„I'm going to check the security records from that night. Where was he working?" He asked, looking up at his mentor.  
  
„I'm not sure but I think he was in the tech room!" Jarod nodded and turned his attention back to the lap top.   
  
Miss.Parker's cell rang once again and she had a bad feeling who it was. Rolling her eyes, she took it out and stood up to walk away from them.   
  
„What?" She growled while she reached the mini bar. Sydney didn't look up at him but he paid attention. Waiting for Raines' voice to flood, her jaw almost dropped as she heared the caller talking on the other line. „Oh my...[__] What happened to you? [__] ...what?! Whoa slow down Scooby!" Sydney's head snapped up as he heared her talking and he was immediately on her side. She saw his look and reached out a hand to keep him in distance and let her talk to Broots. „[__] It doesn't matter now! Where are you? [__] ... Stop the rambling dammit and listen to me!" She said angrily, almost shouting!" [__] They are probably tracing the line! Just tell me where you are and then hide yourself!" She said and then listened. „[__] Perfect! I'll be there in half an hour!" She said as she quickly walked up to the table and picked up her keys. „ [__] If you can't hide and you see anything suspicious... get out! Understood?!" Parker snapped her cell shut and headed outside.  
  
„You can't go there alone!" Sydney said, grabbing her arm.  
  
„I can and I will!" Jarod had the urge to stand up but he had a better idea. Taking a deep breath he spoke:  
  
„Where is he?" Parker pulled her arm out of Sydney's grasp and turned to him  
  
„He's in Portland! It's only half an hour from here!"  
  
„Okey!" Jarod nodded. „I'm going to distract their trace! I entered their system... they are already locating him!" He said, typing franatically. „But you have to be fast because it won't take too long for them to realize what happened! I'm going to help you here but stay on the line!" Jarod said sternly, looking up at her.  
  
„Sure!" With a last look at Sydney, she disappeared. With a frowning expression on his face, Sydney silently walked back to Jarod, staring at the screen.   
  
„I hope they won't discover her!" Jarod said.  
  
„Why?" His sister, who had been sitting there in silence along with Zoe, asked.  
  
„Because right now they are going to realize that I'm looking and... helping Broots as well! If they find out that she's... also helping him, she... and probably you as well are going to get into serious trouble." He said, looking up at his mentor. Sydney didn't reply, he just nodded. 

Ben's Inn

Living Room

18.03 pm

„Finally!" Jarod said, leaning back in his seat. „It's going to take them... some time to find out where Broots really is! Or at least where did he call from! I hope she's going to be fast!"

Maine

Portland

A small pier

Same time

Getting out of the car, Miss.Parker slammed the door shut. Reaching to her back, she took out her gun and turned off the safety. The wind was blowing and the air was a bit cold. Wiping a lock of hair away from her face, Miss.Parker stepped forward. She spotted a phone-box nearby and figured that Broots must have called from there. With her gun steady in her hand on her side, she slowly made her way further toward the phone-box, trying to find any sign of Broots. She could see the sea under the grey sky. She spotted wooden boards on each other and saw even smaller boats tied to the ground. Looking around, she noted the typical pier-look.

Ben's Inn

Living room

18.22 pm

Seeing his protege's frowning expression, Sydney stood up from his seat. Major Charles, who had joined them in the meantime, also noticed a troubled face of his son and it made him worried.  
  
„What's wrong, Jarod?" Sydney asked.  
  
„We have a problem! There are two teams after Broots!"  
  
„Two teams? What did he find that they spend two team after him?!"  
  
„I don't know but I don't like this! There's something definately wrong here!"

Maine

Portland

A small pier

18.44 pm

Glancing inside the phone-box, Miss.Parker didn't find any trail of the tech. As she closed the door again, her cell rang.  
  
„What?!"  
  


„Have you found him?" came Jarod's voice. The phone was turned to the loudspeaker to let Sydney know too what was happening and what she was saying.  
  
„Not yet! I'm here but there's no sign of him!"  
  
„Careful, Parker!" Sydney warned her. „He discovered something really big. They want to kill him, they may hurt you as well!"  
  
„They spent two teams!" Jarod said, still typing on his lap-top.  
  
„Perfect!" She said sarcastically as she slowly turned around, trying to take in everything around her. Suddenly she spotted movements next to the wooden-boards. „Call me back in a minute!" She said before hanging up. Parker raised her gun and headed toward the stranger's hiding place.

Ben's Inn

Living Room

Same time

„Parker, wait!" Sydney tried to stop her but it was too late. She already hung up. „I shouldn't have let her go alone!" He said angrily.  
  
„You couldn't have stopped her, you know that! I would have gone with her but..."  
  
„But you're the only one who can distract them with your... talent!" Ethan said silently. Jarod just looked into his eyes for a short, silent moment. 

Maine

Portland

A small pier

18.48 pm

Silently stepping to the wooden-boards, Parker stopped and raised her gun. She didn't move, just waited for the stranger to peek out again just as she spotted him several minutes ago. She didn't have to wait any longer til a bald head appeared in front of her gun before she saw the face that belonged to it. The stranger let out a short scream from the surprise and fear as he looked into her barrel.  
  
„Don't shoot!" He screamed and raised his hands.  
  
„Broots!" Parker hissed as she let out a sigh and lowered her gun.  
  
„Oh my god...Miss.Parker!" He said as he threw his arms around her in relief. „Oh... I'm sorry!" He said rambling as he stepped back.   
  
She noticed his hands shaking, looking around to make sure no one was there. Parker suddenly grabbed his chin and turned his face toward her.  
  
„What happened to you?!"   
  
„I-I was in-in the... Centre late and... god I didn't want it, I swear it was just an...and Debbie! Oh my god, they killed her!"  
  
„No she's..."  
  
„I know that they did!" Broots shouted and Miss.Parker saw that he was hysterical. He was shaking as he rubbed his forehead. „Oh my god...I went home and they... they were there and then..."  
  
„Broots!" Parker shouted as she slapped him. It worked and she got his attention. „She's *alive*!"  
  
„What?!"

Ben's Inn

Living Room

Same time

„The problem is, I have no idea where the other team is!" Jarod said, desperately trying to find them as he kept on typing on his lap top.  
  
„Who are leading the teams?" Sydney asked, trying to help.  
  
„The first team, that we knew about all along, is led by Willie!"  
  
„So this proves it! Raines is the one behind everything! And the other one?"  
  
„I have no idea!" He said, looking up at him for a minute before he added. „Yet!"   
  
„They are in danger!" Ethan said suddenly, jumping up from his seat.  
  
„The voices?" Jarod asked with a worried look on his face. Ethan just nodded, staring into his eyes. Sydney immediately bent down to dial Miss.Parker's number again.

Maine

Portland

A small pier

18.53 pm

„She's alive Broots! When you didn't show up at work the whole day we went to your place and found her!" She said and saw the relief on Broots face, he was on the verge of crying. Parker let out a sigh before she added. „Obviously in time! We ran into two sweepers in your house!"  
  
„Oh my god...!" He said as he crouched down and covered his face with his hands when Miss.Parker's cell rang again.  
  
„What?!"  
  
„Are you alright? Did you find him?"  
  
„Yeah Syd, he's here!" She replied, glancing down at him. Suddenly it occured to Parker that she hadn't asked something yet. „Broots! What the hell did you find?" She asked.  
  
„I don't know!"  
  
„What?!" She asked confused. Jarod, Sydney and the others heared only what *she* said and they didn't understand anything.  
  
„Parker?!" Sydney called concerned.  
  
„It's okey. He just doesn't know what he found!"  
  
„I know where I entered but I have no idea what was there!" He explained.   
  
Parker handed the phone to him to make him tell it to Jarod while she turned around to see whether they were still alone. Something told her that they had to get out of there fast.  
  
„Hello?" Broots said into the phone.  
  
„Broots! Thank God! Are you alright?" Sydney asked with a slight relief in his voice.  
  
„Yes I'm fine, now. Miss.Parker told me that Debbie is okey!"  
  
„Yes, she's here! Broots, what did you find?" Sydney asked finally. They were already anxious to find out why the hell did he get into that situation.  
  
„I-I don't know Sydney! All I know is that I entered a DSA archive but it wasn't the average one. The informations that were supposed to be on the DSAs weren't on disks. They were on the system!"  
  
„Yeah, for the Centre only. They are confidential so they didn't risk to put them on disks!" Jarod said, finally realizing what he was talking about.   
  
„Yes! I have absolutely no idea what was there but in the minute I tried to open one file..."   
  
Suddenly a shot rang out and Broots didn't finish his sentence. Turning around Parker noticed Broots falling to the floor as he dropped the phone. 

To be continued...


	6. Under The Surface 6

Author: ZsaZsa

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I dont make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native english!

Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
Same time

„My god...!" They heared Miss Parker gasp as another shot rang out.  
„Broots! Parker!" Sydney desperately tried to reach them but they didn't reply.

Maine  
Portland  
A small pier  
18.59 pm

Parker spotted two sweepers running toward them from the other part of the area. Kneeling down, she started to shake Broots to check if he was alright.  
  
„Broots!" Reaching to his neck, she let out a relieved sigh as she noted that he had a pulse. She slapped him again to try to bring him back to reality. Broots opened his eyes as he grabbed to his right shoulder. „Get up Scooby, we gotta get outta here!"   
  
Parker grabbed him at the collar and tried to pull him to a standing position. When he was finally standing again, he leant against the wooden-boards for support. Glancing at the sweepers Miss Parker saw one of them raise the gun again. She didn't need more as she turned toward them, raised her gun and aimed. Parker pulled the trigger, shot and hit. The sweeper fell to the ground, dropping the gun from his hand.  
  
„C'mon! The others are probably here as well!"  
  
„Oh my god, Miss Parker, they are going to kill me!" Broots said with panic in his voice. Parker glanced at him angrily and noticed that he was too pale. She grabbed him at his other arm and pulled him away.  
  
„They gotta get through me first!"   
  
She tried to pull him after her but he was in the verge of losing consciousness. Lifting his left arm, she put it around her neck to give him support.   
  
„C'mon Broots! Don't you dare to give it up on me!" She said as she spotted a boathouse not so far away from them.   
  
Glancing back she saw two other sweepers reach the injured one that she shot. They had to move fast, she thought, as she pulled Broots toward the structure.  
  
Once inside the boathouse, Parker helped Broots to sit down on a plank. She quickly turned back to the door and closed it to peek outside through the holes on it. Her eyes went wide and she just stood there, stunned. Broots glanced up at her and saw the mixture of anger and shock slowly appear on her face. He was too familiar with that expression and knew that it could have meant only trouble. He was just about to ask what happened when she gasped.

Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
19.06 pm

„Son! What's wrong?!" The Major asked as he glanced at Jarod's face.   
  
„Dammit! I think I found out who the other teams' leader is!" Jarod said angrily.  
  
„Who?" Sydney asked with a frowned expression on his face as he turned toward him.

Maine  
Portland  
A small pier  
19.07 pm

„Lyle...!"  
  
„Oh my god... I'm dead...!" Broots started to panic again and Parker turned back to him angrily.  
  
„Just shut up!" But the tech didn't listen to her, he just tried to stand up and his hands started to shake again. She spotted the stain on his jacket and stepped back to him to push him back to sit. He was bleeding heavily, they had to get out of there somehow.

Ben's Inn  
Living room  
19.09 pm

„I should have known that he isn't in Africa!"  
  
„Same here, Sydney!" Jarod said and his mentor saw that Jarod was angry with himself for letting the Centre fool him.

Maine  
Portland  
A small pier  
19.10 pm

„Where is he?!" Lyle shouted angrily at the sweepers standing in front of him  
  


„He was right here, sir!" Willie replied, reaching out his hands to show the place to him.  
  
Parker watched them from inside the boathouse. They were too far away, so she didn't understand what they were saying but seeing Willie there and Lyle's angry expression she was sure that both teams were there. She knew that she had to call help, they couldn't get out other way. She was just about to reach to her back when it occured to her. Broots dropped her cell when the bullet hit him and they had no time to pick it up. She could just only wish that Jarod and the others knew what happened.  
  
***  
  
The injured sweeper, leaning against another man, slowly made his way toward them. Lyle let out an angry sigh and he was just about to give an order when he caught sight of the bleeding man. Closing his eyes for a moment, he asked, however he had an idea what happened to him.  
  
„What happened to you?"  
  
„I hit him, sir!" Lyle just looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish. „He's injured from my bullet. I was just about to shoot again when..."   
  
„I don't care what happened to you! I want *everyone* to go and find him!" He barked and the sweepers didn't need anything else before they all seperated. The injured man was left there alone with Lyle, he was barely able to walk.  
  
„And me, sir?" He asked. Lyle turned his head toward him as he took out his gun.  
  
„I don't need you anymore!" He said matter-of-factly as he raised his gun. He looked into the sweepers widened eyes as he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him between his eyes and he fell to the floor, lifeless.   
  
Turning away, Lyle spotted a phone on the ground. Slwoly approaching it, he bent down and picked it up. Putting his left hand into his pocket he noticed that the line was still connected. He knew that phone and in that moment his suspicions came true. His sister was there and it meant trouble. 'Let's find out who did she talk to' he thought as he lifted it into his ear.

Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
19.12 pm

They all heared the shot through the phone because they still haven't disconnected the line. Jarod glanced up at Sydney and he jumped up from his seat.  
  
„Parker!" Sydney called into the phone, hopeing that she would reply. When no answer came, Jarod replied.  
  
„Something must have happened! Lyle's already there!" The pretender said as he picked up his jacket.  
  
„That's right!" came Lyle's voice through the line.   
  
Jarod froze for a moment and his expression turned into hatred. He didn't reply, he hoped he didn't recognize his voice. But he was wrong.   
  
„It's too late Jarod! I know you're there! Actually I'm not surprised to realize that good old Sydney is with you!" He said, the satisfaction evident in his voice.  
  
„What do you want, Lyle?" He asked in a deep voice.   
  
Emily recognized his voice and Zoe noticed Jarod's sister start to shake. She had experiences with him herself, but knowing that he wanted to kill Emily, she could feel only compassion. Grabbing her hand to calm her down, she smiled at her reassuringly.   
  
„You'll figure it out, Jarod, you're the genius! Let's see, who wins this time!"   
  
„If you dare to hurt..."  
  
„Hurt who?" He asked and it was obvious that he was enjoying the situation. „Broots? Well, consider him dead! Or you wanted to say... Miss Parker? Actually I thought she was in Los Angeles!"    
  
„And you are supposed to be in Africa!" Jarod growled back.  
  
„Well, I'm not!" He said, suddenly turning serious. „We're going... home... as soon as I'm finished here!"  
  
„Home? You call the Centre 'home'?" Jarod asked sarcastically.  
  
„It's *your* home too Jarod! And you'll return soon!"  
  
„I die before I return to that place again!"  
  
„Don't joke around with this one because... someone may take you serious! Well, I enjoyed this little chit-chat but... I have several things to do! See you soon!" He said and disconnected the line. As soon as he said it, Jarod brust out of the door. Ethan jumped up and followed his brother.

Maine  
Portland  
A small pier  
19.10 pm

Lyle stopped in the middle of the pier and looked around. The area wasn't big, it was just a matter of minutes until they found them. Lyle caught sight of Willie and waved at him to come closer. As he reached him, he stepped closer.  
  
„Miss Parker is here! Probably with Broots! I want you to kill him as soon as you find him. He cannot tell her anything!"  
  
„Yes, sir!" He turned around to leave when he called after him.  
  
„Oh and Willie!" Lyle said, looking around. „I don't care if she gets hurt a bit but... you know the limits!"  
  
„Of course sir!    
  
„And tell this to the others too!" Willie nodded and left. 

Maine   
On the road  
19.26 pm

Jarod didn't say a word thourgh the whole journey. He just watched the road silently, driving in a fast and dangerous speed. Ethan felt the tension in his brother but didn't say anything either. But the voices started to bother him again and he couldn't remain silent any more.  
  
„They are alright... yet!"   
  
„The voices?" Jarod asked.  
  
„Yes! But we have to be fast!" Ethan added in his usual silent tone. 

Maine  
Portland  
A small pier  
19.29 pm

Parker peeked out through the hole again. The pier wasn't big and the sweepers have already went throught all the boathouses and hiding places. It was really a matter of minutes until they found them. She knew that she had no chance against them alone, she had to find out something. Turning back to Broots, she noticed that he looked like hell. Kneeling down in front of him, she tried to open his jacket. Placing her 9mm on a plank, she turned back to him.  
  
„Let me see it!" Broots let out a hiss.  
  
„Miss Parker! Can I ask you something?"  
  
„What?" She asked as she saw the huge bloodstain on the material.   
  
„Can you take care of Debbie, when I'm gone?" Parker suddenly stopped and Broots saw her dangerously raise her blue eyes to look at him.  
  
„You. Won't. Die!" She said slowly.  
  
„That's where you're wrong, Miss Parker!"   
  
Spinning her head, she spotted Willie standing there with a gun in his hand. He must have entered through somewhere else because she didn't hear the door open and moreover it was still closed.  
  
„Willie!"   
  
„Step away from him!" He said, raising his gun. Parker stood up and stepped in front Broots to protect him. With her hands on her hips, she raised her chin.  
  
„You'll be pushing up the daisies faster before you could harm one hair on his head!" Willie just stared into her eyes as a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
He suddenly raised his hand and slapped Parker. She lost balance for a minute from the force that he gave into it and fell to the floor but as she caught sight of him aiming his gun at Broots, she raised her right leg and kicked into his stomach from the ground. The sweeper doubled over and it was enough to lose aim, however he fired. Unfortunately it was enough to hit Broots again, this time the bullet went through his upper arm and he let out a moan as he fell to the ground.   
  
Miss Parker kicked again and Willie dropped the gun. They both saw as it flew away, only inches away where Broots laid. Parker rolled over to reach it but the sweeper jumped up and threw himself at her. He pushed Parker into the ground as she laid on her stomach but she desperately tried to reach the gun. She felt Willie grab her other hand and pulled it to her back.  
  
„Dammit!" She swore as she punched him at the nose with her free elbow. But he was stronger and as she reached forward again, he grabbed her and rolled her to her back, straddling her. He raised his hand to slap her again when suddenly someone grabbed his wrist. Turning back abruptly Willie found himself face to face... with Jarod's fist as he hit him on the nose. He punched again, hitting his jaw and this time the sweeper fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
„Are you alright?" Jarod asked as he kneeled down and helped her sit up.  
  
„I'm fine! But Broots is a different story!" She said nodding toward his lying form. Jarod jumped up and hurried to Broots. Ethan suddenly appeared and reached out a hand for Parker. She took it and stood up.   
  
„They probably heared the shot! We have to get out of here!" She said as she watched Jarod slowly turn Broots to his side.   
  
„Yeah!" He said, looking up at them. „Ethan! Come and help carry him." Parker grabbed her gun where she put it earlier.

Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
19.50 pm

„What takes them so long?" The Major asked, jumping up from his seat for the fourth time.  
  
„What if they caught him?" Emily asked concerned. The Major turned to her and let out a sigh.  
  
„No! Jarod's too clever for them!" Zoe said, trying to reassure Jarod's sister however she was upset herself. Major Charles turned to look at Sydney, who was just staring out thought the window into the darkness.  
  
He was sick worried. Ever since Jarod escaped he tried to keep him safe, tried to keep the Centre –as much as he could- away from him. And now not only his protege went to a place where horrible danger threatened him but they finally found Broots –alive- and Lyle had to chose that moment to show up. And Miss Parker of course. He was angry with himself for letting her go alone. There were times when the fact how important she was to him sunk in. And these times were like this –whenever she was in danger.  
  
Suddenly Debbie's soft voice interrupted all of them as she stood in front of Sydney, looking up at him.  
  
„Sydney!" Turning to her, his expression changed into a slight smile.  
  
„What can I do for you, Debbie?"  
  
„Where is Miss Parker?" She asked in a worried tone. Miss Parker was still the only one who could calm her down, she didn't really take the absence of her father good.   
  
Sydney was just about to reply when the door to the living room brust open and Jarod appeared with Ethan on his side, carrying an unconscious Broots.  
  
„Emily! Take the kid out!" The Major ordered as he ran up to his sons, helping to place Broots on the couch. Emily gently touched Debbie's arm but she pulled away as she ran to the couch.  
  
„Oh my god! Dad!"   
  
„Debbie, come with me! They are going to take care of your father!" Emily said, trying to convice her to go with her but it didn't seem to work.   
  
„No! I want to stay!" The girl shouted, her tears already running down her both cheeks and she started to fight the woman as she tried to touch her.   
  
„Debbie! Go with Emily!" came Parker's stern voice. Debbie suddenly stopped pushing Emily away as she slowly turned toward Parker. She knew that voice, Miss Parker was serious –and angry. Parker just raised an eyebrow at her as she stopped in front of her. „They are going to help him!" However her face was stern, her voice was gentle. Debbie nodded and finally let Emily let her walk out of the room. Zoe just raised her eyebrows as she watched the woman but she said nothing.  
  
„What happened to him?" Sydney asked, kneeling next to Jarod as the pretender tried to tore Broots' shirt open.  
  
„He was shot! Two times!" Jarod replied, busy with his actions. „I just don't know whether the bullets are still inside or not!"  
  
„I found an exit wound when I checked him after the first shot!" Parker said finally. „But I don't know about the other one!"  
  
Jarod ripped the arm of his shirt off, revealing a huge blood-stain. His whole clothes was bloody, thanks to the two wounds.  
  
„Yes there's another exit wound!" Jarod said.  
  
„What does it mean?" Zoe asked confused as she walked up to stand between the Major and Ethan at the back of the couch.   
  
„That we don't have to take him to hospital! It makes it easier for me to help him because the bullet isn't in his body anymore and it can't cause any infections!" Jarod explained, never leaving his attention from the tech.   
  
Suddenly Ben stepped into the room, immediately noticing the group at the couch.   
  
„Ben!" Jarod said as he caught sight of him. „I need you to help!" He stood up and hurried to him. „Take off his shirt!" Jarod said before he disappeared with Ben.   
  
The Major was on Broots' side in a minute and helped Sydney to free the tech from the bloody fabric.   
  
„And now?" Zoe asked as she watched Major Charles sit back on the coffee table while Sydney straightened up.   
  
„He's alright but he's loosing a lot of blood. Jarod probably went to get bandage and everything that he needs to dress the wounds." Sydney said in his usual calm voice.  
  
„Oh..." was all Zoe's reply as she glanced down at lying form of Broots.   
  
Sydney let out a relieved sigh and turned to look at Parker. Catching sight of her he immediately walked around the couch to get to her with a frown.  
  
„What happened to you? You look like hell!"  
  
„Thanks, Syd!" She said, raising an eyebrow. The others turned there finally too and saw what Sydney noticed as well. Her blouse was torn, her jacket and pants were dirty, full of dust.   
  
„Round one with Willie!" She said, looking at Sydney. The old man stopped in front of her and reached out a hand. He slowly raised her chin with his hand, examining her face. She saw his brows furrow as he turned her head. Parker turned her head out of his touch.   
  
„I'm fine!"  
  
„The last time you said that to me this way, you ended up in hospital with a perforated ulcer!" He said, looking at her meaningfully.   
  
She just rolled her eyes but didn't pull away as he touched her face again to get a better look at her face.   
  
„You're bleeding!" He said. „There's a small cut at the corner of your mouth, do you feel it?"   
  
„Oh!" She said, frowning. „I didn't even notice it!"   
  
„Why did you get into physical fight with Willie?" He asked, the disapproval evident in his voice.  
  
„I had no other option. Otherwise he would have..." she glanced at Broots for a moment and noticed not only Ethan but also Zoe and the Major listening to her. And she didn't like it. Why the hell was she explaining at all, she thought, as she finally stepped back and slowly pushed Sydney's hand away. „Never mind! I'm really okey!"   
  
In that moment Jarod returned, followed by Ben, with a lot of things in their hands. They walked to the couch and placed the items onto the coffee table. Major Charles stood up, giving them enough place.  
  
„Parker! I need your help!" Jarod said, throwing a small glance at her. With a frowning look he turned back to look at her longer this time. „Are you alright? You look..."  
  
„Ah cut it, Monkeyboy!" She said angrily as she stormed up to him. „What should I do?!" Jarod just turned away, raising his eyebrows, knowing that this wasn't the time to argue.   
  
„We will have to clean his wounds before we put on the bandage! We are going to do almost the same as we did with Fanigor!" He said, all the while making things ready on the table.  
  
„Great! But I hope you're gonna spare me the speech!"   
  
„We can do it, since you don't have good old Daddy anymore, do you?" He asked.   
  
It took him several seconds to realize what he said and he immediately regretted it. Turning toward her he didn't see any sign of hurt but he knew that he did hit a nerve and he didn't mean to cause her more pain that she already had. It just slipped out but he knew that it was going to take him a hell of an explanation to tell her that he really didn't intend to be rude.  
  
„I mean..."  
  
„I know what you said, Lab Rat..." She said as she kneeled down next to him and took the bandage that he reached to her." ...you just don't have the butt to really mean it!"  
  
Jarod turned to Broots and slowly started to clean the wound with Parker's help.   
  
„You want me to mean it? I won't! And do you know why? Because that's what Raines and the Centre want! They want me to be as heartless and rude as..." Jarod suddenly went silent, trying to calm down.  
  
„...me?" She finished for him. Jarod stopped his movements and turned to her. „Then why the hell did you say it if you don't mean it?" She asked in a deep voice expectantly.  
  
„It was just a statement but I forgot that it may hurt you!"   
  
„You could never hurt me!" She bit back as she watched him turn his attention back Broots. „Friends and loved ones can hurt. Enemies never!" She said without emotions in her voice.  
  
„So I'm still your enemy?"  
  
„You always were!" She said as she handed him the bandage that he finally put on the wound.  
  
„Wrong! There was a time when I wasn't!" He said, turning his head, looking into her eyes. „And you know it!" Parker was so angry by that time that she didn't bother to care with the others presence.   
  
„Those times are gone!" She hissed angrily, never breaking eye contact as she slapped another piece of cloth into his palm. Jarod turned to the tech once again and put on the last bandage as well as he replied.  
  
„It seemed different to me one month ago!"  
  
„Don't go there!" She warned him as he pulled a blanket onto Broots that Ben brought in with the other items.  
  
„Why? Why don't you just let me..."   
  
„Help? Generous offer but I will regretfully decline!" She said, imitating his own sentence as she stood up.  
  
„You're away from the Centre for God's sake, why can't you just relax a bit and don't attack every time I try to talk to you!" He said louder this time as he rose to his feet with her. „Do you need an abandoned Island to trust me?" He asked finally.   
  
„I don't trust you! I don't trust anyone!" She growled in a low voice before she took a step back and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Jarod let out an angry sigh and before anyone could have asked anything, disappeared through the other door.  
  
Ethan, Zoe, Ben and the Major just stood there staring after them in awe. They were arguing through the whole time while they prefectly cleaned Broots' wounds and took bandage on it. Sydney knew what they were thinking and a small smile appeared on his lips. If Jarod found a way to get through her walls, the Centre's work that took 30 years to keep them seperated will mean nothing.  
  
  


To be continued...

Thank you guys for the nice reivews! :)))


	7. Under The Surface 7

Author: ZsaZsa

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I dont make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native english!  
  
  
  
The Centre  
The Chairman's office  
20.50 pm  
  
  
  
„What do you think he told her?" Lyle asked, watching Raines pondering their next move.  
  
„That isn't important... any more because they have him... and if he doesn't... die from his wounds... he will tell everything that... he found!" Lyle put his hands on hips as he let out a frustrated sigh. Raines was right, he had to admit it.  
  
„So?" He asked.  
  
„We are still... in advantage! I'm going to... give an order... to delete the whole archive that Broots... entered and we... are going to store it somewhere else!" He said. „But... we still don't know whether the tech saw... those records!"  
  
„I'm going to find him!" Lyle said.  
  
„I don't want him returned alive. But I want... your sister back here! I don't care... how you bring her back... but she can't stay with Jarod!"  
  
„And what if Jarod stands into the way?"  
  
„Is it a question?" He asked, raising from his chair. „You bring him back too of course! ...Alive! You know... how important it is!"   
  
Lyle just nodded, making a mental note that they may want him alive but he wasn't going to let Jarod escape his plans either. They will get him alive but he was sure that several wounds won't matter. And he was determined to take care of those wounds. Lyle turned around to leave when Raines' voice stopped him.  
  
„If you find out that... Broots told her or Jarod the truth, you know... that you are going to have... to kill someone esle too!" Lyle turned back and with a small smile on his lips nodded before he stepped out of the door. Raines picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
  
  
  
Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
20.51 pm  
  
  
  
„Where is Mr.Broots?" Emily asked silently as she saw Sydney sitting on the sofa alone.   
  
„He had been taken up to a room upstairs! He's going to have more rest there!"  
  
„How is he?" She asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
„He's okey but he lost a lot of blood!" Emily nodded and a short silence settled down between them. Raising her head again, she turned back to Sydney.  
  
„And... Miss Parker?" They didn't see but Jarod stood in the doorway, ready to step in. But as soon as he heared his sister's question, he stopped. Sydney thoroughly pondered his next answer before he spoke.    
  
„I had a better look at her half an hour ago." He said, trying to avoid any topics about her. But he saw her still looking at him, waiting for him to continue. He was surprised to realize that she was really interested but then he had to admit that not every people was like the Centre. With a small relieved smile he added. „Apart from several bruises she's fine!" Jarod didn't think any longer and disappeared without anyone noticing him at all.    
  
„Can I be sincere with you?" Sydney just raised his head, listening to her. „I can't imagine you working for the Centre. I mean... my brother is such an open-hearted, wonderful person. He's totally different than you would expect after you heared about 'them'!"  
  
„He has always been that person! Nothing could break it!"  
  
„Yes but... it is due to you that he didn't lose his... soul!" Sydney intentionally didn't reply, instead corrected her.  
  
„Your brother's soul didn't remain... untouched! Once you get into the Centre, there's no way to avoid being hurt..." Sydney let out a small sigh and added „... either physically or mentally! It just depends on the people how can they take it!"    
  
„Do you have a family?" She asked, knowing that talking about the Centre was uneasy for both of them.  
  
„I have a son!"  
  
„Is he... working with you?"  
  
„No!" Sydney suddenly said. „I didn't know about his existence for decades!" Seeing her expression, he added. „We are in contact but aren't a 'family'. His mother and I have a... good relationship but they have their own life. Away from the Centre!"   
  
  
  
  
Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Miss Parker's room  
20.57 pm  
  
  
  
Parker threw her bathrobe on the armchair, standing only in her grey, tight nightgown. Willie was a tough guy, stronger than she expected and the fight with him caused several sore muscles. Miss Parker turned around and slowly stretched, making circles with her head. Walking to the bed, she glanced at the clock on the night-stand. She couldn't remember the last time when she went to bed at that early hour. Probably when her mother was still alive and sent her to have a long sleep. She didn't feel like talking to anybody and decided to try and have a rest. Her ulcer gave her a hard time again and she wanted to use this opportunity to heal a little bit. Leaning back against the pillow, she turned off the lights on the night-stand and leant her head back, closing her eyes. The darkness was comforting, only the moonlight came throught the window.   
  
Looking through her half-lying form on the bed, Jarod couldn't stop admiring her beauty. Her nightgown didn't really cover much and the moonlight coming in, gave a perfect view of her décolletage. Moving his gaze he saw her left hand resting on her stomach while the other one was lying next to her. The creamy white skin on her thighs and long legs started to get irresistable for him and he quickly lowered his gaze to the floor. Letting out a silent sigh, he slowly made his way to the bed.   
  
„How's your ulcer?" He asked silently as he sat down next to her.   
  
Parker woke with a start from her half-asleep state, jumping a bit as she reached up a hand to defend herself. Her eyes widened as she noticed who was sitting in front of her.   
  
„Hey! Slow down, it's just me!" Jarod said, trying to defend himself as well.   
  
Parker let out a relieved sigh as she placed her hand on her chest, closing her eyes for a moment while she turned away.   
  
„How did you get in?" She asked finally, turning back to him. Her expression was cold again, telling Jarod that he had to face her walls again.   
  
„Uhm... I have my ways!" He said smiling, obviously proud of himself. She just raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. „You wouldn't have let me in otherwise!" He said.  
  
„That's right! So get out!" She said sternly.   
  
„If I went now, there wouldn't be any point of my visiting!" He said.   
  
Parker just stared into his eyes but Jarod returned the gaze. She noticed for the first time that he looked very handsome that night. He had a black, tight T-shirt on with long matching black pants. Looking back into his eyes, she noticed that his gaze was already somewhere else. Suddenly it occured to her that she had only her nightgown on that barely covered her body. She slid away on the bed, standing up but on her way her shoulder brushed Jarod's. It was like electricity running through their bodies and Parker quickly pulled away. Jarod noticed it and a small determined smile appeared on his face. Turning his head, he saw Parker grab her bathrobe before she put it on.  
  
„What do you want, Jarod?" He didn't stand up, just turned on the bed to look at her.  
  
„You know what I want!" Parker rolled her eyes before she turned around, heading to the bathroom.  
  
„Where are you going?" Jarod asked confused.  
  
„To the *bathroom*!" She said, giving special attention to the last word. „When I come back, I want you to be the only thing that's missing from my room!" She said before she disappeared, closing the door behind her.  
  
A small smile appeared on Jarod's face as he sat up on the bed, propping himself against the pillows on the same place that Parker occupied several seconds ago. It was going to be a long night, he thought.  
  
  
  
Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
21.09 pm  
  
  
  
  
Stepping into the room, Major Charles spotted his daughter and Sydney talking on the sofa. Glancing around he didn't see anybody else.  
  
„Dad!" came Emily's voice. Turning there he noticed her smiling face, waving at him. He returned the smile as he slowly made his way to the couch.   
  
„I hope I'm not interrupting!"  
  
„No!" Sydney said.  
  
„It was really nice to talk with you, Sydney, but I'm tired so I think I go up to my room, now!" Sydney nodded as response.  
  
„Of course!" Emily stood up and after giving a kiss to his father on the cheek, walked out. Major Charles took a seat opposite Sydney and a short silence settled down between them.  
  
„Strange situation!" The Major said, friendly. Sydney let out a chuckle before he replied.  
  
„Yes!"  
  
„I would have never guessed that one day I'm going to sit in the same living room in peace, with the person who raised my son!"  
  
„Major..."  
  
„No, I'm really not angry. At least not with you! Sydney I think you're a good man! That's another case that I can't see how could you join the Centre. I can't judge you but Catherine reassured me and my wife that our son was in good hands until we... til we got him back..."  
  
„But with Catherine's death, you couldn't free him!" Sydney finished for him.  
  
  
  
Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Miss Parker's room  
21.14 pm  
  
  
  
Opening the bathroom-door, Miss Parker spotted Jarod still sitting on *her* bed. It surprised her that she wasn't angry. Probably because she suspected that he was going to be there. Letting out a small, frustrated sigh she walked back to the bed and stopped in front of Jarod, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Raising her chin, she waited for him. Jarod just looked up at her confused. Rolling her eyes, she finally spoke.  
  
„Would you please get out of my room? I want to *sleep*!"  
  
„Why? You wouldn't sleep if I stayed?" He asked in an innocent voice.   
  
He knew that he had to get control before she did it. Parker raised one of her eyebrows. When did he get so pushy, she asked herself. She knew this situation, she used to do it herself to get the lead. A thought ran through her mind as a small evil smile appeared on her face. He was going to get what he wanted then, she thought, before she unfastened her bathrobe and threw it aside.   
  
„Probably not!" She said as she put her right knee on the bed. Lifting the other one she kneeled onto the bed, straddling his outstretched legs. Jarod didn't move, his hands remained crossed in front of him as she lifted her right leg and sat down next to him. She just wanted to take a seat next to him but she used the situation to try and affect him on her way.  
  
Parker crossed her legs and leant against the pillows. She noticed Jarod staring at her legs and a small triumphant smile appeared on her face.  
  
„*So*! I'm listening!" She said, never looking at him. Suddenly it occured to Jarod that he had no idea why he had come.  
  
„I just wanted to see if you're alright!" He said, turning her head toward her. Suddenly the anger returned and she turned to him, supporting her weigth on her left arm and leaning close as she growled in a deep voice.  
  
„Pezhead, I'm your huntress!"   
  
„Then you have me now!" He said, closing the small space between them as he took up the same position, facing her. He was dangerously close but Parker didn't intend to let him win the game. She wasn't sure what he really wanted but being *Miss Parker* she knew that she had to be careful. She couldn't trust anyone.   
  
„The question is..." he said as he suddenly placed his left arm on her other side getting closer to her, encircling her. But Parker leant back, not letting him get too near her face." ... what do you do now that you got me!" Things were out of control, she thought as she watched him leaning over her. She was trapped between his arms on both side of her body and this definately wasn't the sign of 'being in the lead'. But she couldn't show this to him and instead she seemed unaffected by his closeness.  
  
„Oh I could do... a lot of things to you!" She whispered with a serious face.   
  
This expression drove Jarod crazy. It was half invitation, half rejection but he couldn't decide which one he wanted. Even if it meant a 'back up', he would take the challenge. If it meant a 'go ahead' he wouldn't rush at her. Instead he started to lean closer, concentration on her lips. She was technically almost under him by that time and he had to bend his head down. When he was only inches away from her, Parker turned her head away so Jarod's lips touched the skin under her ear. A small satisfied smile appeared on her face and she was proud of herself until... she could have bet that he was smiling. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt Jarod dart out his tongue before he started to lick and tease her skin. Parker closed her eyes and felt her all strenght leave her whole body. It felt like heaven but it shouldn't have been happening...  
  
„What are you doing?" She asked in a deep voice.   
  
Jarod stopped for a moment and Parker was relieved but it didn't take long. Lifing his arm, he placed it on her waist before he started to caress her gently. This was the point that was too much. Parker knew herself and that was the reason why she had to stop it before she would have let herself get carried away. She raised her hand and pushed him back before she stood up. Jarod just smiled, he knew *he* got the control.    
  
„What the hell do you think you are doing?" She stood up from the bed and stopped in front of Jarod.   
  
„You can't deny it any more, Parker!" He said seriously.   
  
She knew what was coming and walked up to the door to open it. She paused for a minute and suddenly felt his closeness. Turning around she saw him as he stepped closer, backing her against the door. He closed his eyes as his face neared again but this time it was the door where his lips ended up. Opening his eyes he saw Parker step away, avoiding his gaze. She opened the door for him, just to find a very surprised Sydney standing there, staring at them. The situation was ambiguous. She was standing there in a tight 'nightgown' that barely covered her body til the middle section of her thighs, facing a very close-standing Jarod. They didn't seem to notice him as they were staring at each other, so Sydney cleared his throat.  
  
They both turned there all at once. Sydney watched as Jarod seemed a bit embarrassed but Parker was a different story. She seemed shocked and she went red. He had to suppress a smile however it was obvious that if... *that* would have happened what he thought, they would have still been *in* bed and not at the door.  
  
„Sydney..." It was Jarod to finally break the awkward silence but he didn't know what to say.   
  
„I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt! I didn't know you weren't alone..." Sydney started, looking from Jarod to Miss Parker.  
  
Parker had to decide. She knew that Jarod wasn't going to leave her alone so she had to invite Sydney in. But if she invited him in, he would surely ask questions... but it was better than trying to reject Jarod, because she wasn't sure if she could actually refuse him. Jarod was right, there was definitely more between the two of them but she wasn't ready to admit it. And she decided. She slapped Jarod on the arm and pushed him outside before she grabbed Sydney and pulled him in.  
  
„You don't interrupt! Monkeyboy was just going!" She said before she slammed the door.  
  
  
  
Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Corridor  
  
  
  
Jarod stood there unmoving and shocked for a moment before the anger rose in him. Since one month he had been trying to get to her and there were times when he could have bet that he managed to reach her but when he had the best chance, she simply threw him out. He was tired of this. He was sure what he felt for her but he wasn't the one to give up his pride either. There were other women who would have been glad to be with him –starting with Zoe but he insisted to *her*. He felt like a fool and it bothered him. Maybe he should have given up trying and try and go on with his own life –with someone else. With that closed the door, she closed the case as well, he thought as he turned around.   
  
  
  
Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Miss Parker's room  
  
  
  
  
Miss Parker tried to seem totally calm as she stood in front of Sydney. He was watching her, confused. She realised that she had no bathrobe on but she didn't give a damn, after all it was only Sydney and moreover he didn't even seem to notice it.   
  
„Why did you come?" She asked, looking around. Sydney saw that she was looking for something and watched her silently as he replied.  
  
„You looked... okey... from the outside but I wasn't convinced that you're really okey... neither physical nor mentally." He said, turning toward her as she was walking up and down, trying to find something. She stopped for a moment to look at him.  
  
„Sydney... please! Don't start it again!" She said, furrowing her brows for a moment before she turned away again.  
  
„Start what? Someone has to take care of you if *you* don't do it..." Parker turned back and threw a cold glare at him before she went back to her search as she replied.  
  
„I'm *fine*" She growled, slightly caressing her stomach. When she didn't find what she was looking for she just spun around, swearing. „Dammit!"  
  
Sydney picked up a little bottle that was on a small table next to the door and held it up.  
  
„Is this what you are looking for?" She let out a sigh as she stepped up to him and grabbed the bottle out of his hand.  
  
„Yeah..." Was her only reply.  
  
„*Fine*?" Sydney asked sardonically.  
  
  
  
Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Jarod's room  
21.24 pm  
  
  
  
Slamming the door angrily, Jarod walked into his room. He was frustrated and was ready to explode when he spotted Zoe on the bed.  
  
„There you are!" She said with a small smile on her lips.  
  
„Zoe..." Suddenly she threw the blankets away and he saw her lying on his bed only in bra and panties. He knew what she was planning, she used to do it a lot when they were together. She saw the hesiatation in his eyes and walked up to him.  
  
„I have a feeling you deserve something... relaxing after such a hard day!" She said seductively as she put her hands around his neck.  
  
„Zoe we've talked about it..."  
  
„I know..." she said before kissing him. Jarod put his hands around her waist, embracing her. „...I'm just trying to give you a good night, that's all!" she said, pulling away.  
  
„I don't know..." he said, but she silenced him with a kiss again.  
  
  
  
Ben's Inn  
Upstairs- Miss Parker's room  
21.26 pm  
  
  
  
  
„Sydney... why are you doing this?"  
  
„What?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. She hated that. It meant he was trying to analyze her and she hated when he was doing it. She shook her head and spread her arms for a moment.  
  
„This! Why are you trying to make me belive that you care? In one moment I think you know nothing and I can trust you... and the other one you seem to know everything. You even knew that my mother didn't die in the damned elevator when you knew that I... that I..." She closer her eyes as she turned her head away for a moment. Sydney waited for her to regain her composure and watched as she turned back to him. „Why are you always try to make me belive that you are trying to take care of me? What do you want from me?" Sydney lowered his eyes while he stepped close to her. Raising his gaze, he looked down her.  
  
„Miss Parker! I'm not surprised to see that... after all those years, spent in the Centre, whenever anyone tries to be simply nice and caring to you, you immediately suspect a secret intention and you withdraw. I don't blame you. There weren't too many people in your life who gave you unconditional love or approach but you can't assume the worst about everybody." She opened her mouth to reply but he went on. „I don't say to trust every people you meet because *you* can't, mostly not in the Centre but there are people around you that... do care for you!"  
  
Parker just clenched her teeth as she turned away. She simply had nothing to say and most of all she didn't want to say anything. She hated every topic that was about her... and her feelings.   
  
„So this was your mother's room?" He asked, changing subject.  
  
  
  
Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Jarod's room  
21.27 pm  
  
  
  
Zoe slowly pulled him toward the bed and Jarod couldn't resist. She had the advantage of knowing what he liked and she used it. He started to carress her back as they fell to the bed, Jarod on top, kissing her.   
  
This was the proof of his earlier opinion, he thought. He was upset and this gentleness was very comforting for him. His hands slid upwards, touching Zoe's skin, all the while kissing her.   
  
It had been a long time since he had sex for the last time but he didn't feel the lack of it. But this was good for him. This was the chance for him to forget about Parker. Forget about her ongoing rejections and the need for her that he felt... Suddenly it occured to him. He didn't have any problems without sex, his only problem was that he wanted to have such an intimate connection with *her* and nobody else. And he was there, ready to do it with someone else but it wasn't his thing. He couldn't take advantage of Zoe just because he was angry with Parker.   
  
No matter how he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind and it wouldn't have been fair with Zoe to have sex with her while he was thinking of someone else. His view of life was entirely different. He was a man of truth, honesty and consequences and always tried to avoid hurting people. When they were together, he did have feelings for Zoe but after a time he realized that they weren't so deep as they were for Parker. And he became certain after Cathris.   
  
Jarod felt guilty even from the fact that he considered sleeping with Zoe right now when it wasn't right. He couldn't do it... he simply wasn't that kind of man. Breaking away, he grabbed Zoe's wrist and raised up, sitting back on his shins.     
  
  
To be continued...


	8. Under The Surface 8

Author: ZsaZsa

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I dont make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native english!

THank you guys lots for the reviews!!! :)))))

*************

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs- Miss.Parker's room  
21.28 pm

„Yes it was!" Miss Parker said as she sat down on the bed, watching Sydney slowly walk around, observing the room. „Ben told me he kept everything at place in case she... she returned one day!" 

Sydney spotted something in the jewerly-box and for a moment Parker thought he saw emotions on his face. But those were rare. Being a psychiatrist and probably also because of his experiences in the Centre, he didn't show his feelings either. However he at least told sometimes, letting several people know but not often. 

He reached into it and took out a beautiful, flashing golden necklace. There was a heart medallion on it, as beautiful as the lace itself. He held it up into the moonlight, taking the heart into his hand and he stared at it for a moment. 

„It belonged to my mother. I... didn't see her wear it or I just can't remember, I don't know but Ben told me that it was very dear for her but for some reason she weared it only here. I asked him whether he gave it to her but he said that... all that my mother told him was that she got it from a very special person!" She said gently, surprising herself with talking so openly but then she realized that it was Sydney who... knew her mother longer than even herself. After all they were friends, he had the right to get to know that part of her mother. 

Sydney just threw a small smile at her before he reached out a hand to place it back to the box, when Parker jumped up from her seat. 

„No!" Sydney looked at her surprised as she walked up to him. Taking the necklace into her hand, she stared at it while she talked, not daring to look at him. „Listen Syd, I know you were friends and... you two were obviously *good* friends. Daddy barely let anything for *me* to keep from my mother, exept the photos, so I know that you have nothing from her..." She said, finally lifting uncertain eyes at him. 

„You want to give it to me?" He asked surprised. 

„I know that... we often have fights but... take it as a peace-offering." 

„Don't you think, Catherine would have wanted it to give it to you?" 

„Well, we won't find out that one anymore!" She said as he took his hand and placed the necklace into his palm. 

„Thank you!" Sydney said, watching his hand. Parker cleared her throat and released him before she walked back to the bed. The gentle moment was over, it was getting uncomfortable for her. 

„I think I'd better go now! You need to rest!" Sydney said as he slowly walked to the door. 

„Yeah!" She said, throwing a quick glance at him. He looked at her for the last time before he stepped out, closing the door behind him. 

Sydney stood there unmoving, outside her room. Lifting his hand, he opened his palm to look at the jewel in it and he took a deep breath. If only she knew what that necklace meant for him, he thought. 

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Jarod's room  
21.29 pm

„I'm sorry...!" Jarod said, not daring to look at Zoe. 

„For what? Ah c'mom Jarod, I want it... you don't have to aplogize...!" She said, putting her arms around his neck again. 

„No... I can't do that..." He said, easing her arms away from him. Lifting his eyes, he added. „I don't want it..." 

„You don't find me desirable?" She asked worried. 

„Oh, you *are* desirable but... it's not because of you! It's because of me! I..." 

„I know Jarod! You don't love me!" His head snapped up. 

„I do love you Zoe..."

„Jarod! You were in love with me and you... still 'love' me but... not the same way you love someone else, do you? I've... somehow always felt that there was a barrier between us." 

„I didn't intentionally put up those walls, I just..." 

„Jarod!" She said, raising up his head with her both hands. „I could have made you happy! But I couldn't have... felt what you feel because I... didn't go through it! In the short time I've known you I... noticed that you have a dark side that you never showed me and that you were desperatly trying to find someone who can *understand* your feelings... your pain. But the fact is that... you already had that person! I have no idea who she is but... I have a feeling something keeps you back from... being together with her."

„Is that so obvious?" He asked silently. 

„Oh yeah!" Zoe said, letting out a chuckle. „You saved my life Jarod! And I'm happy that I could make you happy for a short time, in return!" She said smiling. Jarod just smiled at her before she pulled her into a hug. Pulling away, he gently squeezed her arms. 

„I need some icecream! I'm going down to the kitchen!" Zoe just let out a short laugh before she nodded.

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Corridor  
21.30 pm

Closing the door behind him, Jarod turned to head to the stairs when he spotted Sydney standing in Parker's doorway, staring at a necklace in his hand. He had never seen that kind of expression on his face. Sydney always tried to hide his feelings from him, not to distract him. And now he saw pain on his features and it worried him. 

„Sydney!" He said, slowly walking up to him. His mentor's head snapped up, looking at him. „Are you alright?" 

„Sure!" He said, regaining his usual expression. He saw Jarod glancing down at the necklace. „It was Catherine Parker's! Miss Parker gave it to me!" He said, handing it to him. Jarod just raised his eyebrows, surprised, making Sydney shrug his shoulders. 

„You know this necklace, don't you?" He asked, giving it back to him. Sydney seemed reluctant to reply but when he opened his mouth to speak they heared a noise from the other end of the corridor. Turning there, they spotted JJ, Jarod's clone, heading toward them. 

„Hey!" Jarod said. 

„Hi!" He said, stopping in front of them. They both looked at the boy expectantly. „Oh I'm just going to Debbie! Her father is still unconscious and I thought I'm going to spend some time with her on his side." 

„Actually you both should have a rest! She's been on his side for hours! It's going to take a while before he wakes up. Probably in the morning." 

„Yes I know but...you know Jarod, she finally got her father back!" Jarod just nodded. „But I'm going to try and convince her!" He said before he disappeared in the room where Broots was resting. 

„I think I'm going to my room too!" Sydney said. 

„Okey! Good night Sydney!" Sydney just nodded before he stepped into the opposite room, facing Parker's. Jarod was about to turn around when he realized that he was facing Parker's door. He stared at it for a moment before he stepped away, heading to the stairs.

Ben's Inn  
Kitchen  
21.37 pm

Walking into the kitchen, Jarod's first and only goal was the fridge. First his mind didn't even register the fact that the lights were on. Storming in, he opened it and took out what he was longing for. Ice cream. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at it. 

„Ah, you and your ice cream addiction!" Spinning around, he spotted his father sitting at the kitchen table with a mug in his hand. He let out a relieved sigh. The Major watched his son as he slowly made his way to him and wondered what could have they done to him in that place all those years if he's still ready to defend himself from a sudden attack even when he knew that it was his family around him. 

„Dad! I didn't even notice you!" He said, sitting down opposite him. „What are you drinking?" 

„Oh it's just... tea! I always had that habbit... to drink tea before the night. It makes me sleep better. Don't know why!" Jarod just nodded as a smile apperead on his face before he lowered his gaze and silence settled down between them. „What's bothering you, son?" The Major asked after a while. 

„Uhm... nothing important!" He said, not wanting to talk about it. 

„I wish your mother was here!" His father said, making Jarod look up at him. „She always knows how to comfort people. She always has a good advice for every one... in every problem." He said smiling. 

„We are going to find her!" Jarod said, reaching out a hand. 

„I know! I never gave up on the search for you and Emily either and see, it was worth the trouble! Hell it was worth it!" He said, patting his son's hand. 

„Tell me something about her. How did you meet?" Jarod asked and watched as a smile appeared on his father's face, remembering. „Was it love at first sight?" 

„Yes, you can say that!" The Major said. „She was beautiful! She took my breath away when I met her and I wasn't the only one. I still thank God that she chose me!" Jarod just listened to his father silently. „She never really gave a damn about the guys around her because she wasn't the kind to... have superficial relationships with men. She was looking for the right person for her. And that was that got me! Ever since I can remember I wanted a woman who made me feel like your mother did. I wanted a woman who I can trust and I knew that felt the same way as me. And she was that. I found the person that I was looking for in your mother and I never wanted to let her go!" The Major patted Jarod's hand again as he looked into his eyes. „Listen to me, son. When you find the woman who you know that understands you, feels the same way as you do and... knows everything about you without telling it... never let her go. Your mother and I had difficulties in our relationship but we got through it and she became my other half! I never had to explain anything to her because she knew what I was thinking. We often had different opinions but... that's what made us even more interesting and attractive to each other! I wouldn't want to change anything in my life because I know that we are meant to be together. Well of course... if I could... I would prevent the Centre from taking you and your brother..." He said trailing off and Jarod lowered his gaze. Pulling his hand back, the Major raised his mug before he took a sip. „All I want to say is, son, that no matter how hard it seems, if you *feel* inside..." he said, placing his fist to his own heart. „... that you found the *right* person... then don't give it up because there can be a time when your regret will be too late!" Jarod lifted his eyes to look at his father and nodded. He watched as the Major stood up and placed the empty mug to the sink before he turned around to leave. 

„I know that your... case is more difficult than ours were because it must be hard to win the enemy's heart but I have a feeling that she's the one that worth the trouble and once you got her, you will find your other half just like I did with your mother!" The Major said, making a stunned expression appear on Jarod's face. He didn't know what to say and just watched his father wink at him before he walked out. Was that *so* obvious, he thought. 

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Jarod's room  
21.49 pm

Walking into the room, Jarod spotted Zoe asleep on his bed. He silently walked up to the bed before he turned off the lights, trying not to wake her. He pulled up the blankets and covered her before he laid down himself. 

„Is it okey if I stay for the night? I don't want to be alone!" He heared her sleepy voice. 

„Sure!" He said as he reached out a hand and let Zoe lay her head on his chest. 

He put her arms around her and closed his eyes. But he couldn't find sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of Parker and wished that it was her that he had been holding in his arms that night. 

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs- Miss Parker's room  
Same time

Parker just tossed and turned in her bed, she simply couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of the feel of his lips against her skin, his breath on her and his touch on her waist. But what bothered her the most was that Jarod was right. She was barely able to deny it any more but she knew she couldn't let him or anyone know that she did feel something for him... and it scared her. 

Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
Next day –06.11 am

However it was still quite early, Sydney was already sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. He had never done that. Maybe at the weekends but that was rare as well. This whole situation would have even been pleasant... if he hadn't been worried. He was glad to know that not only Jarod but by that time even Miss Parker was out of the Centre but... they were after them and it was more dangerous than being there. This way the Centre knew that they had their loyalities somewhere else and betraying the Centre was perilous. 

Interrupting his thoughts, he saw Major Charles stepping into the room. Spotting Sydney, he walked to the opposite couch and sat down, just like the night before. 

„Morning!" The Major greeted him friendly. 

„Good Morning!" Sydney replied, closing the newspaper. 

Suddenly the door opened up again and as they turned there, they saw Miss Parker storm in. She left her car-keys there last night and she intended to find it. Spotting it on the table, she walked in and picked it up. Her expression told that she was peevish again. Hell, when wasn't she, Sydney asked himself, suppressing a chuckle. Watching her, he noted that she seemed ready to start the day but Sydney knew that one thing was still missing. 

„Good Morning, Miss Parker!" The Major greeted her as she watched her turn around. 

„Mhm!" Was all her reply, not even looking at him before she walked out. The Major just turned to look at Sydney. 

„She will communicate after coffee!" He said, reassuring him. The Major smiled and let out a chuckle. 

„You seem to know her very well! Did you know her for the same... long time just like my son?" This one hit him a bit, not only because that he was having this surreal conversation with *Jarod's* father again but this time it was about Miss Parker too. 

„I've known her since she was a little girl, so yes. But she wasn't around as often as Jarod." 

„Oh you're already up so early?" They heared a voice coming from the door. Turning there, they spotted Ben standing in the doorway. 

„Oh I'm often... on the road so I'm used to it." The Major explained before he and Ben looked at Sydney. 

„We start at 6 am in the Centre!" He answered. 

„Oh!" Was Ben's reply. „I made coffee, it's in the kitchen!" He said. 

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs-corridor  
06.16 am

Opening the door, Zoe stepped out of Jarod's room with a smile on her face. She heared Jarod letting out a chuckle as he followed her, smiling. 

„I'd better put on some clothes!" She said, obviously in a good mood. In that moment, they looked up just to see Miss Parker pass them. Jarod looked at her but all he got was a quick, cold glare as she walked away, seeming unaffected. He watched her walk to her room, ready to step in. 

„Excuse me Zoe!" Jarod said before he went after her.

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs- Miss Parker's room  
06.17 am

Parker droppped her car-keys on the table and turned around to walk out again when she spotted Jarod standing in the doorway before he knocked on the doorframe and stepped in. 

„What?!" She asked irritated. Jarod closed the door behind him, trying to get some privacy. 

„We need to talk about last night!" 

„Why would we need to talk about last night? There's *nothing* to talk about!" 

„Yes there is and you know it! I'm tired of your ongoing rejections, Parker!" 

„Ohh I saw you survived it, you even consoled yourself with someone! Why don't you go back to your *girlfriend* and have your fun with her?!" She said in a neutral voice as she walked to the door. 

„Zoe is not my girlfriend and nothing happened last night. She spent the night there. *Sleeping*!" 

„Yeah sure and I'm Mata Hari!" She slightly opened the door but Jarod was suddenly on her side and slammed it shut, making Parker raise an eyebrow. 

„If you're really not interested, then why do I have to explain it?" Jarod asked, leaning closer. Parker just raised her chin. 

„Yeah, why?" She asked, playing numb before she opened the door vehemently and stepped out. 

Jarod opened his mouth to say something after her when it suddenly occured to him. Miss Parker *never* walked away. She was the one to get into fight whenever she had an opinion and she was the one to provoke people and this was already the third time when she literally walked away because this topic was unpleasant for her. Gotcha, Jarod thought as a small, predatory smile appeared on his face.

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Broots' room  
06.20 am

Miss Parker silently opened the door and stepped in. She immediately caught sight of Debbie, curled up next to her father, clad in her clothes. She probably fell asleep and spent the whole night there. Parker silently made her way to the bed and bent down to gently brush her hair away from her face before she whispered. 

„Debbie..." Miss Parker watched the young girl stir before she opened her eyes. 

„Miss Parker?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

„You fell asleep here! Go, get refreshed and changed!" She said silently as she sat down on the bed. 

„But Dad..." 

„I'm going to stay here while you're gone, okey?" She said as she helped her to sit up. Debbie stood up and smiled at Miss Parker before she turned around to leave. But changing her mind, she suddenly spun around and hugged her. Parker didn't know the reason why Debbie was hugging her. She was surprised but she slightly put her arms around the young girl. After several second Parker gently pushed her away. 

„Thank you!" Debbie said finally as she stepped back. 

„For what?" Parker asked, confused. 

„You promised me that you bring my Dad back! And you kept your promise!" Parker didn't know what to say. Debbie had opened up a part of her heart but it still wasn't easy for her to show her emotions because every time she did it, she got hurt. Letting out a small sigh, a smile appeared on her face before she replied. 

„Of course! But I didn't do it alone!" Debbie just smiled back as Miss Parker ran her hand gently down on her arm. „Now go!" She said firmly and Debbie was out of the door in a second. 

Turning her head, she noticed that Broots was still unconscious but at least he looked better, he wasn't so pale any more however his condition was still critical. He had lost a lot of blood but they couldn't bring him to hospital. The Centre would find them and it would definately mean his death. Staying at Ben's Inn, he had chance. 

Parker let out a bitter chuckle. Sydney had told her that when she was at death's door because of her perforated ulcer, Broots stayed at her side for hours, just to prevent her from being alone and now it seemd that this was her chance to return it. She couldn't do anything but stare at him. Broots was her best friend even if she never showed it to him. Actually he was her only friend. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heared someone step in. Turning her head, she watched Sydney walk in with a mug in his hand. 

„I thought you'd like some coffee!" He said, stopping in front of her. Parker took the mug from his hands after she stood up. 

„Thanks!" She said as she walked to the armchair and sat down. 

„How is he?" 

„The same I guess!... I've been here only for 5 minutes." She said before taking a sip from the coffee. Sydney just stood at the bed, watching Broots for a long moment. 

„But at least he's alive!" He said as he turned back to Parker in time to see her place her mug down onto the small table next to the chair she was sitting in. 

„Yeah. He's alive in spite of the fact that brother dearest was busy trying to achieve the opposite! But as long as I'm concerned, he won't get to him even if I have to break a fingernail!" She said, slowly walking up to him. 

„I'm sure, Broots would appreciate this doing for him however I'm a little bit surprised at you." He said, looking at her. „I would have never presumed that you... would do *that* much for him!" He said calmly. Of course he did presume it but he wanted to find out the reason of this sudden change of attitude. 

„Sure!" She said shrugging as she looked into his eyes. „We both know how much Debbie would suffer if she lost her father!" Sydney just nodded, suppressing a smile. There wasn't any change of attitude. She managed to speak from her heart, covering it with Debbie. 

„And you know how does it feel to lose a father!" He said with a neutral face. She just stared into his eyes as response. This wasn't a very easy topic but she at least knew that Sydney didn't say it to hurt her. It was a statement and... a truth.

Ben's Inn  
Living room  
06.23 am

Stepping into the living room, Major Charles spotted his son sitting on the couch, busy with the lap top. He seemed lost in his work but the Major walked up to the sofa and took a seat next to him, leaning forward to see what his son was doing. 

„What are you busy with?" 

„Oh... it's just... you're up so early?" He asked. 

„Yeah, I couldn't sleep. But I should ask the same!" His father said, leaning back on the couch. 

„Uhm... you know I'm always up that early!" 

„Yeah I know. You never sleep long, tho you should. This lifesytle is unhealthy." 

„*The Centre* is unhealthy! And I can't help it. I can't take any sleeping pills in case I have to move fast!" His father just sadly nodded, cursing inside the Centre for who knows how many times for it's existence. 

„So? You didn't reply!" The Major said, nodding toward the screen. 

„Oh... well I think it's finally time to... find out the reason for the termination order on Broots!" He said, slowly turning back to the lap top.

To be continued...


	9. Under The Surface 9

Author: ZsaZsa

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I dont make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native english!

Ben's Inn

Upstairs –Broots' room

06.24 am  
  
  


„Yes, I do! In fact... lately I have a feeling that I... *never* had a father!" She said with a sigh as she crossed her arms and walked to the window.  
  
„Maybe Mr. Parker isn't... wasn't your father but he definitely meant family to you and he... raised you as his own!" He said, tho the word 'raise' was extremely hard for him to say out.   
  
Miss Parker just turned back to glance at him for a moment as response before she turned her attention back to the outside. The door opened up again and they both spotted Jarod as he stepped inside.   
  
„Good Morning!" He said as he walked to the bed to check on Broots.    
  
„Morning, Jarod!" Sydney greeted him, however it felt strange after six years on the hunt to finally have him in the near without any danger and just simply say good morning. Parker didn't turn around, she simply tried to ignore his presence. Without success.  
  
„So? How is he?" Sydney asked calmly, as he watched his protégé.  
  
„He seems better! His condition was critical because of the blood loss but by now he's better! He can regain consciousness at any moments!" Sydney nodded as response.   
  
„And after he returns to reality, we can find out how did he get into this mess!" Sydney said, slowly walking to the window, where Miss Parker stood.  
  
„Yeah. All we know is that he found and archive that was... need-to-know!" Sydney nodded again but watched Parker from the corner of his eyes. She just stood there, lost in thoughts, not really interested what they were talking, however Jarod's next sentence got her attention and she slightly turned her head.  
  
„Do you think he found something about me?"  
  
„Considering that it almost got him killed... quite possible!" Sydney replied.  
  
Suddenly Broots began to stir, startling them. Jarod and Sydney was on his side in a minute and Parker, hugging herself, slowly made her way to the bed as well.  
  
„Welcome back, Mr. Broots!" Jarod said, as he finally opened his eyes. He blinked several times but he finally adjusted to the brightness.  
  
„Ja-jarod?" He asked surprised, his voice hoarse from the lack of use.  
  
„Hello, Broots!" Sydney said with a small smile on his face.  
  
„Man, you have no idea how good it is to finally see familiar faces!" He said in his typical rambling style before he turned his gaze and spotted Miss Parker standing behind Sydney. „Miss Parker..."  
  
„Good Morning, sleeping beauty!" She said, raising an eyebrow with a small smile on her lips.  
  
„How are you feeling, Broots?" Sydney asked.  
  
„Not so good... but I'm alive!" He said.   
  
„You're going to be okey, Broots. You scared us but the bullets didn't..."  
  
„Bullets?" He asked surprised and glanced down at his arm. The bandage was slightly bloody, it got soaked. „Oh God..." They heard him say, panic raising in his voice.  
  
„It's okey, Broots! It's not so bad as it seems! The bullets went through only your arm, they didn't hit any important organs. But you need to rest!" Sydney reassured him.  
  
„Oh God...!" He said, closing his eyes.  
  
„Geez, Broots, Debbie wouldn't panic so much!" Parker said, staring down at him and shaking her head.  
  
„Daddy!" They all heard Debbie cry out before she ran into the room and hugged her father.  
  
„Ow..." he hissed in pain but he didn't care and embraced his daughter with his right arm as tight as it was possible. „God...Debbie... I missed you so much!"   
  
Parker took a deep breath and turned away. Jarod stood up and looking at Sydney they both thought the same. They slowly took a step back and walked out the door, followed by Parker.

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Corridor  
06.37 am

Silently closing the door behind, Jarod turned to look at Sydney and Miss Parker. He noticed that she regained her usual façade while she stood next to Sydney.  
  
„He seems fine!" He said.  
  
„Yes!" Sydney agreed.  
  
„And it's finally time to find out what stirred up the hornet's nest!" Miss Parker said. Jarod just grinned at her before he replied.  
  
„I'm going to bring up my lap top here, so Broots won't have to come down whenever we need his help!" He said as he took a step to walk away but Parker went to stand into his way, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
„Not so fast, Lab Rat!" Jarod looked at her confused. „First, I want your cell-phone!"  
  
„My what?" He asked, his brows furrowed as he crossed his arms himself.  
  
„Don't give me that look, I only asked your phone and not... something else!" She said, raising an eyebrow as a small mischievous smile appeared on her face for a moment. In one moment she pushed him away and in the other one she was being mischievous with *that* look. Jarod didn't know whether he should have been angry or glad.  
  
„Why do you need my *cell-phone*?" He asked with a small smile on his face.  
  
„I know it's gonna be a shocker but..." She leant forward and finished it in a deep voice. „... I wanna make a phone call!" Jarod just rolled his eyes.  
  
„I should have asked it straight away. Who do you want to call?" He said smiling, bending his head to the side slightly. She knew that he was imitating her and returned the gesture as she replied.  
  
„Not your business!"  
  
„My phone. My business!"  
  
„I want it because it's a secure line! But if you don't want to give it to me then I assume you won't mind if I ask Ben to use his phone..."  
  
„Alright!" He said finally, a bit pissed off. „It's down in the living-room!"   
  
Without anything else, she turned around and started to walk away. Jarod just raised his eyebrows before he threw a quick glance at Sydney who just shrugged his shoulders. Jarod let out a sigh and followed her.

The Centre  
Tech Lab  
Same time

„I'm so-sorry Mr. Lyle! We are working!" A tech, typing at the computer, replied.  
  
„Then work harder! I want to be informed even of the slightest trails!" He said angrily.   
  
„Su-sure, sir!"  
  
„Call me if you have something!" He said before he stormed out.

Ben's Inn  
Living room  
06.40 am

Storming into the room, Parker noticed Major Charles, Zoe and Ethan already in the room. She had to admit, it wasn't easy for her to accept their presence –except Ethan of course- but it annoyed her even more that they seemed to have gotten comfortable around her, they didn't even feel in danger. Her brows furrowed as she glanced around, looking for the cell-phone.   
  
Jarod, followed by Sydney, stepped in, in time to see her searching. She turned to Jarod, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Sometimes it really annoyed him how impatient she was and made a mental note to *talk* about it with her later.   
  
„Good Morning, son!" The Major said, putting down the newspaper that he was reading. Zoe, sitting next to his father, watched Jarod turn toward them, as Sydney walked in to stand next to him.   
  
„Good Morning, dad!" He replied as he was about to tell Parker where the phone was when he spotted her walk up to the table and reach for it.   
  
Zoe's eyes widened as she watched Miss Parker picking up Jarod's cell-phone before she opened it. She frowned, thinking that Jarod didn't recognize it.  
  
„Hey!" She said, trying to get her attention but Parker didn't *seem* to notice her.   
  
Zoe watched as she started to dial a number and she couldn't let her do it. In spite of the others she didn't trust her and the fact that she was still the enemy and had *Jarod's phone* pissed her off. She was a fast-acting person herself and jumped up from her seat. She reached out a hand to grab the phone from her but Parker took a step back, snatching it out of her grasp, finally looking up.  
  
„Jarod she stole your phone!" Parker let out a low chuckle as she turned away, shaking her head.   
  
„Zoe it's oke..." But Zoe didn't listen to him because Parker's ignoring behavior annoyed her even more and she jumped forward. In spite of the 'look', Parker did pay attention just like always and stepped away again suddenly, making Zoe almost crash into the bigger table that was standing in the middle of the room.   
  
„Slow down, Xena! You may hurt yourself and Loverboy will get a damaged toy!" Jarod was on her side immediately, knowing that he had to interfere before anyone could get hurt indeed. Correction, before Zoe could get hurt, Jarod thought.   
  
„Zoe! Are you alright?"  
  
„Yes, I am! But she won't be..."  
  
„Pez Head, would you remove the battery from her?" Jarod threw a sharp look at Parker before he turned to the other woman.  
  
„Zoe! *I* gave her the phone!"  
  
„Have you gone crazy? She's going to inform them!"  
  
„No she won't! We have to... trust her!" He said, looking up at Parker.   
  
She just raised the phone up and pushed the dial button. She put it to her ear, waiting for the person to answer it. When he finally did, she didn't break eye-contact with Jarod, just raised her chin as she talked.  
  
„Sam! It's me!" She said with a satisfied smile on her face. „[_] Yes, I am!"   
  
She threw a cold look at Zoe before she turned around and walked up to Sydney, standing close to him, almost touching. It didn't bother him, it wasn't unusual that she entered his personal space, just like he entered hers. However she barely talked to him about her problems or feelings, unconsciously she often let him get that close. He knew that she wanted to tell him something, so he just stood there silently, watching her talking into the phone.  
  
„No, I don't want you to pick me up... [_] Sam, stop it, I'm the one talking!" She said angrily. „I want you to keep your eyes open and find out if Lyle has any leads on Jarod, Broots or us!" She said. „You have 6 hours! Then I'm going to call you! [_] Yeah!" And with that she disconnected the line.   
  
She walked back to Jarod and slapped the phone into his open palm, staring at Zoe before she returned to Sydney. Zoe just let out a sigh and turned to Jarod.  
  
„I'm sorry! I..."   
  
„It's okey! I know it's... hard to trust people from a place that... let's just say gave bad impressions in you!" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Parker just rolled her eyes and turned to Sydney, talking to him quietly while Jarod comforted Zoe.  
  
„I have a bad feeling, Syd!"  
  
„Lyle?" She just nodded before she turned back to Jarod.   
  
„I really don't want to disturb but could we finally get to the bottom of this damned mess? But only of course if Prince Charming could spare some time!" Jarod suppressed a sigh and after releasing Zoe, walked to the table to gather up his lap top. After closing it and pulling it out of the outlet on the wall, he turned back and walked up to them, stopping in front of her.  
  
„Prince Charming is at *your* service!" He replied and Parker knew that it had another meaning. Raising her chin, she turned and walked out.  
  
„Perfect!" And with that she disappeared. Jarod cast a quick look at Sydney before he followed her as his lips curled into a small, predatory smile.  
  
Zoe shook her head at her own stupidity before she sat down on the couch again. She ran her hand through her hair as she let out a sigh. The Major just smiled and turned to look at her as he placed a hand on hers which lay in her lap and patted it gently.  
  
„It's okey! It was hard for me as well to... learn to believe in people after my experiences with the Centre! And..."  
  
„I know, I know! It's just the fact that... she *is* the Centre here..."  
  
„I wouldn't be sure of that! Zoe, not every single person wants to work there but they have no other choice! Just like Jarod! If I were you, I'd surely want to know how the hell did she get into the Centre in the first place!" He said before he stood up and after picking up his empty mug from the coffee table, walked out.   
  
Zoe just stared after him, pondering what he had just said. A small smile appeared on Sydney's face before he followed suit and left the room to find Jarod and Parker before they could have killed each other

The Centre  
Lyle's office  
06.47 am

Leaning back in his chair, Lyle sat still with his left hand whirling around a cell-phone on top of the desk. He just stared at it as if he hadn't seen anything like that. Suddenly leaning forwards, he opened it. He finally had something from his sister. He finally had something personal. It was a belonging that she always had with her just like her Smith and Wesson. He raised it up and ran his leather-covered index finger along the speaker. He remembered whenever he saw her talking into it, her mouth so close to it and for a moment he wished he had been that phone just to be able to feel her breath coming from her soft lips.   
  


However his type was Asian, he wasn't a moron and he found his sister extremely attractive. He took the opportunity to spend some fairly entertaining time with other non-Asian women. For example Bridget. A small, sarcastic smile appeared on his face, shaking his head as he thought of their time together. That bitch did everything just to get what she wanted, just to step forward. God only knows how many men took advantage of her, how many men did she satisfy in bed just to achieve her goals and still it wasn't enough. She could never hold a candle to his sister. There were times when he cursed God or whoever was responsible for the fact that she was actually related to him. He could have such an easy way then if they hadn't been brother and sister.  
  
His sister. A presence. An individual indeed. Her attitude gave everyone the impression of pure power, her strong personality earned respect for her and there wasn't anyone who could resist her when she wanted something, even if it was a superior. He still remembered her fight with Mutambo when Jarod kidnapped Mr. Parker. The fire in her eyes that he admired so much was burning with an intensity that even Mutambo didn't know what to do to her. She had a power and she was well aware of it. And she didn't sell her body for it. Her amazing body, he thought.   
  
And now she was with Jarod. *His* sister was with that Lab Rat and he knew that there was no way in hell that he didn't realize how good she looked. He may have lived in isolation for 30 years but he had been in the outside world for 6 years and no matter how hard he tried to escape he was sure he wasn't blind. Anger rose in him as this thought crossed his mind. He already had issues with that pretender and this was another one. Another reason to have revenge on him.  
  
Raising the cell-phone up again a thought cross his mind as his brows furrowed. He pushed a button and started to read her phone-book. It was time to finally get a little more personal with his sister and have a better look at her contacts, he thought.

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Broots' room  
07.01 am

„Ready!" Jarod said, looking at the screen. He finally set up everything, so they could finally start the search with Broots' help. He straightened up and Sydney walked to stand next to him at the table in Broots' room.  
  
Miss Parker stood at the window all the while Jarod activated his lap top and entered the Centre mainframe again. She couldn't deny it any more, she was extremely anxious to find out what did Broots discover. She made her way to the tech who was lying on the bed and tilted her head and finally asked what everyone wanted to know.  
  
„Broots! What the hell happened to you?" She asked, her arms folded.  
  
„A lot happened to me Miss Parker!" Broots said but when he looked up at her, he noticed that she wasn't as amused as him. „Erm... uhm..." he cleared his throat nervously and noticed that he had Sydney's and Jarod's undivided attention as well.  
  
„I-I uhm... I think i-it's going to be a long story!" He said, looking up at Miss Parker again.  
  
„I'm listening!" She said in a sweet tone that he found extremely frightening since Miss Parker and sweet couldn't be mentioned together.   
  
„O-okey!" He said as he shifted to sit up, leaning back against the headboard. „Where should I start?"  
  
„Possibly at the... beginning!" She said, growing impatient. Sydney, noticing it, stepped up to her, looking at Broots.  
  
„Tell us from Monday night, when you stayed in long!"  
  
„Uh oh... sure! Well I... uhm thought I make an attempt at making you happy so I stayed in long that night to try and find something on Jarod!" He said, looking up at Miss Parker but then lowered his gaze as he went on. „Bu-but it seemed impossible!"  
  
„Huh, you think?" Parker asked sarcastically but then nodded with her head, indicating to go on.  
  
„Uh, well...it was almost midnight and I still couldn't find anything that might interest you. After a while I gave up on the Jarod thing and... I thought I check on Centre things whether they had something... new or secret going on!" He noticed Miss Parker's confused expression. „Ah... I mean... just like Mr. Cox or something like that. I wanted to find out if there was going to be any changes regarding us! Bu-but first of all I had no idea where to search and I decided to check out several parts of the whole Centre system that I have never seen so I ended up at the personal data files...and I... erm... uhm... „he suddenly flushed and turned away." ...after several unsuccessful attempts to try and open Jarod's and... uh... Miss Parker's...I had to acknowledge that I should have left it. But I decided to give another try and I managed to open up Sydney's!"   
  
Both Jarod and Parker turned to the old man and Sydney noticed Parker raising her left eyebrow. She didn't know whether she was disappointed or just angry because she suspected it that Sydney had another secret. But what surprised her and she was sure –judging by his face- Jarod had the same feeling, that it was something really big because it almost cost Broots' life. Sydney just shrugged his shoulders and looked back Broots.   
  
„And?" Parker asked, still looking at Sydney, slowly turning her gaze back to the tech.  
  
„There was actually nothing in it! Nothing personal –just things that I've known!" He said, looking up at him. „But at the end of the file there was a short note and a link. It said that 'More Information Highly Confidential' and 'Closed Down By Dr. William Raines'. I clicked on it and it asked the password. I started my own code-breaking program but it took some time and I was already tired so I... went to get some coffee from the automat. When I returned I sto-stopped at the doorway because there he was!"  
  
„He?" Sydney asked.  
  
„Lyle!" Parker said and Broots nodded in agreement.  
  


„Yes! And Willie was with him. And then I heard what he said." He said and they saw his hand tremble a bit.  
  
„What did he say?" Jarod asked in a deep growl.  
  
„He finished talking into the phone then turned to Willie as they stood at the computer. He said that find me and make sure I don't utter a single word to anyone –anymore! Then he told him to prevent me from getting in contact with you..." he said, looking up at Miss Parker. „... or with Sydney. My first and only thought was Debbie. I remembered that she slept at her best friend then... I ran..."  
  
„Why didn't you call me immediately?" Parker asked, her brows furrowed.  
  
„I was in panic! My only aim was to get out of the Centre as soon as possible and it was easy because they didn't seem me when I overheard what they were talking about. By the time I got out and was on my way away from there, my phone-card hadn't work anymore! Just like when I was running from Damon! I was with my... bike so they-they were faster!" He explained and looked up at Parker again. „I went to your house but I spotted three Centre-cars and even Willie was there. I could slip away but I knew more sweepers would have been waiting for me at Sydney's place, not to mention my own! I spent the night at a bus station. Man, the people thought I was homeless. Then I went to Debbie's school to find her but she was already at the lesson. I waited there all day but a sweeper spotted me and I... had to run."  
  
„Okey but how did you end up here, in Maine?" Jarod asked.  
  
„I ran back to the bus station again and I spent all my change to buy a ticket to the next bus that was leaving. When I realized that it was leaving town... it was too late and all I could think of was Debbie... that I left her behind. When it was sure that the sweepers lost me, I got off and went to find the first phone-box. I spent my last coin to call Miss Parker and ask her to take care of Debbie. A-and you know the rest of it!" He said.

Ben's Inn  
The Kitchen  
07.03 am

„Did you enjoy the coffee, Major?" Ben asked as he watched him get up from the table.  
  
„Oh yes, Ben, it was perfect, thank you very much!" Jarod's father smiled back but the phone on the counter rang, startling them. Ben stood up and picked up the phone.  
  


„Hello! This is Ben's inn! [__] No problem, sir! [__] Exactly! Any time you want to spend your vacation at a peaceful little Inn, we are waiting for you! [__] Oh, it's in Maine! [__] Sure! Again, no problem, sir! Have a nice day!" And with that he hung up. He noticed Major Charles's confused expression.  
  
„Oh it was just a... nice young man, who accidentally dialed the wrong number! I just... took advantage of the opportunity to promote my Inn!" He said and the Major let out a short laugh.

The Centre  
Mr. Lyle's office  
Same time

Lyle shut Parker's cell-phone and leant back in his chair as a huge, evil smile appeared on his face.   
  


„Gotcha, dear sister!" He whispered to himself before he picked up his own phone and dialed a number. „Tell Mr. Cox I want to see him!" He said and hung up.

To be continued…  
  
  
I know it's not THAT exciting yet, but I promise things will get *fired up* very soon!   
  
Feedbacks are always welcome! :)


	10. Under The Surface 10

Author: ZsaZsa

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I dont make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native english!  
  
  
  
  
To Ann, Eden, Ice_Queen, Eman and Lisa: Thank you guys for the reviews, I'm glad you like my story. Thank you VERY MUCH for the feedback!  
  
  
  
To Nancy: Also to you, thank you VERY MUCH for your review and I hope you will like what's coming up because… it ain't over yet!! *winks*

  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Ben's Inn

Upstairs –Broots' room

07.30 am

„You haven't eaten anything for two days!" Sydney said suddenly, looking at Broots.

„Uhm...well yeah!"

„I'm going to get you some food! It will make you stronger!" He said before he turned around and brushed past Parker on his way out. 

With her arms folded, Parker let out a small sigh and turned her head in time to meet Jarod's gaze. He was looking at her without blinking and she just simply couldn't break the eye contact with him and Jarod seemed to have the very same problem. Broots raised his head and looked up at Jarod before he turned his gaze to his boss. She looked stunning just like always and when he thought of the events of last night when she came to save *him*, his stomach started to tremble. And even standing there, with a small cut at the corner of her mouth, looking at Jarod she was the most beautiful woman ever for him. Wait a minute, he thought. She wasn't looking at Jarod, she was staring at him and he noticed that Jarod did the same, looking like a reflection of her.

„Wow... that's weird!" He murmured.

„What?" Parker asked suddenly, slowly breaking their 'connection', turning to the tech.

„I...I mean... you and... and him!"

„What do you mean he and me?" She snapped, dangerously raising an eyebrow and Jarod just smiled at her reaction.

„Oh...I-I mean... I haven't seen you... together...personally!"

„You should be happy!" Parker replied sarcastically.

„Oh okey once but then an explosion followed the sight, destroying a whole level!" He finished, sounding amazed. 

„Well...yeah Miss Parker is explosive!" Jarod said with a teasing smile on his face, winking at Broots. The tech decided to remain silent as he watched Parker slowly turn to Jarod before she took several steps toward him, stopping in front of him but keeping a safe distance.

„You don't know the half of it!"

„Oh I do! Do you really think I don't know...my *personal* huntress? A tiger is half as dangerous as you! And I'm not surprised... with those sharp claws and even sharper tongue!" He said in a tone that frustrated her and he received a slight punch at his chest, exactly at his heart. Jarod placed his palm there and added. „Awe, you always manage to find my... heart!" 

Broots just carefully lifted his gaze to Parker, who was glaring at Jarod in silence. Jarod loved her blue eyes but in that moment they were piercing through his like a sword. But he stood his ground because he knew he hit a nerve and she won't start arguing about *that*, there.

„I'm not your *personal* toy!" She bit back, changing subject and both she and Broots just stared at him confused as he began to laugh. Parker raised an eyebrow.

„What's so funny, Monkeyboy?"

„I know that look! You had exactly the same expression when you and me..."

„I know!" She said sternly, rolling her eyes as it occurred to her that he laughed the same way one time! „I remember! And it was your fault!" She stated matter-of-factly and Broots had never been so confused as suddenly Jarod's laughter died and he looked at her smiling face. She was teasing him and apparently did it well. 

„What?!" He said, not believe his ears. „Don't start it again!"

„Start what?" She asked in a mock innocent voice. 

„For God's sake it happened 20 years ago and you still blame *me*?" He asked with wide eyes. Both he and Broots saw as her brows furrowed, just like when she was ready to fight. And ready she was as she put her hands on her hips and raised her chin defiantly. 

„Of course I do!" She stated. „It was *your* fault!" 

„Er...erm... ca-can I ask... wha-what are you talking about?" Broots asked, his curiosity pushing him.

„No!" Parker replied shortly.

„It was around 1972 when Miss Parker..." Jarod said, looking at her. „...came to me when Sydney was asked to her father office! *She* wanted *me* to go on a little trip with her –just like always!" He said, his voice teasing. „And I agreed!"

„Just like always!" Parker interrupted.

„We had just stepped out to the corridor when Mr. Raines appeared and I found myself on the run from him with Miss Parker on my side. Again."

„On your side? I was leading you! Your first intention was to run into the exact room where Raines was heading!" She added sarcastically.

„So!" Jarod said, turning back to Broots. „We ran into the Sim lab and found the perfect hiding place. But Parker couldn't stay put even for a short while *of course* and stood up. She found a small mirror on the table. And she broke it!" Jarod said, looking at her with a serious face.

„What?!" Parker asked, almost shouting. „First of all I picked it up because I wanted to have a better look at it. The diamonds were beautiful on them! And second!" She sneered. „It broke when I dropped it... because *you* cried out several inches away from my back... exactly *into my ear*!" She finished, the last words louder. 

„Yes, because I heard footsteps!"

„For God's sake I could have bet you were going to wet your pants! You were a coward!"

„Coward??!" Jarod was turning pissed off and Parker was already angry. Broots, eyes wide, just watched as they stared at each other.

„You asked me to go with you because you didn't want to go alone!" He bit back.

„You could have said 'no'!"

„Oh really? After you said; 'C'mon Jarod! Are you afraid, Jarod? Don't be a coward Jarod!' Of course I said yes because *I* didn't want to leave you in the lurch like everybody else!"

„Always the hero!"

„Anyway!" He went on, ignoring her remark. „Several seconds later Sydney stepped in and found us there, standing at the table with the broken mirror on the floor. The problem was that the mirror was an accessory to the next Sim."

„And?" Broots asked, waiting for him to go on, receiving a cold glare from Parker but noted with relief that she turned to Jarod as he replied.

„Sydney was angry of course and I had never seen him like that but the look on her face was just priceless." He said with a playfully evil look on his face, looking into Parker eyes. She just raised her left eyebrow, her chin high, seeming unaffected. Turning back to Broots, Jarod knew that he was dying to know what happened after but didn't dare to ask it because of his boss. „Sydney called two sweepers who escorted me back to the other Lab –thinking that I broke the mirror, I guess. But I have no idea what happened after that!" He said, at the last sentence turning back to Parker expectantly.

„And you never will!" And with that she turned around to leave, only to notice Sydney silently standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands. Parker walked past him without a word and left the room, leaving a confused Broots and Jarod behind.

„Here's your meal!" Sydney said as he walked in and set it down in Broots' lap. In that moment Debbie returned and she was immediately on her father's side. Sydney just smiled and turned around to leave. Jarod, noticing it, followed him outside.

Ben's Inn

Upstairs -corridor

7.45 am

„Did you hear everything?" Jarod asked as he watched Sydney fold his arms.

„What do you mean?" His mentor asked, tho he knew what he was talking about.

„Sydney!" Jarod said, letting out a sigh, making him smile.

„The end of it! But I've already known the beginning, that I missed!"

„What do you mean?" Jarod asked confused.

„You weren't sent back to the other lab because I thought you were the one who broke it! I had to send you away because Mr. Parker was on his way there and he missed you only with seconds! It was quite a scene without you, I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if he had found out that you were there as well!"

„A scene? What happened?"

„Well, you can imagine, Mr. Parker wasn't really pleased to find his daughter in the Sim lab. Then he saw the broken mirror and he thought you broke it during the Sim!"

„Then I *was* blamed as I thought!" He said, shrugging.

„Uhm... not really!" He said as he started to walk away but Jarod stopped him.

„Wait a minute Sydney! There's something that you're not telling me!" He stated as he blocked his way. Sydney let out a sigh.

„Miss Parker informed her father that she was the one who caused the damage and not you!"

„Really?" Jarod asked stunned and Sydney just shrugged with a smile on his face before he walked away.

Jarod stood there confused for a long moment, he really didn't expect this. He did felt guilty for what happened but Parker's stubbornness made his react the way he did. The door of her room opened up again and she startled him as she stepped out. Closing the door she almost bumped into him, noticing him in the last moment. She stopped only inches away from him, staring into his eyes. 

„What?" She asked irritated because only the way he was staring at her made her unsettled.

„I just... heard something!" He said with a smug expression on his face. „Something that... just made my thought stronger!"

„Nice but I don't care!" She said as she rolled her eyes and attempted to step away. He suddenly placed his palm on the wall, his arm steady in front of her, preventing her from walking away.

„Oh but that's what I found out, Miss Parker! That you do!"

„That I do what?" She asked, raising her chin as a small defiant smile appeared on her lips.

„That you care!" He replied, leaning dangerously close. She could feel his breath on her lips and quickly stepped away. But Jarod wasn't going to give it up so easily and followed her, suddenly turning a half and backing her against the wall. She tried to remain untouched from him that was how she ended up in that position, she tried to reassure herself. 

„What the hell do you want from me, Jarod?"

„I want you to admit it! Admit that you care!"

„I don't!"

„You do!" He replied with a smile on his face.

„I don't!" She hissed.

„You do!"

„I don't!"

„You do!

„I don't!"

„You don't!"

„I do!" She was furious and for a second she didn't realize what she just said. But the as the small at Jarod's face grew wide into a grin made her words sink in. „For God's sake of course I do care! After all I can't deliver a damaged good back to the Centre!"

„Nah, you can't escape Miss Parker! You made a mistake!" He whispered as he slowly leant in toward her. 

He was in the lead and that annoyed her, it wasn't supposed to be that way. She was the strong one to have the control but in that moment she felt entirely weak, aching to kiss him. Jarod closed his eyes when there were almost no distance between them anymore when they heard the door cracking. Parker pushed Jarod away with such a force that he had to take two steps back before he caught sight of Sydney. He didn't seem to notice what happened –actually almost happened- Jarod thought but judging by their silence Sydney knew that he must have interrupted something.

„I'm sorry I hope I'm not dist..."

„No!" Parker cut him off. „We were just on our way back to Broots!" She said, slowly turning to Jarod. „It's time to find out what the hell did he find!" She said and with that she turned around and walked back into Broots' room. A small smile appeared on Jarod's face, already formulating his next plan as he followed suit. Sydney caught his expression and his suspicions grew that something must have happened between them on Cathris and that was what Parker didn't want to tell.

Ben's Inn

Broots' room

13.45 pm

Miss Parker couldn't sit any longer, her back was already aching. Jumping up from her seat, she walked to the window to glance out. The weather wasn't really good, it was darker than usually because a storm was probably coming but a heavy rain was sure at least. 

„It's been hours and you still didn't find a damn thing! Broots was faster than you and he's not a genius!" She said as she turned back to stare at Jarod's back, who was sitting at the table, typing on his lap top. Sydney just threw a sharp look at her but she ignored it. 

„They probably deleted it after the incident! Or just simply moved it away." Jarod replied in the same manner.

„So it's lost! Perfect!" She said, turning back to the window again. Jarod let out a sigh, she was right. 

„No, not sure!" Broots said suddenly. 

„What do you mean?" Jarod asked as Parker spun around. 

„I have an own folder, a hidden one. So when my program started to access it, it actually started to copy it into my folder. When I returned I caught a glimpse of the screen and it was ready." A small smile appeared on Parker's face as she raised an eyebrow.

„Cancel what I said earlier! You're the genius and not Jarod!" A wide proud grin appeared on Broots' face while Jarod just rolled his eyes.

„You know sometimes I wish I weren't a genius indeed!" Jarod said, looking at her. Parker just looked into his eyes, satisfied with herself that finally she was the one who pissed him off and not the opposite. Jarod picked up his lap top and placed it into Broots' lap. „It's your folder, I think you know where it is! It's easier if you do it!" Broots nodded and raised his hands to type but his left arm was still weak and he let out a hiss from the pain. 

„Ah it won't work!"

„Okey! I'm going to type but you will have to guide me where to go!"

„Okey!" Broots said, nodding.

Ben's Inn

Living Room

14.03 pm

Walking into the room, Miss Parker headed to the mini-bar. Jarod and Broots were still working on the file and she needed a drink. She simply walked out without a word tho she was sure that they knew why she left Broots' room. As soon as she stepped inside the living-room she spotted Major Charles, Emily, Zoe and Ethan on the sofa. They seemed to be engaged in a conversation, however her brother, Ethan, was just listening to them. She noticed that he still wasn't very talkative. He seemed to fit in the family, he appeared to be well-balanced and Parker wished she could have spent more time with him but the marks of the Centre and Raines still had a huge affect on his behavior. He was her only relative that she protected, appreciated and even loved but that was the reason why she had to keep him away. She could only hope he understood because except Jarod, she was the only one who could reach him. In fact it was *him* who reached *her*.

She turned her attention to the mini-bar and as she stopped to pour herself a drink she heard someone else enter. Knowing who it was, the next comment didn't even surprise her.

„Why don't you drink it together with the antacid! After all it worth the same, considering you keep drinking!" Jarod asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

„Why don't you write your comment down, put a stamp on it and send it to someone who gives a damn?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow before she took a sip. Ethan shifted in his seat, knowing another argument was on it's good way and he intended to try and make some piece between them.

„How's Broots?" Ethan asked and it was obvious that he wanted to avoid the quarrel. His brother let out a sigh and turned to him.

„He's feeling better! It's just a matter of time till' he regains his strength! He was lucky!" He said.

„That's good!"

„They never know where to stop!" Said the Major suddenly, grabbing the others' confused expression. „I mean the Centre. They just keep on destroying innocent lives!"

„He works for the Centre! I don't think he's so innocent but I agree!" Zoe replied.

„We're all... guilty in our own ways but if you want to pick one person from the Centre who doesn't deserve what they did to him... then it's Broots!" Parker said matter-of-factly before she took another sip. She didn't know what made her say that but she figured it must have been either that she often was protective about Broots or just the fact that she disliked the red-haired bimbo. 

„And our mother!" Ethan added silently, receiving a quick glare from Miss Parker.

„The Centre's victim-list is too long! And it's hard to see when people don't even notice themselves on that list." Jarod said, intentionally turning to Parker. She felt the urge to explode there in that moment but knew that she had to control her emotions. She was upset enough and her ulcer was acting up in the last days but she just needed that drink so her only opinion was to avoid the stress and just... simply.ignore.him.

„Only the thought of them makes me angry! I have never felt hatred for anyone but I do in this case." The Major went on. „But most of all... for Raines. I don't even consider him a human being!"

„Oooh... we agree on that one!" Parker said as she chuckled, raising her glass again. Jarod's expression changed at the mention on his name.

„The Centre ripped my family apart."

„And Raines... turned Kyle into a... monster!" The Major said and Jarod lowered his head, trying to shake the thought out of his mind. He slowly made his way to his father, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

„He couldn't fully destroy him... it was obvious at our last... conversation, just before he died!" He finished his sentence in a soft voice. „Unfortunately he turned him into one of his toys, he could break him..."

„No, he couldn't!" Parker said suddenly and they watched her place her empty glass down on the mini-bar counter. Turning back, she noticed their confused expression and let out a sigh before she decided to tell it. „If Raines *really* could have broken him and made him his toy... „she took a breath and took a step forward. „...then Kyle wouldn't have helped a *Parker*!" She said, meaningfully raising an eyebrow. Jarod just stared at her, with no idea what she was talking about.

„And which Parker would that be?" He asked.

„Me!" Parker stated matter-of-factly before she walked out. Jarod just stared after her and he knew that she enjoyed the fact that this time she knew something about Kyle that he didn't. He noticed his father's expression as he looked up at him and Jarod took a deep breath.

„I'm going to find out what she meant but... right now I have to go back and help Broots! It's really time to find out that secret that they are trying to keep from us!" He said before he walked out.

Ben's Inn

Upstairs –Broots' room

14.15 pm

Entering the room, Jarod noticed Parker standing at the window, staring outside. Sydney was at Broots' side, staring at the screen of the lap top that was in his lap, while Broots' expression was excited. He slowly made his way to the bed to take a better look at it.

Staring outside, Parker noticed that it practically went dark. A storm was coming and she spotted several raindrops on the glass of the window. She loved rain but this time a strange feeling crept into her mind and the voices started to talk. She had no idea what they said but it was different than the last time. She couldn't make out what they wanted but it was more intense and panic filled her. Dismissing the idea, she decided to ask Ethan later when Broots' voice startled her.

„I found it!" He cried out. „It's a zip file!" He said, frowning.

„Yeah! They probably have more records or whatever it is in one package!" Jarod said, turning the lap top toward him. Miss Parker walked up to them, putting her glass down on the small coffee table on her way. „Yes, these are security records!" Jarod said, looking up at Sydney as he crouched down. The pretender opened the file and guided the cursor to the play button when he stopped, looking up at his mentor.

„Can we see it?" He asked.

„What do you mean 'can we see it'?' Parker asked impatiently. Jarod slowly turned to her with an annoyed expression on his face.

„This was in Sydney's and Jacob's personal data file so it probably concerns him!" Parker looked at Sydney who stood next to her, waiting for a reply. The old man just shrugged as he glanced from Parker to Jarod. „I don't know what it may be, I don't have secrets!"

„You sure?" Parker asked silently, receiving a sharp glare from Sydney. Jarod just nodded when he turned back to him and pushed the play button. 

  
  
To be continued…

So… do you hate me now that I cut it RITE NOW? *evil grin*


	11. Under The Surface 11

Author: ZsaZsa

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native English!

**********************************************

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Broots' room  
14.15 pm

Entering the room, Jarod noticed Parker standing at the window, staring outside. Sydney was at Broots' side, staring at the screen of the lap top lying in his lap, while Broots' expression was excited. He slowly made his way to the bed to take a better look at it.

Staring outside, Parker noticed that it practically went dark. A storm was coming and she spotted several raindrops on the glass of the window. She loved rain but this time a strange feeling crept into her mind and the voices started to talk. She had no idea what they said but it was different than the last time. She couldn't make out what they wanted but it was more intense and panic filled her. Dismissing the idea, she decided to ask Ethan later when Broots' voice startled her.

„I found it!" He cried out. „It's a zip file!" He said, frowning. 

„Yeah! They probably have more records or whatever it is in one package!" Jarod said, turning the lap top toward him. Miss Parker walked up to them, putting her glass down on the small coffee table on her way. „Yes, these are security records!" Jarod said, looking up at Sydney as he crouched down. The pretender opened the file and guided the cursor to the play button when he stopped, looking up at his mentor. 

„Can we see it?" He asked. 

„What do you mean 'can we see it'?' Parker asked impatiently. Jarod slowly turned to her with an annoyed expression on his face. 

„This was in Sydney's and Jacob's personal data file so it probably concerns him!" Parker looked at Sydney who stood next to her, waiting for a reply. The old man just shrugged as he glanced from Parker to Jarod. „I don't know what it may be, I don't have secrets!" 

„You sure?" Parker asked silently, receiving a sharp glare from Sydney. Jarod just nodded when he turned back to him and pushed the play button. 

_30/05/61__  
For Centre use only_

_The DSA showed Jacob's office. Jacob was sitting at his table, reading a file. A frown appeared on his face as he went through it and he shook his head. Suddenly the door opened up and as he looked up, he noticed Catherine Parker glance around before she stepped in. Quickly closing the door behind, she ran into the room, stopping in front of him. Judging by her expression, she was excited and Jacob jumped up from his seat. _

_„Catherine! Did anything happen to you?" He asked, reaching out hand. _

_„Yes something happened!" She said, gently placing her palms on his chest as he touched her arms. _

_„What's wrong?" He asked worriedly but after several second he saw that she was barely able to hold back her smile before she finally spoke. _

_„There's nothing wrong! On the contrary! Jacob! I'm going to have a baby!" _

_„Oh my god, Catherine that's...!" He said with a smile on his lips as he hugged her tightly. As he pulled back he saw tears in her eyes. And it was easy to see that those were the tears of joy. „Is it sure?" _

_„Yes it is!" She nodded, the smile never leaving her face. „I went to my doctor and he confirmed it! I'm 5 weeks pregnant!" _

_„Come, sit down!" Jacob said, as he pulled out his chair for her. Catherine took it as Jacob sat back on his desk. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her stomach. _

_„You have no idea how happy I am, Jacob! A life is growing inside of me! I've been waiting for this for so long! Ever since I can remember I have always wanted a child and now my dream comes true!" The joy was evident on her face as she spoke and Jacob visibly had difficulties asking his next question. He took a deep breath as he pulled his hand back and his expression changed into a frown. _

_„And what does Mr.' Chairman' say about it?" He asked sarcastically. _

_„I know that you don't like him, Jacob, but my husband isn't always so bad!" Jacob just rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked away. Catherine closed her eyes as she lowered her head for a moment before she went on. „I know he's... but he wasn't always like that!" _

_„What does he say about it?" Jacob asked, avoiding to response. _

_„He said that we are going to talk about it!" _

_„Hahh... I knew you were going to say that!" He hissed before he suddenly spun around and walked back to Catherine to kneel down in front of her. „He's going to cause difficulties, Catherine! Don't let him destroy everything! You finally chose happiness and I know that he's going to try to prevent you from..." _

_„No he won't! I have a meeting with him in 5 minutes to talk about it!" _

_„Catherine, you of all people should know that he always leads you into illusions! You can't believe what he says!" _

_„Jacob, I've mentioned him the baby! My husband knows that it isn't his! There's no doubt about it! We weren't together for a month now, mostly not since I've had this relationship..." _

_„Raines always tried to stand into the way to your happiness and I think it's obvious why! Parker always tries to appear innocent in front of you and he makes other people do the dirty work!" He stood up and added. „That's another case that Raines never liked the idea of you leaving the Chairman! I just don't know why! I'm just telling you to be careful with them!" Catherine let out a sigh before she rose to her feet. _

_„Well, I'm going to my husband now!" _

_„What are you going to tell him?" _

_„I don't know! I will let him know that my doctor confirmed that I'm pregnant! But about other things...!" A small smile appeared on Jacob's face as he stepped closer. He kissed her on the forehead and Catherine smiled back at him before she left._

The record ended here and as Jarod turned around he saw the frown on Parker's face. She turned to Sydney, her brows furrowed. 

„It's not Raines! Raines is not my father!" Sydney didn't response, he was just staring at the screen. It took him several seconds to finally realize what Parker said and he turned to her. 

„It seems. And he never told anything about it!" He said because she knew what her next question was. She wanted to ask whether he knew it too. A strange, suspicious feeling crept into him as he asked. „Are there more?" 

„Yeah!" Jarod replied as he opened the next one.

_30/05/61__  
__Chairman's office  
__For Centre use only_****

_„So?" Raines asked, standing next to Mr. Parker. He was healthy, he didn't have his oxygen-tank with him and they were both much younger. _

_„She's pregnant!" _

_„Perfect! What's your problem then?" _

_„That it's not mine!" _

_„You can't be sure! We..." _

_„It is sure! We haven't been together for a month!" He said with his brows furrowed, turning his head away. _

_„What?!"__ Raines asked angrily. „I thought we agreed that you are going to sleep with her to make the illusion before the artificial insemination!" _

_„Yes, I know!" Mr. Parker bit back angrily. „But she seems to be faithful to him and didn't want anything with me! I tried everything!" _

_„Obviously didn't try enough!" _

_„What the hell should have I done? Force her?" _

_„For instance!"__ Mr. Parker just turned his head to look at him. _

_„That's not *my* style!" Raines just rolled his eyes. _

_„Are we sure who the father is?" _

_„Hundred percent!"__ Mr. Parker said, the annoyance evident in his voice. _

_„Well he has the genes just like Catherine, there's no problem then!!" _

_„Yes but for God's sake, Raines, we didn't want her to fall in love!" Raines just let out an annoyed sigh. _

_„Now all we have to do is to make sure she remains on your side!" _

_„That's going to be a problem! Slowly people will notice them together and they are going to talk! Moreover she's too involved with him! I can't believe that I let it happen!" _

_„The solution is simple. Forbid her to leave you!" _

_„I hoped that I can convince her but it seems there's no other way." _

_„Just don't forget one thing! We have to keep her on your side otherwise she's going to ruin not one but two Centre projects! The Triumvirate is at my back all time, demanding to finally start them! Moreover you know that child, growing inside of her is..." Suddenly the door opened up and turning there they both spotted Catherine Parker stepping in. _

_„Oh I'm sorry! I thought you were alone! I'll come back later!" She said before she turned to leave. _

_„No! Come in Catherine!" Mr. Parker said with a slight smile on his face. _

_Catherine turned back and slowly walked up to them. Mr. Parker reached out a hand and as she stepped closer he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to give her a kiss on the cheek. _

Miss Parker let out a sigh and closer her eyes for a brief second. Her father used to do that to her as well.

_„I just told Mr. Raines that we are going to have a baby!" Catherine's head snapped up to look at him with confused eyes. She seemed reluctant to talk in the presence of Raines but when she saw that he didn't intend to leave at all, she spoke. _

_„I thought we talked about it!" She said as she pulled away. „You know it's not yours!" _

_„Biologically not!__ But I'm going to love our kid as my own!" _

_„I'm sorry but it won't work! I've told you that... my feelings changed and I..." _

_„It will work! I was thinking, Catherine, and... you can't just leave me!" Mr. Parker said, trying to reassure her. _

_„We've talked about it! I don't want it! I want to be with..." _

_„He's not going to take care of you and the baby!" He said angrily. _

_„We love each other!" _

_„He's going to be the leader of the Centre's new project! He won't have time for you or the baby!" Raines interrupted. _

_„Well, I think he has to be the one to decide this one!" Catherine said sternly. She was about to turn around when Raines stepped into her way. _

_„I hoped I can convince you in a normal way but..." Mr. Parker said, letting out a sigh. _

_„But what?!"__ She turned back angrily. _

_„We can't allow you to ruin everything." Raines hissed into her ear. _

_„Let's talk earnestly!" Mr. Parker said sternly. „We *won't* get divorced! Your 'knight' is needed to the Centre's brand new project and we can't let you destroy our plan by distracting his attention! The Triumvirate has the same opinion!" _

_„The Triumvirate?__ What do you mean?" Catherine asked worriedly. _

_„Either you stay with me, claiming the child to be mine... or someone important to you may get hurt!" Catherine's eyes went wide. _

_„You can't just go and hurt everyone who I..." _

_„We know that you and Jacob are close!" Mr. Raines growled into her ear. Catherine Parker stood there dumbfounded. _

_„You are threatening Jacob's life..." _

_„Exactly!"__ Mr. Parker said, leaning close to her face. „Now, it's your turn to decide, Catherine!" _

_„Now, the point is. Your child is going to be your *husband's* child and you are going to raise it together! And the real father can NEVER get to know about it! Or we're not only going to kill Jacob... but the child as well." Catherine's eyes welled up with tears as she turned away. Mr. Parker suddenly grabbed her arms roughly, making her look at him. „What it's gonna be, honey?" _

_„Alright!"__ She shouted as she pulled away. „He will never get to know about it! But don't you dare to hurt Jacob or my child!" She said as she turned around to leave. _

_„We want you back here in an hour to talk about the details!" Raines called after her. _

_„Catherine!" She stopped and turned back to Mr. Parker, waiting for him to say what he wanted. „Don't even consider running away!" She just lowered her eyes to the floor. „Does Jacob know about the child?" She didn't reply, she just stood there silently. „Answer me!" He shouted, losing patience. _

_„Yes!" She answered in the same manner. _

_„Then tell him that it's mine!" Without any reply Catherine Parker turned around and left. As soon as she stepped out of the door, Mr. Parker turned to Raines. „Have you gone crazy? You threatened the offspring's life! We know how important that growing life is!" _

_„We do but Catherine doesn't!"_

„Is that all?" Parker asked as the record ended. 

„No, no there's more! It was just cut! Let me find the other part!" Jarod said, typing. 

Parker let out a sigh. She knew that her father wasn't earnest with her but... this was more than she expected. He was so cruel and rough with her mother that it pissed her off and she was sure that if he had been alive, he would have had to face her anger. Sydney saw that she had troubles with dealing with the information about her father and gently said tho his voice was strange. 

„Maybe we should watch it later, Parker, I know it's hard..." 

„I'm fine, Sydney! I've seen worse!" 

„It's not about good or bad, it's about the..." 

„Cut it, Freud!" She said, shooting him a warning glare. He just let out a sigh and nodded. Parker saw that something was bothering him as well and folded her arms in front of her. 

„You know something about this, don't you?" She asked sternly. 

„No, I don't!" 

„I can see it on you!" She said in a low voice. Sydney turned his head to look at her and Parker knew that look. It was his privacy and didn't want to tell it. 

„It just reminded me of something, nothing else!" And with that he turned back to the screen. 

„Here we go!" Jarod said as he pushed the play button again. Broots watched as Parker slowly turned her attention from Sydney to the screen as she lowered her hands and he followed suit.

_„In fact she has no idea what that child means to the Centre!" _

_„But we can't allow her to tell him that he's the father! We both know that he would leave the Centre if he got to know that it's his! He would want to go and take the child along with Catherine as well!" _

_„Do you think I don't know?!" Mr. Parker barked back. „He has to concentrate on his work!" _

_„That's not your only reason, is it?" Raines asked with a small evil smile on his face. _

_„He took Catherine away from me! Now I'm going to take his child!" _

_„Well, it's going to be a satisfaction for you but... it won't really hurt him until he finds out about it! And we both know that he can't learn about it for a long time... if not ever!" _

_„That doesn't matter! Only the knowledge that *his* son will be mine... the perfect revenge!" _

_„And what if it's a girl?" _

_„We both know that it would be a wonder! It seems that *no* female child exists that has the proper genes that we want. But *if* that happened, she would be *my* daughter!" He said, the hatred and satisfaction flashing in his eyes. _

_„And the Centre's!"_

_„And the Centre's!"__ Mr. Parker nodded. „But it doesn't seem possible. When Catherine's going to give birth to the boy, we won't have problems with keeping her occupied in raising it! And I'm gonna have a son!" He said, not sounding thrilled. „I just hope that the child won't take after the father. And anyways! It's going to hurt him enough to think that Catherine slept with me while they were together and that she's choosing me!" _

_„You hate him!" Mr. Raines stated, looking at him. _

_„Of course I hate him! But Centre interests have a huge influence in this case as well and this is my luck! We have to concentrate on our duties..." Mr. Raines just nodded__. "...for example the Pretender Project!" _

_"Speaking of which!__ That was the other reason why I came here! Everything is ready to start." _

_"So soon?"_

_"Well, not right now!" _

_"What was the name of the boy again?" Mr. Parker asked, his brows furrowed. _

_"Jarod!__ He's three years old and he's perfect! Among all the other children he's the best!" _

_"Tell everyone to get things ready. As soon as he's ready bring him in! Keep him under surveillance in the meantime but make sure that the parents don't notice it!" _

_"Of course!__ We can't blow it! He's special, we can't let him slip away!" _

_"Perfect! And it will keep __Sydney__ busy while I'm going to raise his child!" A satisfied, evil smile appeared on Mr. Parker's face and he turned to Mr. Raines._

To be continued...

I know it's kind of cruel to stop it HERE! *evil grin* But, I've been told I'm cruel! *looks at JerseyGirl* *evil grin once again*


	12. Under The Surface 12

Author: ZsaZsa

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: I don't own these charaters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I dont make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native english!  
  


  
To Michelle: Nervous breakdown, eh? Our kick-ass-god-ass?! *grins* just read on!

  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miss Parker felt her heart stop for a second or two. The time seemed to freeze and nobody moved. She didn't even breath, she just stood there dumbfound, beyond shocked. The problem was, she didn't know which feeling was beating stronger inside... the anger or relief. 

Several seconds passed but nobody moved and there weren't any noise, only silence. Broots didn't dare to look up but he was the one to finally react first. His gaze wandered up to Miss.Parker who's expression was unreadable. She didn't even blink, she didn't even seem to breath, she just stared at the screen. Her eyes didn't went wide, there were no sign of emotions and she didn't even seem to notice that Jarod had turned to look up at her as well. The world didn't seem to exist to her as she stood there unmoving. 

Both he and Jarod turned their attentions to Sydney, who had the same expression. It wasn't a surprise from him, he always acted that way. He just stood there, watching the screen as well, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Finally he moved. He raised his eyebrows as he took a breath and slowly turned to Parker. He slowly reached out a hand to place it on her shoulder but before he could have touched her, suddenly she snapped his hand away with her own, taking a step back. She didn't look at him, just closed her eyes and lowered her head, her hands on the hip, thinking. 

Her reaction was fast and sudden and it even hurt a bit the way she roughly pushed his hand away. Sydney rubbed it gently for second before he lowered his arms to his pocket, glaring at the floor for several seconds himself, trying to regain his thoughts. 

For the first time in his life, Jarod didn't know what to say. This was definitely a shock for *all* of them. He watched Parker nervously rub her chin, deep in thoughts. He also noticed that the other hand that earlier rested on her hip, moved to her belly and he knew what it meant and knew that he had to be the one to break the silence. He glanced at Sydney, who was staring at Parker. 

„Parker, should I get the antac..." Jarod started but he watched as she, without a word or a glance at either of them, turned around and left. He let out a sigh and turned to his mentor. Jarod watched as his brows furrowed and he crossed his arms again as he turned around and walked to the window. Now that he knew the truth, he started to realize where did Parker get her stubborness from. He took a step toward him but he spoke. 

„Could you please make sure she's alright? I'm the last person she wants to see now!" He said, never looking at him. 

„Sure!" Jarod replied and turned around to leave. 

Ben's Inn  
Living room  
14.30 pm

Parker entered the living room with such a force that she almost bumped into Ben. She didn't seem to acknowledge him as she brushed past him, making him jump away. Emily, The Major, Zoe and Ethan watched as she stormed in, looking for something. Ethan immediately sensed that there was something –not quite okey. He jumped up from his seat to walk up to her but saw the rage in her eyes and stopped in a safe distance. 

„What happened? Are you alright?" He asked, worried. She didn't look at him, just turned around to look around. 

„Where's the antacid?" She asked angrily and she finally spotted it on the counter of the mini-bar. She quickly made her way to it and grabbed it. She opened it as she turned around in time to see Jarod run in. She ignored the confused and worried glares coming from the people in the room and she took a sip. 

Ethan threw a questioning glare at his brother but he just waved at him, indicating that he will explain everything later. Jarod watched as Parker started to pace in front of the counter, desperately trying to calm down –without success. 

„Parker..." he started but she cut him off as her head snapped up to look at him. 

„Sydney and my mother?" Jarod didn't know what to tell her. 

„Listen it's..." 

„My mother and *Sydney*?" She shouted this time as she glared at him. Suddenly he understood what was 'bothering' her. 

It wasn't the fact that according to the security-records Sydney was her father, but that little deed that Sydney didn't even mention her –or him- that he and her mother had an affair when he knew how much she wanted to hear about Catherine from whoever know and loved her. And he understood that it was hard for Sydney now because from that secret and hidden affair he had a daughter, in fact the very same woman who grew up –almost- next to him. 

„He must have had a reason for not telling you but..." He tried to reassure her as he walked up to her but when he gently touched her arm she roughly slapped it away before she shoved him back, away from her. 

„*Don't* touch me!" She said, lowering her voice at the end of the sentence as she reached out a hand, pointing at him. Jarod knew that outbrust from her very well, the last time she let it out it was toward him and almost costed his butt. He still remembered as she chased him along the Centre corridors, thinking that his father killed her mother. 

„Parker, calm down!" Jarod said in a lound and strong voice and she lowered her hand. She just stared at him for a long moment before she released the breath that she didn't even remeber holding. He sighed as well, looking into her eyes. He watched her breath rhytmically for a moment before she spoke. 

„I need to reach Sam!" She said to herself, lowering her gaze as she reached to her back to her cell-phone. Noticing her expression, Jarod spoke. 

„You lost it on the pier! Lyle has it!" 

„What?" She snapped, her eyes wide this time.

„When you went to grab Broots! You lost it and... Lyle has it! We had a short conversation!" Jarod could have bet she went pale as she stared at him. Suddenly her brows furrowed as she grabbed him at the shirt. 

„And you didn't tell me?" Jarod suddenly grabbed her arms, shaking her slightly. She lost control on her rage and he had to make her relax, he thought. 

„Parker it's just a phone, don't go wild about it!" He said, his grip tight on her upper arms. The others just watched them stunned, in silence. Ethan took a step forward them when he saw his brother grab her sister but didn't want to interfere. 

„It's not the phone that I'm worried about, Goddamit!" She shouted, as they stood, clutching each other. 

„I know!" He shouted back. „Parker it could be worse, just think of the fact that first we thought Raines is your fa..." 

„You don't get it, do you?" She asked, disbelief on her face. 

„What?" He asked annoyed. 

„I have Ben's number in my phone-book!" She hissed finally. Jarod just blinked once before they both turned their heads to look at Ben when the Major suddenly jumped up from his seat. 

„Oh my god the phone call!"

„What phone call?" Jarod asked. 

„We got a phone call this morning but supposedly it was false. A young man told me he wanted to call someone else but I told him that it's just an Inn and it wasn't what he was looking for. He then asked where this Bed and Breakfast is and I told him!" Ben explained. 

„Oh god no..." Jarod said, letting out a sigh. 

„When was that?" Parker asked, all thoughts of her anger and new-found informations pushed aside. 

„At around 7 or half past 7!" 

„Holy shit, Jarod!" Parker uttered as they looked at each other again. Parker let go of him and he turned away, still holding her right arm as he pulled her after him. 

„Gather your belongings! Only the technical things, we don't have time!" Jarod said sternly, looking at his father. „We have to get out of here. Now!" He said. „I'm gonna get Broots and Sydney!" He said, turning back to Parker. She shook Jarod's grasp away and stepped up to Ben. 

„Ben! You have to come with us!" She said and Jarod ran out of the room. 

„I can't leave everything behind!" 

„I'm sorry Ben! But they are going to kill you if you stay!" 

„Miss.Parker..." 

„Ben!" She said angrily. „My mother wouldn't want you to stay either! Please, do it for her!" She said, placing her palms on his chest. 

„Okey!" He said. Parker let out a relieved sigh before she left the room. The Major turned to his daughter, reaching out a hand. 

„C'mon! We have to move before they get here!" He said. 

„It's too late, Major!" 

Spinning around, they all spotted a man in dark suit standing in the doorway with two sweepers behind him. There was a smug expression on his face and Emily gasped. The Major noticed it and stepped in front of her as protection. He rubbed his gloved hand, extremely satisfied. It was Zoe's turn to gasp when he spotted another man enter, stopping next to him. She remembered them and those memories weren't good. In two seconds four other sweepers entered the room as well, holding guns at the people inside. 

„Mr.Lyle!" Ethan said silently. 

„Oh, you know my name... Ethan?" He asked, the satisfaction evident in his voice. 

„I'm going to find our pretender!" Mr.Cox said. 

„Call me if you found him! We have an unfinished business!" Lyle said seriously before he turned back to Jarod's family. Cox nodded and left the room. 

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Broots' room  
14.50 pm

  
Jarod brust into the room, receiving a startled look from Sydney and Broots. He was about to talk when he noticed Debbie and JJ, his clone in the room as well and let out a relieved sigh that he didn't have to look for them too. He closed his lap top and picked it up before he turned to them. 

„We have to get out! The Centre knows where we are! They can be here at any minutes!" He said. 

„They *are* here!" They heared a familiar voice coming from the door. Jarod turned around in time to see three sweepers enter the small room next to Mr.Cox. The sweepers immediately had their guns aimed at them. 

Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
14.52 pm

Lyle watched with satisfaction as Major Charles sat between Ben and Emily, while Ethan was facing them on the opposite couch with Zoe on his side. He couldn't belive his luck. He was not only going to get Jarod but the clone as well and the Centre can finally get rid off the Major and the other family members as well and he knew that it was going to kill Jarod. He was going to lose his family after all those years' searching. A small smile appeared on his face as this thought crossed his mind until he looked at Ethan. Suddenly his expression changed. His brother. *Half*-brother, he corrected himself. He didn't feel any connections to him, in fact he hated him almost as much as Jarod. 

Willie entered the room and startled him in his thoughts. The sweeper walked up to him and the others saw as he whispered something to him, making his amused expression turn into a frown for a second. He just nodded and Willie took a step back to stand at the wall but remaining in the room. 

„We have your son!" Lyle said, suddenly turning to the Major. „He's upstairs! And I just can't wait to see him." 

„I'll kill you first before you can..." 

„Don't threaten me, Major! I've learned from our last encounter and you... didn't win my sympathy!" He said as he slowly made his way to them. As he reached the couch, he sat down on the arm-rest of the sofa. He leant froward and ran one finger down on Emily's cheek. 

„Remember me?" He asked with a smile on his face. Emily leant back and the Major tried to slap his hand away as he reached around his daughter. But Lyle lowered his hand and the Major noticed that the sweepers all aimed their guns at him. 

„Now, I have a question!" He said sternly and his expression turned serious. „Where is she?" He asked before he slowly turned toward Ethan. The younger man knew that Lyle didn't like him, the voices told him but they also told that he meant danger to his sister. He didn't reply and just stared at him. Lyle rolled his eyes and stood up. 

„We can do it in the easy way... or the hard way!" He said nonchalantly. 

„What the hell are you talking about?" The Major asked angrily. 

„Where is she?" He asked again, still looking at Ethan. 

„You want to harm her! I won't tell you!" Ethan finally replied. 

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Broots' room  
Same time

„Nice to finally personally meet you, Jarod!" Cox said. 

„I can't say the same!" Jarod replied, eyeing the sweepers carefully. 

„I thought so! Now that we have you, Gemini..." Cox said with a quick glance at the boy. „...and basically everyone that the Centre has been looking for... we can prepare to go home, Jarod!" Hatred appeared on Jarod's face, knowing that it was going to be very hard to escape from this situation. He had no idea where Parker was but knew that he had to talk to her to find out something. 

„I won't return there alive!" He bit back, trying to win some time but Cox ignored him. 

„Now, we have only one thing left!" He said, stepping closer. „Where are the DSAs?" A small triumphant smile appeared on Jarod's face and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
14.59 pm

„I don't want to harm her!" Lyle said as he felt rage start to build up inside. How did he dare to try and defend *his* sister from *him*. 

„You are from the Centre! And the Centre means harm!" The Major bit back. 

„This has nothing to do with you Major, so shut up!" Lyle turned to him suddenly. He turned back to his half-brother and took a step toward him. „This is the last time when I *ask*! Where. Is. She." Ethan just stared at him once again with no signs of the intention to say anything. Lyle let out a sigh and reached out a hand to the sweeper who was standing behind the couch. The man handed him the gun and Lyle released the safety, pointing at Emily's temple. 

„I'm couting to three then I'm going to shoot Jarod's... oops... she's your half-sister too!" He said. „One..." The Major's eyes widened and he jumped forward but the sweeper grabbed him from behind and punched him. 

„Dad!" Emily cried out but Lyle grabbed her hair, looking at Ethan. 

„Two...!" 

„I don't know where she is!" Ethan said suddenly. „I swear! She... she left several minutes ago but since..." 

In that moment they all turned to the door as they heared someone enter. Parker stormed in with her bottle of antacid in her hand. First she didn't even notice them but when she reached the middle of the room and looked up, she froze. 

„Why the hell aren't you..." She started but stopped dead as she found herself face to face with her evil twin. „Lyle..." She said, staring at him shocked. Her brows furrowed as she noticed him holding Emily at her hair, his gun pointed at her temple. 

„Finally!" He said annoyed. 

„Care to tell me what the hell are you doing?" 

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Broots' room  
Same time

„You would want to know, wouldn't you!" Jarod said with a small evil smile on his lips. 

„There's no escape, Jarod!" Cox said, raising his head.

„Well, you're in trouble because they aren't here!" He said matter-of-factly. 

„No! *You* are in trouble!" 

Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
15.06 pm

Lyle suddenly released Emily and lowered the gun, pushing her away into her fathers lap. The Major ran a soothing hand down her back before he put his arm around her. Zoe just sat silently, this situation was much worse than the other one, she thought. Glancing at Ethan, she saw worry on his face as he stared at Lyle first, then at Miss.Parker. 

„I was just trying to get some information!" Parker glanced at Emily then at Ethan and their eyes met. She knew she had to find out something, fast. 

And she acted. Before Lyle could have blinked, she had her gun aimed at him, the barrel only inches away from between his eyes. Lyle slowly shook his head in disapproval before he spoke. 

„I know you're not afraid to shoot me but... with that you would kill Ethan as well!" He said calmly. Parker took a quick glance sideways, noticing a sweeper holding a gun at Ethan. She turned the other way and noticed that all the other sweepers had their guns at her. She rolled her eyes, turned the safety back on her Smith & Wesson and turned it on it's side, lowering it. A satisfied smile appeared on Lyle's face as he took the gun from her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and Lyle wondered how did she remain so calm when it was well-known that she had a temper. 

„Can't blame a girl for trying!" She said nonchalantly. „So what's up, Lyle, no asian woman to have fun with?" Lyle rolled his eyes and ignored her remark. She just stared at him for a long moment, making Lyle smile even wider. 

„Gosh Parker, you need a gun licence for those eyes!" She just raised her chin defiantly. „You have no idea how furious Raines was when he got to know about your little... side jump!" Lyle said, chaning subject. Parker took a step forward, entering his personal space, her face only inches away from his as she replied. 

„It wasn't a side jump and you and Raines know it!" Lyle smiled and replied. 

„True! I guess it was just... disappointing to realize that you are on their side!" He said, nodding toward the others on the couch. Parker didn't break eye contact as she bit back. 

„I'm not on their side! I'm on my own side!" 

„You shouldn't have given up everything for Broots!" He said, watching her and Parker let out a short laugh as she stepped backwards. 

„You know that he worth a lot more than you!" She said with a sarcastic smile, watching as something lit up in her brother's eyes. „And there was nothing to give up anyways, Lyle!" 

„Oh there was! You were allowed to walk around freely! Well after this little incident..." He intentionally trailed off but she didn't seem affected at all. „Just tell me one thing! Do you know why Broots ran away?" 

„No!" She said, knowing that she couldn't let him know that she knew this truth. Truth usually costed lives. „And you?" She asked, having a weird feeling about this conversation. 

„No idea! He just disappeared for nothing!" He said, shrugging his shoulders. 

„You're lying!" She stated in a low voice, her face neutral. 

„You too!" Lyle replied and a short silence settled down between them but after a while he broke it. „You have no idea how much I've been waiting for this!" 

„So? What are your plans?" She asked, ignoring his remark. „Taking back all the bunch to the Centre?" She asked, trying to get some informations. 

„No! Only Jarod, Gemini and you! We don't need the others any more, as a matter of fact you won't need them either!" 

„What?" She asked, this time seriously. 

„My orders are to... finally get rid off everyone who's not useful to the Centre anymore! Along with Broots, his daughter..." Parker's eyes darkened as she watched his twin speak. „... and Sydney or... should I say our father!" 

„You son of a bitch...!" Parker tried to jump forward but Willie grabbed her, pinning her arms to his sides. Lyle let out a chuckle and stepped forward as a smile appeared on his face, looking at her with a gleam in his eyes. „I know I've told you but... you're beautiful when you're angry!" 

„And I've told you! You've never seen me angry!" She said, looking into his eyes. 

„Oh I can't wait to see you angry which I probably will when I'm going to kill Ethan as well!" He said, enjoying the power that he held in his hands. „We should have gotten rid off him much earlier!" 

„If you dare to..." 

„Dare what?" He asked suddenly, stepping dangerously close. 

„Don't touch my sister!" Ethan suddenly jumped up. Parker watched Lyle turned toward him, anger radiating from him. 

„She's only your *half*-sister! I have more right to touch her than you ever will!" He sneered and Parker couldn't belive her eyes and ears. She would have never thought but... Lyle was jealous and it wasn't a pleasant turn however it explained his antipathy against Ethan. „You're just a bastard, coming from Raines' lab and you try to tell me how to behave with my sister?" He asked, this time in a calm manner. 

„Well, still a lot better than a psychopat, serial killer!" Parker interrupted. Lyle turned back to her and bit back. 

„Desperate times, desperate acts!" She didn't response, just watched him glare at her before he spoke again. „Well, we will have plenty of time to have chit-chat but right now I have a pretender to meet." He said as he nodded at Willie. She felt him clasp her hands together behind her, putting a handcuff on. It stuck Lyle that she didn't protest and it was strange. „Watch her!" He warned Willie before he winked at Parker. „See you soon, sis!" He placed her gun and the handcuff keys on the counter of the mini-bar and left. 

„He's your brother?" Zoe asked stunned, she didn't know that 'little' detail. Parker rolled her eyes and turned to her. 

„My twin!"

Ben'sInn  
Upstairs–Broots' room  
15.15 pm

„Don't make things harder!" 

„The DSAs are somewhere else!" He replied and Cox shook his head. 

„Jarod! We have your father, your sister, your brother Ethan and a lot of other people that you call... innocent!" He said. „And you know what we can do to them!" 

„I've told you! The DSAs aren't here! But *I* know where they are and if you hurt any of the people here, you won't see them again." Cox let out a chuckle and stepped forward. 

„It doesn't work that way!" He said. 

In that moment Jarod's attention turned to the door because he spotted Lyle enter. His expression immediately turned into anger and hatred, watching as he walked in with satisfaction on his face. 

„Well, look who we have here!" Lyle announced. 

„Lyle!" 

„It's good to see you again!" He said with a huge smile on his face. 

„I can't say the same!" 

„Yeah, I figured! 

„And? What brings you here? No Japanese maffia to be occupied with lately?" Jarod asked and he watched his eyes darken. 

„We have a small problem! Our pretender doesn't want to tell where the DSAs are!" Cox said. 

„Oh! We can do something about that!" Lyle said. „I just met your sister! She's in good shape! Obviously better than I wanted her to be!" He went on and watched as Jarod tried to reach him but two sweepers were on him immediately, punching him in his stomach. Sydney took a step forward but the third sweeper raised his gun at him. 

„Sydney!" Lyle said, turning to him. „I've always known that your loyalities were somewhere else!" The old man raised his head as he stared at him. 

„Enough!" Sydney said but the sweepers didn't listen to him. 

„Isn't it ironic?" Lyle said with disgust on his face. „You're more concerned for your Lab Rat than for your own daughter!" Sydney slowly stepped up to him and suddenly grabbed him at the collar. 

„You know nothing about me, Lyle!" He said and heared the sweeper uncock his gun. 

„Sydney, don't!" He heard Jarod say. „He isn't worth it!" It took Sydney several seconds to ponder what he said before he released him. 

„Yes, you're right! *He* isn't!" Lyle straightened his suit as he turned to Cox, talking to him discretely. 

„She's downstairs! Could you..." 

„Sure!" Cox cut him off, knowing exactly what he was going to say. He nodded and left.

To be continued...

  
  
***********************

You know guys! I'm DYING for feedback! Do you want me to post the other parts or it would be better if I took Miss P's advice and I should „Climb up to the top of the roof and jump head first into the driveway?"


	13. Under The Surface 13

Author: ZsaZsa

Rating: PG   
  
Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native English!

To **Michelle: Don't give up posting your stories! There are lots of people who read it regularly and even LOVE it, but most of the people are too lazy to give feedbacks lol. I was like that before I started writing and since then whenever I like a story, I write a review. I know for an author it can be a great push! Thank you for your feedback! :)  
  
To **roguewriter04** : Thanks a lot for the feedback! So here is the next part, I hope you like it! :)  
  
To **Lisa**: By the time you get home, you will have something to read! *grins***

  
********************************************************  
**   
**  
  
AN: I have NO idea what happened to the chapter! I uploaded the whole part but it made only that short piece appear! I hope this one will work!  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
Ben's Inn  
Living Room  
Same time

Parker silently sat in the armchair where Willie pushed her earlier, watching as the sweeper stood in front of her. She glanced at the others on the sofa and saw that they weren't really well. They have escaped so many traps from the Centre but this time it was different. She couldn't believe how could Jarod let them join him when he knew the dangers. She had no idea where the Pretender was but in that moment she really wished he had been there. Glancing back at Willie, her eyes bore into his. She knew she had to distract the man to disarm him and that was her only chance because the other sweepers had taken their weapons away, they were just guarding them. Only Raines' sweeper -that she hated so much- held his gun in his hand, lowered, in front of him. All thoughts of her plan were pushed aside as soon as she caught sight of Cox walking into the room. 

„And I thought Lyle was the worst!" Parker said as she watched him stop in front of her. 

„Nice to see you too, Miss Parker!"

„I bet!" 

„Willie! Bring it here!" Cox said and the sweeper left. 

Parker watched as Willie walked out the door and knew this was her chance. She saw as Cox turned his head to look at the others on the sofa and she took advantage of the situation. She knew she had to be quite while she dislocated her thumb to be able to free her hand from the handcuff, but it hurt and she couldn't stop a silent cry of pain escape her lips. Cox turned back to her in time to see her wince. Looking up, Parker noticed his stare as he was about to ask something and she spoke first. 

„My ulcer! Acting up!" She said shortly, shifting in the seat. 

„I know! I should..." 

„Don't you dare to touch me!" She sneered. She knew he was a doctor but she not only hated doctors, but there was no way in hell she was going to let *him* examine her. Cox smiled down at her. 

„It can get worse!" 

„Oh I'm in a much better shape than you think!" She replied and knew that she had the attentions of Major Charles and Ethan and decided to give a sign. „What would you do if I kicked your ass now?" She asked. 

„In handcuffs?" Cox asked, amused. 

„I just love it when people underestimate me!" She said and with that, kicked him in the stomach. Cox fell to the floor and Parker jumped up, grabbing her gun from the mini-bar where Lyle left it. The sweepers reacted fast but Major Charles was on his feet immediately too and kicked the gun away from the one, standing behind him. He jumped forward and finally knocked him out while Ethan tried to disarm the other one that had been standing next to him. But the man managed to get a hold of his gun and punched Ethan. He aimed his gun when a voice interrupted him. 

„I wouldn't do it!" Looking up, he spotted Miss Parker aiming her 9mm at him. „Put it down." The sweeper slowly lowered his gun and placed it on the table. „Turn around!" She said and he obeyed. The Major stepped up to him and simply knocked him out, receiving a short, surprised glare from Parker. She uncuffed her other wrist too with the key that she grabbed from the counter earlier and bent down to clasp it on Cox's wrist who was still lying on the floor, holding his stomach. 

„Nice kick, Miss Parker!" He breathed. „But we're far from finished!" 

„Well you look very finished!" She said as she cuffed him to the railing that ran down of the side of the mini-bar's counter. 

„We have to find Jarod and..." The Major started but Parker cut him off as she rose to her feet. 

„No! Get out of here! Get the car and wait for us in the van! If we're not there in 10 minutes then go!" 

„There's no way I'm going to leave my son behind..." The Major said angrily. 

„As long as they don't have you or Emily, they won't be able to force Jarod to anything! But if they get you, they are going to threaten him with your lives! And once they get what they want, they will kill you!" She said in a low voice. The Major stared at her for a long moment before he replied. 

„You're right! We'll be in the car!" He said finally. 

„No! We can't leave Jarod..." Zoe started but Parker didn't even want to listen. 

„He knows what to do, Zoe! Now come on! We have to hurry up!" 

„Just try to avoid Willie!" Parker said before she started to walk out.

„And where are you going?" Ethan asked. 

„I'm going to find the others! But *you* go with the Major!" She said sternly before she disappeared through the door. 

Ben's Inn  
Upstairs –Broots' room  
15.33 pm

„Okey, let's make things clear, Jarod! I offer you two choices! Either you tell me where the DSAs are or I'm going to kill Broots' daughter... here, in front of you!" 

„No!" Broots cried out and grabbed her daughter to pull her closer. Lyle just rolled his eyes and nodded at one of the sweepers. The man raised his gun and aimed it at Debbie. Suddenly they heard something crash on the corridor. Lyle nodded at the other sweeper and he left, leaving only one cleaner with him. 

„So! What it's going to be?" 

„Alright!" Jarod said angrily. He opened his mouth to speak but he suddenly closed it. That was when Lyle heard the safety of a gun at the back of his head. 

„Yeah! What it's gonna be?" Lyle heard a voice behind him. 

„Parker! How the hell did you..." 

„That's *my* little secret!" She said satisfied. „Drop the gun!" 

„Do it!" Lyle told the sweeper angrily and he lowered the gun. Jarod took it from him and unloaded it, tossing it away. 

„We have to move!" Jarod said, looking at Parker. She glanced up at him for a moment then nodded. Sydney helped Broots to stand up while Parker remained standing with her gun aimed at Lyle. They were just about to turn to leave when Jarod suddenly spotted Willie in the doorway. 

„Parker!" He managed to gasp but it was too late and Parker spun around only to watch as Willie threw himself at her. Jarod tried to reach her but Lyle jumped into his way. The Pretender reacted fast and hit him at his chin, making him fall to the ground. But the other sweeper came to Lyle's help and jumped at Jarod. 

„Sydney, get out, the Major and the others are waiting for you in the van!" Parker shouted as she kicked Willie at his stomach. 

„Don't wait for us!" Jarod added as he punched the sweeper at the face. 

„Get out!" Parker shouted louder this time as she saw the hesitation in Sydney's eyes. Suddenly the old man turned back to Broots and helped him out of the room, following Debbie and JJ. 

As soon as they were out of the room, Parker turned all her attention back to Willie who had troubles catching his breath, however he was still fully capable of pinning her down with his own body. She noticed her gun laying away from her and knew she had to get it. 

„What's about round two?" She asked Willie and saw his expression change. He tried to get a hold on her but she took advantage of being under him and kicked with her knee again when he tried to grab her. 

Glancing sideways, Jarod noticed that he hit Lyle hard so he had troubles with getting up. Jarod wished he could have given him more but the sweeper attacked again. Jarod pulled away from him and giving all of his strength into it, punched him first at the stomach then at the face. He fell to the floor, unconscious. 

Jarod spun around in time to see Parker finally grab her gun and after elbowing Willie in the face, aim it at him with an evil smile on her face. 

„Drawn!" She announced a bit out of breath and then slowly stood up. „Next time I'm gonna take the lead!" She said with wink. 

„Let's get out of here!" Jarod said and grabbed her arm. He tried to pull her after him but Lyle grabbed his ankle. 

Lyle heard Parker's gun and looking up he noticed Parker holding it at him. 

„There's no one to stop me this time!" She said in a serious tone. 

„That's a big mistake, sis, a very big one!" He said and released Jarod's leg. 

On the road  
16.30 pm

„Do you think they got him?" Emily asked Ethan, watching him sitting opposite her in the van. Sydney turned to him as he heard her question while he helped Broots sit in a comfortable position. 

„No! They got out! But they aren't safe!" He said and turned away, not showing any sign of intention of saying anything further. 

Somewhere in Maine  
18.45 pm

„Stop, stop!" Jarod said, out of breath, bending down to place his hands on his knees, desperately trying to get some oxygen. Parker stepped back to him, having difficulties with breathing herself. 

„We can't stop!" She said, her hands on her hips, staring down at him. Jarod looked up at her with shock on his face. 

„I have never thought... you're in such a good... shape!" He said. „How the hell... can you run so fast... in those heels?" Parker raised her eyebrows at him, not really believing that he actually asked it. 

„I was chasing after a smug... annoying, ice cream-loving... Pez addicted, smart-ass Pretender... for five years!" She managed to reply. Breathing heavily he gazed into her eyes with a grin on his face. 

„And how come... you never caught me?" 

„Cuz you always cheated!" She said, slowly regaining normal respiration. 

„What?" He asked stunned. 

„Nah, don't wanna get into it *now*!" She hissed. „We have to go on!" 

„Parker! We've been keeping up this tempo for two hours with only small breaks! They lost our trails." 

„We are in the middle of a godammit wood! As long as we don't find a bloody village we can't get away! If you haven't noticed they have cars. We don't!" 

„But they can't use them here! I've been on the run for years! I know what I'm doing!" 

„Oh really? I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't came to your rescue back there!" She hissed. 

„Don't start it!" 

„Awwe, what's up, Boy Wonder can't take the truth?" Parker watched as he suddenly straightened up, staring at her angrily. 

„I'm not the one to let other people control my life!" He bit back. 

„Oh yeah right, now comes the 'you're-the-blind-I'm-the-smart' speech! You know sometimes I'm really surprised that being a genius you still can't find out anything new!" She hissed, feeling herself getting angrier. 

„I'll find out something new when you finally admit that I'm right! I never give up on the thing I decided to carry out!" 

„Nor do I!" 

„Oh that's nice! Then one day you should finally decide to actually 'see' what's going on around you!" He said, leaning close with a 'you-know-I'm-right' grin on his face. He watched as she raised her chin and took a step back before she turned away from him and started to walk away. „Where are you going?" He asked, confused. 

„I made my decision! We separate!" She said nonchalantly. Jarod shook his head and ran after her. 

„We have a better chance together! We have to get out of here and it's already dark! They are still after us!" He said and grabbed her arm to turn her back to him. 

„Oh! Who was the one who said they have lost our trails?" She said before she attempted to step away again. Angrily, Jarod pushed her against the tree that stood behind her, making sure he didn't hurt her. 

„Yes but it doesn't mean they can't find us if we don't find the way out!" 

„It was your idea, genius, to disappear in the wood!" She bit back, annoyed. 

„I thought it was smaller! Ben never mentioned that it's so big!" He said, her proximity making it harder for him to concentrate. 

She didn't reply, just watched as his eyes wandered down from her eyes to her lips. He was getting nearer and this time she couldn't get away. Her heart skipped, panic starting to build up in her. That couldn't happen, she thought. It wasn't right. It wasn't right because she wasn't in control. 

Jarod sensed that she was distracted and confused and he liked her that way. He felt her bending her arm and placing one palm on his chest, the only way to keep him away because he was gripping her upper arms. 

„Jarod..." she whispered, staring at his mouth. But he didn't hear or didn't want to hear her whispering and closed the space between them. He could feel as his lips finally brushed against hers but not yet entirely touching. The feather-like contact was amazing and Jarod thought he had gone to heaven -because it was finally happening. Suddennly they both felt wetness on their faces. Parker's head snapped up. 

„It's raining!" She said in awe and Jarod didn't know if he discovered relief in her voice that she could escape the situation. 

„Again!" He said. „So we have to move!" 

„Yeah!" She said, regaining her composure and pushing him away from her. „You go that way and I..." 

„Christ! If I didn't know you, I wouldn't believe if anyone told me that being so sharp-witted, you're so stubborn at the same time, that it's at the same level with your intelligence, and you'd rather do something stupid just to prove yourself!" 

„I take that as a compliment!" 

„I didn't mean it as a compliment!" Jarod bit back but she ignored him as she started to walk again. 

„Parker! The village must be that way!" He said pointing at the opposite direction! 

„Then go that way!" She said, trying not to fall from the leaves that covered the ground everywhere. 

„And by the way! We have only one headlight that I could stole from the garage!" He said teasingly and watched her stop. Suddenly it occurred to her that she could see only because he was illuminating her and her way. He watched smiling as she slowly turned around with hatred on her face as she stared at him. But it was obvious that she wasn't that angry. He had to suppress a chuckle and stepped away, giving her space as a gentlemen, to lead the way. 

„Fine!" Was all she said before she brushed past him. 

The Centre  
Mr. Raines' office  
19.55 pm

„With all respect, Sir, I...[__]" Raines listened to the voice at the other end of line. „... I've given the order, there won't be any problems...[__]. Yes, Sir, we've found Jarod! It's only a matter of hours and we can carry out your every wish...[__] No, Sir, she won't be a problem! She's under control, the only problem is Jarod...[__] Yes! Sure, Sir!" He heard as the caller disconnected the line and he let out a relieved sigh. He hated when the big-wigs cut him off. 

Leaning back in his seat, a huge satisfied smile appeared on his face. With Mr. Parker's death, he was already a big-wig himself! It was only matter of time till' he could creep higher. However the fact that with this position he had all power over Miss Parker and Jarod –once he was back- made him extremely proud of himself. It was already amends itself. 

The ringing of the phone startled him in his thoughts and he leant forward to pick up the receiver. 

„Raines!" He said in his raspy tone. 

It's Lyle! We have a problem! 

„What problem?" 

I was right! Jarod was with her, probably to help Broots. In Maine! But she seems to have her loyalties somewhere else!" 

„Is it a surprise?" 

Jarod's family was also there! 

„What? That's perfect! We have everything that..." 

No! That's the problem, Sir! They got away! Jarod and Parker separated from them, they are still around! It's just the matter of hours until we find them!" 

„Jarod is the first right now! If it comes down to it then let Miss Parker get away! She's easier to find then Jarod!" 

Alright!

Maine  
A small motel room  
Same Time

„Nah, great! That's just perfect!" Miss Parker said disgusted as she glanced around in the middle of the room. 

„That was the only one I could get! I'm sorry but the Hilton was full!" 

„And I guess I should be grateful now!" She murmured, her hands on her hips. 

„As a matter of fact... yes! It's raining heavily, we are both soaked to skin and the clerk thought I was a homeless! First he didn't even want to believe me that I'm capable of paying for a room!" He replied annoyed. Jarod watched as Miss Parker turned her head toward him, raising an eyebrow. She visibly eyed him up and down before she spoke. 

„Well I wouldn't believe you either!" 

„I take that as a compliment!" 

„I didn't mean it as a compliment!" 

„You know what! You don't look better either!" He said. 

„You sure?" She asked with a teasing, absolutely not true smile on her face. Jarod just stared at her shocked for a moment. She was hell of an opponent when it came to arguing –not to mention fight- and she was using his weakness in that moment. 

„Cute! Not funny but cute!"

„I've heard that!" She said and turned away. 

Looking around, she felt herself shivering. But the problem was, it wasn't because she was soaked all over but because of the fact that Jarod's wet clothes clung to his body, reveling his muscular figure. She closed her eyes, trying to shake the image out of her mind. 

„You should get out of your clothes!" 

„Excuse me?" She asked, suddenly turning back to him. She noticed that he had taken off his shoes and was in the middle of getting out of his wet jacket, leaving only the also soaked T-shirt on. 

„You can catch a cold in those wet clothes!" 

„Oh, how caring!" She said sardonically and bent down to unzip her boots before she stepped out of them. 

„Well someone has to be if you don't!" He replied as he walked past her, straight into the bathroom. 

Her brows furrowed, Parker straightened up and was ready to snap at him before she saw his back disappearing in the other room. Frustrated, she threw her long jacket onto the bed before she followed him in, in time to see him turn on the water in the shower. 

„What the hell do you want?" She asked angrily. 

„We are chilled so we have to take a hot shower to get warm before we get into something dry!" He replied simply. Her anger growing, Parker stepped up to him and roughly grabbed his shoulder to turn around. 

„Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit a so-called genius!" She hissed. 

„Oh I wish I was dumb, Miss Parker, because the Centre wouldn't want me then!" He replied in the same manner before he turned back to the water. Not letting go, she stepped into his way, her back to the shower. 

„You think you're always right just because you're the outcast! But you know what, I'm tired of your self-pity, reminiscing upon how you were abused as a child and I'm fed up with your games always trying to make me feel that I'm the underdog!" She shouted, her blue eyes boring into his. 

Waiting for him to response, she let out a short shriek as he grabbed her. She felt him grip her upper arms and lift her up before he threw her against the shower-wall. In the next second all she was aware of was his tongue in her mouth, feeling the water soaking them even more. Everything was happening so fast that she didn't even notice how did he push her into shower. She felt his body pressing against her, not leaving her any chance or space to move. But God help her it felt good. 

Feeling her hands slide into his hair, Jarod relaxed. She was so close and so alluring that he couldn't take it any longer and he acted without thinking. He didn't know what was coming next because he didn't want to use violence but the response showed him that she didn't seem to mind at all. After several minutes shock, he felt her tongue start to fight to win the control of the kiss. But there was no way he would let her take the lead, he thought. 

And he did keep control through the whole time they 'made love'. They were lost in their own world, lost in needs, passion and pleasure, not giving a damn about the world for that time. After they both found release, Jarod was just standing there, holding her against the wall.   
  
Parker didn't know what to say. This was the first time when she didn't demand or order anything regarding her needs, in fact Jarod left her speechless through the whole time. 

„Well?" Jarod finally spoke. 

„Well what?" she asked still trying to regain her breath. 

„It was amazing!" 

„Well..." Jarod's eyes flew open as he lifted his head to look at her with a stunned expression on his face. That's when he noticed the small, teasing smile on her face. „I think that's what they call... 'fucked senseless'!"

To be continued...  
  
  
Ya know… I'm still thinking of jumping… ( lol ) feedback feedback feedback!


	14. Author's Note

Author's note:

I have NO idea what happened to chapter 13 but I hope it is working this time and you can read it! :)))))

Enjoy! And give me feedbacks! :)

Luv Zsazsa


	15. Under The Surface 14

Author: ZsaZsa

Rating: PG   
  
Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native English!

To JeZeBeL AKA Kamanaka Malia: Thanks for the review. However, it's funny you say that because I got a lot of feebacks, saying they are IN character. That is my main aim and so far the thought that I managed to do a good job made me write. Now I was a bit uncertain –the upcoming 2 chapters are ready to post but if that really is the case, then I'm going to try to change that int he future. And about „Okey". Many people who are a friend of mine and are native english use it as „Okey", it's probably the effect of chats, but I think people understand what I mean. Thanks for the review!

To Onisius: I will use less "!"...

********************************************************

  
Yesssssssssssss I know it's been AGES!! I'm sorry guys, I neglected you, I was busy and had my attention elsewhere but I thought, it was time to show that no, the story is NOT forgotten! Just to make it up for you, you get 4 new chapters! Yep, you read it right, 4! I just really hope you like it and don't forget, I had no beta reader, except from chapter 17! So… enough babble! Enjoy! And do not forget feedback!  
  
Under The Surface  
Chapter 14  
  


Parker didn't know what to say. This was the first time when she didn't demand or order anything regarding her needs, in fact Jarod left her speechless through the whole time.   
  
„Well?" Jarod finally spoke.  
  
„Well what?" she asked, still trying to regain her breath.  
  
„It was amazing!"  
  
„Well..." Jarod's eyes flew open as he lifted his head to look at her with a stunned expression on his face. That's when he noticed the small, teasing smile on her face. „I think that's what they call... 'fucked senseless'!" Jarod let out a chuckle.  
  
„Oh dammit!" He said suddenly.  
  
„What?" Parker asked, her brows furrowed.   
  
„Protection… we forgot…"  
  
„I'm on the pills." He lifted a surprised gaze at her again. „Ah, you know me! Who knows when an old ' acquaintance' may show up!" Noticing his doubtful expression she rolled her eyes. „It became a habit! I was taking them even before Thommy too!  
  
„Ah." Was all his reply before he burried his face into her neck again.  
  


Unknown place  
20.36 pm

Sitting on the sofa, Major Charles glanced up as he noticed Sydney close the door to the other room behind him.  
  
„How is Mr.Broots?" He asked.  
  
„He started to bleed again but he's fine. We shouldn't have moved him but we had no other choice." The Major nodded and lowered his head.   
  
„Where are the others?" Sydney asked.  
  
„Emily, Zoe and Debbie are in the other room that we rented. It's smaller than ours but it's enough for them. Ethan and JJ are helping them to pack out the… few things that we could bring with us."  
  
„Mhm!" Sydney nodded and walked to the window, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
„I'm worried!" The Major said after several seconds silence.  
  
„Mhm." Sydney said and it was obvious that he didn't want to say it out loud that… the fact was, he was upset as well.   
  
The Major saw that there was something esle bothering him but he didn't ask. He knew their relationship –if he could called it that- wasn't that close to ask such a question from a man like him. It was a fact that he worked for a Centre for a long time but that was another truth that without him, Raines could have gotten his hands on his son and it may have resulted something much worse. And in fact he had to admit that it was thanks to him that his son had a sense of justice and honesty, and he could make a difference between good and bad. And what amazed him the most that there was still lot of innocence in Jarod. Catherine Parker was right. It was a good thing in the bad that it was Sydney who took care of him.

The Centre  
Mr. Raines' office  
20.50 pm

„So?" Mr.Raines asked into the phone, seeming restless.   
  
We are close! We haven't found them yet but we are close, they are still here in town! We have sweepers at every car rental. The storm is pretty bad here so they can't slip away without a car!  
  
„So they must be in a Motel somewhere!"  
  
Most likely, Sir! There are 6 Motels in town. It really is only a matter of hours until we…  
  
„You know your orderes, Lyle! I've… informed the Tirumvirate and they want Jarod finally back. They are running out of patience. They want the DSAs too and therefor we need him again."  
  
Consider everything done! You are going to get him on a tray!

Maine  
A small motel room  
21.45 pm

Switching the TV without stop, Jarod sat on the bed in the small room, staring at the screen. He couldn't stop thinking of her. The feeling of   
issing her, touching her and being inside her was more than he could take. They didn't talk since their 'love-making' -if he could call it that- because afterwards Parker went to retrieve their clothes. She found a hair dryer in the bathroom and since then she had been trying to make their clothes dry to be able to move as soon as possible. They both were wrapped only in a towel and every time he caught a glimpse of her bare shoulders and those graceful legs, things got warm for him. She didn't want to talk and he didn't push her either. This really wasn't the time to thoroughly discuss their relationship however he had a bad feeling that –knowing her- there wasn't going to be any good time for it. She tried to avoid any eyecontact with him and any time she met his gaze she turned away, pretending to be busy. But one thing was sure. He wasn't going to let the case hanging like that, he was just waiting for the next chance to confront her -with what happened- the minute they were safe.   
  
„Finished! That's all I and the dryer could do." She announced and with that threw his clothes at his head. With a grin on his face, Jarod freed himself and turned to look at her but all he could see was the way she slammed the bathroom-door shut. Jarod had to suppress a chuckle. He had touched and did a lot more than see her and she was bashful with *him* when *she* was famous for her sexuality.  
  
„Thanks!" He murmured to himself and started to put on his clothes. For his surprise they were pretty okay. They were warm from the effect of the dryer and after several seconds he felt the coldness of the garment at only several places which was bearable.   
  


Maine  
Outside the motelroom  
21.50 pm

„They are inside, Sir." Willie said as he stepped up to Lyle.  
  
„Perfect! Tell your men to prepare!"  
  
„Yes, Sir!" Willie nodded and turned around. Cox, standing next to Lyle, watched as a satisfied expression appeared on Lyle's face.

Maine  
The small motel room  
21.54 pm

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Jarod couldn't decide whether he should knock to ask if she was ready or he should wait. The problem was that they were running out of time. As he turned around to knock, suddenly the door opened up and she was standing there fit and with the perfect look -considering the circumstances.  
  
„Are you ready?" He asked after several seconds silence.  
  
„How does it seem, Genius?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. And there they were, back in the game, he thought. It annoyed him but decided to delay this topic.  
  
„You seem just fine, Miss Parker!" He said with a grin on his face. She raised her chin and tried to appear unaffected but she failed and instead she brushed past him.   
  
„Then let's get out of here!" She said and Jarod turned off the light in the bathroom before he turned in time to see Parker grabbing the door handle. Opening the door she found herself face to face with Willie.   
  
„Okay let's try it again." She said, shaking her head. She closed the door and opened it again but Willie was still there. „Erm… I think we have a small problem!" She said taking a deep breath.   
  
Confused, Jarod had no idea what was up with her and stepped up behind her to open the door wider just to see who she was talking about. His eyes went wide as he caught sight of the sweeper and grabbed Parker's arm to pull her back. It took only several seconds until the room was full of sweepers, aiming their guns at them.  
  
„Small?" Jarod whispered into her ear and received a fast, sharp glare from her.  
  
„Well, well, well! Look who we have here!" Came the unmistakable male voice from the door. Both Jarod and Parker watched uneasily as Lyle walked into the room, followed by Cox. But a small amused smile appeared on Parker's face as she caught sight of the small, blue lump on his jaw.  
  
„Well, well, well! Look what the monkey has on his jaw." She said, folding her arms in front of her. Rolling his eyes, Lyle nodded at Willie. The sweeper lowered his gun and stepped up to Miss Parker. Parker took out her Smith and Wesson and slapped it into his palm as she shook her head, indicating that she won't let him touch her.  
  
„Somehow I just knew this was going to be my day." Lyle said with a smug grin on his face, his hands in his pockets. „Willie!" He suddenly turned serious and the sweeper grabbed Parker's arm while two other sweepers held Jarod. Lyle nodded with his head and Willie pushed her out of the room. Parker pulled her arms roughly away from his grasp but walked out, throwing a cold glare at Lyle as she passed him. Her twin just stared back at her evilly and the sweeper escorted her out, followed by Cox.  
  
„Now! It's only you and I." Lyle said as he stepped closer to Jarod just staring into his eyes.  
  
„Hardly! There are lots of sweepers as well." Jarod stated.

Maine  
Outside of the Motel  
Parking lot  
21.59 pm

Parker just threw a sharp look at Willie after the sweeper roughly pushed her into one of the two waiting limousines. The man immediately followed her into the car, aiming his gun at her. He just stared at her with a poker face, sitting opposite her. The door opened up again and she watched Cox slid into the seat next to her before he shut the door behind himself.  
  
„So? What's the ride boys?" Cox let out an amused chuckle before he leant forward and took out a small box from under the seat.  
  
He nodded at Willie and the sweeper raised his gun higher. Parker just raised an eyebrow at him, remaining unaffected. Turning her head, she noticed Cox opening the box. Her mind immediately alarmed as she realized what she saw. The box was full of needles, vials and small bottles of God only knows what kind of drugs. Cox opened a new packet syringe and needle and filled it with the content of one of the small bottles. She saw as an amused smile appeared on his face as he turned to her.  
  
„Your arm, please!"    
  
„Hahh! You wish!" She hissed. „No way you're gonna…" She heard the cock of Willie's gun and stopped in mid-sentence to slowly turn her head toward the sweeper, showing that she wasn't scared at him.  
  
„Miss Parker, please! You should be grateful because I'm offering you a choice. We can do it in the easy way or the hard way. It's really up to you." She didn't reply, just raised her chin defiantly. Cox nodded at Willie and he immediately leant forward. Parker pulled her wrist out of his grasp.  
  
„Alright!" She hissed and pushed up the arm of her jacket and blouse together. She watched as Cox emptied the syringe into her arm before he pulled the needle out and threw the used items into the small trash box on the door of the limousine. The last thing Miss Parker remembered was Cox hands on her upper arms before she passed out.

Maine  
The small motel room  
22.01 pm

„Now! I suppose it's no use asking but I'll give it a try. Where are the DSAs Jarod?"  
  
„You were right! It's no use asking." He replied. It was obvious that Lyle awaited this answer and he stepped closer to Jarod. The Pretender watched as his eyes darkened before he punched him hard at the stomach. Jarod coughed several times as he doubled over in pain -as much as he could in the hold of the sweepers- but he tried to get a hold on himself.   
  
„You'll never get what you want!" He said.  
  
„Oh but I already got." Lyle bit back and punched him again before he grabbed his hair and backhanded him so hard that his lips split. „I've wanted this for quite a long time now!" That was the moment when Cox stepped into the room. Jarod could raise his head enough to saw and hear him whisper into Lyle's ear.  
  
„Everything's done." Lyle nodded and stepped back from Jarod to give Cox some space. Jarod started to struggle as he spotted the syringe in his hand but it was no use. Cox stung it into his arm and emptied it into him. He tried to fight it but the effect of the drug was getting stronger second by second. He could keep on while they carried him out, pulling him at the arms but the last things he saw was a limousine.

Unknown place  
Same time

Sydney was restless. He kept on walking up and down in front of the window, lost in thoughts. The Major had gone to make sure the others were all right but since ten minutes he had been sitting on the couch again. He knew they had reasons to be worried but he tried to be optimistic until Ethan entered.  
  
„They got them!" Sydney spun around and stared at him for a moment. The Major's head immediately snapped up.  
  
„How can you be so su…"  
  
„I'm sure!" He said, cutting him off. „The voices told me!"  
  
„Then we have to do something!" Sydney said, looking at him.

The Centre  
Mr.Raines' office  
Friday- 0.04 am

„Yes, Sir! Exactly! If…[__] it isn't necessary, Sir!...[__] I understand. I apologize. You are welcome any time you…[__] Yes, Sir!" Lyle watched as Raines placed the receiver back to it's place.  
  
„We are going to get a visit tomorrow. The Triumvirate wants everything under their supervision."  
  
„Whom do they send?" Lyle asked.  
  
„Imamu, who else?" He said. „He's going to get here in the morning! We have to get everything ready by the time he arrives." Raines breathed in his raspy voice. Lyle just nodded as response. „And now it's time to finally see it with my own eyes!" Raines said as he took a deep breath and straightened up from his chair. 

Unknown place  
0.10 am  
  


Sitting on the couch, the Major rubbed his eyes.  They had been trying to find out something for hours now but nothing came up. He still couldn't believe that they got his son. He had escaped so many traps from the Centre but the fact that Ethan was certain bothered him. He had no idea how that inner sense of him worked and it was annoying. Finally standing up he walked up to him and placed two hands on his shoulders.  
  
„If they got my son, then all we need is to bring him out. And you are the one who can help." He said.  
  
„No, I can't!" He replied silently.  
  
„Yes, you do! Jarod is your brother. You have to help him." Ethan pushed his hands away. He didn't like that tone. He knew the Major was just worried but he didn't like it.  
  
„I know he's my brother! And by the way they have my sister as well!" He said angrily and Major Charles was a bit surprised. He had never seen him like that. Sydney walked up to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
„We know." He said before he turned to his father. „His inner sense doesn't work the way that the voices tell him everything that he needs to know. They don't say sentences they just give you feelings and tell hints. But nothing more! It's up to the person who has inner sense what he or she makes of it." The Major watched as Ethan relaxed and a small wave of jealousy hit him. He let out a sigh and sat back on the couch.  
  
„I'm sorry, son." Ethan nodded as response and walked to the window. Major Charles tried to suppress the feeling but he couldn't. He knew Sydney wasn't doing it intentionally but he felt hurt because he had such a huge effects on his sons! But he had to push these thoughts away. Their sole aim was to find his son. And –as Ethan said- Miss Parker too.

The Centre  
SL-27   
Room 206  
0.16 am

Standing in front of the window, a huge smile appeared on Raines' face. Lyle couldn't help the proud grin either as they watched Jarod tied to the operation table, half conscious.   
  
„So you didn't find the DSAs!" Raines breathed.  
  
„No. He didn't say a word. But he has just arrived half an hour ago and he's just regaining consciousness now." Raines walked past him without a word and nodded at the sweeper who opened the door for him.  
  
Jarod slightly turned his head, in time to see Raines enter, followed by Lyle. His heart started to beat faster. This was the exact sight from his nightmares but he knew he had to get a hold on himself. He tried to raise his hands but that was when he realized that his wrists were tied to the table. And that was a bad sign.    
  
„Welcome home, Jarod!" Raines breathed with a smile on his face.  
  
„This is not my home!" He said, still feeling dizzy.  
  
„I knew you were going to say that." Lyle said, rolling his eyes.  
  
„We have one question, Jarod." Raines went on. „Where are the DSAs?"  
  
„You wanna know, what?" He said and let out a chuckle.   
  
„Don't make things harder, Jarod."   
  
„You have nothing to threaten me with, Raines! And I'd rather die than reveal you anything." Jarod said. Raines saw the rage in Lyle's eyes as he opened his mouth to speak but Raines waved at him.    
  
„We'll see!" Raines said and nodded at one of the doctors who had been standing there silently. The man in white coat stepped forward and picked up a syringe. Jarod closed his eyes as he felt the needle in his flesh.  
  
Leaving the room, the sweeper closed the door behind Raines and Lyle. Once outside, Raines turned to Lyle but the younger man knew what he wanted before he spoke and just nodded as response. The sweepers watched as Lyle led Raines out.

The Centre  
SL-27   
Room 210  
0.20 am

„Did everything go according to the plan?" Raines asked as he turned his gaze to Cox. Lyle, standing next to his alleged father, stared through the window in front of him.  
  
„Yes. All we need is your permission." Raines nodded and walked past him. Cox watched as he entered the room.  
  
„Aren't you interested?" Cox asked, turning to Lyle.  
  
„Oh, I'm going to have a lot of time to show my interest." He said and turned back to the window with an evil smile on his face.  
  
Stepping into the small room, Raines made his way to the operation table. Stopping in front of it, he smiled down. He nodded at the doctor who had been there. The man took the hint and left. Raines turned his attention back. Seeing the blue eyes slowly fluttering open, he took a deep breath.  
  
„Good Morning Miss Parker!" Blinking several times, it took her a few seconds to adjust to the lights. But she knew the voice.  
  
„What's good in it?" She replied, her voice a bit hoarse from the lack of use.  
  
„That the Centre has everything back and soon things are going to return to… normal."  
  
„Meaning?" She asked, her thoughts still fuzzy.    
  
„Jarod back at the Centre, doing what he was meant to do, and you, dear, soon also fulfilling your destiny!"    
  
„And that would be?" She asked as she slowly tried to move. Raines noticed her movements.  
  
„Save your energies, Miss Parker! You will need it!" She turned her head and saw as Raines slowly turned around and left with his oxygen-tank on his side.   
  
As the sweeper closed the door behind him, Raines stopped in front of Cox.   
  
„You get the permission! In fact… it's an order!" Raines said and turned his head to the window. „I want everything ready by tomorrow! Imamu arrives in the morning and he wants results." He breathed.  
  
„Yes, Sir!" Raines just turned back to glance at Cox for a short second before he turned to leave. Cox watched as Lyle stood there a bit longer, staring at his sister with a strange gleam in his eyes before he turned to follow Raines.

To be continued...

………..so??? want more? Go to the next chapter! :)


	16. Under The Surface 15

Author: Zsazsa

Rating: PG   
  
Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native English!

******************************************  
  
Under The Surface  
Chapter 15  
  
  


Unknown place  
Friday -09.34 am

„Are you sure, Broots, that you're feeling fine enough to…"  
  
„Yes, Sydney!" Broots said as he slowly sat down on the couch. „Jarod has helped me more times and I think I don't even have to mention Miss Parker!" Sydney nodded and watched as he opened the lap top in front of him.  
  
„I knew I shouldn't have left him behind!" Major Charles said, walking up and down.  
  
„Miss Parker was right! It would be much worse if we had stayed." Ethan said silently from his seat. His father just let out a sigh and nodded.   
  
„How long will it take to enter the system?" Sydney asked.  
  
„Well! I designed the whole security system so… it can't be a problem."   
  
„Just be careful, Broots! They can't find us."  
  
„I'm going to make sure they can't trace us, Sydney." Broots said as he started to type as fast as he could in that condition.   
  
„Broots! I know you want to help them, we all want to but… stop if you don't feel good enough. Your wounds still can be a problem." Broots looked up at his old friend and nodded. He watched as he turned around and walked to the window again that had became his usual spot lately. He saw something strange, something unsettling in Sydney's eyes and had a slight suspicion what it was.

The Centre  
SL-27  
Room 206  
9.55 am

„I'm glad you could join us, Imamu!"   
  
„So! Inform me about the results." The African said sternly, not caring with Raines' attempt of welcome.  
  
„He has been back in the Centre for almost ten hours now but he still hasn't revealed the whereabouts of the DSAs." Lyle said.  
  
„And why is that?" The man asked, staring at Jarod through the window.  
  
„The effect of being outside for those years." Raines breathed. „We just started to use the new drug on him it's just a matter of time until it breaks him!"  
  
„Careful, Mr. Raines! We need him alive!" Imamu said, turning his head to Raines. „You know that heads will roll if you kill him!" He said. Raines didn't know which was more frightening; his staring or the way he said 'heads will roll' but he knew he didn't want to 'disappoint' him.  
  
„Of course, Sir!"  
  
„I have to admit, Mr. Raines, that you people did quite a good job here.!" He said, glancing back at Jarod. „But…" Lyle raised his head uneasily. He knew there was going to be something that the African didn't like. „… the Triumvirate still wants the boy back as well!"  
  
„Of course, Sir." Mr. Raines nodded. Lyle held his breath for a long moment. With his sister out of the hunt he was the one who had experiences and it endangered his brand new assignment that he hadn't even started yet and what he had been waiting for so long.   
  
„The Triumvirate has accepted the suggestion of the Council." Imamu said.  
  
„And what…"  
  
„And it means that Mr. White will take over the search for Gemini!" Lyle closed his eyes for a second and let out the breath in relief.    
  
„As you wish, Sir." Raines said. „I'm going to inform him!"  
  
„Jarod won't interfere this time so I'm sure he will find him." Lyle said.   
  
„And you, Mr. Lyle!" The African said, ignoring his remark. He didn't even look at him as he spoke. „I hope the Triumvirate can be sure you carry out your assignment."  
  
„Of course, Sir! You can count on me in..."  
  
„We don't count on you, Mr. Lyle!" He said in an even sharper tone this time. „We demand and order and you… obey!"   
  
„Of course!"

„I'm going to stay here till' the end of it to have everything under supervision." Imamu said as he finally tore his gaze away from Jarod to finally look at Raines. The man with the oxygen-tank nodded at him as response.   
  
„Now! Go and find out where the DSAs are." The African ordered and Raines entered the room where Jarod was. As soon as he left, Imamu turned to Lyle. „And you! I want to have a look at your project as well."

Unknown place  
10.35 am

„Uhmm…" Broots moaned and leant back in his seat, gently touching his injured arm.  
  
„Are you okay?" Sydney asked as he saw him.  
  
„Oh yeah I'm fine but it's… much tougher than I thought."  
  
„What do you mean?"  
  
„To enter the system. They have put on another wall. I gotta get through that first." Major Charles just silently listened to them, his worry growing second by second. Sydney nodded as response, anxiety bothering him as well.

The Centre  
Next day –Saturday  
13.55 pm  
SL-27   
Room 206

„Give it up, Jarod!" Raines said angrily as he watched Jarod's eyes closed, his jaw tightening from the pain. He tried to break free but he was securely tied to the table.  
  
„Never…" The pretender breathed, barely able to speak.  
  
„Just tell where the DSAs are and the pain will go away!"  
  
„You… can… kill me Raines… I won't… tell you!" He said.  
  
„Don't tempt me Jarod!" Raines breathed. „Just get over it! Tell it and you won't even remember any of these…"  
  
„As long as… ah… I don't tell it… you can't erase my memory! That… that's what you want… don't you… Raines? But… I won't give you… this privilege to… simply… clean my head." Jarod cut him off, having difficulties with talking.   
  
Raines angrily nodded at one of the doctors who stepped up to the operation table and injected something into his arm. After several seconds Jarod relaxed and then lost consciousness. Raines then turned around and walked out of the room. Willie closed the door as he entered the other, smaller room, where Imamu stood, watching the events through the window.  
  
„It's more difficult than I thought." Imamu said angrily.   
  
„Don't worry, Sir. I'll get it out of him!"  
  
„Don't forget your limits, Mr. Raines! Don't forget your limits!" He said sternly as he turned to Raines. „I'm going to inform the Triumvirate." He said and with that he left. 

Unknown place  
Sunday  
15.45 pm

„I can't wait here any longer! God only knows what they are doing to my son!" Major Charles said angrily as he jumped up from his seat. Ethan quickly stepped up to his father.  
  
„Be patient! Mr. Broots is doing his best here."  
  
„That's the point! *Here*! I have to go to the Centre and I'm going to get Jarod out even if it costs my life."  
  
„I'm not sure Jarod would share your opinion." Sydney said, his arms folded in front of him.  
  
„What would you know about it?!" He bit back, not trying to regain his anger anymore. „Oh I forgot… you do know it! After all you raised *my* son!"  
  
„I understand you are angry, Major! But first we have to find out where they are holding your son or else they will get you and they will use you against him. You do know what the Centre is capable of and I'm aware of it too. And it means we both know that they will want to brainwash him to get him under their control again. But they want back the DSAs that your son stole when he escaped and as long as he doesn't reveal where they are, they won't erase his memory." Sydney started calmly but it surprised even Broots that he got pretty angry at the end of the sentence.  
  
„But it won't stop them from torturing him!"  
  
„And you think it would help if they got you and tortured you too?" Ethan asked. Major Charles didn't reply, he knew his son had a point. Letting out a sigh, he sank back into the couch.  
  
„Only the thought that he's back in that place again. I would give my life just to get him out!"  
  
„Dad!'' Emily said from her seat on the couch, next to her father. Turning there, the Major noticed his daughter's worried expression.  
  
„I'm sorry, honey." He said and put an arm around her to pull her into a hug.   
  
The other three people all turned away, everyone having a reason for not being able to watch this gentle scene. For Ethan it was hard to see. It reminded him of his murdered step-parents and the loss of his real mother. He had a connection to her in death and it simply brought him back wondering what would have happened if his mother hadn't been murdered. And now when he finally found two people that he trusted, they were gone.

Broots glanced back to the lap top screen, trying to focus on the work. He missed his daughter so much and however she was in the room next to him, first he wanted to help Miss Parker and Jarod. He owed this to Jarod because he not only admired him in some ways but the pretender had helped him more times. And Miss Parker… other than Debbie, he felt closer to her than to anyone. Glancing a quick look at Sydney, his gaze remained locked at him because he saw that distant look on his face again.  He had grown fond of him and considered him as a good friend. Next to Miss Parker he was the only person he knew he really could trust. But this time something bothered Broots. He knew Miss Parker wasn't an easy case but Sydney knew her even better than him and he still didn't understand why he didn't even mention her. He was aware of the fact that he didn't show his emotions often either but after all –as it came out- Miss Parker was his daughter. He often saw that caring look on his face when he looked at her over the years but in the last two days he didn't talk about her. In fact, the only one who mentioned her was Ethan and he seemed to take this new situation bad.  After all he had two siblings in that place and even the thought of it made a shiver ran down his spine. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the lap top again, trying to find something as soon as possible.

Gazing through the window at the world outside, Sydney tried to collect his thoughts. He could understand the anger of the Major. He had also done several stupid things when Nicholas was kidnapped. Jarod meant a lot more to him than Major Charles thought. He wasn't his experiment, he wasn't his life-work but Major Charles didn't understand it –not that he wanted to explain it to him. He had a respect for that man, he never gave up on finding his family and the almost thirty years search was worth it. But he wasn't the one who explained his actions to others or talked about his feelings. He suppressed a chuckle. Another similarity to Miss Parker. And she too meant a lot to him. He tried to avoid every mention of her through the last days. He knew if time came, they will get her out as well, it wasn't even a question. But he didn't want to appear different toward and about her because of this mere fact that she was his. She was his daughter.  He didn't want to show his emotions because *he* knew how he felt for her and he was sure as hell won't ruin their relationship with trying to care more than she wanted. It was up to her how she wanted their relationship to change and he won't make the mistake to rush and god help push her away. 

The Centre  
Monday  
21.03 pm  
SL-27   
Room 206

Raines stepped into the room, pulling his oxygen-tank after him. Willie closed the door behind them and remained there, watching. Raines made his way to Jarod, who was sitting on the bed. Jarod raised his head enough to look at the oxygen-tank. He pulled his knees up, turning his head away.   
  
"Hello, Jarod." The Pretender didn't reply, he just stared at the ground. „I see you're still not very talkative!" He said.  
  
„Go to hell!" He said, though his voice was barely a whisper from weariness.  
  
„Oh I'm there. With you!" He said. Raines nodded and Willie walked in to stop next to his boss. „You don't want to know why I'm here?" He breathed.  
  
„I know what you want. But you won't get it!" He said in a weak but defiant tone.  
  
„Would you say the same if I told you that Gemini is more co-operative?" He said as he took a step closer. Jarod's head snapped up. „However Major Charles is the same stubborn as you! But we don't need him as much as you!" Jarod saw the satisfaction in his eyes.  
  
He jumped up from his seat but Willie grabbed him and slammed him against the wall before he could reach Raines. Jarod let out a cry of pain, he was weak he could barely stand and the pressure that Willie was applying on him made the pain worse.  
  
„Now. You may want to reconsider your answer!" Raines raised his head proudly, waiting for him to reply. But instead of response, his eyes widened furiously as he saw Jarod laughing half in pain, half in amusement.   
  
„Do you really think I believe you? They could get away, you bastard."  
  
„Are you sure?"  
  
„Who are you kidding, Raines! I'm the genius or isn't it the reason why you want me so much?"  
  
„Yes you are but you're not the one to have the ability to know what happens when you're not there." Jarod stopped laughing and slowly raised his head to look into his eyes. He knew who he was talking about.  
  
„How does it feel to lose your experiments? You could destroy Kyle but you couldn't destroy Ethan!" He said, knowing how much it annoyed Raines that Ethan was still alive.  
  
„But I have a new one!" He said and Jarod's eyes darkened.   
  
„I don't believe you. If you really have them, I want to see them!" Raines shook his head.  
  
„No way. You tell where the DSAs are and then you can see them!" Raines saw as Jarod's lips formed into a smile again.  
  
„Gotcha!" He said as he suppressed a moan from the pain that Willie's tightening grasp caused. „If you really had them, you would rub my face with them to make sure I tell where the DSAs are!" Raines let out a frustrated sigh. Jarod saw that there was something that he wanted to say, that would have given him a great satisfaction but he figured that he had controlled himself not to tell it and it bothered Jarod what it was.   
  
„If that's the way you want it." Raines nodded and Willie punched him at the stomach. Jarod fell to the floor, screaming from the pain that it caused. „The drug that you had been given makes your senses highly-strung, including the sense of pain. Your brain comprehends the smallest pain as if a truck hit you." Raines leant forward. „Brilliant, isn't it? It's my new development, made especially for you."   
  
Seeing that he won't reply, Raines turned around and nodded at Willie to follow him. Laying on the ground, Jarod watched with half-open eyelids as they left the room. He was worried about Parker. He knew they had her too but he knew he couldn't risk asking it. He couldn't let them know he did a lot more than care for her however he had a feeling they had known it all along. But where the hell was she then if they didn't use her against him. He could only hope that she was okay.

Dover, Delaware  
Tuesday  
13.55 pm

Opening his lap top, Broots started to type again. They had arrived to Dover half an hour ago. He, Sydney, the Major and Ethan left the others behind, knowing that it was safer to them to separate. It had been four days and they still couldn't find out anything. The second security system was tough but it was just a matter of time until he broke it up. Sydney and the Major didn't really talk after their disagreement but the air wasn't really tense between them. After all they were adults, they knew it wasn't time to discuss their problems. Since he had seen Ethan the first time, he was quiet and sometimes appeared shy and it didn't change in the last four days either. He felt himself getting better, he could finally use his fingers and it made his work a lot faster however he often had to have small breaks. Suddenly the screen started to flash, grabbing him out of his thoughts.  
  
„I'm finally in!" He said and all three men was at his side immediately.   
  
„Broots! Try to find out where they are holding them." He said and Broots noted with some kind of relief that he wasn't talking only about Jarod anymore. The tech started to type again but after several minutes he had to admit that he couldn't find anything.  
  
„Nothing! It seems nothing changed."  
  
„Mhm." Sydney said, his brows furrowed. „Then try to access the security line that the SIS receives. We have to get through all of them, they must be under close watch."  
  
„Sydney! They have 27 sub levels. It would take days to check every camera!"  
  
„Broots! Which is the most obvious place for them to be?"   
  
„SL-27!" Sydney nodded. „Okay. I'm on it!" He said. Sydney straightened up and walked back to his seat. The Major followed suit and sat down on the chair next to the small table. They were staying in a very small motel because they wanted to get the smallest attention so they rented only one room. Sydney paid for the room, telling the clerk he was staying alone so it wasn't suspicious.  
  
„I just hope we aren't late." The Major said.  
  
„Don't worry! They want your son alive." Sydney replied and it was impossible not to notice the worry in his voice this time.   
  
„She's alive!" Ethan spoke for the first time since they arrival. Sydney turned his head to look at him. After a long silence he nodded as 'thank-you'.   
  
„Uh oh! We have a problem." Broots said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
„What happened?" The Major asked, alarmed, his head snapping up.  
  
„They have a new, detached system installed on that level."   
  
„What?" Sydney asked, surprised. „Since when?" Broots looked back at the screen.  
  
„Since four days."   
  
„Can you break it up?" Major Charles asked.  
  
„I don't know. Depends on who designed the system. If it was Jarod, I'm not sure." The tech shrugged and typed again.   
  
„He wouldn't work for them." The Major said.  
  
„Yes but they could use an old sim, couldn't they?" Broots asked and glanced as Sydney.  
  
„He did design one but only one! That was what the Centre was using for years. But after his escape they changed it and they used yours." Sydney replied. „Can you find out who made this new one?"  
  
„I'll try!" After a short while they watched as Broots eyes widened a bit as he stared at the screen. „Oh man! You won't believe this!"    
  
„Who was it?"    
  
„Miss Parker!"  
  
„Miss Parker?" The Major asked.  
  
„She must have designed it when she was the head of security." Sydney said.   
  
„They had Jarod's, then Broots' so they didn't use it until now!" Jarod's father said and Sydney nodded.

The Centre  
Wednesday  
21.03 pm  
SL-27   
Room 206

Gazing through the window, Imamu watched Jarod struggling against the ties that were binding him to the operation table. He was wild and he was screaming, desperately trying to break free. He let out a sigh and turned to Raines who had been standing next to him.  
  
„What the hell have you given him?"  
  
„It's just my new convincing drug. To convince him to talk!"  
  
„He doesn't look good, Mr. Raines!" The African said sternly.  
  
„Don't worry, Sir. I know the limits. But until then he has to suffer to learn that he has to do as we say!"  
  
„It will be much easier after he told where the DSAs are. The Triumvirate is impatient, Mr. Raines. As soon as you found them, I want you to brainwash him. He can't remember anything!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
„Anything!" He snapped angrily. „Understood?"  
  
„Of course, Sir!"

To be continued…


	17. Under The Surface 16

Author: Zsazsa

Rating: PG   
  
Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Please note that this story was **NOT** corrected by a beta-reader! I am going to have one for my next fic but for this last time –please ignore my mistakes, considering I'm not native English!

******************************************

  
Under The Surface  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  


Dover, Delaware  
Thursday  
16.00 pm

„Oh man! That's impossible!" Broots said, lowering his head.   
  
„Why don't you lay down a bit, Broots? You've been working for more than 10 hours without break. You look tired."  
  
„You are right. I really could use some sleep." He said and he leant back in his seat. Major Charles entered the room and placed a mug down in front of him. He had to admit that the tech needed to rest to be able to help. As much as he wanted his son out, the only hope was Broots in that moment.

The Centre  
Thursday  
17.05 pm  
SL-27   
Room 206

Glancing down at Jarod, Raines smiled evilly. He picked up a syringe and plunged it into Jarod's arm.   
  
„You remember the drug that makes the pain much worse than it actually is. Now. I give it to you. And I think you remember the other one which caused so much pain in the last couple of days."  
  
„No idea what… you are talking… about." He said weakly.  
  
„Oh really? You were screaming from it. Well together the two…mhm you can imagine what it will do to you." Raines waited several seconds to let his words sink in before he spoke again. „Just tell me where the DSAs are and…"  
  
„Never!" Jarod said, clenching his teeth. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Raines emptied the syringe into his arms.   
  
„You wanted it." He said.   
  
Jarod felt as the too-familiar nausea started to return and his head pounded again. His muscles felt a bit sore and he had difficulties keeping his eyes open. But whenever he closed it, he didn't lose consciousness. It was like suffering from insomnia but he got more tired and felt more horrible minute by minute. He knew the pain was going to be intense in several seconds and his heart started to beat faster as he saw Raines picking up a scalpel. But he tried to hold on. He couldn't tell him where the DSAs were! Those were his only chance. He may have suffered but he remembered and he didn't want to lose everything that he had learnt and found out in the last more than 5 years since he escaped. He closed his eyes as he felt the sharp item tear the skin on his upper arm.  
  
Raines was only scratching his arm with the scalpel but Jarod was already screaming. The sight and sound offered him nothing but satisfaction. He could finally get his hands on the pretender and he couldn't wait till he was under total control. After that there was nothing and no one to stop him and the Centre. There was one thing that disappointed him though, but made a mental note to try and fulfill his other wish as well. The Triumvirate's plans ruined his unfortunately but he was determined to get his hands on his other 'interest' too. After all it had been promised to him years ago and with Mr. Parker out of the way there wasn't anyone who could have been against it.  
  
Jarod's screams got louder and it startled him in his thoughts. He decided to bring it to the next level and applied more pressure with the scalpel, this time blood appearing on Jarod's arms.  
  
Angelo covered his eyes with his hands as he watched them from the vents. He tried to shake those feelings out of his head. „Friend. Worried. In pain." He murmured. 

Dover, Delaware  
Thursday  
19.37 pm

Sitting on the sofa, Sydney was lost in his thoughts. It's been almost one week since they have been back in the Centre.  And one week was long. Mostly when Raines was in charge. He could imagine the satisfied expression on his face when he saw them back there. A shiver ran down Sydney's spine at this thought and he knew they had to do something.   
  
Looking up, he noticed Broots sitting back to his lap-top. Major Charles had just returned several minutes ago and Ethan was already sitting on the couch. He too was lost in his own world and it was obvious what the younger man was thinking of. With a sigh, he looked at Broots.  
  
"Are you alright, Broots?"  
  
"Ye-yeah, I am. But I have bad news!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't break the system. It's just like Jarod's. Impossible to get in without the passwords and codes."  
  
"Well, Mr. Broots thank you all your hard work that you have done but it's finally time to get my son out." The Major said and stood up. Sydney saw the determination on his face and he jumped up.  
  
"Major, I know it's NOT easy but…"  
  
"You have no idea what does it feel to have your child in that place." The Major growled, cutting him off. Sydney just took a deep breath and ignored his remark. He was about to say something when Ethan spoke.  
  
"Sydney, I think he's right." He said silently. We haven't been able to do anything for a week and… the time is running."  
  
"I know." Was all he could say though he didn't like the idea of running to the Centre.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." Broots said suddenly. They all turned their heads to look at him, seeing as a frowned appeared on his face.   
  
"What is it, Broots?"  
  
"I got a… a mail."  Sydney just raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to go on. He didn't understand why was this fact that he got a mail so important to cut them off, unless…  
  
"It's from Angelo!" Broots said and looked up at Sydney, gazing into his eyes. 

The Centre  
Thursday  
21.05 pm  
SL-27   
Room 206

  
  
"So, is everything arranged?!" Raines asked Cox, watching Jarod's unconscious form through the window.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Raines! The transport will take place tomorrow. Early tomorrow."  
  
"Good! Imamu will be satisfied." Cox just smiled in satisfaction. Finally things were going on their own terms. Everything else was only a matter of time.   
  
  
  
  
The Centre  
Thursday  
Same time  
SL-27   
Room 206

  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Sydney asked the others, watching as Broots settled back down on the couch.   
  
"I would have been ready a lot earlier." The Major said and Sydney tried to ignore the remark. Jarod's father was bitter and he could understand him.   
  
"Broots. You stay here. But be ready because as soon as we are back… " Sydney took a deep sighed before he went on. "… we will have to move very fast."  
  
"What if you… uhm you can't get out both of them?" At the question both the Major and Sydney stiffened a bit.   
  
"We better go." Ethan said, not wanting to hear the answer. "They are going to transport my sister early in the morning! We have to get there!" The Major just nodded and left the room. Ethan let out a sigh and looked at Sydney before they both followed suit.  
  
Sitting on the couch, Broots prayed they were going to be able to free both of them. No one deserved to be in the Centre mostly when Mr. Raines was in charge.   
  
  
  
The Centre  
Friday  
4.55 am  
SL-27   
Room 210

Entering the room, Lyle nodded at the sweeper who had been escorting him to leave him alone. The man nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, a smile appeared on Lyle's face as he caught sight of the bed. Adjusting his tie, he slowly walked into the room, rubbing his glove-covered hand. Stopping in front of the bed he smiled down before he slowly sat down. He watched as the woman awoke with a start as she felt the bed dip under his weight. She managed to sit up half way when she spotted who was sitting next to her. She let out a small sigh before she crawled back a bit to be able to sit up straight.   
  
"Good Morning!" He said with an annoying cheerful expression on his face! "I really don't like to disturb you but there is one thing that I have to do! The duties, you know!" He said and with that he raised a syringe.   
  
"Why, it's…"

"Time for training? Not today!" He said cutting her off and with that took her arm and stung the needle into her flesh. Parker let out a short gasp and Lyle looked up at her with a strange gleam in his eyes. Parker could have bet he liked the way he 'hurt' her but she wasn't sure!  
  
After he was finished, Lyle stood up and put his hands into his pockets. "Today you won't have to go to the gym. You're in a good shape so instead… we are going somewhere else." He said, the annoying smug expression never leaving his face.   
  
Before Parker could have wondered or asked what it was, the too familiar dizziness attacked her and she had to lie back, supporting herself on her right elbow. She saw as Lyle nodded at the sweeper who just entered a second before but then blackness came over her.   
  
Angelo, peeking in from the air vents, just watched the events with a sad expression on his face. „Daughter. Lost." He whispered to himself.

Outside The Centre  
Backyard  
Same time

"I can't believe I'm here! I swore to God that I will never return to this place! And yet, I'm here again!" Major Charles said, crouching beside Sydney and Ethan! "If only I could have prevent them taking my son again."   
  
Ethan knew how he felt. His father was not only angry but also blamed himself for letting it happen. Again. It felt kind of strange for him to know that both men had their own child in that place and he hoped that they won't have to leave one of them behind!  
  
"Everything's going so easy." Ethan spoke. Even though he didn't know the Centre because he couldn't remember being there but he thought it was a very securely guarded place. And so far, they could slip inside the backyard without any problem.  
  
"This is ONE weakness of the Centre's security system." Sydney replied. "They know that no SANE man would try to come here on their own so we could easily get in. Because it's just the three of us."  
  
"I see." Ethan replied and watched as Sydney turned back to make sure no sweeper was nearby. "What if Jarod isn't here anymore?" The young man spoke again.  
  
"Then I go after him even if it means hell itself!" The Major said and Ethan knew that he did mean it.  
  
"No, Jarod must be here. I don't think they would send him to Africa as long as they don't know where the DSAs are." Sydney replied.   
  
"So we have to be very fast and… smart to get them out."   
  
"Or quite the opposite for coming here 'alone'." Sydney murmured under his breath.  

The Centre  
Friday  
5.20 am  
SL-27 

  
"The Triumvirate is waiting!" Imamu said, gazing into Lyle's eyes as the younger man stood straight, next to Mr. Raines. "You go on with your project in Africa as long as it is needed!"  
  
"Sure, Sir I-"  
  
"Mr. Raines! The Triumvirate is, however, not hundred percent satisfied." Imamu said, cutting Lyle off. Lyle just let out a sigh to calm down. Imamu was too 'high' for him but he knew if he could do his project, he would be high enough as well. Soon.   
  
"I know, sir. But he can't hold on any longer. Just take a look at him, he won't be able to take it any longer!"  
  
"For your sake, you better be right! But now there are still several things that I need to discuss with the two of you. But not here."  
  
"Of course, sir. We can go to my off-"  
  
"We GO to the Chairman's Office!" Imamu said and walked out. Lyle just rolled his eyes and followed Raines out of the room. 

The Centre  
Friday  
Same Time

"Okay we are in. But that's it." Ethan whispered. "I'm not sure we could go on from here. There are lots of sweepers everywhere!"   
  
"I've escaped worse situations before…" The Major growled looking around, making sure no sweeper was in the corridor.  
  
"That is the Centre." Sydney said. He had no idea how to go on from that. He knew this wouldn't turn out well. He knew he needed Angelo for help and he didn't have to wait long. Suddenly the air vent cracked open. And it was in time because in the minute Angelo 'surfaced', they could hear sweepers coming along on the long corridor.

The Centre  
Mr. Raines' office  
5.30 am

Sitting in Raines' chair, Imamu stared at Lyle and Raines. When Raines called him a week ago, telling him they had Jarod back, he and the Triumvirate were very pleased. But since one week, they couldn't get any further. Jarod was stubborn enough to suffer instead of giving in, even if it cost horrible physical pain. The only positive thing so far was Lyle's project. Which was proceeding at least.   
  
"The Triumvirate has made several changes and I have to inform you about them."  
  
"Changes?" Raines breathed.   
  
"The Triumvirate gives you three more days, Mr. Raines! If you don't manage to get out of Jarod, where the DSAs are, then we will have to focus on his family. They must have them. After three days, they want you to erase… EVERY SIGN of the outside world of Jarod's mind! For the pretender, NOTHING can exist, except for the Centre!"

The Centre  
Air Vents  
5.35 am

"Angelo, stop!" Sydney said, slowing down behind Angelo. The empathy looked back at the three men behind him and did as Sydney asked. He stopped.  
  
"I think we should separate!" Sydney said as he sat down.  
  
"Why?" The Major asked, his brows furrowed. He immediately tensed. What if Sydney was still on the Centre's side? He wasn't sure in anything and he didn't trust anyone anymore.  
  
"I think he's right!" Ethan told his father.   
  
"We are on our own. Three… well four against *The Centre*. We have to be invisible and fast! So we need to get both of them at one time. And we will have to do it through the air vents. That is the only place where we might have a chance!" The Major considered the idea for a moment and the nodded.  
  
"Okay. But who takes who?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I take Jarod!"  The Major and Sydney said in union. Ethan just closed his eyes and hung his head slightly. Ethan knew what was coming. It was obvious just from the way the two were staring at each other. Ethan felt a sudden rage inside but suppressed it! He spoke before they could have gotten into a fight.  
  
"Fine! I go for my sister." He said. Sydney finally looked at him and Ethan looked gazed into his eyes. The younger man saw that he wanted to say something but he spoke first. "Where should we meet?"   
  
Sydney felt a bit uncomfortable. He knew he didn't have to explain his actions to anyone and he had his reasons for everything but he did feel uncomfortable under Ethan's gaze and had the urge to tell him. But they were running out of time and he knew they had to act. With a sigh Sydney turned to Angelo.  
  
"Angelo!"

The Centre  
Mr. Raines' office  
5.50 am

  
"Is that understood, Mr. Lyle?" The African asked, raising his chin.   
  
"Absolutely. Sir!"  
  
"Fine! The Triumvirate is awaiting you. They have everything ready."  
  
"Just like me, sir, I can assure you!" Lyle said with a proud gleam in his eyes.  
  
  


The Centre  
Air Vents  
SL-27  
6.08 am

"Jarod must be there." Sydney whispered to the Major.   
  
"Are you sure that Angelo is right?" He asked doubtfully.   
  
"Yes, he is." Sydney replied and glanced at his watch. "We are in time. Broots said all he managed to do something. He could get to the cameras so from 6.10 am, he is going to shut them off. We will have two minutes time."  
  
"Excellent!" The Major said. "Everything's going according to the plan! And you were so against it!" He said bitterly.   
  
"Major! I want to get both Jarod and Miss Parker out of this place. But you know that the Centre is way too dangerous."  
  
"You don't need to tell me!  They have kept my family apart for thirty years!" He said, gazing into his eyes. Sydney just glanced down at his watch and knew it was time!  
  
"Let's go!" As carefully as possible, they opened the air-vent and crept down. Neither of them were too young anymore and it took some time for them to finally get out. While the Major jumped down, Sydney turned around to get Jarod ready for the escape.  
  
As the Major straightened up and turned around, he saw the small shock on Sydney's face. With a frown, he turned to the direction where he was looking and saw what stuck him.  
  
Jarod was sitting in the corner, shaking and sweating heavily. He was pale, as white as the wall and circles covered the underside of his eyes. He was unshaved and they weren't sure if he acknowledged their presence at all.

To be continued………..


	18. Under The Surface 17

Author: Zsazsa

Rating: PG   
  
Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

******************************************  
  


Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!  
  


Under The Surface  
Chapter 17  
  
  


As the Major straightened up and turned around, he saw the shock on Sydney's face. With a frown, he turned to the direction Sydney was looking and saw what had struck him.  
  
Jarod was sitting in the corner, shaking and sweating heavily. He was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was unshaven and they weren't sure if he realized they were there at all.  
  
For a moment, the Major felt as if his heart had stopped. The condition his son was in reminded him of his worst nightmare. Without looking at Sydney, he walked up to his son and knelt down in front of him. "Jarod?" He asked and reached out a hand. He was shocked when Jarod roughly pushed his hand away, not even looking up at him. He didn't seem to be able to grasp who was in front of him. "Jarod, it's me… your father."  
  
"No." The Pretender murmured, rocking back and forth. "No. No. No. You're not here… he just wants me to believe you're here. You are not here! You are not real!"   
  
Sydney walked up to them and saw the rage on the Major's face.  
  
"What have they done to him? I know I shouldn't have waited so long!" The Major said, casting an accusing glance at Sydney before turning back to Jarod. "Jarod, I AM real! I'm here to get you out!"  
  
"Let's get him out of here. We don't have time," said Sydney.  
  
The Major hated to agree, but Sydney was right. They each took one of Jarod's arms to pull him to a standing position and both were shocked by his reaction. Jarod started shouting to let him go, he violently tried to pull away, fighting the two of them off. With his strength, he easily pushed the two unprepared men aside.   
  
"Jarod!" The Major gasped.   
  
"We have to do something fast because the electricity is going to be shut down throughout The Centre in a matter of seconds!" Sydney said, looking at the Major.

-----

The Centre

Hangar

Same time

Ethan lay quietly in the air-vent behind Angelo, his heart was beating faster than normal and he was very nervous. When they'd found out from Angelo where his sister was, they'd agreed that they would meet here after Sydney and Major Charles got Jarod. He hoped they were both all right.   
  
Suddenly, Angelo turned his head to look at him and Ethan knew it was time. He followed Angelo as he crept out of the vents. The hangar was big enough for them to hide easily. Ethan couldn't see anything except the Centre jet and one sweeper by its stairs.   
  
"Angelo, are you sure it's-"  
  
"Flying Angel," Angelo cut him off and looked at him for a second.  
  
"Is she on the jet?"    
  
Angelo nodded.

-----

The Centre  
The Chairman's office  
6:16 AM

"We've wasted enough time here!" Imamu said. "It's time for you to go, Mr. Lyle."  
  
"Yes, sir! The jet is waiting in the hangar."  
  
"Remember one thing, Mr. Raines, compared to Jarod, the DSA's are worth NOTHING! The only reason we need them is so they don't get into anyone else's hands. It doesn't matter if we don't find it out from *him* because once we find his family, there will be no one left who can use them! I don't think I have to tell you how disappointed the Triumvirate will be if they find out… you've failed!" He said, his accent stronger.   
  
Raines let out a quiet sigh. He intended to find out where the DSA's were because he was determined to get higher. It would have been so much easier if the African hadn't been there watching his back all the time, but he knew once it was over, he was going to have a Pretender. After all, there were three of them, or four if they managed to get Ethan back alive, that he would be able to choose from. 

-----

The Centre  
SL-27  
6:18 AM

Jarod was out of control and Sydney knew they had to do something before they drew attention to themselves. Major Charles was trying to sooth him, but it wasn't working. The young man kept on insisting that his father was not there and it was only Raines trying to manipulate him. He was obviously under the affect of some drug and Sydney wasn't sure that he wanted to know what it was.   
  
Looking around, Sydney noticed several needles and syringes on a table. He quickly stepped up to it and took a closer look at them. With a sigh, he picked one up. He knew there was one there that would make Jarod lose consciousness, he knew Raines that much. He picked up another and realized it was what he was looking for because he had used it when any of his patients became 'uncontrollable'. Sydney went back to Jarod and knelt down in front of him.   
  
Before he could do anything, the Major grabbed his wrist, anger radiating from him. "What do you think you're doing? I should have known that you're still working for them! Everything was just a set up!"   
  
Sydney pulled his hand out of the Major's grasp and stared at him. "If that was true, I would have informed The Centre of where we are!" Sydney said angrily. "This will calm him down. He is under the affect of some drug; he needs to calm down so we can get him out of here! We don't know if Miss Parker is in the same condition and if she is, we will have to do the same with her so we don't waste time!" Sydney saw the hesitation in the Major's eyes, he still hadn't convinced him. With a sigh, he added, "We have to do something fast. You will have to trust me on this. Either you let me give this to him so we can get out of here, or you don't and then we not only lose our chance to leave, but our freedom and most likely our lives."  
  
The Major knew he couldn't hesitate too much and decided to let him give Jarod the shot, but he made a mental note not to be dependent on him again. It wasn't good at all, but for his son, he was willing to do anything. 

-----

The Centre  
Hangar  
6:24 AM

Ethan leaned over the unconscious form of the sweeper, he'd hit him on the head seconds before and wanted to make sure he was really out. When he was sure he was out, Ethan started to pull the body aside and was surprised when Angelo came to help him.   
  
When they had the sweeper out of sight, he walked back to the stairs of the plane and noticed that he was alone. Turning back, he saw Angelo standing out of the way. "Angelo, come!" The younger man said, but Angelo just shook his head and turned away.  
  
"Angelo help friend and daughter!" And with that, he ran away.   
  
Ethan was about to shout after him, but he knew he couldn't draw attention to himself. With a sigh, he took the stairs at the entrance he peeked in carefully, making sure there were no sweepers inside. He slowly walked inside, being as quiet as possible. He didn't know if his sister was already there or if Angelo simply knew that they were going to bring her there.   
  
He went further into the jet and then he spotted her. She was in a seat, half lying with the seatbelt fastened and she was unconscious. He quickly walked up to her and knelt down. He tried to wake her up, but couldn't. Ethan realized that she had been drugged and he had no chance of waking her up, so he decided to wait. There were still 25 minutes left until they met and he had a bad feeling.   
  
  
-----

The Centre  
Air Vents  
6:38 AM

"Damn it! These vents are so small," The Major said and stopped, "And he's too heavy this way," He added, looking down at his son. He was only half conscious and was murmuring something quietly, but neither of them could understand him.   
  
"Yes, I know." Sydney replied, a bit out of breath. As soon as he said that, the lights went out, leaving them in total darkness.

-----

The Centre  
Corridor  
Same Time

Lyle glanced at his watch as he confidently walked down the corridor. Willie was with him, Raines had ordered the sweeper to escort him to Africa.   
  


They were heading to the elevator when it happened. Lyle stopped in his tracks; everything was in darkness. "What in the hell happened?" He asked.   
  
"I don't know, sir." Willie replied.  
  
"I figured that." Lyle answered sarcastically. 

-----

The Centre  
Chairman's office  
6:41 AM

"I can reassure you, sir, everything's under total cont…" Raines was saying when a sweeper opened the door.  
  
"What is it?" Imamu asked, angry that the sweeper had dared to interrupt them.  
  
"We have a problem, sir! There's a blackout."   
  
"Fix it!" The African said, turning back to Raines.  
  
"Um… that's the problem, sir!" The sweeper said quickly. "There's a blackout in the ENTIRE Centre. The elevators and several doors do not work!"

-----

The Centre  
Corridor  
6:46 AM

The only thing Lyle could see was a red light and that wasn't much help. He watched as the sweeper tried to open the level door without success. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "It's me. We have a problem!"  
  
"We know! We have the same!" Came Raines' voice from the other end of the line.   
  
"Something is wrong!" Lyle said with a frown.  
  
"I have the same feeling!" Raines said with suppressed anger in his voice.  
  
"The hangar!" Lyle growled.

-----

The Centre  
Hangar  
6:57 AM

Ethan sat impatiently in the seat next to his sister. He glanced at Parker to make sure she was still out then he got up. He was very nervous, it had been almost half an hour and there still wasn't any sign of them. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and he hid. He was prepared to fight whomever it was, even if it was an entire sweeper team.   
  
Ethan felt his heart pounding in his chest as someone entered the plane. He threw himself at the person and pushed him to the floor.  
  
"Ethan!" Sydney shouted and the younger man looked up at him. He saw the upset look on his face and looked down at the man under him. It was his father.  
  
"Oh!" The younger man said, slowly getting up. "I… I'm sorry!"  
  
"Never mind." The Major said and took Ethan's outstretched hand.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Him." Sydney said as he took a step back and helped a half-conscious Jarod walk inside.   
  
"Thank God, Jarod." Ethan said and stepped up to him, only to see Jarod start to fall. He and Sydney grabbed Jarod before he could hit the floor.  
  
"We need to get out of here! The sweepers are coming! The power will return in less than a minute!" Sydney said as he and Ethan helped Jarod into a seat. Sydney immediately went back to the door of the jet while the Major went to the pilot cabin.   
  
After making sure Jarod was securely attached to the seat, Ethan turned around to go help Sydney. When the younger man got to him, he thought his blood-circulation was going to stop. Sydney stood straight, totally calm, staring into the face of a sweeper… who had a gun.

-----

Dover, Delaware  
17:36 PM

Broots walked up and down in the room. He figured there was probably a hole in the carpet by now, but he didn't give a damn. They'd left that morning and it was already late afternoon. He knew something had happened; it was obvious. And he didn't know what to do. There was no one left to help him. Miss Parker… Jarod… Sydney… Major Charles… and even Ethan, they were all gone now. And he alone had no chance. Broots had never been so afraid in his life.   
  
All that was left for him was his laptop and a cell-phone. A secure line; Major Charles had told him it was the line that he used to talk with Jarod. But they had Jarod… so they probably knew about the line too. And that meant he didn't have much time left. In fact, he was surprised that they weren't there yet.  
  
Broots was on the verge of losing patience, his nerves stretched thinner by the second and the panic grew. He felt the need to leave, but knew that the others were counting on him. Making up his mind, the tech grabbed his laptop from the table and was about to leave but stopped. He couldn't do it, he simply couldn't.  
  
He jumped when the phone rang and his throat tightened as he stared down at the phone on the table. With a sigh, he hesitantly walked back and picked it up. "He-hello!"   
  
"Broots get OUT! We are waiting for you here! Move as fast as you can! Our lives depend on it!" Broots heard Sydney shout then the line went dead.  
  
For a several seconds, he stood in shock and then the world stopped existing for him. He had no idea how he got there, but he suddenly realized he was running down the corridor with his laptop in hand.   
  
Broots couldn't think clearly, he just ran. And he knew he was running for his life. His shoulder started to ache again, but he didn't care. He remembered Miss Parker's words that he could not give up and he kept on going.   
  
The next thing he knew, he was outside. Sydney had told him they were waiting for him there, but where in the hell were they? He cursed the weather for being so dark, it was obvious that rain was going to fall soon. Everything was so silent and not a single person was around. The only noise that the tech heard was his heart pounding and his heavy breathing. He was helpless and he had absolutely no idea where to go. 'Maybe this is the end,' Broots thought and started to tremble.   
  
There was a noise from the side of the motel like thunder and he went pale as he jerked his head in that direction. His eyes widened and every single nerve in his body screamed for him to run, but he couldn't. He wanted to move, but his limbs wouldn't co-operate. He closed his eyes and was ready to take the bullets when he heard the screeching of tires. Opening one eye, he watched as the door of a black sedan burst open and… Ethan… ETHAN, he realized with relief, leant out enough to grab him and pull him inside.   
  
He had no time to ask what was going on because only seconds after he got in and the car took off they heard a familiar sound. Looking out through the back windshield, he saw two other cars, and they were getting closer. 'So it begins,' he thought and silently prayed to a God he didn't really believe in. After all, he had seen too much.   
  
Broots closed his eyes and bent his head down. There was nothing else he could do; he just bent his head down and tried to prepare for whatever was coming. He held on to the seat in front of him as several bullets hit the car. Broots lost all sense of time and the world stopped existing around him. He was very afraid.   
  
Images of his little girl flooded into his mind, giving him some kind of peace in the knowledge that at least she was safe. He decided to hold on to that trail of thoughts and various memories surfaced in his mind; the first day she went to school, the day he'd won custody of her and all the wonderful times they'd spent together.   
  
The next thing he noticed was the car coming to a halt. 'We've been caught and now I'm going to die,' the tech thought, keeping his eyes closed and his head bent. He didn't want to see as the sweepers lifted their guns to him, didn't want to look at them as they pulled the trigger. If it was coming, then he wouldn't know when to expect it and that was better than seeing what was going to happen. His stomach tightened and his insides trembled. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the shoulders and he let out a short scream.   
  
"Just do it!! JUST DO IT!!" Broots said loudly.  
  
"Do what?" Came a familiar but confused voice from next to him. Broots carefully lifted and then turned his head. He remembered only one other time when he'd felt the same as he did now as he looked into Ethan's face.   
  
"O…ooh! Yo-you… " Even though he tried hard, he couldn't say anything that made sense.   
  
Ethan let out a sigh and patted him on the back. "It's okay, Broots, we got rid of them. For now." He said, but didn't smile.   
  
Broots wished for something more positive. Sydney… Sydney always managed to reassure him! He turned to look for Sydney and that was when he noticed Major Charles leaning into the car. His gaze wandered and Broots finally spotted him; Jarod was in a sitting position next to Ethan, but he was unconscious. His father was trying to get a hold on him.   
  
"Oh my God… Ooh my God! Wha- what happened? Is he alright?" Broots stammered, feeling half relieved, half worried.   
  
"We need to move, Broots!" Ethan said in a serious tone, which Broots was used to. The young man had never opened up to him; in fact, Ethan didn't open up to anyone. He seemed to feel at ease only with his sister and brother.  
  
"Yeah… yeah sure! What do I have to do?" The tech asked nervously.   
  
"Just help us get Jarod into one of the jets!" The Major said as he tried to pull his son out.   
  
Broots noticed a huge, bloody cut on his forehead, which looked pretty bad. Seeing the serious expressions on their faces, he didn't dare ask anything, but he had many questions. Looking around, he finally realized where they were.  
  
"Yes, an airport!" The Major said. "Could you help?"   
  
Broots realized that he had said his thought out loud and the Major was answering him. With a sudden jump, he was at their side, helping them get Jarod out of the car.  
  
Broots couldn't believe his own eyes. Jarod was in bad shape. There were dark circles under his eyes, he had obviously lost a lot of weight in a very short time and he was very pale. Just a quick glance at his chest and shoulders where his shirt had ridden up as they carried him sent a chill down his spine. One name came to him; Raines, and he finally understood why the Pretender had done everything he could in the last five, almost six years, to get away from The Centre.  
  
Once inside the jet, which was in bad shape, they put him down in the first seat. Broots didn't have time to look around, he was too busy wiping off the dust so the Major and Ethan could put Jarod down. Broots looked up at the Pretender's father, the right side of his face was covered with blood.  
  
"Are you alright, Major?" The tech finally asked and received a sigh from the older man.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. We have to get out of here, they're coming!" He said and straightened up. "Take care of him." The Major said, nodding toward his older son.   
  
"Where is Sydney? And where's Miss Parker?" Broots finally asked. The tech watched as the Major looked up at him, but didn't reply. "Major?" Broots asked in a worried tone and looked at Ethan, expecting the answer from him. Ethan opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Broots tried not to panic, but it was hard. He wanted to know where they were… but Ethan and the Major remained silent.  
  
To be continued...

Cliffhanger?... I know!....NOW!...Give me feedback!


	19. Under The Surface 18

Author: Zsazsa

Rating: PG

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!

Also: I've finished the story so as I get the chapters back from my wonderful beta, I'll upload them. I know it's been an awfully LONG time since I updated last so a short summary: After a late night at the Centre, Broots disappears without any trail. Jarod joins Sydney and Miss Parker looking for him, -even with Parker's "lack of enthusiasm" about it-and after saving him from Lyle at the very last minute, they find out a secret that changes their lives. But the Centre would not be the Centre if they wouldn't do WHATEVER it takes to find them and they catch up. Broots, Ethan, the Major and Sydney has to "rescue" Jarod and Miss Parker from the Centre which tehy can manage only with one person's help; Angelo. After their escape… :

**Under The Surface  
Chapter 18**

"Where are Sydney and Miss Parker?" Broots finally asked. Major Charles looked up at him, but didn't reply. "Major?" Broots asked in a bit of a worried tone then looked at Ethan, expecting the answer from him. Ethan opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Broots tried not to panic, but it was hard. He wanted to know where they were.

"I'm here, Broots," came the familiar voice from behind him. 

Jerking his head to that direction, Broots spotted Sydney; the feeling of relief quickly passed when he noticed his clothing. Jarod obviously wasn't the only one in bad shape. There was a cut on Sydney's mouth and his shirt was torn.

"What happened?" Sydney winced before he replied.

"We had trouble getting out."

"Wh-what trouble?" 

"There's no time for this now." The Major interrupted. "We have to get the hell out of here. They are coming!" He said and walked pass Sydney. 

Broots saw the glance the Major threw at his old friend and knew that something had happened between them while they were gone. Turning his head, the tech finally spotted Miss Parker. He let out another sigh of relief. They were all alive, but he had a feeling that under the surface, things were not so peaceful at all.

Broots sank into the seat in front of Miss Parker and heard the noise of the door. Several seconds later, Ethan appeared in the cabin again and took the seat next to his sister. Turning his head, Broots watched as Sydney secured Jarod's seatbelt before taking care of his own. For the first time in his life, he didn't understand Sydney, but it was none of his business and he decided to be quiet instead of causing more arguments. They had enough problems without that and the tech hoped that Sydney knew what he was doing. Letting out a sigh, he heard the jet finally start. It was an old model and had some problems; that was obvious. For a moment, Broots was worried whether they would be able to leave at all, but then they started to move and he sighed.

The Major finally took off, and just in time. Looking through the window, he saw the Centre cars arriving at the airport, but their shots were of no use anymore. A small, half smile appeared on his face. The Centre had lost this time, but was it really over? Most likely not. Images of his son flooded into his mind and his satisfaction quickly disappeared.

Raines seemed to have caused damage again; he just hoped they weren't too late with the rescue. A rescue that didn't quite turn out the way they'd planned it. And that was because of Sydney; he was the one who wanted to wait and it was his fault that they hadn't gotten to them sooner.

Shaking his head, Major Charles decided to concentrate on the jet instead. He had a lot of time to deal with Sydney later. Their sole aim now was to get to the safe house.

The Centre  
Chairman's office  
20:02 pm

"HOW?" Imamu shouted the question with a powerful slam of his fist on the top of the desk. Lyle winced at the sound, casting his eyes down. The African was way beyond furious. Lyle felt Raines stiffen next to him and at that moment, he was grateful that he wasn't the Chairman.

"We…" Raines started, but the African cut him off.

"This is the CENTRE! THE CENTRE!" He shouted, staring at Raines. "How could three men take them from THE CENTRE!"

Lyle kept his eyes on the floor. He was sure the African could be heard throughout the entire building. "They had inside help, sir," he finally said.

"Yes!" Imamu said in a disgusted tone. "And that is your fault!" He added, his accent heavy. "You can't keep your lab rats in their cages! You never could!" He said, gazing straight into Lyle's eyes. "That is why we are in this situation!" He spat the last word then walked around to the chair and sat down.

"That problem has been dealt with, sir." Lyle said, but the other man just stared at him.

"We will get them back… sir!" Raines breathed, taking a step forward.

"You should not have to GET them! You should have KEPT them!" Imamu said angrily, leaning forward on the desk. Raines didn't reply, just stared at the African. "I'm contacting the Triumvirate. I will tell you later what will happen to you. Until then, get out of my sight. And spend your time doing something good. Go and find them!" Imamu said, picking up the phone as he turned away.

The Centre  
Corridor  
20:12 pm

"I should have killed him years ago!" Raines said with a great deal of hatred in his voice. 

"Who?" Lyle asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sydney! He has too much influence!" 

"On who?" Raines stopped, turned to Lyle and looked him straight in the eyes.

"On all of them!" Lyle had an idea of whom Raines was talking about. "I told you that, but you always said we needed him because of his connection to Jarod. Parker said the same. And see where we are now!" Lyle said, the anger finally surfacing.

"That doesn't matter anymore. We have to concentrate on finding them. The Triumvirate will not be happy about the latest development. We have to give them an elaborated plan!" 

Lyle nodded in agreement. This was one of the times when he had to stick with Raines. Alone, they wouldn't survive. It was just temporary anyway. Before Lyle could say anything, they heard footsteps. Turning around, they both spotted Raines' pet sweeper, Willie, and two others. Stopping in front of them, Lyle eyed the cuts on the sweeper's face.

"Willie!" Raines said, waiting for him to report.

"He's dead, sir!" Raines let out a sigh.

"What a waste!" The old man said and walked away. Lyle let out a sigh and followed him.

Unknown Place  
22:38 pm  
Upstairs

Sydney stood at the foot of the bed with his arms folded, looking down at Jarod, who was asleep on the bed. Something was wrong. Jarod was sweating heavily and he was restless. Even though he was unconscious, he was murmuring to himself and he seemed to be having nightmares. Major Charles sat next to his son with a worried look on his face.

Since their arrival, the Major hadn't left Sydney alone with Jarod; he hadn't even wanted to let him examine him. All he'd let him to do was check that he wasn't suffering from anything life-threatening. Sydney was sure that the Triumvirate wouldn't let Raines do anything to Jarod that could cost his life, but knowing Raines' methods, he needed to take a better look at him.

Sydney was about to try to talk some sense into the Major about letting him have a look at Jarod when Broots entered. Turning his head, he watched as the tech slowly walked up to him.

"Ho-how is he?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. Sydney knew that movement, it was clear that Broots felt uncomfortable.

"I don't know." He said, knowing that Jarod's father could hear him. Broots felt the tension and felt bad because, unintentionally, he had caused another stressful situation.

"Um… Sydney, maybe you could have a look at Miss P in the meantime?" He suggested. It was about time anyway since he hadn't spent much time with her yet. 

"Yes, good idea, Broots." Sydney interrupted his thoughts. With his arms folded, the old man turned around and walked out of the room and Broots followed suit.

"Syd… Sydney…." Jarod murmured, jerking his head from one side to the other.

"Shhh… it's alright son. I'm here." Major Charles said, trying to soothe his son.

Unknown Place  
22:47 pm  
Upstairs

Broots followed his old friend into the room and quietly closed the door behind them. The tech watched as Sydney slowly sat down on the bed next to Parker who was still unconscious. She was totally different from Jarod. She had no nightmares and she was not sweating. She seemed very peaceful and in fact, she was clean and looked well cared for, while Jarod was a total mess. If they didn't know where she had been, they would have thought she'd just gone to sleep at home.

But that wasn't the case and that peacefulness was also a bit bothering. For a moment, Sydney stared down at her as if she was an exhibit in a museum. Broots was about to ask if anything was wrong when he finally lifted her wrist. About 5 minutes passed in total silence, but it felt like eternity to Broots. Finally, with a sigh, Sydney stood up.

"Is she alright?" Broots asked. He was no doctor and he had no clue if the calmness was good or bad.

"She seems fine. Everything's all right. She's been sedated, we just have to wait until she wakes up."

"So, she didn't get the same treatment as Jarod."

"No, she did not. Thankfully." The old man said, looking down at her.

"And what about Jarod? Will he be alright?"

"I need to have a better look at him to find out." Sydney said and Broots nodded in response. "Right now." The psychiatrist said.

"Are you going to leave her alone?" Broots asked confused.

"She's not alone, you're here with her." Sydney stated, but Broots saw that his thoughts were elsewhere. The old man had heard what the tech told him and replied, but he was already somewhere else in his mind.

"Yes, but I… I have to help Ethan with some stuff, so I won't be…" Sydney placed a hand on Broots' shoulder.

"Broots, Miss Parker is fine. You can see it with your own eyes. Right now, Jarod needs more help."

Broots nodded and decided to keep his opinion to himself. It was Sydney's business and he didn't want to interfere. Sydney patted him on the shoulder and then walked out of the room, leaving him alone with an unconscious Miss Parker.

Unknown Place  
23:03 pm  
Upstairs –Jarod's room

"Syd…Sydney!" Jarod's cries were louder and he'd become even more restless. The Major did everything he could to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work. "Sydney… where are you?"

"I'm here, Jarod." The psychiatrist said as he closed the door behind him. The Major suppressed his anger as the other man sat down on the bed next to his son.

"Sydney!" Jarod jerked his head from one side to the other while he spoke, but he didn't seem to have regained consciousness yet.

"I'm here." Sydney said and took his hand into his. The Major's eyed darkened. He had that inner struggle every time that Sydney helped his son, but still he couldn't forget the fact that Sydney knew more about HIS son than he did.

"Sydney! Help me! Please! Don't! Don't let him do it!" 

"Who are you talking about, Jarod?" Jarod's mentor asked, his brows furrowed.

"Please, Sydney! Help me!" They both noticed that the young man was not only sweating heavily, but he was also shaking. And that was definitely not a good sign. 

"Do something for God's sake!" The Major said finally, hating himself for asking for help from the other man. "Give him something."

"I can't help him… physically."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Raines must have used a drug on him to get him under control. He fought it, so he must have given him more. They want him alive, so this will probably wear off soon. Considering the fact that I have no clue what Raines has given him, we have to wait. Jarod is under the effect of the drug, he's in a world of illusions where he doesn't feel safe."

"You are the psychiatrist and… the… the one who knows my son the best." Major Charles said in an even tone, making sure Sydney didn't miss the message. 

"Major, I understand that you are-"

"Don't get me wrong, Sydney, but I don't want you to understand me. All I want is my son to be healthy again!" Jarod's father said in a firm voice. Sydney nodded.

"So do I." 

"Then do something. After all, you are from that place." Major Charles knew that he was being unfair, but he couldn't help it. He didn't have any problems with Sydney, in fact, he found him a very pleasant man, but he couldn't help feeling jealous. 

"Then I will have to ask you to leave."

"I don't think I understood you." The Major said with a bit of a stunned expression.

"I need to talk to your son, to try to make him understand that he's in a dream world."

"I don't see the problem with me staying."

"It's for privacy."

"For whose privacy?" 

"For all of us." Sydney replied in a friendly tone.

"You don't get it, do you?" 

"Get what?"

"He's NOT your son! Jarod is MY flesh and blood. You may have raised him, but it was not our choice."

"I'm aware of the fact that he's not my son. Major, you don't know my relationship with Jarod. He's been looking for you ever since his escape, but I've been the stable figure in his life. It's natural that he–"

"No, it is NOT!" The Major said angrily, losing control at last. "Make peace with the fact that he has found his family. That place took almost all of my children away and I WON'T. LET. THEM. Do it again!"

"Major, I don't mean any harm to your son."

"But you do. If he had broken contact with you, he would be far away now and he wouldn't be in such a bad shape."

"Jarod knows what he's doing and it was his choice." Sydney remained calm as usual. If he could take Parker's outbursts, the Major was an easy case. He knew he was hurt, he knew that feeling. He still remembered the feeling when he'd found out that he had a son and someone else had raised him. But the difference was… he had Jarod. And even though he had always known that Jarod was not related to him at all, he did think of him as his son. As a forbidden son, to be precise; a son whom he had to protect.

"NO! No! I won't! I won't tell you! Let go of me! NO! Get off me!" 

"Jarod, it's alright. He's not there. He's NOT there." Sydney tried to shake him, but it didn't work. 

"Jarod! Son, it's me, your father. Can you hear me?"

"No! Dad! No! Don't hurt my father! Let him go! You're not here. No, you're not! They… they just want me to believe that! No! You're NOT real! YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Jarod was almost violent now, tearing the blanket away from his body. That was the moment when Ethan stepped in, confusion all over his face.

"Ethan!" Sydney looked at the younger man, calling to him to get his attention. "I need you to help him." 

Ethan, even though he hadn't had a really long conversation with Sydney and had no clue what was his older brother's relationship to the man was, he knew that they shared a special bond. And that special bond was needed now in order to help Jarod.

"Major, let's leave them alone!" He turned to his father.

Major Charles was furious, but decided not to show it. With a last look at Jarod, he walked out of the room. Ethan saw the obvious signs of his battle. He wanted to stay, but decided to do what was best for his son. With a last look at his brother, Ethan followed suit.

Hearing the closing of the door, Sydney let out a sigh. He didn't want to interfere in the relationship of the Major and Jarod. But even with his little knowledge of Charles, he knew he would see it soon. He hoped he would see very soon that even though he'd done everything he could for Jarod, he could not replace or fulfill the place of a father.

Downstairs  
Living Room  
23.31 pm

After entering the living room, Major Charles made his way to the window. He needed to clear his mind. Jarod was upstairs suffering and he couldn't help him. He heard footsteps and turned his head in time to see Ethan enter the room. He watched as his son sat down on the couch.

Almost five minutes passed in total silence. Suddenly a thought that had been bugging the Major occurred to him. The old man let out a sigh then slowly walked up to the sofa and took a seat next to Ethan.

"Ethan." He said and turned to him. He watched as the younger man raised his head to look at him. "Son, you don't have to call me 'Major', you can call me 'Dad'." The old man saw the hesitation in Ethan's eyes and knew he shouldn't have pushed.

However, their relationship was pretty good and though Ethan seemed to accept the fact that he had a new family, he still hadn't started to call him 'Dad' and it was a bit strange for him. Major Charles knew that they were total strangers to each other, but guessed that this first step might make their case easier. It had with Jarod.

Ethan didn't talk much, but when he did, he was friendly and open. But not open enough to talk about feelings, personal problems or anything private with them. The only people he seemed to let get close was Jarod and Miss Parker.

Ethan didn't reply, he just nodded, as if he had accepted his offer, but was still considering it. Major Charles was about to say something else when the door opened again and Broots entered. The old man let out a sigh and leant back on the couch as he watched the tech walk in.

"How is your arm, Broots?" He asked.

"Oh, it's um… fine thank you. It's getting better. It wasn't too bad an injury after all." Broots said and an awkward silence settled between them again. "And… how's your head?"

"My head? Oh, yeah. I'll survive! I've gone through much worse." Broots nodded and the silence seemed to return.

"I think it's time for us to go." Ethan said finally and stood up.

"Go? Where?"

"Broots and I are going to use a public phone to get in touch with the others." 

"Yes, I also need to talk to my daughter. I'm worried about her." The tech said.

"Alright, but be careful."

"Of course." Broots replied. With a glance at Ethan, he turned around to head to the door. Ethan stepped out of the room first, but Broots turned back.

"Major, you know Sydney is taking care of… um, Jarod and… there's no one… um… I mean… ah, never mind!" He stammered and left. 

The Major stared after him confused and watched the door. He was alone. Again. He hoped all this would end soon because he was getting tired of it. He and his family needed something positive so much and it wasn't happening. His son was calling out for the man who'd lied to him for thirty years, his other son didn't know him at all and kept a safe distance between them, his beloved wife was only God knew where and all these misfortunes were the fault of the Centre. He'd even lied to Broots about his head, which was pounding heavily.

Unknown Place  
23.43 pm  
Upstairs –Jarod's room

Sydney watched as Jarod finally stopped tossing around. His breathing became even again and he started to calm down.

"What is it you want, Jarod? Where do you want to be? Just imagine you are there and everything will be fine." Sydney tried to reassure him. The drug seemed to keep him unconscious, but his mind was half-awake.

"I'm… I wanna be with my mom and dad."

"You're with them Jarod, you're with them. Just believe that they are there with you. They have always been."

"I can't see them, Sydney, I can't see them!" Sydney heard a slight trail of panic in his voice again.

"Of course you can. You are safe. You are with everyone you love, you just have to believe that!"

"Are they there, Sydney? Are you really there?" 

A small smile appeared on his face, as he pulled the cover on him again. "Yes, Jarod, they are all here - your mother, your father, your sister and brothers. Everyone."

Unknown Place  
05.47am  
Upstairs –Jarod's room

Quietly opening the door, Major Charles stepped halfway into the room. He noted with relief that Jarod was asleep and he seemed peaceful. Turning his gaze, he spotted Sydney asleep in a nearby chair. For some reason, it made him jealous even more, but he knew he couldn't interfere. He had no clue of Jarod's condition and if Sydney thought it was better for him to stay there, then so be it. He would deal with the old man later; their time to discuss their issues would come.

He silently left the room, closing the door carefully behind him. It was very early in the morning and Ethan and Broots still hadn't returned. He knew the house was quite far away from the next city and they had to make sure there were no trails to them after the phone call, but he also knew that they must be exhausted. He was totally worn out, but had managed to get some sleep for a few hours; the two other men hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Thankfully, Broots hadn't gone through everything, so he trusted that he was helping Ethan if it was needed. At least he'd better be.

The Major turned around to go back to the living room when it occurred to him that everybody seemed to have forgotten about Miss Parker. He remembered Broots' confused babbling and finally understood what he had been trying to say. He'd wanted to ask him to check on her. 

Unknown Place  
Same Time  
Upstairs –Miss Parker's room

The silence was familiar, but all the other things were different. She didn't hear the footsteps of the sweepers and she wasn't roughly awakened. And the bed under her was soft, much softer than she remembered. It was a few minutes since she'd awaken, but she hadn't opened her eyes. She needed to remember first. She needed to remember where she was and how she'd gotten there. But after several seconds, she got lost in the feeling that she was so comfortable and for some strange reason she couldn't focus. Her attention and concentration slipped after a while.

Major Charles opened the door and quietly stepped in. After closing it behind him, he carefully walked inside, not to wake her. His head was still aching, but it didn't matter, he was so upset and had so many other things on his mind that he didn't give a damn. Most of all, he was angry. 30 years without his son, without his family, was a torture and now that he'd finally found him, there was still someone interfering. He was grateful to Sydney for what he had done for Jarod… but it was time to let him have a relationship with his real father!

With a sigh, he slumped into the chair next to the bed and sat silently. He stared out through the window for a short while before his gaze wandered to the bed; Miss Parker was still out. Though her head was turned the other way, he could see the resemblance. Every time he looked at Miss Parker, she reminded him of Catherine.

Oh Catherine, he thought and the memory of his conversation with Miss Parker surfaced.

_"I don't want to argue with you, Miss Parker. I... don't know you, but I can tell you one thing. I was very sad to see you working for the Centre. Your mother wanted it differently." _

"There were a lot of things that my mother wanted differently, Major." How true, he thought. Catherine wanted to free not only HIS son, but her own little girl too. She wanted to get away with her and have a normal life somewhere far away. And she wanted to help him and Margaret. He couldn't stop wondering whether Miss Parker really was that cold-hearted, tough woman or if she was actually just like her mother.

"I just didn't think that you... uhm... had..."

"The word's 'feelings', Major!" After all everyone made mistakes. Even Catherine. Mrs. Parker was one of the most innocent, most wonderful people he had ever met in his life. Yet, he didn't see how she could have gotten into the Centre. She was like a sheep that accidentally wandered into the lion's den, but instead of escaping, she'd fallen in love with one of the lions. 

People might think she'd paid the biggest price for trying to undo her 'mistake', but that was not entirely true. Everyone who had a connection to her suffered in some way - Ethan, his family, Jarod and even Fenigor. He still remembered the day when he'd found out about her death. And now looking at her daughter, his view changed a bit. He could imagine her pain, but he would never really know what she'd been through. Mostly because she did not have a Sydney to protect her.

He watched as she turned her head to face him. She blinked several times and let out a sigh before she seemed to acknowledge the unfamiliar place. For a moment, he considered going to get Sydney, but he was a grown man too and he surely could help on his own.

Parker watched as the older man stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked at him, indicating he was not to come any closer as she sat up, leaning against the headboard. 

"It's about time, Miss Parker." He said calmly, looking into her eyes.

"Sorry. I just thought I'd use my only chance to take a good nap." She said simply and even though her voice was harsh from the lack of use, it was easy to detect the sarcasm. 

The Major let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I can imagine. You surely didn't get much sleep in the last few days." He said, trying to hit an accord with her.

"You must know!" She shot back, giving the obvious sign that they still weren't boozing buddies! 

Several minutes passed in silence, but the Major felt her gaze locked on him the entire time. Finally looking up, he asked, "Can I get you anything? A glass of water for your throat or…"

"Please, save the babble. Just bring it on."

"Bring what on?" He asked with a frown.

"Geez…" Parker said, rolling her eyes. " You should spend a bit more time with Lyle." She said with a sardonic smile on her face. "You obviously have a lot to learn from each other!"

The older man's eyes darkened. She wasn't only being hostile with him, she was provoking him with the man who'd killed his son. "I don't know what game you're playing, Miss Parker, but be careful. You are not on your own ground anymore." He said coldly.

"Unlike you, it didn't take me too long to figure that one out! Now… the only question is… what field is THIS exactly?"

"I can't tell you. It's safer that way." The Major replied. If she had asked that five minutes ago, he would have told her, but she was acting hostile and he had learned not to trust everyone. At that moment, he was starting to doubt in his belief that she wasn't really the enemy. 

"As you like!" She said and rolled her eyes before she turned away to look around. 

The older man stood up, from this point on, it was Sydney's field. "I'll be back soon!" He said and turned to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"You know my name. Now it's your turn."

"For what?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"To tell me who the hell you are?" She said nonchalantly.

To Be Continued…

I need feedback…..


	20. Under The Surface 19

Author: Zsazsa

Rating: PG

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!

**Under The Surface  
Chapter 19**

Unknown place  
6:25am  
Living Room

"Are you two alright? What took you so long?" The Major asked when Ethan and Broots finally got back. He had been very worried and was extremely relieved to see them.

"Everything's fine." Ethan replied, but didn't say anything more.

"Did you talk to your daughter?" Major Charles asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank God she's all right. So are the others." Broots saw the relief in the Major's eyes and knew what he was thinking of. "All of them are okay and safe." He added with several quick nods.

"Finally, something positive." Jarod's father said.

"You're back." All of them turned to the door as they heard Sydney's voice float into the room.

"Sydney, you look worn out." Broots was the first one to reply.

"So do you. At least I got a few hours sleep, but you didn't get any."

"You two should go bet some rest. After that, we will have to have a long talk. We have to figure out what to do next." Major Charles said.

Unknown Place  
6:29 am  
Upstairs – Miss Parker's room

Letting out a deep sigh, Parker stretched then sat up on the bed. Her muscles needed some movement, she felt weak and she was bored. She didn't have a clue how much time had passed since the man had left, but it felt like a whole day. She was not used to that. She wondered how long it was going to take for a sweeper to come and she didn't like feeling unprepared. With an easy and swift motion, she got out of the bed and stood next to it. Looking down, she realized that she was still wearing her training clothes and her white training shoes were on the floor by the bed, which was strange. They never let her wear shoes while she was in her cell, only when they took her out. With a frown on her face, she slowly bent to pick them up. 'Whatever happens, it's better to be wearing shoes,' she thought.

Unknown place  
Same Time  
Living Room

"We did get some sleep." Broots replied. "That's the reason for us getting back so late. I slept while Ethan was driving and he slept while we waited in town."

"The exhaustion is not a sign of lack of sleep." Ethan quietly added to Broots' explanation.

"Any developments here?" Broots asked and saw the change on the Major's face, which was also noticed by Ethan.

"I think you'd better check everything with your own eyes." He finally replied. Broots turned to Ethan, who returned his frown. "It seems Jarod is getting better or at least that is the conclusion I came to during the few seconds I saw him."

"Oh." Was all Broots could reply.

"And my sister?" Ethan asked.

The Major seemed to have a problem with answering then he finally replied. "Well, Miss Parker… um… regained consciousness."

"She's awake?" Broots immediately turned to leave, but the Major called after him.

"Broots, you should let Sydney talk to her before you go to her. As much as I hate to admit it, it would be better if he was the first one to see her."

"Why?" Broots and Ethan asked in unison, looking at the older man confused. Sydney raised his eyebrows, looking at the Major expectantly.

They watched as the Major took a deep breath and was about to speak when he, instead of starting to explain, choked out something confusing. "Miss Parker!" They all turned to where the Major was looking. Sydney held his breath as he spotted her, Broots' face lit up with a huge, relieved smile, but Ethan could feel that something was not quite right.

"Yes, we already know that's my name." She shot back, her typical and so famous sarcasm giving signs of its existence.

"You shouldn't have gotten out of bed until we are sure…"

"I'm sure," She cut Sydney off, looking straight into his eyes. The older man hoped this wasn't the moment when they had to face their subject, but her intense stare made him doubt that until she added, "I'm sure that I should."

"Miss Parker, I'm so happy that you are feeling better."

"Yeah, I'm sure of that one too!" She said, with a bitter edge to her tone. Sydney knew she was angry with him, he would deal with that later, but her behavior towards this kind of caring moment from Broots was not usual. She was tough, that was sure. She was cold on the surface, undeniable, but she never responded in that kind of rude tone to the tech when it was obvious that he just wanted something good. In this case, expressing his joy over her well-being.

"Parker, why-?" Sydney started again, but was cut off once more.

"Okay, boys, let's make it short. We all know we aren't here for a joy ride, so… where is he?" It struck Sydney that she had not moved from the spot at the door until this point. She didn't get too close though, just took a step forward and folded her arms in front of her, her chin raised high as if challenging them. Sydney tried to stop himself from letting out a frustrated and disappointed sigh. He'd thought by this time they had reached the point when she wanted to get rid of the Centre instead of looking for his protégé all the time.

"He's in a bad shape, Parker." Sydney replied, the frustration in his voice obvious. "Why can't you leave him alone any more?"

"Well, can't say I'm not happy about it, but I won't leave him alone until I pay back a few things to him. Even though I have a feeling this whole thing here is fake."

The Major knew the time to intervene had come before they got into a fight. No matter how much he disliked Sydney, his conscience wouldn't let him rest later if he let it happen. "Wait a minute, you two are talking about two dif-"

"You are lucky that you didn't get the same treatment as him!" Sydney shot back, ignoring the Major. The time when the barriers of the psychiatrist's tolerance were crossed had come. The stressful hours, days, months… but most probably years had their effect and at this point when he'd had to see Jarod suffer that much, Sydney realized he could have not take any more of the Centre's disgusting villainy and at that moment, her behavior very much reminded him of those. "Jarod was in a very critical state…"

"That's nice to know, but I'm not really interested in that!" She cut him off, her patience obviously gone. The way she hissed reminded him of the feisty, bitchy and "blind" Miss Parker who'd just joined the hunt and no man on this earth could have stopped her. Sydney could have sworn he saw a very strong hostility in her eyes towards him, as she stepped dangerously close and kept her gaze on him, piercing him with those blue eyes. "If this is another training session then it is the worst one yet, with the most torturing people I've met so far." She hissed. "So, where in the hell are Lyle and all the sweepers!"

"Enough!" The Major finally raised his voice, stepping between them. "You two are in a huge misunderstanding because…" Jarod's father put a hand on Parker's shoulder, trying to show peace, but it turned out to be the exact opposite. He was very much surprised as he felt pain shoot up his arm. The pain was so great that he was forced to kneel down. The growing agony finally winning, he found himself lying flat on the floor with her foot on his back. This surprised him; she was much stronger than she seemed, a lot stronger.

"NO! You are misunderstanding, Major! I'm not here to play the fool, you have to get up sooner if you want to be more clever than me."

Sydney wasn't too surprised to see her reacting this way to… a stranger's touch, but it did surprise him that she reacted like this to the Major. "Parker, calm down!"

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't give a rat's ass about your Jarod, I just want Lyle." She finally stepped back, allowing the Major to try to get up as he held his sore arm. "You can tell him I'm done with this training!"

That was the moment when it finally hit Sydney. Of course, they'd had a misunderstanding; the Centre had done the thing he feared the most. For a moment, he just stared at her without a word.

Broots didn't know where to look. He kept gazing from Parker to Sydney and vice versa. "Has she been…?" He finally uttered.

"Re-educated," Sydney replied still looking at Parker.

"No!" Broots whispered desperately. "Miss Parker, you really don't remember?" He said, taking a step toward her. "Miss Parker, you have to remember. It's me, Broots and he's Sydney, we have been working together for years, you have to remember! You were always making sarcastic jokes at my expense, we went to- we went to look for so many…"

"Broots!" Sydney stepped up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't remember."

Broots looked at Sydney as if he was speaking a different language then he looked back at her. Sydney was right. She didn't remember; that was easy to see from the way she was staring at him.

He had gotten used to her behavior, the way she used to intimidate everyone, especially him. He had gotten used to her sarcastic comments, which were her best weapon for killing his ambitions and joy over things. He even loved it, but right now she was giving him a look that he not only did NOT love, he didn't like it at all. She was cold and she was looking at him as if he were a total stranger… and the silence that slowly settled down among them gave the whole situation a weird, cold feeling.

Unknown Place  
7:10 AM  
Upstairs –Jarod's room

Sydney was sitting in the chair by Jarod's bed, staring into space, lost in his thoughts. The events had taken another turn and it was an unexpected one. It didn't surprise him though; still, he wasn't as sad as he should have been. He was relieved that she was safe and sound, and this way, she could have a normal life without the Centre, without haunting dreams. They could tell her whatever they wanted, set her up in a place that she liked and she would finally be free. Or was the reason he felt relieved the fact that this way they wouldn't have to "discuss" their issue? Maybe both, but Sydney was sure of one thing; he did feel some kind of relief that Miss Parker would be a woman with no past. It was still better than having the past that they all had. In some ways, she was the luckiest of them all.

He was so lost in his thoughts that at first the old man didn't even notice the movements of Jarod.

Jarod opened his eyes slowly; the bright light was disturbing, but he kept his eyes open, blinking several times. When his view cleared, everything was spinning and that was not a good sign.

"Jarod? Jarod, can you hear me?" He heard a familiar voice, but the Pretender still couldn't see. "Jarod?"

"S-Sydney?" Jarod asked in a harsh tone.

"Thank God!" Sydney said and let out a long, relieved sigh.

"It… hurts," The pretender uttered, taking a deep breath.

"I know, but it will get better." His mentor tried to reassure him.

"I… can't move."

"What do you mean, Jarod?"

"If… ahhh," Jarod winced from the pain, but he went on. "If I try to move… it hurts… ahhh, it hurts everywhere."

"That is why you shouldn't move. There's no need for you to move anyway."

"I have to… I have to get up…" Sydney was about to protest when he saw the confusion on Jarod's face. "What am I doing here?" Sydney smiled; it had taken Jarod some time to notice the change. "I'm not in the Centre anymore." He stated.

"No, you are not."

"How?" He asked, lost.

"That doesn't matter. You are safe…"

"They… they told me they have my father and Gemini, I have to…"

"No, they are safe, Jarod. It was just one of their many lies." Sydney said quietly. He watched as the Pretender laid his head back on the pillow, closed his eyes and murmured.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Jarod, what happened? What did Raines tell you? What did he do to you?"

"I knew it, Sydney… I knew it was a lie."

No matter how hard Sydney tried, Jarod wouldn't reply, he wouldn't reveal anything about his time in the Centre. He figured his protégé needed time and he intended to give him as much time as he needed.

Unknown place  
7:30 AM  
Living Room

Broots sat on the couch staring into the space. He couldn't believe what they had done. He remembered when they'd found Fenigor just after the Centre had wiped out all of his memories. He shuddered at the thought of what had happened to Miss Parker.

Ethan had left the house without a word. He'd gone for take a walk; at least that was what the Major told Broots. The Major, who was standing by the window, was obviously restless too, however, his worries were concentrated somewhere else.

Almost half an hour had passed in total silence and it was starting to get uncomfortable.  
The door opened and Broots spotted his old friend. He saw the look on Sydney's face and knew something had happened.

The Major glanced at Sydney for a brief second and then turned his attention back to the window. Sydney knew they would have to have a talk, but Jarod was more important than their problem with each other. "He's awake." He said, waiting for a reaction. The Major spun around, ready to get to his son as soon as possible. "Maybe you shouldn't…" Major Charles ignored Sydney as he passed him by and left the room. Sydney let out a sigh and turned around. Broots felt the tension reach a higher level and decided to follow them.

Unknown Place  
7:44 am  
Upstairs –Jarod's room

Jarod opened his eyes as he heard the door burst open. The Major was at his side in a second, relief, pain, happiness and sadness all on his face at the same time.

"Son, are you alright? I was so worried." The old man said as he placed a hand on Jarod's shoulder.

Sydney and Broots had just barely stepped into the room when Jarod suddenly pushed his father's hand roughly away. "Don't touch me!" He shouted.

"Jarod, it's okay, I don't want to…"

"Go away! I don't want you here! You are not here! I don't want you here! Sydney! Sydney, make him go away. Make them go away!" The pretender said, obviously upset.

"Major, he's not in any state to…"

"Don't tell me what state he's in! I can see with my own eyes!"

"Sydney! If you ever want to make up for the things you did then you'll send them away!" Jarod said in a tone that sent a shudder down Sydney's spine. There was something in Jarod's voice that unsettled him.

"Major!" Sydney said firmly. "You heard him!"

"Yes, I did!" He said as he straightened up. He walked up to Sydney, stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Congratulations, you've won! My son is-"

"You're son is in a state that he needs to be brought out of! The traumatic experience… the chain of feelings and emotions that his return to the Centre caused is what made him say that. As soon as he is…"

"I just wish one thing, Sydney! I wish you to feel the same. Do you have any idea how it feels to be rejected by your own child? By the very child that you have known about your whole life, but couldn't have any contact with because they were unreachable!"

"Major…"

"Do you have any children, Sydney?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I wonder why they aren't with you? You messed up with your own and now you are trying to steal mine, but after all, he is more your son than mine!" The words hurt like a knife sliding straight into his heart, but the Major knew he had to say it out loud. He had been thinking about it for a long time now and he couldn't keep it inside anymore.

As a psychiatrist, Sydney had learnt to control his emotions. He was handling the situation quite well, he thought. Refusing to fire back, he just took a deep breath and nodded. He saw the rage in the Major's eyes and even though he hadn't intended to, he'd upset the other man even more. Jarod's father took one last glance at his son, pain and suffering visible in his eyes, before he stormed out.

"Wow." was all Broots could say as he watched the events. He knew that Major Charles had said a few things that had to have hit Sydney, but just like always, no emotion was visible on Sydney's features. He was about to say something when Sydney moved to Jarod's bed and sat down next to him.

That was the point when Broots came to the conclusion that nothing else seemed to exist for his old friend except Jarod. Then he thought about Miss Parker and all of a sudden –with a wave of conscience- he seemed to understand a bit of the Major's feelings. The events had taken another turn and under the surface, there was a lot more that suggested more was to come. He still didn't feel that he could say anything to Sydney… it wasn't his place or his job and with a strong feeling of sadness and fear of the upcoming days, he turned around and closed the door behind him.

Sydney was too busy right now, he had nothing and no one else on his mind besides Jarod. But knowing his friend, Broots knew the psychiatrist was about to face a big –if not his biggest- issue and Broots couldn't stop wondering when it would hit him.

Unknown Place  
7:54 am  
Upstairs Corridor

Broots was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the Major at the other side of the corridor. He was tired, things were better now, but still worrying, he decided to try to get some sleep. So many things had gotten him down in the last few hours and even though he knew Debbie was all right, he was still sick with worry about her. Focusing on his own problems, he turned to the other end of the corridor and disappeared up into his room.

Staring outside, the Major desperately tried to calm down. He spotted Ethan sitting on a bench, just silently sitting without any movements, as if he was a statue. This reminded him of the fact that he couldn't get close to him either. Ethan was so strange, so full of mysteries and miseries, and most of all, secrets. He intended to take things step by step, but a few minutes ago, he'd lost his last hope that he could do anything. Emily was safe with the others, but Margaret was still missing. His daughter was so far away from him, Jarod even more and Ethan was just a stranger… for now. The only stable point was the boy, Jarod's clone or as he preferred, his son.

It got him thinking about those what ifs. What if he was never able to help any of his children? What if Jarod never got better, physically or mentally? What if Ethan never let him get close? What if they never found Margaret? And most of all, what if the damages caused by the Centre were too deep for them to heal enough to be a family.

With a sigh, he turned around to go downstairs. With a sudden thought in his head, he stopped in front of Miss Parker's room; the room that was now locked. Ironic, he thought. Suddenly it occurred to him that she had been ignored lately, despite the fact that she shouldn't have been out of sight. She was, after all, the Centre's huntress… and victim, who at the moment, was even more unpredictable.

Catherine Parker's memory flooded into his mind yet again and he reached for the key that was lying on the small table next to the door. He didn't know what, but knew that something was not quite right. Unlocking the door, the Major carefully stepped in. He had learnt from their former encounter and expected her to attack him the moment he stepped in, but nothing happened and for a moment, he thought he was right… she was unpredictable. After closing the door, he looked around and only then did he realize why there hadn't been an attack.

Parker was lying on the floor on her back, her head facing the opposite direction from him. His first thought was that it was a trick, but something in the back of his mind made him doubt it. Being extremely careful, he moved to her side as quickly as he could. He expected a sudden movement, a sudden attack from her, but when he touched her arm and nothing happened, it made him sure that he was right.

His first thought was to call Sydney, but being a pilot, he knew about first aid. He touched her neck and took her wrist into his hand at the same time, letting out a relieved sigh when he felt a strong pulse. There was no problem with her breathing and every thing seemed to indicate that she had only fainted. Why she had fainted was the question.

Even though he wasn't young anymore, he collected all his strength and lifted her up off the ground; she was light, maybe a bit too light, so it was easy. As he placed her on the bed, he heard a moan. Looking down, he found himself looking straight into two, piercing blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course I am!" She replied in a deep voice. She raised her hand to push the Major away, but grabbed her head instead. She let out a moan and her brows furrowed.

"I can see you are." Jarod's father responded sarcastically. "Let me help you." The older man reached out his hands and started massaging her temples.

The frown remained on Parker's face and she kept her eyes shut. "No… leave me alone!" she said, feeling her strength slowly returning. When the Major still didn't stop, she pushed his hands away with a rough movement. "Don't touch me!" She hissed and sat up, holding her head.

The Centre  
Same Time  
Chairman's Office

Raines and Lyle stood next at each other in total silence. They had been standing there for almost two minutes, but Imamu refused to say a word. He was going through papers and ignoring them.

The lack of action was starting to get on Lyle's nerves and just as he was about to lose the battle with his own patience, the African raised his head. "I've talked to the Triumvirate." He said with his typical accent. "According to their decision, you two stay in your positions." He watched as the two men in front of him let out relieved sighs. "But," He said in a louder and more forceful tone, "Only on one condition." He said, switching his gaze from Lyle to Raines.

"Anything, Sir, whatever the Triumvirate wants." Lyle said in his best ass-licking puppy manner.

Raines controlled himself from rolling his eyes before he spoke. "What is the one condition?" He asked, knowing that the Triumvirate was not too easy to please and… they always needed to be satisfied with something as a way of distraction. But distraction this time wasn't available. Standing there, he had no one to offer to them as he usually did.

Raines and Lyle watched as the African leaned back in his chair and an evil smile appeared on his face.

To Be Continued…


	21. Under The Surface 20

Author: Zsazsa

Rating: PG

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!

Under The Surface  
Chapter 20

The Centre  
Same Time  
Chairman's Office

Raines and Lyle stood next to each other in total silence. They had been standing there for almost two minutes, but Imamu refused to say a word. He was just going through papers, ignoring them.

The lack of action was starting to get on Lyle's nerves and just as he was about to lose the battle with his patience, the African raised his head. "I've talked to the Triumvirate." He said in his accented voice. "According to their decision, you two stay in your positions." He watched as the two men in front of him let out relieved sighs. "But!" He said in a louder and more forceful tone, "Only on one condition." He said, switching his gaze from Lyle to Raines.

"Anything, sir, whatever the Triumvirate wants." Lyle said in his best ass-licking puppy manner.

Raines controlled himself from rolling his eyes before he spoke, "What is the one condition?" He asked, knowing that the Triumvirate was not easy to please and they always needed to be satisfied with something as a way of distraction. But this time distraction wasn't available; he had no one to offer to them as he usually did.

Raines and Lyle watched as the African leaned back in his chair and an evil smile appeared on his face. After a long silence, he finally spoke. "You get back Gemini also. The boy is another main goal. You HAVE to get both of them back; that's the basis, but if you two still want to have some role in controlling the Centre, the price is Gemini. I think I've been clear." He finished in a low growl.

"Absolutely, sir!" Raines replied in his raspy tone.

Unknown Place  
8:19 am  
Upstairs – Parker's room

"Alright! Alright!" The Major said as he dropped back on the bed from the force she'd used to push him away. "I don't want to hurt you, Miss Parker."

"You CANNOT hurt me!" She hissed, closing her eyes and massaging her temple.

Jarod's father let out a sigh. "Let me get you a painkiller then." He said, even though he wasn't sure if they had any in the house.

"Monkeys in pink skirts will fly around purple elephants before I accept a pill from you." She growled nonchalantly.

The Major raised his eyebrows at the comparison then his eyes darkened and he lost his patience. "Fine!" He said forcefully. "I can leave you to sit here alone with your headache, which won't allow you to fall asleep because it's too intense. Or, you can choose the BEST way for yourself, namely accepting my help as long as I'm offering it, because in spite of you, I don't like to watch anyone suffer." As soon as he said the words the Major knew they wouldn't mean much to her, after all, she didn't have a clue who he was in the first place. But as soon as her reply came, he forgot about the slight feeling of regret.

"Generous offer, but I will…" she raised her head and looked at him with an obviously fake smile, "… regretfully decline."

"Why am I not surprised at that? Well, I will regretfully leave you alone with your pain then." The Major said and with that, he turned around and left.

Parker rolled her eyes and leant back as she heard the door being locked again. It was a familiar sound to her lately. Her head was pounding more and more with each minute and she had to deal with this new situation and come up with a plan to escape. She had a gut feeling that this was her chance.

Unknown Place  
Same Time  
Upstairs – Jarod's room

Sitting beside Jarod's bed, Sydney did not doubt for a second that Jarod had once again gone through a very traumatic experience. He had started to build up a wall around himself, a system that he'd used to mentally protect himself from Raines. The pretender used a new way of protection. He simply went back in time in his mind to when he was a still child and he still believed that he was going to meet his parents. A child, who, in spite of the things that the adults had told him, still stubbornly kept on thinking about his dreams; this way, he could keep his sanity. But the trace of the adult, bitter and hurt man was already there. Back then the walls had surrounded him so firmly that only he could find his own way out. The walls weren't too thick yet, that was obvious from what he'd told Sydney.

"_Sydney__! If you ever want to make up for the things you did then you'll send them away!" _

He remembered who he was, he remembered his hurt; he was just under the surface. He had to get out from behind his walls. But that line made Sydney confident that he was already on his way back to them, they just had to wait. And that was what the Major couldn't understand. Sydney wasn't too surprised at that though, the man had waited a lifetime to be with his son and his family and he couldn't blame him for that. Waiting such a long time for a child was something that was admirable yet natural. At least it was supposed to be natural… unfortunately, his environment was not one for living according to these rules… and maybe it had such a huge impact on him that he himself had started to live by the wrong example.

Before he could become lost in his thoughts, the stirring of the younger man grabbed his attention.

Unknown place  
2:16 pm  
Upstairs –Jarod's room

Sydney looked out of the window. Jarod was sound asleep again after their long conversation. His "getting back from behind his walls" was a lot quicker than Sydney had expected; he was processing surprisingly well. He shouldn't have been surprised though; Jarod had always done unexpected things. Now, their biggest problem seemed to be his physical condition.

When he'd awakened hours ago, his first question was how he had gotten out of the Centre. His second question was if they were all alright. His third question was Sydney's first problem; Jarod had asked where they had put Angelo after the escape. When his mentor told him that they'd left him behind, which was the empath's choice, Jarod had looked at him with those hurt eyes. Those eyes that he had seen so many times during the past 30 years. They were both pretty sure; no, they both had known that Angelo would pay with his life for that. After a few minutes of heavy silence, came his last question, which was Sydney's second uneasy topic.

"_Where's Parker? Is she okay?" _

Yes, she was, she just had absolutely no idea where and who she was. Sydney knew that Jarod remembered everything, he remembered their revelation before hell broke out, but the younger man didn't say a word about it, he just wanted to know that she was alive and kicking. And kicking she was, Sydney thought, but he decided not to tell him any details yet.

"_Yes, she's in the other room resting."_ He had said, seeing the relieved expression on Jarod's face. Before he could ask anything else about the subject, Sydney had again inquired about what Raines had done to him. Jarod hadn't replied that time either and even though Sydney had the firm opinion that it was best for him to talk about it, he had a feeling his protégé might be able to come to terms with it, if it, like so many other things, remained a dark secret in his own mind. He made a vow to once again try to get him to talk about it, but if he refused to do so again, Sydney would leave the subject.

Not long after that, Jarod went to sleep again. It was obvious that he'd barely had any time to sleep in the last couple of days. He was not in a life-threatening condition anymore, so resting and sleeping were two things that would help him.

Unknown Place  
3:01 pm  
Upstairs –Parker's room

The Major locked the door behind himself as he stepped into the room with a cup of tea in hand. Miss Parker was in the same position he'd left her in hours ago. The time alone might have helped her, the old man thought. It had taken him some time, but he had found some painkillers in the kitchen. The house belonged to an old friend of his, a friend whom he hadn't seen for almost a decade because of security reasons. When he'd called him and told him that he needed help, the man didn't hesitate forget about their friendship.

"I brought some tea and a pill for you." He said, placing the mug on the small table next to the bed before sitting down in the chair. Parker looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Any problems?" Jarod's father asked.

"Yes. You!" She replied in a cold, even tone.

The Major shot her a smile and leant back in his seat. "I have nothing to do so I'll keep you company."

"Generous offer, but I like my own company."

Major Charles let out a chuckle. "No need to be hostile, Miss Parker, you are attacking the wrong person."

"You have no idea what it is like when I'm hostile!" She replied before she got off the bed.

"Good. I don't need to know." He replied with a smug grin on his face.

Parker could have sworn that she had seen that expression before, she just didn't remember where. "So, who's that guy you hate so much?" She asked, stopping in front of the window then turning back to the Major and leaning back.

"Excuse me?"

"Sydney." She said nonchalantly. No sign of a headache was visible now, as she looked straight into his eyes, expecting an answer.

"Oh! He's… a psychiatrist. He raised my son."

"Your son… I see." She replied as if it was the most natural thing on earth.

"It's complicated."

"I'll bet." She said, rolling her eyes. "Why don't you tell me about it? We have time like the sand, do we not?"

The Major raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why the sudden change, Miss Parker?"

"Change?"

"You didn't seem very interested before."

"I'm not very interested now either. I was hoping you'd prefer silence."

"Some people are forced to live their entire lives in silence." Jarod's father replied.

"Well, you sure don't." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Jarod has talked about you and your sarcasm."

"Hmm, I guess so. Whoever Jarod is," She said with a sigh.

"Jarod is my son."

"Hmm, the one that Sydney raised, right?"

"Yes. It's a long story. It's all the Centre's fault."

"What isn't?" She murmured. "So, you two are fighting over your son?" Parker asked in a tone that was more a statement. She watched as the Major's mind reeled before he spoke.

"My son's entire life was a struggle. Getting him out of the Centre was not an easy task, people died in the process."

That grabbed her attention, but she refused to let it show. "Like?" She asked, in a seemingly nonchalant tone.

"Like your mother!"

"My mother? You knew my mother?" She asked and the Major watched as a frown appeared on her face.

"Yes, of course, I did. She was a…"

"She was the head of the Centre S.I.S." came a familiar voice from the door. The Major's eyes darkened as he caught sight of Sydney standing in the doorway. Sydney, ignoring the other man's gaze, turned to Miss Parker. "How are you feeling?" He saw the suspicious look on her face before she raised her chin and replied coldly.

"Just peachy!"

The psychiatrist nodded and turned to Jarod's father. "Major, I need to talk with you."

"Don't you have other priorities, Sydney?" He asked.

"It's important."

The Major let out a sigh before he stood up. "I'll be right back." he told Parker and headed out the door.

Turning around, the psychiatrist saw the look on Parker's face. She knew he was hiding something; that was obvious. Her gaze was colder than usually, seemingly neutral, but still an icy glare.

Unknown Place  
3:21 pm  
Upstairs –Corridor

"Did something happen to my son?" The Major asked as he turned to the other man.

"No."

"Then we don't have anything to talk about. If you'll excuse me, Sydney-" Jarod's father was about to turn away when Sydney spoke.

"Miss Parker does not remember a lot of things. You shouldn't tell her about the Centre and anything related until we find out what they did…"

"You know, Sydney, my first impression of you was that you did care about my son because you didn't let him get lost in the Centre, but now I'm not so sure about your reasons. Now I think you are just like them, you like to control and keep people in the dark so they do what is best for YOU. Miss Parker has the right to know about her past and whatever else she wants to know."

"Major, it's not about her rights, it's about her life. She has suffered enough; the nightmares caused by her past are as horrible as ours… She went through hell in her life, she was a prisoner too!"

"I do not know your motives, Sydney, but something tells me you are looking at the whole situation from YOUR point of view and not from my son's or Miss Parker's. I'm not someone you can manipulate, Sydney, so forget about it. And now, I would be grateful if you would go and take care of my son. After all, he wants to see YOU, not me. And since he's counting on you, you better be there for him or else you'll pay, I will make sure of that!"

Sydney started to become frustrated by the Major's sudden withdrawals. He would let out a part of his thoughts and then leave him before he had a chance to reply. Not that he wanted to bite back that vehemently, but he was losing patience. He shook his head and turned around to go back to Jarod, he was worried about what the Major would tell Miss Parker. Thankfully, he did not know about Miss Parker and him being related.

Sydney realized that his idea about Miss Parker having a new life was not available for more reasons than one. First of all, she did know about Lyle, so they had probably fed her some lie. Second, she had always been curious and pushy enough to try to reveal the secrets that she found out about. Third, if she caught just a slight trail that someone knew something, she would not let go of it. He just didn't know how deep or effective her re-education was and to think about how to go on, he needed to know that. But he didn't have time now; he had to get back to Jarod.

Sydney turned around to go back when he suddenly bumped into Broots.

"Hey, Syd, are you coming from Miss P's room?"

"Just a brief visit."

"How is she? I thought I would visit…"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Broots."

"Why?"

"She might ask questions."

"Questions?"

"Yes, Broots, questions. Questions about the Centre, about her past and we both know she has her ways when she wants something. Especially with you."

Broots glared at him for a long moment. Ignoring his remark about him being weak, he asked, "Why is that a problem?"

"It might be. She doesn't remember us. She probably doesn't remember all the things she went through with us. If we can find out what they erased from her memory, she might have a chance to lead a life away from the Centre once we find a safe place for her." Sydney told his theory to his friend, but they both knew what he was saying was impossible to make happen.

Broots stared at him for a few moments in silence, his eyes wide. "You don't want her to remember!" He finally spluttered.

"It's not about me, Broots. It's time I did what I always should have done. Protect her!"

"Or protect yourself. You know, Sydney, I respect you, you have done so much for me. I would probably be dead if it weren't for you, but I can't watch in silence anymore. You, Sydney, of all people should know what she has gone through, what kind of hell she's had since her childhood with her… father. You of all people should know that she deserves the chance to have something positive in her life at least once and you are the one denying her that right now. I may be weak, I may be a coward and I may only be a geek, but I am a father, Sydney, and I know that I couldn't watch something like that happen to my little girl. It may be because I've had her since the very beginning, but I would not be able to abandon my own child. I know that you are the psychiatrist and that it's not my business, but Sydney, you don't know Nicholas… he grew up without you, he did not need you because he had a loving father. You got a second chance in life to have a child who does need your protection and your affection, but what am I saying? I'm just a weak and cowardly geek who can't hide secrets from Miss Parker. Maybe you are right, but it's because I do respect her and I can't watch her suffer anymore."

Sydney remained calm the whole time, but Broots did surprise him. He wanted to believe that he had not underestimated his younger friend, but the truth was… he had. The older man hung his head and folded arms then turned around to leave, obviously deep in thought.

Broots watched as he closed the door to Jarod's room and he was left alone in the corridor. Maybe he'd said too much, he thought. It wasn't his business indeed, but he was pissed off. It made him think about the fact that he himself was a bit annoyed with Sydney for taking Jarod's side all the time… and he wondered how it must have felt for Miss Parker, who would rather die than admit it, but he was sure it bothered her.

Unknown Place  
Two days later- Monday  
12:50 pm

Upstairs – Parker's room

A fake smile appeared on Parker's face and she rolled her eyes. The Major's laughter became harder at her expression. It had been two days since the Major had began spending most of his time with her. Parker knew her chance to get out and figure where she was and what they wanted, was to keep them close. The Major was her target; she'd decided to listen to his babble because she might pick up something from what he said.

That Broots guy had visited her once, but that one took about 2 minutes. She knew her gaze unsettled him and it made her feel satisfied. She'd known she could win control over the guy the next time he came back, but he hadn't come back.

Sydney had visited twice. The first time, he'd asked how she was feeling and the last time, he'd tried to get information about the Centre from her. She hadn't told him anything about either of those subjects. The Major was there both times and Parker could feel the tension between the two men. Something was lying deep yet so close to the surface that it needed only one tiny spark and the explosion would come. She decided to try her chances and see what they would do in chaos.

The Major was chatty, a lot chattier than she expected, maybe a little too much, but she listened. He tried to tell her nonsense stuff, nothing about their whereabouts, their purpose and who else was there, but from time to time he did drop information that he did not realize. She kept on listening, trying to keep her cool and seeming not so interested in the conversation. Something was bugging the man and that was leading him to talk to her, she even had the feeling he wanted to cheer her up. She didn't need it, but she kept listening because that was her best weapon - picking up small pieces that would make a whole picture later.

She found out that Jarod was injured and that he was somewhere near. Sydney was with him and that made the Major very upset. Ethan, the other guy who was there in the living room a few days ago, was his other son. He'd vanished from her sight though, at least, he never came to visit. Parker was getting bored from being kept in the same room for days now. She had the feeling that the people around her did not know what to do next. The room had its own bathroom, thank God, and that helped her keep her sanity. There was another little thing that grabbed her attention and she knew that was her key to getting out.

The Major had a gun. He disappeared from time to time for half an hour or so and sometimes, he returned only with the holster on his waist. He tried to cover it and she knew that he did not know that she'd spotted it. He once returned with the gun itself, whether he'd forgotten to take it out or it was intentional, she didn't know. But she was prepared.

She was waiting for her chance to grab the weapon and turn things around. What she found surprising was the fact that she found the man quite 'okay'. Unlikely the other people around, he did seem to pay attention to her, but not in the way that she was used to. He quite often asked her about things instead of telling her things, like Sydney did. He asked her condition then advised her she should do this and that, which she refused to do. She felt that these people were different and Parker realized that they had nothing to do with the Centre, they were not working for Lyle; they were working for their own agenda. What it was, though, was still a secret to her; a secret that she intended to find out.

"Miss Parker? Are you paying attention?" The Major asked.

"To your newest joke, sure. I'm dying to hear it." Jarod's father chuckled. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she turned to the older man. "You said you knew my mother." She watched as the smile disappeared from his face.

"Yes, we met."

Parker just eyed him suspiciously.

Unknown Place  
Same Time

Upstairs – Jarod's room

"I'm fine, Sydney, I can stand alone." Jarod said as he pushed the older man's hands away. He was getting better by the hour. Sydney was right; Jarod didn't want to talk about what had happened at the Centre. He didn't mention anything related to it at all. When he tried to push and ask about the subject, he simply told him; "_I have places, __Sydney__, that you will never be able to reach, places that no one can. This one belongs there!_"

Sydney nodded and let go of the topic, but that sentence wouldn't leave his mind. They did not talk about their relationship and they did not talk about unresolved feelings, hurts or emotions. They both knew what they felt; it was obvious. Sydney knew Jarod and knew when he appreciated his help. The old man knew what he'd done when he was younger was something he could never make up for. He just wished that when the time came for him to be 'judged', Jarod saw the things that he'd done to protect and help him since his escape from the Centre.

The psychiatrist's point of view had changed a lot in the last few years since Jarod had escaped, and since his time with Jarod had changed to time with Miss Parker. With every revelation that Miss Parker made or made him and Broots make, he realized that the Centre was not the place for Jarod after all. When his protégé had escaped, Sydney had believed that he would not be able to live in the outside world; it wasn't for him, it could hurt or destroyed him. Then things changed. It was the Centre that started to destroy Jarod with every dirty secret that they'd kept from him.

Though not in his close environment, Sydney saw Jarod build himself into a grown and tortured but genius man. His pretender skills were not enough to be able to live "out there"… it was his personality, his innocence, his curiosity and need to learn that made him capable of a life outside the Centre, outside their control. He was worried though. The secrets that he'd started to uncover affected not only himself but also his mentor and Miss Parker. Sydney realized that if it weren't for Jarod, he probably never would have found out for sure that he and Miss Parker were related.

A day after their argument with the Major and Jarod's 'rejection', his protégé had asked about his father. Sydney had seen the guilt in his eyes, guilt and regret that he felt for hurting his father. That was the moment when he'd realized that Jarod had found a part of his family. The family that he had been seeking for and dreaming of for more than 30 years now…. since he was brought into the Centre.

In the last two days, Jarod had barely let Sydney help him. Sitting at the window, watching as Jarod stretched, he finally realized that Jarod did not need him the way he did years ago, many years ago when Sydney had rejected him. He had this father now; he had his family. He still had to find his mother, but the rest of his newfound family seemed to make him happy –considering the circumstances. It suddenly hit Sydney that Jarod did not need him as a father figure. He knew Jarod had feelings for him; he could not let go of him, which was obvious from the fact that he kept in touch, but the psychiatrist finally realized that he had to offer his help only when Jarod wanted it. His protégé would find him if he needed any support or help.

Was he jealous of the Major for having him as his son? Yes, he was and he had to face the fact that he was. But thinking rationally, he had to admit that he could have someone to be proud of if he wasn't so stubborn, wasn't so distant to the very people who needed him. He'd rejected Jarod decades ago, now his protégé had finally found his real father, who gave him the kind of love that he'd been seeking for years. And he'd done it again, Sydney had thought about himself, and this time he'd done it with someone who might not be as forgiving as Jarod. In fact, Sydney was sure Jarod still hadn't forgave him for a few things, for things that he did not say, even though his protégé had a big heart. If Jarod could not entirely forgive him, then how could he expect Miss Parker to do so… not that it mattered anyway, he wasn't sure he could stand in front of her and tell her 'I'm your father'. That train was gone, the old Miss Parker was gone… and he had to face it, he was just too coward to tell it to the new person she was now. It would take too much to explain things and make her understand why he had he done what he had done through the years. The old Miss Parker, on the contrary, would throw everything at him, but he knew he could have talked to her. But it was not possible anymore, he, and the Centre, had blown his second chance.

"Miss Parker." Sydney heard Jarod's voice.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I said I want to see Parker."

"Now?"

"Yes." Jarod shrugged.

"Don't you think you should talk to your father first?"

Jarod frowned. Sydney was keeping something from him, but he was right. He needed to talk to his father first. "Yes, I should."

Sydney stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll send him in." Jarod let out a sigh and looked him in the eyes. Suddenly he reminded Sydney of the lost young boy who'd so often had that look when something was bothering him. He smiled at him before he spoke. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you." The Pretender nodded and watched as Sydney opened the door.

"Sydney." The old man turned around to look at him. "Thank You." Without a reply, the psychiatrist hung his head and walked out.

Unknown Place  
Monday  
1:05 pm

Upstairs – Parker's room

"You met?" She repeated with her left eyebrow raised. "I see." She added and seemed to drop the subject. She leant back on the bed and spoke again, "If I were you, I would kick his ass!"

"Excuse me?" The Major asked surprised.

"Sydney." She replied without looking at him, pretending to be occupied with a magazine. A style magazine, which was probably from the previous century, she thought. She felt the confusion of the man and before he could reply, she added, "You are furious because he's more of a father figure to your son than you are. You want your son back, but you are doing nothing for it and it stresses you out, doesn't it?" She said, finally turning her gaze to him.

The Major stood up from his seat, obviously upset. Parker knew that she'd hit a nerve and was extremely proud of herself. The Major was upset because first, he knew she was right and second, it annoyed him that he was so visible. She had figured it so easily even though he'd tried not to tell too much about the topic.

"Sydney, is NOT a father-figure for my son, he doesn't need one, he has a father. Sydney is just another person working for the Centre, successfully keeping us apart." He finally said. Just as he finished the sentence, the door opened and Sydney stepped in.

The psychiatrist saw the frown on the Major's face as he entered, but he decided to ignore it. He finally had some good news for him, some news that might ease the tension between them. "Major, your son would like to talk to you. You can finally see him if you want." He said in a calm tone, convinced that it was going to relieve the Major, but instead of relief, he saw the other man's eyes darkened.

"Really? You are allowing me to see him?" He asked and took a step towards him. Parker watched their interaction from her seat in silence.

"Major Charles, I thought we were over this. Jarod just told me he…" but he couldn't finish his sentence as Jarod's father roughly grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "Major!" Sydney tried to push him away, but the other man had the advantage of being in better physical condition.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you? So generous of you to allow me to see my son." He hissed. That was when Sydney lost his patience. He tried to control himself and tried to KEEP in control, but he just couldn't go on like this. Just when he was about to hit back they both heard a sound; a sound that they had both heard quite a few times in their lives. The cocking of a gun grabbed their attentions and when they were given an order, they both obeyed.

"Don't move!" Parker said in a cold tone.

The Major slowly turned his head just enough to see her. She was aiming his gun at them. He then realized his mistake.

"Parker!" Came a deep voice from the door.

Miss Parker simply turned towards him and aimed the gun at his chest. Her grip tight and arm steady, she was ready to shoot if it was needed. "Hello, Jarod." She said in a tone that reminded him of the old times. The old times when her only aim in life was to catch him and take him back to that hellhole.

To Be Continued…

Liked it? Hated it?


	22. Under The Surface 21

Author: Zsazsa

Rating: PG

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!

****

Under The Surface  
Chapter 21

"Major Charles, I thought we were over this. Jarod just told me he…" but he couldn't finish his sentence as Jarod's father roughly grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "Major!" Sydney tried to push him away, but the other man had the advantage of being in better physical condition.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you? So generous of you to allow me to see my son." He hissed. That was when Sydney lost his patience. He tried to control himself and tried to keep in control, but he just couldn't go on like this. Just as he was about to hit back they both heard a sound; a sound that they had both heard quite a few times in their lives. The cocking of a gun grabbed their attention and when they were given an order, they both obeyed.

"Don't move!" Parker said in a cold tone.

The Major turned his head just enough to see her. She was aiming his gun at them. He then realized his mistake.

"Parker!" Came a deep voice from the door.

Miss Parker simply turned towards him and aimed the gun at his chest. Her grip tight and arm steady, she was ready to shoot if it was needed. "Hello, Jarod." She said in a tone that reminded him of the old times, the old times when her only aim in life was to catch him and take him back to that hellhole.

"Very funny, but put it down. We have other issues to solve." Jarod said, briefly glancing at his father and Sydney. He took a step inside, but instead of lowering the gun, Parker raised her other hand and using both hands, aimed the gun at him.

"I'll show you funny!" She growled.

"Parker!" Jarod said in a deep voice, he was obviously annoyed with her.

"Jarod, no!" Sydney said as he eased the Major's hands away from himself.

"So, you are the Jarod they are fighting over." She said.

A confused expression appeared on Jarod's face before a bulb lit up in his genius mind. "Oh my God… re-education?" He asked, turning to Sydney.

"I wish I could say I've enjoyed my stay, but I haven't, so it's time for me to go." She said, carefully taking a step aside while still aiming the gun at Jarod. "Dare to move and I'll blow your head off!" she warned.

"I know you will." He said, taking a step back and standing next to his father and Sydney.

"Parker, don't. There are many things you don't understand."

"I know, Sydney, but I'm going to find out everything on my own." She said and backed out of the room. She flashed them a fake smile before she closed the door and then they heard the door being locked.

Unknown Place  
1:13 pm  
Upstairs

Ethan sat on his bed trying to chase away the voices. They were louder than in the last two days, but this time he could not understand what they were saying. He had no clue what his mother was saying and it was driving him crazy. Deciding that sitting alone in his room for two days was enough, he got up to go out and get some fresh air. It was about time for him to start visiting his siblings anyway.

Stepping out of the room, he glanced to the end of the corridor where the stairs were. A strange feeling crept into his mind, but the voices didn't warn him about any possible danger so he ignored it. Suddenly, a noise grabbed his attention; someone was trying to open a door and was shouting the name Parker. Ethan soon identified the voice; it belonged to his brother. With a frown on his face, he went to the door where the shouting was coming from. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

The young man looked around and spotted the key on the table next to the door. Someone had intentionally taken it out of the lock to prevent Jarod and whoever else was in the room from getting out. Grabbing the small item, he unlocked the door. Ethan found himself face to face with Jarod, Sydney and his father. They were staring at him in surprise.

Unknown Place  
Downstairs

Broots stepped inside, closing the front door behind him. The house was big and comfortable and the front door opened straight into the living room, which was huge. He had never been in such a big living room. He was about to go further into the house when he spotted a newspaper on the table in the living room. He was headed for the item that had grabbed his interest when the house keys slipped from his hands. Turning back, he bent down to pick them up and heard a gun cocking. He froze, he knew that sound too well and after his latest adventure, he had hoped he wouldn't hear it again any time soon. Raising his hands to show that he would not make any sudden moves, he straightened up. He tried to stop shaking, but he was sure the person behind him had noticed.

"Turn around slowly!"

Broots let out a sigh of relief as he heard the familiar female voice. "Oh, Miss Parker, it's just you. You scared me." He said, spinning around and smiling with relief. His eyes went wide as he saw Parker raise the gun and aim it straight between his eyes. He suddenly realized his mistake; she didn't remember him.

"Twitch and you will get a third eye!" She growled. The tech put his hands back up immediately, not saying a word. "Is there a car here?"

"I, ah, I, yes, yes, there is. There is one." Broots babbled, obviously nervous. He saw a small predatory smile on her face and it sent a chill down his spine. He had seen her smiling… bitterly, sweetly - mostly when they talked about Debbie - angrily and the fake one she often gave to her opponents. But this one… this smile he had never seen before and it frightened him.

She wasn't looking at him like she used to. He knew the way Miss Parker treated strangers and he remembered when they'd first met. She was cold, determined to get what she wanted and did not give a damn who she had to shove out of the way to do so. This smile very much reminded him of that time, a time when she did not try to protect him or care about what happened to him. Knowing that they had erased a huge deal of her memory and the way she reminded him of another self of hers scared him. He knew she was capable of shooting him, he was sure of it.

"You don't need the car, Parker." Came a voice from the stairs and Broots was close to fainting from relief until he saw the woman in front of him step beside him with a sudden move. She turned to face the others, but kept her gun aimed at his temple.

"Move and I will solve your little friend's shaking problem forever."

Sydney and the Major stood on each side of Jarod. Sydney, with a hand movement, tried to reassure Broots who just nodded to him. The Major was staring at Miss Parker, trying to meet her gaze. He could not believe that he had been foolish enough to turn away from her; he should have known she'd seen the gun. Now they were paying the prize.

"Parker…"

"It's Miss Parker to you!" She said.

"Miss Parker… we don't want to hurt you, there's no need to use the gun." Jarod said.

"If you stay there, then there definitely won't be."

"Miss Parker, please put it down." Parker looked at the Major, but didn't reply.

"What do you intend to do?" Sydney asked.

"Leave!" She said simply.

That was the obvious answer and Sydney feared it. If she left, she would go seeking for answers. For those answers, she would go back to the Centre and once she was back in the Centre, there was no way out. They couldn't let that happen; he could not let it happen. "The Centre is not what it seems. Just think about Lyle… if memories do not deceive me, you wanted to make him pay." The psychiatrist said calmly.

"You aren't what you seem either." She shot back. Sydney took a deep breath.

"Well, that is something we agree on." The Major said and took a step towards her. Miss Parker immediately aimed the gun at him, her expression serious. "You want answers? Ask." The older man saw the frown on the woman's face.

Jarod felt Sydney take a small step forward and knew he wanted to speak. He put out a hand, preventing his old mentor from going any further, signaling him to wait. Sydney knew what his protégé meant. He probably thought that his father was doing it right, but the Major didn't know Parker, Sydney thought, he did, if someone had a chance to convince her, it was him. Before he could say anything, Parker spoke.

"You talked about my mother." She said then stopped. Jarod saw that her mind was reeling. She wanted to ask, but had her usual inner struggle - should she ask or should she not. Usually, her curiosity won. And he was right this time too. "You said you knew her and Sydney said she was the head of S.I.S."

"Yes, that is true. Catherine Parker spent quite a long time in the security section."

"Liar! My mother never worked for the Centre." She said, raising her chin.

"She did, she was my colleague." Sydney said.

"Catherine Parker was working for the Centre, that is how she found out about their dirty deeds. That is how she found out about my son and what they were doing to him. And that is why she wanted to rescue him… and you, but they murdered her." The Major told her and watched as she raised an eyebrow.

Jarod winced, maybe he shouldn't have told her that. He remembered how she'd reacted to the fact that her mother wanted to save him. _"For you, Jarod.__ The way I see it, she died trying to save you… I won't stop chasing you and I won't chase my past any more." _That time she was not standing in front of him with a gun in her hand and he was grateful then. Now, however, the situation was different.

"My mother was mentally ill. She and my father had problems with their marriage and she couldn't take it. She hated him so much that she went to the place where he worked and killed herself in an elevator just to make him feel guilty. My mother committed suicide, not giving a damn about the people who loved her. End of story!" She said coldly. Her voice lacked emotion, but Jarod knew deep inside it was tearing her apart.

"If you really believe that, why would you want to go back there asking questions?" The Major asked. Jarod knew his father was doing the right thing. That was exactly what he wanted to ask.

"That's none of your damn business!" She bit back.

Sydney took a step forward, but Parker had her gun aimed at him in a second. "Miss Parker, if you go back to the Centre, you will never get your answers."

"Why? Will YOU give me my answers?"

Sydney didn't know what to reply. He didn't want to lie to her. He may have kept things from her, but he had never intentionally lied to her about her past.

"Miss Parker, you can't deny it, the Centre's main interest is always their own. Those interests may be the opposite of yours, which means you'll never get your answers from them. They will not only lie to you, but they will make sure you never ask those questions again. Put the gun down, stay here and we can think about how to go on." Major Charles told her earnestly.

Much to Jarod's surprise, he saw that Parker was considering his father's suggestion. For a long moment, they all stood in silence. Ethan was watching as well. He had been standing there from the beginning, but he hadn't said a word. It wasn't time for him to talk yet.

Gazing straight into the Major's eyes, Parker replied. "I can think about how I go on?"

"Sure. You are free to do whatever you want."

"And the gun stays with me." She added.

"Of course."

Parker finally lowered the gun and put the safety back on. Broots released a long sigh of relief, probably the longest in his whole life. He leant against the wall and put his hands to his waist. That was tough.

"Now, I think we all should think about eating, we need to keep ourselves strong." The Major said.

"I agree. I still need to get some strength back." Jarod said, admitting he still wasn't a hundred percent.

The Major noticed Miss Parker's expression; she was looking at him confused as if she didn't understand what he was saying. Then he watched as her attention turned to the floor, she raised her hand to her head and swayed. The Major was the first one there to catch her as she fell since he was standing the closest. Jarod was at her side immediately, helping his father.

"What happened? What's up with her?" Broots asked confused, stepping closer in case they needed any help.

"Parker? Parker!" Jarod tried to wake her, but couldn't. "We should lay her down." His father nodded and they lay her down on the sofa. Jarod grabbed his upper right arm; his wounds hurt.

His father noticed his movement and the slight trace of pain on his face. "Are you alright, son?"

"I'm better than her." He said.

Sydney bent down and touched her forehead. "No fever. She needs to lay in a comfortable position, the sofa is too small." He said.

"Yes. We have to take her upstairs." The Pretender said and slid his arm under her knees.

His father put a hand to his shoulder. "No. You have to heal too. Ethan, can you help me?" Ethan was at his side in a second.

"I'm fine, Dad." Jarod tried to argue, but this time it was Ethan who spoke.

"No, you are not. Let me help take her upstairs." Jarod just let out a sigh and nodded.

The Centre  
Mr. Lyle's office  
1:30 pm

"This screws up our plan." Lyle said angrily.

"I'm glad you finally grasped that." Raines bit back.

"We were in the middle of the process." Lyle said, looking at him.

"I know, and we have to get them back before the Triumvirate finds out that we are off schedule."

"And before our "work" wears off," Lyle said, his brows furrowed. Raines looked at him angrily before he turned around and left. When the door closed behind him, Lyle slammed his fist down at the table. "DAMN you, Sydney, you will pay for this!" He swore.

Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Miss Parker's room  
1:34 pm

"Parker! Parker, wake up!" Jarod called her name, but nothing happened.

Sydney sat next to her on the bed, checking her pulse. "Everything seems fine, she's just unconscious." The psychiatrist told them.

"Just like the other times," The Major said, his brows furrowed.

"Other times?" Jarod and Ethan asked in union.

Charles noticed that Ethan actually talked when it was about his sister or his brother. Shaking this thought out of his head, he replied. "Yes. Two days ago when I entered the room, she was lying on the floor. I thought there was something wrong and I was ready to give her first-aid help, but it wasn't necessary because she woke up when I put her on the bed. Then yesterday as I tried to convince her that the food that I'd brought for her wasn't poisoned, she fainted again. Both times, it wasn't for longer than 5 minutes. I thought it was because she was weak and she just needed some food and liquids."

"You should have let me know that she wasn't feeling well." Sydney said.

The Major turned a lethal gaze at the other man and Jarod noticed for the second time that there was a lot of tension between them. "You were too busy with separating my son from me and everyone else." He hissed.

"I can't help if you can't see clearly, Major." Sydney said.

Jarod was surprised at the tone his mentor used, he hadn't heard it for a very long time and Sydney was obviously angry. Before his father could reply and they could start a fight, Jarod spoke, "Dad, that is something I want to talk to you about, but let's talk about it later. Please."

His father kept on staring at Sydney for a while before he gave a response. "Alright, son. Let's just hope, there will be nothing preventing our time together." He said bitterly.

Jarod knew he had to find out something before their problem could reach higher levels. He had his issues with Sydney, but he couldn't deny the fact that he had feelings for him. He just had to make his father see that if someone is the wrong place, they have to hold on to any positive things they can find. He glanced from Sydney to his father and spotted their intense glare at each other. He was about to speak when he noticed Parker's gaze on him; she had regained consciousness, and for a short while, they just kept on staring at each other.

"Welcome back." Jarod finally spoke. The Pretender saw her facial expression. Not a good sign.

"Get away from me!" She growled and pulled her hand away from Sydney. Jarod knew she was dangerous when people got too close, especially if she hadn't allowed it. Sydney was sitting right next to her, the Major on the other side of the bed while he and Ethan were standing behind his mentor. Basically forbidden areas, he thought.

Both Sydney and the Major stood up and took a step back. Parker tried to sit up, but her head was pounding. She managed to lean against the headboard, but the pain was disturbing.

"Let me get you a cup of tea and a pill."

"You and your tea and pills!" Parker growled at the offer from Major Charles.

Sydney folded his arms. The Major obviously knew a lot more about her condition than he did, after all, he'd spent the last two days with her. Whenever Sydney had left Jarod's side for a short while, the Major was nowhere to be found and many times he'd exited Parker's room as the psychiatrist was returning to his protégé.

Major Charles chuckled at her response and left the room. He was surprised to see that Ethan was following him. He looked at him questioningly, hoping that he wanted to come with him when Ethan spoke.

"I'm just going to Broots. Maybe he needs a cup of tea too, and I will let him know that my sister is feeling better." He said. Probably one of the longest sentences he had spoken him, the Major thought. He nodded to his son and disappeared down the stairs.

"What kind of headache do you have?" Sydney asked.

"The painful kind!" Parker bit back.

Jarod felt relieved; her sarcasm was back so she must have been feeling better.

Sydney, on the other hand, didn't like her reply. He didn't need her rejection, he wanted to help her, but he couldn't do anything if she turned him down. "It's important to know what kind of headache you have, where you feel the pain. Does it pound periodically or do you feel a constant pain?" Sydney explained.

"Where's the gun?" Parker asked instead of replying and raised her head to look at them sharply. Jarod raised it up with a smug grin on his face. Now she knew where she had seen the grin on the Major's face before, but how could she remember it when she had never met this guy before? And she was sure she would have recalled meeting him, it would be hard to forget such a handsome man.

"You don't need the gun, Miss Parker." The Pretender said. "You are free to do whatever you want, the door isn't locked."

"Not anymore." She murmured, massaging her temples.

Jarod shot a confused glare at Sydney, but his mentor was busy studying Parker. His brows were furrowed, his arms folded and his hand was at his chin - he was thinking. Turning back to Parker, the Pretender noticed her quickly run a hand over her abdomen. He knew what it meant and he was sure Sydney had noticed it too. "Your ulcer? Is it acting up?" Jarod asked.

"I don't have an ulcer."

Jarod started to get upset. He knew they had their horrible, selfish, disgusting reasons for erasing her memories and lying to her about her past, but not telling her about her ulcer made him angry. They obviously didn't give a damn about her health; they just wanted their own profit. "Yes, you do. They just forgot to tell you."

"Here," Sydney said, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a small bottle, "Your antacid. I put it into my pocket during the mess." The older man said and held out the small item.

"No thanks, I'd rather take the pain."

"Parker, this is about your health!" Sydney insisted.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you want from me. It's my problem, my pain, my health! You have no say in it, so please, get out of my life. Go back to fighting for Jarod or whatever you were doing with the Major, but forget about me!"

She was being stubborn again and Jarod wanted to reply, but it wasn't the right time.

"I can't." Sydney spoke before Jarod could say anything.

"Oh really, give me one reason." Miss Parked moved her gaze to look at him again. Her expression was a mixture of hatred and boredom. For a moment, Jarod thought Sydney was going to come out with it.

"We all have our reasons for acting the way we do." The psychiatrist said. Talking about being stubborn, Jarod thought and let out a sigh. He now knew where Parker got her "virtue" from, which basically, made sense.

"There was still enough tea for one mug from the one that I made this morning. I just needed to warm it up." The Major said, entering the room again. With the mug and the pill in hand, he walked to the bed and held them out for her.

Jarod figured they would have a hell of a time convincing her to take at least the tea, but much to his and Sydney's surprise, she took it from his father without question. She put the pill in her mouth then took a sip from the tea. Sydney raised his eyebrows and looked at Jarod briefly. Jarod couldn't do anything except return his surprised look.

"You must have a lot of time." Parker stated before she took another sip of the tea.

"Excuse me?" The Major asked.

Turning her head, she looked at Sydney and Jarod again. "Don't you have anything else to do besides stand here watching me drink a cup of tea?" She asked sharply. "I'm sure the Major would be kind enough to make some for you too; he's been so generous." She said.

Jarod's father shook his head slightly and a smile appeared on his face. Jarod noticed that his father had learnt how to deal with the small rude lines from Parker. He had a feeling, however, that his father had not met the really mean Parker yet.

"We are not interested in the tea, we are more interested in your health." Jarod said in response.

"What does one say at these times? I guess thank you. Well then, consider it my thank you, but now you should get out of here."

"Not until you tell me about the pain. It's important to find out what's causing your black-outs." Sydney said.

"Well, I have the answer for that. It's due to your incredible personalities. You all have such sorry lives it makes me faint."

This kind of defense mechanism in Parker was something that Sydney had not seen in years. In the last couple of years, she would simply tell him that she didn't want to talk about it or that he should leave her alone. This kind of wall around her was typical of when they'd started working together after Jarod's escape. Sydney just hoped it was not going to take as long to get close to her again as it had the first time. He didn't have years and he didn't have the patience to wait for years. He suddenly realized that he missed the old Parker and what it meant to him that he'd managed to build a relationship with her that many others couldn't. And he'd almost thrown it away. Looking at Jarod, he nodded to him. They both knew it was time to leave her alone. They'd told her she was free to do whatever she wanted and if she wanted privacy, they had to give it to her. After all, they weren't the Centre.

"Alright. I'll check back later to see how you're feeling."

"I'll feel better after you leave." She said coldly.

Jarod shook his head and turned to leave; his wounds were hurting and he needed to rest. He figured it was better if he got his strength back so they wouldn't have to deal with two sick people; one was enough.

Sydney followed his protégé, but stopped at the doorway when the Major didn't move from the chair he was sitting in. Jarod turned around at the voice of his mentor. "Are you coming, Major?"

Jarod's father stood up and walked to the door. Sydney stepped out; expecting Jarod's father to follow, he turned back to wait for him to discuss a few things; it was about time. Both he and Jarod watched with surprise as Major Charles stopped at the doorway and said, "I will come to see you later, son, we can talk then." And with that, he closed the door. Jarod's eyebrows rose while Sydney's furrowed. That was an unexpected turn.

"He will tell her too much." Sydney said, disapproval evident in his voice.

"About what, Sydney?" Jarod asked with a frown.

"About things that she's not ready to hear yet."

"Don't worry. He doesn't know about your secret." Jarod said and this time sarcasm was evident in his voice.

Sydney looked at him. "Jarod, it's not about me."

"Who are you telling that to, Sydney? Me or yourself?" Sydney kept looking at him without any reply. Jarod raised an eyebrow before he turned and disappeared into his own room. That was a good question. It was a good question indeed.

To Be Continued...


	23. Under The Surface 22

Author: Zsazsa

Rating: PG

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!

**Under The Surface  
Chapter 22**

Inside the room, the Major turned back to Parker, but instead of going back in, he stopped and put his hands into his pocket, staring at her.

Parker spotted his gaze and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You took advantage of me." He said.

"It happens. Life's cruel." Came her short reply. "I don't think you'll be surprised if I don't beg for your forgiveness."

"Ah no, Miss Parker, I never expected that." She kept taking small sips from the tea and didn't seem to pay too much attention. "I know you don't give a damn about anything I told you, but you know… human nature… sometimes the best cure is to let it all out… even if the person we tell is a stranger to us."

"Save the babble, Major. I pay attention to everything and then I decide if that information is useful or not. Most of yours belonged to the latter, but I found out some interesting stuff too."

The Major let out a short laugh. His son was truthful and he admired that, but Miss Parker's "honesty" was something entirely different. It seemed to be one of her best weapons - honestly telling people what she thought about them. Most people wouldn't dare do it, but she had the wit and the tongue for it. Some people might have been hurt by her revelation, but he wasn't. He had learnt to live in the kind of world where, unfortunately, the Centre made the rules and he had learnt to take a lot more than other, normal people could. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, changing the topic.

But Parker would not let him control their conversations either. "I'm disappointed in you, Major, I thought you would take advantage of the first chance you've gotten."

"First chance? Of what?"

"Of getting your son back. He wanted to talk to you and what are you doing? Standing here, not being useful. You can do the same in his room and at least there you could talk."

"My son is getting better, his physical condition seems better than yours. We will have time to talk. Now I think we should worry about your health."

"Touching, but please don't try to fool me." The Major liked their interactions. It was incredible how she openly didn't even give him a glance, but was still giving him responses that made it obvious to him that she knew a lot more about the situation than it seemed. That was due to the fact that she did pay attention indeed. "Do yourself a favor and go to him. You are dying for it. Don't be a fool now when I've finally started to see some promise in you."

"Oh, was that a compliment, Miss Parker?" The Major asked mockingly.

"Might be," She said with a grin. "Take note of it, you're never gonna get another one."

The Major let out a short laugh before he shook his head and let out a sigh. Parker just rolled her eyes at the sight. He was obviously struggling with himself. He wanted to go. "Get out!"

"Are you sure you will be okay if I leave?"

"Major, your concern is touching, but it's making me nauseous. Don't worry, I'm a big girl, the room isn't too big, I won't get lost in a wardrobe."

"Alright." He said and turned to the door. Holding the handle, he stood for a short while, thinking and struggling with himself.

Parker knew what he wanted. He wanted to tell her thank you. Before he could collect all his strength, she spoke. "Don't hurry back." The Major turned back, shot her a small smile and left. Finally, Parker thought and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

Unknown Place  
Upstairs – Jarod's room  
2:04 pm

Jarod sat down on his bed and leaned back. His wounds hurt and even though he'd barely done anything, he felt exhausted. He knew it was due to Raines. Looking back on the process, he had to admit he didn't know how he could hold on for so long. Just the thought of Raines woke an intense hatred in him that he had never felt before. He knew, their time would come soon; his time to pay back everything that wheezing ghoul -as Parker called him- had done to him, his brothers, his family and Sydney, and everything he'd done to Parker.

Parker… his mind couldn't move on from that subject. He'd regained full consciousness a few days ago. Fact is fact, he was a pretender, he was a genius, he KNEW something was wrong. Sydney was behaving strangely and his father hadn't come to visit, but he knew the reason for that. He slightly remembered sending him away and it was bugging him. He'd never meant to hurt him, he'd been looking for his father, for his family, for years and now when they were close, he didn't want to push them away.

He was aware of the fact that Sydney and his father couldn't find a common line. He knew what his father's problem was, and while it was hurting him that his father felt rejected, it also made him feel relieved at the same time. The reason was simple. His father must have a reason for being jealous and it meant that Sydney did have feelings for him. He'd managed to get to know his father more or less and he knew he had his reasons for everything. So, if he was jealous of Sydney for their connection, then there was something to be envious of and this justified his wishes… his wishes that he was, in some ways, longing for. He now just had to find a way to make them both understand what they meant to him. His father was his father; no one and nothing could take away that FACT and bond and he loved him dearly, but Sydney was one of the two persons who had kept him alive and sane while he was in the Centre, and after he escaped. Without Sydney he would, most probably, have ended up like Kyle… or even worse.

How he was going to help them to solve their issues was, however, a mystery. Especially now when he, himself didn't feel that he was capable of helping them. The events of this afternoon didn't leave him time to consider the situation, but now that he was alone, he had the opportunity to look at this new turn. He didn't feel the strength in himself to help others because he was suffering. He couldn't or didn't want to grasp it, but Parker didn't remember. She didn't remember their time together. When he looked into her eyes, he couldn't see the passion that was there whenever he had the rare chance to be a part of that joy. Sometimes hatred, sometimes doubt and sometimes emotions… those were the things that he had seen in her eyes, but now they were all gone. Her eyes were full of confusion, lost, hurt and fear. She had no clue where she was and even though she seemed brave, feisty and dangerous, he knew what she felt. She was at the exact state where HE had been when he escaped from the Centre. But what was aching the most was his heart. Just days ago he'd thought he had finally managed to find the way straight to her deepest and most hidden feelings, it seemed a tough ride, but he was at the right road. And now it was gone. Damn Raines, damn the Centre and damn fate for giving her to him.

A soft knock on the wooden door interrupted his deep thoughts. He cleared his throat, sat up on the bed and said in a loud tone, "Come in." Turning his head, he watched as his father slowly closed the door before he walked in and took a seat in the chair facing him.

"Hi."

"Hi." Jarod replied, giving him a half smile. For a short while, they sat in silence. Jarod tried to find the right words; he usually never had that kind of a problem, but at that moment, he didn't know how to start. His father solved the problem when he chuckled.

"Something funny?" He asked confused. His father just looked at him with a warm expression on his face.

"The situation. The fact that we are sitting here, just like I imagined it so many times is funny."

"I don't understand."

"Through all the years when I was hoping to find you, to talk to you, I imagined our meeting and first talk. I always thought we would probably just stand in front of each other in silence, neither of us knowing what to say, especially me. Then when we finally met, everything happened totally different. I know we didn't have the time to stand in silence, we had to get out as soon as possible, but even afterwards, we managed to find an understanding between us. Just now, I recalled my thoughts. It's happening NOW and it's weird." 

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"For what, son?"

"For making you feel rejected." The Pretender said, standing up from his seat. "I never meant to make you feel unwanted or that I didn't trust or need you. I was… I was just in a state where I wasn't thinking clearly."

"It wasn't your fault, son, I understand that, so don't even start blaming yourself for something that you are not responsible for." Major Charles moved closer to his son and put a hand on his shoulder, but Jarod just shook his head and turned away, lowering his head.

"No, Dad, you don't understand."

"I do, son, I see everything clearly."

"No you don't. Dad, I…" Taking a deep breath, he turned around and looked straight into his father's eyes. "You need to know, you need to SEE something that is important for me. I know that you and Sydney have a problem." Jarod watched as the Major's brows furrowed and knew what he was thinking. "No, it's not him that is making me say anything good about him. Sydney is someone who is not easy to understand. When I escaped from the Centre, I blamed him for so many things. I considered him one of them, but after some time I realized it's a lot more complicated. The Centre itself is complicated. We could have considered Catherine Parker one of them. After all, she WAS working for them, but we think differently about her because she sacrificed herself for something she believed and even though she didn't plan it that way, she intended to something good for me and the other children. Something that would have meant the world for us and a terrible loss for the Centre."

"Son, you can't tell me that Sydney is the same as her." The Major started.

"Let me finish. Catherine Parker chose to work for the Centre. She was smart, intelligent, compassionate and a wonderful woman, but even for her, it took some time to realize what the Centre was doing. She was young, had a relationship that became a tight bond to the Centre, so she got involved. Sydney and Jacob were also young when they started to work for the Centre. A young ambitious psychiatrist, who, after losing his family during a terrible childhood in Dachau, got a job that he always wanted. Moreover, his ONLY family, his twin brother was working for them too. Sydney has always been the one who never asked questions instead, he tried to focus on his own stuff. Call him weak, call him a coward, but nobody is perfect. His brother lay in coma, Catherine Parker was dead and he had a child to work with. He got a lifetime job where he got too involved to quit. He had to choose; he either stayed at the Centre, remaining alive and trying to make the best for himself and his pretender genius, or he could have left, which would have probably resulted in him ending up dead and me being given to Raines. I know it's not a reason, it's not an excuse to forgive him for keeping me in the dark, for working for them and for being loyal to them. But through the years, hell decades, he was my only support to grow up as a sort of a human being instead of a 100 lab rat. Catherine Parker got to see things a lot sooner than Sydney did and she paid for it with her life. Sydney on the other hand was, I myself have to admit, one of the reasons the Centre never found me. He has so much pain in his own heart, so many issues in his own mind, along with a lot of secrets, but we can't expect him to reveal those just to make us trust him. He had a son taken away from him too, among other people. What I'm trying to say, Dad, is please understand that he, on the contrary to the Centre, managed to give me as much help as hurt. He has been trying to make it up… the Centre never did and never will. Everyone deserves a second chance even if it seems impossible. He's been a part of my life since I was a child and I can't leave him behind, he knows parts of me that you don't, but you know and will know parts of me that he won't. Please, Dad, even if you can't like him, at least talk to him in a normal way and please don't fight about me. I have lost so many things in my life, I want to stop that tendency and from now on I want to KEEP people."

After Jarod finished his speech, another silence settled between them. He watched as his father turned his head to look out at the sky through the window. He was obviously thinking and considering the points that Jarod had told him. Jarod felt his heart beat faster; he so wanted his father to see what he'd tried to say. He knew he could not tell it to him any other way, so Jarod knew if his father didn't understand his feelings and his point of view from this then he could not do anything else to make him see. And it would disappoint him.

Major Charles let out the breath that he had been holding, stepped closer and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Son, I think you are right. You are a good man. If you weren't, you couldn't have told this to me now. And I have to face it… it's due to Sydney. I have my issues with him and maybe I was blaming him for the Centre's crimes because he was the closest and most obvious person from that place. It's just been so long, so many years hiding and trying to find you, your brother, your mother and Emily. So many things have happened, I found out my son is dead and that I have another one, Ethan. And all this time I was suffering so much and I knew we ALL were suffering and I… I had no one to blame. Blaming an organization and then blaming one person is different. Maybe I shouldn't have looked at Sydney as the organization."

"Dad, I love you. You and our family was my whole reason to keep going, to not give up. Sydney was a firm part of the support system that helped me in the process. Without you, without the thought of you, Mom, Emily, my whole family and Sydney, we would not be standing here talking like this."

"I know. I just need some time until I find my peace. The peace I can afford in our world. And I love you too." He said and then hugged Jarod. Pulling back, he patted him, which made Jarod wince. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jarod, I forgot…"

"It's okay. I'm healing."

"Yes, you are. That's why I will leave you alone now so you can get some rest."

"Dad, you don't have to leave just because…"

"Don't argue with your father. Get some rest." Major Charles said jokingly. "I might take a short nap myself." Jarod nodded and watched as his father left the room. His father turned back in the doorway, winked at him and left.

Taking a deep breath, Jarod looked out through the window. He felt relieved and felt something strange. He felt as if he was talking to himself. For a long time he blamed his mentor for a lot of things, he didn't know if he could forgive him, but he'd let it out and now was the time when he, himself had to face his own thoughts. Sydney had hurt him, but he had also kept him alive in the Centre. Sydney had denied things from him, but he deserved a second chance because his biggest crime was surviving. The old man wasn't perfect. He always thought things through, tried to see things from an objective point of view, he was a psychiatrist after all, but he couldn't be blamed for being a human being with feelings, emotions and issues. Somehow, it didn't seem fair to Jarod anymore to put the blame on Sydney for things that were beyond his control; that he had nothing to do with. It was time for Jarod to face his own feelings about Sydney. He was already sure of one thing, two people in his life, two people who were close to him were suffering and their solution was to help each other, but the situation wasn't easy. Hell, when was it ever easy, he thought.

With a sigh, he walked back to the bed and lay down. A tough time was ahead of them and he needed to clear his head to be able to think about the possibilities of how to solve their current situation. And they had to start to think about where to go. The Centre was not to be underestimated, with each passing hour the danger grew. And there was no way in hell he would let the Centre get close to them again. No way.

Unknown Place  
Upstairs – Sydney's room  
2:04 pm

Standing at the window, Sydney looked around. The room felt so strange. He'd barely spent any time there since their arrival days ago. He had to admit he was exhausted both physically and mentally. Sitting at Jarod's bedside without any break, the ongoing tension and small confrontations with Major Charles and the uncertain and unfortunate circumstances seemed to have an affect on him too. No matter how he tried to delay it, the time had come to consider what was important enough for him to hold on to.

Jarod was obviously feeling better. He just needed to heal physically. His mental healing was another issue. He was surprisingly strong, but he wasn't the only one, everyone in the building was strong in their own way. He and the Major had problems, but he had to admit that the other man had a lot of strength for going through and surviving what he and his family had. Miss Parker was one of the toughest people he had ever seen. As a psychiatrist, he had seen many cases where people hadn't gone through half of the difficulties in life that Parker and Jarod had. And Broots, so many people, including him, underestimated the tech, but his actions spoke for themselves. What is it if not strength, when a person is ready to face his biggest fears when it's necessary for his colleagues' sake? That is where Lyle, Raines and the Centre underestimated Broots; they never thought he was capable of all the things he'd done to help reveal their dirty secrets.

With a frown, the old man went to his bed and sat down. He was struggling from the inside. The "weak, cowardly geek" was right; he couldn't deny the facts anymore. Catherine Parker and his own twin brother had given their lives for something that was in his hands now - helping, saving and protecting those people who needed and deserved it. Jarod may have already found his own way to deal with unexpected turns because he finally had a supportive family. He knew his protégé was going to turn to him when he needed him; he was about to take the 'final' journey to his dreams - finding his mother. But Parker, Parker was alone. No matter from which side he tried to look at it, she was alone and he himself had no one. Michelle and Nicholas deserved a life without danger and he wasn't sure they even wanted him there. He was sure they wouldn't send him away, but he knew they did not need him in their new lives. He loved his son and would have given his life or whatever was needed for him, but he was an adult who had managed to grow up into a remarkable young man with plans, a normal life and good relationships. The choice seemed obvious. He had to choose the only person left for him. He'd tried to put what he felt for Catherine into the deepest part of his heart and soul, but he knew if the time to honor their relationship, love and connection had come, this was it. They had a child.

"I have a daughter," Sydney uttered out loud to the empty room. He finally realized it. He had a daughter.

Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Broots' room  
3:54 pm

Ethan smiled at the scene on the TV while Broots literally cracked up. He couldn't decide if he was amused at the film or at Broots himself. The tech was a very enjoyable person. Having special abilities, Ethan knew that the others had to solve their own issues, they all had to find their own way, but Broots was neglected. The poor man who almost been killed a few weeks ago, was now separated from his daughter and whose life had officially turned into hell was left alone. He didn't know what, why and how, but he did not feel the need to get away from him like he usually did with people.

He didn't trust strangers. The only two people in his life that he trusted were his sister and brother. All the others were strangers who he could or could not let close. Broots belonged to the first one. He simply seemed absolutely no danger to him. So, he'd decided to spend some time with the man and try to give him support. Ethan knew exactly how sad Broots was about his sister's condition and when the tech laughed out even louder than before, he couldn't hold back a short laugh either.

Unknown Place  
Tuesday morning  
Downstairs  
6:54 am

Early the next morning, Sydney made his way downstairs. He'd slept for hours and it had helped him. He'd finally managed to have a good, long rest and it was probably what he needed to collect some strength. When he reached the kitchen and entered, he almost bumped into the Major who had two cups of coffee on a tray.

"Oh, sorry." Sydney apologized when he saw the movement the other man had to make to not spill the coffee. He was prepared to get another sharp comment from him, but he didn't care anymore. He had calmed down, had a clear head now and was able to read behavior, as a psychiatrist should. Surprisingly, there were no insults from the Major this time.

"Ah, Sydney, good morning." He said. "There, um, there is some coffee, I made enough for all of us, help yourself." He said, not too friendly, but not in a hostile way either and left. After a couple seconds of surprise, Sydney realized it must have been due to Jarod. The psychiatrist was ready to have his own talk with the Major regarding the subject, but if Jarod's point of view had helped, he had no problem with that. He, however, knew that the time to have their talk would come. Whatever Jarod had said might help them both to find the common way to be able to build up a connection to talk in a normal manner.

Upstairs  
Corridor  
7:00 am

Jarod had almost reached the stairs when he met his father. It was a sight that lit up his mood - early morning, incredible smelling coffee and meeting his father like a normal family. He wanted to believe it, for a few seconds at least.

"Good morning."

"Morning, son."

"Coffee?" Jarod asked.

"Yes, one of them is yours."

"You shouldn't have…"

"Don't even finish. Just take one."

"And the other one?" The Major looked up at him, but didn't reply. Jarod knew the answer. "Um, Dad, would you mind if…?"

"No, I wouldn't." His father replied. There was no need to finish.

"Thank you. I will drink mine later." The Pretender said and took one cup of coffee from the tray.

They were standing in front of Broots' room. When the tech opened the door, they both turned their attention to the man. "Morning." He said.

The Major held out the tray. "Good morning, Broots. Here's a cup of coffee. It will do good as a start for the day."

With a weak smile, the tech took the cup. "My daughter would do better, but thanks a lot." The Major put an arm around Broots and led him to the stairs. Jarod heard a few lines before they left him alone in the corridor.

"She's fine, you know. Tell me about your daughter, Mr. Broots."

Jarod took a deep breath and turned around. Trying not to spill the coffee, he slowly made his way to Parker's room. He stopped at the door and knocked softly. He waited a few seconds, but got no reply. After several seconds of silence, he tried again. Nothing. The third time he knocked louder, but he still didn't hear anything.

"Parker? Miss Parker?" Jarod's worry started to grow. What if she'd fainted again? "Miss Parker, I'm coming in." He said in a loud voice that was easy to hear from the inside, but still wasn't shouting. Turning the knob, he opened the door. Slowly pushing it open, he stepped in. When he spotted her, he felt relief because he'd half expected her to be gone. Quietly closing the door behind him, he took a step inside, but stopped. He wanted to make sure she was all right and as he stood and watched as she lay on the bed, eyes closed and her chest rhythmically moving up and down, his worry disappeared.

Now he had a problem. He was inside the room while she was sleeping and he hadn't gotten permission to enter. He knew waking her wasn't really an option. She would bite his head off with one swift motion. He wondered if he should leave and wait until she came down herself, but standing there, looking at her while she was so peaceful, silent and calm, he didn't have the strength to leave. And the fact that she only had on a t-shirt, gave him a sight that he didn't really want to leave behind.

Finally, his hesitation disappeared. His problem was solved when she moved. She turned her head and Jarod watched as Parker, eyes still closed, stretched on the bed, groaning as her upper body arched off the bed. Jarod gulped.

To Be Continued…


	24. Under The Surface 23

Author: Zsazsa  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Language  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to ( it's creators) Steven L. Mitchell and Craig W. Van Stickle and (it's murderers) NBC and MTM. I don't make money of this...and so on! Don't sue me. Actually you CAN but you won't get money out of me since I'm poor!

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!  
And also many thanks for EVERYONE who reviewed! And also special thanks to **phi4858** because this review reminded me that I forgot to update! Thank you!

**Under The Surface  
Chapter 23 **

Miss Parker turned her head to the other side, but he could see her eyes were still closed. She raised her leg so it was bent and gently massaged her temple with her left hand as the other one slid under her pillow. Jarod stood in silence, mainly because he didn't dare move, but also because he figured it would be better if she noticed him on her own.

A few minutes passed, but she didn't open her eyes or make any move to get off the bed. The situation was getting awkward for Jarod and taking a deep breath, he finally collected his strength to talk.

"Are you planning to stand there all day?" She asked suddenly. "Or have you fallen asleep, considering that you have been standing there for a while now." She added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I knocked, but you didn't answer. I thought… um, I thought you might have…"

"Passed out again? God, this house has so many people full of concern." She said, finally sitting up. "I'm touched." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Yes, that must feel strange after the Centre."

She didn't reply, instead she got up. She hid her frown when Jarod didn't lower his gaze; after all, she only had on a t-shirt and panties, but it didn't seem to bother him. A thought crept into her mind that he either had a reason for it… or he was the 'macho-type', chasing after women whenever he could. She liked that idea - he was handsome, no, he was hot, and if she was played her cards right, she might even get a chance to take advantage of it. "So, any reason for the visit or is it a new habit to greet me when I wake every morning?"

Jarod watched as she disappeared in the bathroom. "I brought some coffee, but if you want me to do that, it might be possible." He replied in the same playful tone. He was prepared to get a sarcastic remark, but Parker returned and stopped only inches in front of him.

"Well, it is a great start to the day to be greeted by an incredible…" she lowered her gaze, taking a good look at his body, "…strong … hot…" then finally looking straight into Jarod's eyes, which were glued to hers, she finished, "… cup of coffee!" With that, she took the mug out of his hand and walked back to the bed. Jarod hung his head for a short while and smiled. Hell of a woman. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a bath. See you later." Parker said.

Jarod looked back up in time to see her pulling up the T-shirt she was wearing, but before he could see anything except her panties, she disappeared into the bathroom. He had the urge to follow her, but knew he shouldn't. With a deep sigh, he turned around and left.

Unknown Place  
Downstairs  
7:16 am

Sydney sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, so lost in thoughts that he didn't even notice Broots and the Major enter the room.

"Morning, Syd." Broots greeted him. He noticed the startled expression on his old friend's face, but he didn't ask, not after the last time. Broots decided it was better to wait before he again spoke about something that was none of his business.

"Good morning, Broots." The psychiatrist finally answered. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, reminding the tech of those early mornings in the Centre when his colleague wanted to give him strength to face the day and the demands of Miss Parker or someone else.

"Yeah, I miss my little girl, but other than that it was okay."

"I'm sure you'll get to see her very soon."

"Yes, we are over the worst part." Broots replied.

"I'm not so sure." Sydney muttered under his breath.

Jarod picked this moment to arrive and when he stepped in, he was greeted by a huge smile from his father. Sydney's suspicions were confirmed; they had indeed talked and sorted things out. That, on some level, gave him peace, but at the same time reminded him of a few things that he HAD to face. First of all, his relationship with Jarod still needed to be sorted out and second, his issue with Parker. The situation was bad, but not as bad as it could have been, after all, both Jarod and Miss Parker were out of the Centre. The events had turned out the way they had, so now they all had to get used to it and make the best of it. He too, had to try to make the best of their current situation. At least this way, he could have a clean start with Parker. Maybe the scales were turning a little toward the positive side; he was going to have to face her confusion and stubbornness, but not her fury.

"Sydney? Sydney, are you paying attention?"

The old man suddenly jerked his head up to look at his protégé. "I'm sorry, I was thinking. Could you repeat it?"

"I just said I need some fresh air. I haven't been out for a while now and it might help. Broots said he would also come since he's too restless without Debbie to sit around. Care to join us?"

"Um, no thank you, I'll finish my coffee and then have a look at Miss Parker."

"Alright." Jarod replied. He didn't really want to force him to go with them anyway. They both had issues on their minds to think about, they could distract each other. Not that Broots was going to let him get lost in his thoughts, but he did like the tech and after all, the man needed some distraction himself.

Sydney went back to his thoughts so deep that he didn't notice when Broots and Jarod left. Only a few minutes later, when he'd almost finished his coffee, did he notice that he was alone with the Major. When the psychiatrist stood up and put his empty mug into the sink, the Major cleared his throat. Sydney immediately knew their moment had come. Turning around, he folded his arms and faced the Major.

Major Charles was at first confused from the sudden attention, but he figured it was his time while they were alone. He took a breath and then started. "Sydney, we need to talk."

"I'm listening, Major."

Jarod's father didn't detect any hostility in the other man's voice; it was just neutral. Walking to the other side of the kitchen table, he turned to him. "I had a talk with my son." Sydney nodded. "He told me a few things. He explained a few things to me and I owe you an apology."

"Major…"

"I owe you an apology because it wasn't you who made him say those things. He chose you to be there for him when he needed someone." Sydney nodded as response, letting him know he acknowledged and accepted his apology. The Major went on, "Due to incredibly evil people, due to fate… due to the Centre, my son grew up away from his family. I've told you my opinion about this issue, Sydney, and I owe you big time because you managed to raise my son into a good, honest person. There's no doubt about that, but it still doesn't change a few things. I respect my son's wishes - he has a connection with you, a connection that was built up while he was at the Centre. He needs you, that is obvious and I will NOT do as the Centre did. I will not try to cut him off from the people he cares about. I will not insult you or attack you, I realize that I cannot blame you for the crimes of the Centre, but I can blame you for your own crimes. I still don't know you, Sydney. I still don't know your motives. I don't know your life and don't even want to. I personally do not want to have any contact with you. If you have it with my son, I don't care. He's a grown man with his own will and if he wants to, he will reach you, but God knows, if you betray him…"

"It's true, Major, you don't know me. You don't trust me and that is understandable, but I don't actually want you to trust me. I will not betray your son, if I wanted to, I would have turned you in when we were inside the Centre. There's no use for me to apologize for the things I've done when I was younger, or now, but one thing is sure, and you can either believe it or not, I never wanted any harm to come to your son."

Major Charles nodded, put his hands down on the table and leant forward. "We don't have to be friends, Sydney, I doubt we ever could be, but I'm offering peace." He said and reached out a hand.

Sydney looked down first before he took a step forward and shook his hand. "Peace." The Major nodded and Sydney knew this was the best they could make out of THAT situation. At least this way their tension was solved, on his part anyway. He pulled his hand back. "Now it's time to check out Miss Parker." The psychiatrist said and turned to leave.

"Don't let her get to you, she doesn't bite, just barks." The Major said.

"I know," Sydney said shortly and left.

The Major thought he detected something in his voice, but figured it must have been his imagination. They'd just made peace with each other, maybe he still had to finally grasp it, he thought. He shook his head at his own paranoia and turned to the dishes.

Upstairs  
Corridor  
7:40am

Parker had no clue how they knew what size clothes to get for her, but they fit. There wasn't many though; apart from what she was wearing when she woke up in this mysterious house, they'd gotten her black pants and a tank top along with a pullover, but that was it. There was a bit more underwear, but how they knew her size was beyond her. She had an idea about it though.

She was out of the Centre for sure and she didn't know what to do. She had no intention of going back and she had nowhere to go, still she didn't trust the people around her. She had to keep her eyes open and be prepared for whatever was coming. They obviously knew her, but unlike the Centre, they hadn't demanded anything from her yet. She knew she had to figure out what they wanted. Standing in front of the mirror, she looked at her reflection; with her make up done, she was ready to face the day. They'd given her everything a lady needed and that was another sign that she had to be careful while she was planning how and where to go.

A soft knock interrupted her in her thoughts. Looking down at herself for the last time, making sure the training dress that she had from the Centre was okay, she emerged from the bathroom and said, "What?"

"Miss Parker, it's Sydney. Are you decent? Can I come in?"

"Decent as ever, but what in the hell does he want?" She murmured, but decided to give him a chance. "Come in."

The door opened slowly and the old man stepped in, leaving it open. "Good morning."

"What do you want?" Was her reply to Sydney's warm greeting.

The old man folded his arms and took a step towards her. "Now that you've rested, I think it's about time we find out what is causing your black-outs."

"I thought we'd covered that already." She said coldly.

"You might have covered it, but I didn't."

Parker let out a frustrated sigh; the man was like glue. She passed him by and walked to the other side of the room, putting distance between them. "Look, Sydney, I don't know who you are; I don't even want to know. I don't dig in your business, so stay away from mine."

"I'm sorry, Miss Parker, but I can't. Your business is pretty much my business too."

Raising an eyebrow, she folded her arms and raised her chin. "Give me a reason."

Sydney stared at her silently for a short while. He seemed to be thinking of a reply. This person was a stranger with his own agenda, she thought, he was not to be trusted. His expression changed and Parker knew he was going to give her the reason. He finally spoke. "As a doctor, I can't leave people with problems un-examined. I have to use my knowledge to help people." He said carefully.

He was lying and she knew it, she felt it. She waited a few seconds before she replied. "Helping people," She repeated. "How many people have you helped?"

Considering her question, Sydney took a few seconds to reply also. "I don't count." Another short silence.

"Countless." She said. "Well then, there'll be one person less, but thanks for asking. If I need you, I will inform you immediately." She said diplomatically, but Sydney didn't take it as an answer.

"Do you get headaches before you faint or after you regain consciousness?" He asked.

Parker rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Lord, You can't say I haven't tried." Then turning her attention back to Sydney, she took a few steps forward, her brows furrowed. "You can go on like a parrot about this, but do it somewhere else. I will have none of it. So get out!"

"Miss Parker, this is about your health."

"I'll be healthy after you've gone because you are starting to make me sick." She said, raising her voice.

"You are not in the Centre anymore, there are no surveillance cameras here." He replied. "If anything happens to you, we will not SEE it if you are alone."

"Well, that doesn't seem to be happening because I just WISH I was alone."

"Parker, you are arguing with me like a child who's afraid of doctors and will do anything to avoid being examined!" He said and her eyes darkened.

"I had enough doctors, so turn around, walk out and go find someone who's actually interested in what you have to say!"

"At least those people are clever enough to ACCEPT help!"

"I don't need help, Sydney!" She said, this time half shouting.

Things weren't going right, he thought. He could bear with her when she was sarcastic, those time he could talk some sense into her because she was thinking clearly. Now she was upset and when she was upset, no one could talk sense into her. He sighed. He was facing long days, full of fighting with her and for her. "You do need help, Parker, there is something wrong that's making you lose consciousness, what do you call that?"

"I call that MY business!" She bit back angrily.

"Is everything okay?" Came a voice from the door. Both Parker and Sydney spotted Major Charles slowly approaching the other man.

"Yes, Major, everything is fine. I was just…"

"Sydney was just about to leave!" She said firmly.

"I wasn't planning to, but I'd better!" He replied. He reached into his pocket once again and took out the little bottle from the day before. "You are upset and your ulcer might cause some problems because of that. Lay down a bit and try to calm down, here is your medicine in case that doesn't help."

"I've told you, I don't have an ulcer."

Major Charles took the bottle from Sydney and stepped up to her. "Miss Parker. You have fainted several times. You know that an ulcer can be dangerous. Please, take it for YOURSELF!" He said, holding out the bottle. She eyed it without any movement. "It's just antacid." After a few seconds of hesitation, she took it.

Sydney frowned, it wasn't the first time she'd accepted something from Major Charles and not from him.

Parker sighed and swayed. Both Sydney and the Major grabbed for her and they gently lowered her, preventing her from falling.

"Miss Parker." Sydney called her name, but got no reply.

"Let's put her on the bed." Jarod's father suggested, but when they were about to lift her up, she pushed their hands away.

"No, I, ah, I'm fine." She said, pulling her arm out of Sydney's grasp. But he didn't care this time and with the Major, helped her stand up in spite of her protest. Finally, she roughly pulled her elbow away from Sydney. "I told you I'm fine."

"I can SEE that."

Miss Parker grabbed her head as it started pounding again. Surprisingly, she let the Major help her to the bed. She laid back and closed her eyes. The Major threw a worried glance at Sydney, whose expression was still a frown. He hadn't known the Major was so worried about is son's huntress.

"I think it's better if we let her sleep now." Sydney said. Major Charles nodded and the two men left. Surprising Sydney yet again, the other man turned back in the doorway.

"If you need anything, Miss Parker, let me know." The pain must have been tough, Sydney thought, considering the fact that she didn't even have the strength to throw some sarcastic comment at Major Charles, instead, she just muttered a quiet 'thank you'.

Outside the room, Jarod's father turned to Sydney. "Did you notice? This time it took only a few moments."

"Yes, she didn't remain unconscious for very long." Sydney replied with a nod of his head.

"Do you have any idea what might be causing it?" The Major asked.

"I would need to know what kind of pain she has and exactly when she gets it." He said, however he had an idea. He had an idea he wasn't sure of, but he didn't want to let the Major know.

"I will try to find out from her." Jarod's father said.

Sydney raised his head. "She seems to… take it easy on you. How did you manage to… have an accord with her?"

"I couldn't get to my son and someone had to take care of her." The Major said. The man felt that Sydney didn't like it. After a few seconds of looking straight into his eyes, he turned and left.

'I knew it,' Sydney thought. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let him spend too much time with her. Parker always needed ONE person to trust, even if it was the devil himself. This time she'd chosen Major Charles even if it wasn't obvious for the others and she was not going to trust Sydney, and this made his job to help her difficult.

Unknown Place  
Downstairs  
8:40 am

Upon entering the kitchen, Broots found no one there. The dishes were done, so the Major must have taken care of it. 'The man is like a wife,' he thought and smiled at his own joke. His time with Jarod was good. He'd always had a respect for the man and it was nice to experience his company. He'd noticed something about him though; the dark circles under his eyes were a lot more visible in natural light. It was obvious where he'd spent the last couple of days. Also, the fact that he'd gotten tired when the tech still could have taken it proved that the Pretender still needed to heal.

They'd had a pleasant conversation, which even seemed surreal for him. Jarod talked to him as if he had never helped in trying to bring him back to the Centre. It made him feel guilty about himself, sorry about Jarod and angry about the Centre.

Finding no one in the kitchen, Broots decided to go and find Ethan. He feared that the younger man was going to get bored of him, but he figured as long as he didn't see any sign of it, they might share some time together.

When Jarod entered the house, it was silent. He wasn't too surprised though; the people there weren't making much noise. He was just about to enter the kitchen when he met Sydney, who'd just come down from upstairs.

"Are you alright? You look tired." Sydney asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm just… not ready for long walks yet." He replied. "Any developments here?"

"Miss Parker had another blackout."

"Is she okay?" Jarod asked, already on his way upstairs.

Unknown Place  
Upstairs – Miss Parker's room  
8:45 am

Jarod didn't knock this time, he just walked in. He didn't give a damn if people saw how worried he was. The fact was that he WAS worried and they were way pass the time when he had to hide it, The Centre wanted to destroy them either way. He stepped in, but he was greeted with a sight that he did not expect. Miss Parker was sound asleep on the bed and his father was sitting next to her on the chair.

His son's sudden entrance surprised the Major and he lifted a startled gaze to him. When the Major realized who was it, he put a finger to his mouth, indicating for him to be quiet, not to wake her. Jarod saw from the corner of his eye that Sydney had stopped next to him. "How is she?" He asked quietly.

"She is fine." Parker answered. "I see this room is your favorite one, guys, we can trade if you want."

"I think we should give Miss Parker some privacy." Sydney said.

"Wow, he grasped it. Did it hurt?" She bit back. She hadn't opened her eyes yet and she was just lying still. Major Charles found it strange that it was Sydney who made that suggestion. An hour ago, it was him who'd kept insisting on examining her, but when he saw the agreement on his son's face, he decided to do so. After all, Jarod could be considered a doctor.

"I will be back." He told Miss Parker. She didn't reply and Jarod knew this was some kind of success. She didn't reply, but at least she didn't have any mean or sarcastic comments.

Stopping outside the room, the Major immediately turned to Sydney. "She said the pain is continuous and it's around her temples. The headaches always come after she regains consciousness and as we saw today, her blackouts are getting shorter."

Jarod folded his arms, thinking. "Sounds like some drug." The Pretender said.

Sydney nodded in agreement. "Most probably a drug wearing off."

"Wearing off because she isn't getting a dose periodically."

"We just need to find out what it is and if it causes any damage."

The Major's face didn't change; he simply hid the awe and tried to suppress the still present trace of jealousy; it was obvious that they'd worked together a lot. He sighed and it was gone. The Major knew he had to leave the topic behind, what mattered was the present and in the present, the routine of the two men was hopefully going to help Miss Parker.

"Maybe I should get some food for her. It might help her in getting strong, she's barely eaten anything in the last few days."

"That's a good idea, Dad. If it is a drug, she will need strength so it cannot attack her system so easily." Major Charles nodded and disappeared in a second.

Jarod noticed the distant look on Sydney's face as he stared after him. He knew what he was thinking because he'd noticed the same. His father seemed to have found a way to Miss Parker.

"I'm not so surprised, still I never would have guessed." He said.

"The drug?" Sydney asked.

"No. The bond between my father and Parker."

"It's not a bond, Jarod. Miss Parker has always needed one person in her life that she could let close, that she could trust. Even if it was the devil himself."

"Don't compare Mr. Parker to the devil, that's an insult for Lucifer." He murmured.

"The same is happening now."

"Excuse me?" Jarod turned stunned to his mentor. "You are comparing my father to Mr. Parker?"

"No, Jarod, I'm not comparing HIM, I'm comparing the situation. She's on her way to trusting a person who cannot give her the affection and appreciation that she's seeking. She will close people out, she will lock the doors on her walls and the people who might be able to help her will not be allowed in."

"Why, Sydney, are YOU going to give her that affection and appreciation?" He turned to his mentor, "Or behind all this lies the fact that your problem is that YOU'RE not the one she trusts?"

"Yes, that has a part in it too. I can give her the kind of help that can help her find her own way. She doesn't remember, Jarod."

Jarod shook his head. "Let me tell you something, Sydney. Trust doesn't come on it's own, you have to do something for it and not throw it away or… or deny it." He said and left.

Suddenly it all became clear to him. Sydney knew exactly what Jarod meant. That was the point where the case of Jarod and Miss Parker interwove and Sydney had to face facts. In both cases, he could thank himself for his own situation. He had denied… or at least ignored those obvious bonds with two people in his life that meant so much to him. And now it was up to him to sort it out.

To be continued… soon! I'm keeping my promise this time!


	25. Under The Surface 24

Title: Under the surface 24

Author: Zsazsa

E-mail: PG

Category/Keywords: JMP/R, JS/F (after IOTH)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Summary: Just right after everyone seem to get used to the changes in the Centre, suddenly the events take a sudden change...

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!  
Phi4858: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it even after a hard day:D Thanks so much for the feedback, I appriciate it a lot!  
Dolphin18paradise: Promise is a promise! Here we go!  
Nans: Hey there! I haven't talked to you in ages! I'm going to send you a mail! Thanks for reviewing!  
Jenifer: Here you go:D Thank you!

**Under The Surface  
Chapter 24**

Unknown Place  
Upstairs  
12:40am

Hours had passed since his little confrontation with Sydney and Jarod hadn't spoken to him since then. Sydney was most probably in his room or taking a walk because he hadn't seen him.

Major Charles, Ethan and Broots had left about half an hour ago to go to the place where they could make a safe call to the others to make arrangements for them to leave. They'd all agreed that it was dangerous to stay in one place for so long because they weren't very far from the Centre; they were still in Delaware and that was not a good thing. So, agreeing that they would be back before it got dark, the three men had left.

For some reason Parker hadn't left her room either. Jarod couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she might be having problems. He could hide it and suppress it so far because, maybe he hadn't really grasped it yet, that she was missing. He missed her and deciding that an insult or two was worth checking to see if she was feeling okay, he turned and headed to her room.

Jarod knocked like a gentleman. He waited a few seconds, but no reply came. When he raised his hand to knock again, he heard her.

"What?"

Jarod grinned. Weird, but he'd started to like her 'what'. "It's me Jarod." He said. "Can I come in?"

"That depends on why you want to come in." She shot back.

Jarod raised an eyebrow, strange question. "I want to check on you." He replied.

The door opened and she stood in front of him. "What a surprise." She said.

The Centre

1:10 pm  
Renewal Wing

"Great! We not only lost Jarod this time, but everyone else too. If we don't come up with a solution soon, heads will roll." Lyle told Cox. "And ours sure as hell will be among them."

"Yours probably, but I wasn't officially assigned to the pretenders, so I have no blame to take in this one." Cox smiled.

"If I fall, you can be sure I'll take you with me." Lyle said before he left. He needed to find Raines; he had to find out if the ghoul had any plans on what to do. If not, he had to plan his survival somehow.

Cox smiled, turning his attention back to his newest work, he admired the animal in front of him. He'd given eternal life to yet another small creature and it felt damn good. Just like the fact that he might get some more power very soon.

Unknown Place  
Upstairs  
1:14 pm

Jarod and Parker stood facing each other in silence. Ever since he'd entered, she'd refused to talk to him. Her only comment was a not so friendly "You've checked ME, now you can check the outside to make sure everything's fine there too." And when he'd tried to insist that either he or Sydney should examine her, she'd stopped communicating with him.

She was being extremely stubborn and he didn't understand it. Miss Parker had always been hotheaded, but she was smart too and she always understood when it was about serious things and her health was among those. Any person thinking clearly would understand that if they wanted to harm her, they would have done it and that her headaches and blackouts might be a serious problem. At first Jarod thought she refused because she wasn't thinking clearly, but then he dismissed the idea because he figured a person's wit must work just fine to be able to make sarcastic comments.

This left only one theory, which he could actually understand. She had always hated doctors and she'd seen a great deal of them in the Centre in the last few days. And whatever they'd done to her certainly hadn't made her love them. He himself had issues regarding that matter, so it was easy for him to understand. Still, her condition was not good and they needed to find out what was wrong.

This reminded him of his own condition. His thoughts were focused on so many other things that he'd almost forgotten the fact that his wounds ached from time to time. Damn Raines, he would never forget the pain that bastard had caused. From the corner of his eye he saw Sydney step next to him, interrupting his thoughts.

They were all ready for the next round, Jarod thought. Miss Parker's glare turned to Sydney and Jarod noticed for the second time that something had changed; she was staring at the both of them in another way. Still distant and cold, but it reminded him of the Miss Parker that was aware of the Centre's horrible things, at least of those that he himself had shown her. He dismissed that idea though, because he was sure if she had regained her memories, she would have jumped on Sydney. The man would already be in pieces, even buried.

Maybe he just wanted to see that change, maybe it was just his mind trying to see something that wasn't there. He wanted her back so bad, he wanted to fight with her like they used to and… he wanted to discuss with her what had happened between them because it wasn't about "you run, I chase" anymore. Maybe she just wasn't feeling well, or had something on her mind that might have caused the slight change. After all, he had to face facts; if the Centre had brainwashed her… then it was for good.

"Miss Parker, it's important that we at least discuss your condition." Sydney said without any unnecessary speech.

"I've spent the last three days here. You have been trying to examine me ever since. I'm telling you for the last time; I'm fine. If you cannot accept that, it's your problem. I've made a decision, and I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"What?" They asked in union. "It's unnecessary!" Jarod said. "We are all leaving as soon as possible. We cannot stay, the Centre is too close and they could find us at any time. It's better to stay together."

"Generous offer, but I'm going my way!"

"Miss Parker, I've been on the run for more than 6 years now, I know what I'm talking about. If you go on your own, they will find you because you have no experience."

"Thanks for underestimating me, but I will take my own chances!"

"Or are you planning to go back straight to the Centre?" Sydney asked with a frown.

"No. I have no connection to them, I'll never go back." She said nonchalantly.

"Then it just seems logical to stay with us." Jarod insisted. This wasn't a good turn; she couldn't leave, they would find her, but most of all, she couldn't leave him.

"I don't have any connections here either." She said coldly. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some fresh air. Alone! It seems only the trees are capable of giving me what I have been seeking for a while now. Silence!" With that, she passed them by and walked out.

"We can't let her leave like that." Sydney said.

Jarod sighed. "She seems determined. How are you planning to keep her here? Lock her up?" He asked sarcastically.

"If it's necessary." Sydney said with a shrug.

"We cannot keep her here against her will."

"Jarod, don't you see? It's time I make the right decision." The psychiatrist said.

"The right decision for who? For her or yourself, Sydney?" The pretender asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Right now, they might be the same."

Jarod took a deep breath and walked to the window. Sydney knew something was bothering his protégé, so he waited for him to speak. He was struggling, as if he was on the verge of making a hard decision. After several seconds of silence, Jarod spoke. "It doesn't seem right, Sydney. All of her life… all of OUR lives we have been told what to do, the choices were made for us by other people. Other people who didn't care about what WE wanted, only about their own interests. And I feel like I'm about to do the same now, just like them. Deciding what is best for her."

"No, Jarod. We are not like them. We are not making choices for her because of what is good for US." He said, stepping closer to Jarod.

The younger man raised his head to look at him. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Sydney stared at him for a moment. Yes, they were, they were trying to make a choice for her without her presence, considering what satisfied THEM. One thing reassured Sydney however; they did not plan to take advantage of her. They didn't want to use her; they just wanted her to themselves, wanted the best for her even though she might not see that at first. For long years, he'd ignored, accepted and took the pain that the Centre implied on him, on Jarod and on Miss Parker. It was time to raise his voice and be confident about trying to turn things to the way he wanted them, even though it might seem Centre-style. Sydney was ready to act to make things better, whatever it took. Determined, Sydney nodded. "I guess we will just have to wait." The old man finally replied. "Wait and see what happens."

Jarod nodded. After a long time, he finally saw the confident psychiatrist who knew what he was doing, just like when Jarod needed his advice or help, and it reassured the younger man.

Unknown Place  
Downstairs  
9:50 pm

"Miss Parker, please. It's not a good idea to leave." Broots said.

That was the point when Parker got frustrated. "What do YOU have to do with this?" She bit back angrily.

Jarod and Sydney have been trying to talk some sense into her, giving her reasons why she should stay with them, what they could offer to her and what the possibility was of the Centre finding her if she was on her own. She had to face it, Jarod had good reasons. He was giving her a good argument, she thought.

Major Charles didn't say too much, he just tried to pay attention to both parts. He, however, had the same opinion as his son and Sydney. She should stay. The reason was simple; he had developed a relationship with her and he didn't want any harm to come to her. She remained patient for quite a long time, surprising them all.

Ethan just sat in a far corner, a mysterious smile appearing on his face from time to time. Jarod noticed it, but he didn't have time to ask him about it. He wasn't the only who'd caught the young man's expression, though. Major Charles wasn't sure if they were smiling for the same thing, but he found the situation a bit amusing himself. Three men trying to convince her to stay with them, the other two were only silent because the others had already said everything. He couldn't stop wondering what the Miss Parker he'd confronted in the Centre and not so long ago in Maine would say if she knew how many people seemed to care for her. There was one conclusion for the Major from this. The woman was not what she tried so hard to show - a cold, heartless bitch who didn't have many people who cared for her.

Catherine Parker had given her life to save his son. She'd even given birth to his child. He owed her. Twice. The Major had rescued her daughter and now he knew he had to do it once again, but on a different level this time. He was going to make it even, he thought. Major Charles knew he had to do it for Catherine Parker, for Miss Parker and from the way Jarod looked at her, for his son.

"I- I um… I know it's not my business, but…" Broots tried to defend himself, but she cut him off.

"One more word and I will make it your business." She growled, but the tone made it clear and Broots decided to remain quiet for the rest of the night.

"You are targeting your anger and rejection at the wrong people, Miss Parker." Jarod said. "We are not the enemy, the Centre is. If you leave on your own, they will find you and I think you know what they will do to you."

"On your own, you will stay in doubt, full of questions with secrets clouding your past. Is that what you want?" Sydney asked, surprising Jarod with his question. This however seemed to grab Miss Parker's interest.

"What would you know about my doubts and questions?" She asked.

Sydney took a step closer, folded his arms and replied. "I know enough." He replied. The look she gave him didn't indicate that his answer would make her consider staying.

Jarod didn't know what else to do. She was incredibly stubborn, he had never seen her like that and what he wanted to avoid the most seemed to be the only solution – forcing her to stay

That was when Major Charles knew he needed to use the connection that he dared to believe he had with her. Standing up from his seat, he stepped closer to Miss Parker and spoke. "Miss Parker, my son and Sydney are right. The Centre is dangerous and considering that you keep having these black-outs, it would be dangerous to leave on your own." Parker just stared at him.

Sydney folded his arms, took a step closer and faced Jarod's father. "Major, maybe you should stay out of this one." He said.

Major Charles brows furrowed and he locked his gaze on Sydney. Standing between the two men, Parker let out a sigh, waiting to find out what was going to happen. They had an intense glare between each other and it seemed to become ugly. "Why, exactly?" He asked.

"Because it doesn't concern you." Sydney replied simply.

Jarod held his breath for a few seconds. This was the situation that could lead to two things - a really ugly fight or letting go of it completely. Jarod just wished his father would make the right decision. After another few seconds of intense glaring, the Major seemed to go for the latter one.

Major Charles knew exactly what made Sydney say that. He could finally see it in his eyes. He felt just like he had a few days ago. He was jealous because the Major could talk to Miss Parker in the right tone while the psychiatrist, who was supposed to know her since she was a little girl, couldn't. With a quick but glorious smile, the Major nodded and took his seat. He was finally satisfied. Though not intentional, he had achieved a sort of revenge. He had made Sydney feel the same as he himself did. There was just one thing unclear him, why was the man jealous of his newfound relationship with Miss Parker? Deciding it was a question to find out later, he leant back and remained quiet, enjoying his own satisfaction.

"Right." Parker said. "Now that we are all settled and ready to play monopoly, I'll retreat to my beloved room. If anyone wants to talk, take a number." She turned to leave, but Sydney knew this was the time when he had to act

"If you leave, Miss Parker, you will never get what you are searching for."

She stopped and turned back to him. "And I guess I would get that here because…?"

"Because I can give you your answers." Parker raised an eyebrow and Sydney added. "And the truth." Jarod didn't say anything, but Sydney had his full attention too. Miss Parker stared at Sydney and to his satisfaction, considered his offer.

"The truth." She repeated. "And for that, I guess all I have to do is stay." She said, not breaking their eye contact.

"Indeed." The old man replied.

Miss Parker closed the distance between them and leant close. "And what truth is that, Sydney?"

When the old man took his time to reply, Broots and Jarod both looked at him intently. As the silence grew, both the tech and the pretender thought he was finally going to come out with it to her. It's about time, Broots thought.

Sydney's brows furrowed as well and looking deep in her eyes, he spoke. "The truth about the Centre."

Jarod closed his eyes for a brief second. He'd really thought that his mentor was going to let her know this time.

"The Centre." She repeated and stepped away. After a few moments of consideration, she spoke. "Alright. I will decide tonight." She said sternly and with that, Miss Parker left.

When no one seemed to move for a few minutes, Broots, as usual when he felt uncomfortable, broke the silence. "Well, it's something. Maybe we should indeed play Monopoly." He said laughing, but he found himself in the situation that he so often ended up in - he was the only one laughing at his joke. Jarod took a breath and when the others seemed to finally move, he patted the tech on the shoulder. Broots saw the others pass him by. "I'm good at it. Really, I can teach you." He said, trying to lighten the mood. Finally, taking a breath, he knew it was time to leave.

Sydney and Broots had left and the Major was on his way out, Jarod waited until Ethan reached him. When he was there, he stopped him. "Something funny?" He asked, confused.

Ethan chuckled, a small smile appearing on his face as he patted Jarod on the back. "Have faith in her, brother, always have faith in her." With that mystic message, Ethan left him alone.

Unknown Place  
Upstairs  
10:30 pm

Parker stepped into her room and leant against the closed door. The truth was tempting. It was something she'd never been offered. Pushing herself away from the door, she headed to the bathroom. She'd barely reached the entrance when she swayed.

"Damn it." She cursed, clutching at the doorframe. The world started spinning and she leant against the wall, slowly slipping down to sit on the floor. She saw black spots for a few seconds then her head started pounding again. She hated to admit it, but she did need their help, but all of a sudden, as quick as it had come, it disappeared. The dizziness stopped, the black spots disappeared and it didn't take much effort for her to stand up.

Unknown Place  
Upstairs  
10:34 pm

Reaching the door to Jarod's room, Sydney watched as the younger man leant against the wall with a painful expression on his face. "Jarod, are you alright?" He asked, stepping closer in case he needed help.

"Yes, of course I am. I just need to take it easy. I'm getting better, but my wounds bother me sometimes."

"Go and have a rest. That is what will help you the most right now."

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Sydney. Where are you going?"

"To Miss Parker."

"Do you think that's a good idea? Maybe she indeed needs some time alone."

"I'm just going to ask her if she needs anything. Then I will give her the time that she wants."

Jarod nodded and opened the door to his room. He was half in when he stopped and called after Sydney. "Sydney." The old man turned around. "What if she doesn't change her mind?"

Sydney could read his thoughts this time; they were visible on his face. As much as he wanted to avoid it and still hoped that there was another way, they had no other choice. "We will see," was his reply.

The Centre

Same Time  
Raines' Office

"What now?" Lyle asked.

Raines took a ragged breath before he spoke. "We need to find them. ASAP."

"Well, the first attempt only took 4 years. Go ahead!" Lyle bit back.

"You've taken up your sister's sarcasm." Raines said. "It won't get you further, I can guarantee that."

"Your ideas won't either!"

Raines ignored him. "The Triumvirate does not know about the process yet." He stated.

"No, thank God. I haven't informed them."

"They do know that Jarod hasn't gone through the re-education yet. It has already caused disapproval on their part. If you want to keep your position, you'll remain as silent as a grave."

"That's obvious." Lyle bit back.

"I mean it, Lyle!" Raines said. He was completely aware of the fact that Mr. Lyle was the perfect example of a man who'd do anything and sacrificed everything for his survival.

With a last glare at Raines, Lyle left. Stepping out of the office, he took out his cell-phone and dialed a number. Things were getting worse; it was time to get help from his supporters.

Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Miss Parker's room  
10:40 pm

Miss Parker heard a soft knock on the door. Taking a deep breath, she kept looking out at the darkness through the window. "Come in." The door opened and she heard footsteps behind her. Her visitor stopped a few steps away from her and when he finally spoke, she knew who it was. She'd thought so anyway.

"Can I get you anything for the night, Miss Parker?"

"Like what?" She asked, not turning around.

"Hmm, maybe something to drink or eat. You haven't taken very much food in the last couple of days. Do you need anything?"

"A life." She said.

Sydney frowned. Her tone was different. She sounded sad. "Is everything okay, Miss Parker?"

She chuckled at his question. "When isn't everything okay?" She replied with a question.

"Can I help you with something? Maybe if you want to talk about it."

"Talk about it? Talk about what?" She asked, and kept on staring into the distance, into the darkness.

"Talk about what's bothering you."

"There are way too many things bothering me. You can't solve them." She said. Her tone was different and for a moment, Sydney thought he'd finally managed to catch her at the perfect time, when she would open up to him.

"Maybe if you talked about it, you would feel better. If you let the problems pile up, it will never leave you alone or let you think clearly. That might cause stress and if it's left unchecked it will just get worse. We all have…"

"Oh save it!" She cut him off, turning to face him abruptly. "The always smart, always right Dr. Freud. Aren't you bored of it, because I am."

She indeed was different, Sydney thought. The fire in her eyes was unmistakable.

To be continued…


	26. Under The Surface 25

Title: Under the surface 25/30

Author: Zsazsa

E-mail: PG

Category/Keywords: JMP/R, JS/F (after IOTH)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Summary: Just right after everyone seem to get used to the changes in the Centre, suddenly the events take a sudden change...

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!

To everyone who reviewed; I am very excited that you keep reading my story, even though it's quite long. I kind of neglected for a long time but it won't take that long to get all the remaining (5) chapters up here. Thanks for reading!

**Under The Surface  
Chapter 25**

"Maybe if you talked about it, you would feel better. If you let the problems pile up, it will never leave you alone or let you think clearly. That might cause stress and if it's left unchecked it will just get worse. We all have…"

"Oh save it!" She cut him off, turning to face him abruptly. "The always smart, always right Dr. Freud. Aren't your bored of it, because I am."

She indeed was different, Sydney thought, the fire in her eyes was unmistakable. Folding his arms in front of his chest, he raised his head. The old man just stared into her eyes for long moments. The moments became minutes and they just kept staring at each other. Then suddenly Sydney asked, "When did you regain your memories?"

Miss Parker raised her chin, folded her own arms and waited a few seconds before she replied. "Not long ago." She said. After another short silence, Sydney's brows furrowed and the calm aura seemed to slip away from around them. "You should have let me know immediately."

As soon as Sydney spoke, Parker hit back. "Why Sydney, did you expect me to regain my memories, awake from the horrible dream, fall into your arms and apologize for my stubbornness?" She asked, despise evident in her eyes. "It's not my job to apologize anyway."

"And what should I apologize for, Parker?" The old man asked.

Parker first chuckled then let out a short laugh in disbelief. "You're right, you have nothing to apologize for." She stepped very close to him, looked straight into his eyes and growled. "Considering that you and I have nothing to do with each other." With that, she stepped away.

But now that Sydney had the chance, he didn't intend to let it go. "You can't walk away, Parker!"

Suddenly she spun around. "You sure? Just watch!" She hissed.

"Miss Parker, you have to face the situation. We both have to." Sydney said, admitting things to himself also. He took a step towards her.

"I have nothing to face, Sydney. People come and people go in my life. I'm used to it. I won't be shattered if you leave too. You know what, I'm going to leave. Just as I planned."

"That won't solve anything."

"I don't even want to solve it, Sydney. I'm tired and I've had enough. I've had enough of the Centre, their dirty secrets and their lies." Giving him a look, she added, "Your lies!"

"What lies?" Sydney asked.

Parker got frustrated even more from his tone. He was acting as he usually did, like a good psychiatrist, making her the thoughtless one acting like a child, but she wasn't a child. "What lies?" She repeated. Sydney knew he would soon face her anger, but at least he'd achieved his first goal. She was talking. "All these years, you were the only one in the Centre I thought was worth getting a second chance at a life. You know, Sydney, Jarod was right. I really need to see people for what they are, and at this moment, I'm seeing someone I don't know."

"Maybe because you don't want to know. Parker, you don't let anyone close except the people you shouldn't."

"Oh great, now you are telling me who I should or should not let close?"

"No, you…"

"Save the energy, Sydney, this train is gone. Go to the other one that might wait for you!"

Sydney's brows furrowed. "And which one would that be?"

Parker chuckled again. "Jarod. Just like always."

"We are not discussing Jarod here, Miss Parker." He said. "We are discussing our own issue, he has nothing to do with it. Unless you…"

"Nice try, Syd, but don't try to turn it on me." She said. "I wasn't the one fighting with his father over him."

Sydney sighed, stepped closer and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Miss Parker, this is something that changes both of our lives. We have to face it; we have to TALK about it and come up with some solution. Together."

Parker pushed his hands roughly away, but didn't step away. "We are doing NOTHING together, Sydney. Keep that in mind."

"This isn't about only you anymore, Parker, don't you see that?" He said more forcefully this time.

"You want me to talk?" She asked suddenly.

"As a start, yes." Sydney watched as she took a deep breath, raised her chin and finally spoke.

"How could you?"

The old man didn't reply immediately, instead he waited before he spoke. "I know it's hard for you. It's hard for me too, but I can't change what happened, neither of us can, but we can control our future." Sydney reached down and collecting all his inner strength, took her hand; holding it between them, he covered hers with both of his. "It's about survival, Miss Parker. I know it's not easy, especially for you, but if you want to accept and understand things… you will have to trust me."

"This wasn't the first time, Sydney." She said. Sydney could see the struggle she put into keeping her anger in check. "You have lied to me before. I can understand why you didn't tell me about your brother or about Gemini, they had nothing to do with me." Suddenly she pulled her hand out of his grasp and went on with her teeth clenched.  
"But you kept the truth about her death from me!" She said, struggling with herself. "Sydney, you lied about months!" Sydney could see tears in her eyes, tears caused by anger, sadness and most of all, pain. "All those years I was searching for the truth about her death! You knew how important she was to me and you left me in the dark, you watched for YEARS…" her voice was rising with each word and it was clear that she was losing control on her anger, "You watched for YEARS as I tried to dig up everything about her and how she died. And who was the one who knew ALL THE SECRETS? The very person who was by my side the entire time!"

"I know it's painful for you. I'm sorry, but your mother asked me not to tell you. I had to respect her decision."

"Respect?" She asked in disbelief. "And what made you keep your AFFAIR from me?" Sydney didn't reply this time, instead, he just folded his arms again and hung his head. But Parker didn't intend to let go of it. "Don't you see, Sydney, you kept something from me that concerns me the MOST! You. Had. An. Affair." She said angrily.

"I didn't know you were my daughter!" He finally replied with almost the same enthusiasm as Parker. For a moment, they both remained silent, letting the statement sink in. It was the first time one of them had said it out loud. "What your mother and I had wasn't just an affair, Parker. I had no clue that you were MY daughter!"

"It's not about that, Sydney!" She shouted. "It's about the mere fact that the two of you had anything to do with each other. I had the right to know, she was my MOTHER!" Before Sydney could reply, Parker went on. "Or is it just the fact that you didn't want to remember your time together. You just didn't want to remember your little affair, didn't want to remember that you took advantage of her just like so many others. You seemed to forget her quite quickly anyway. Was it just about your survival, Sydney? Just like always?" She asked. She knew that her words hurt him, but she didn't care, she wanted to hurt him, wanted him to feel the same pain she was feeling.

And hurt she did, it was obvious from the way his head suddenly snapped up. "You know nothing about my feelings, Parker, you are confusing me with Mr. Parker! I'm not the one sacrificing anything or anyone! What your mother and I had was never about survival! It was about true feelings."

With each word, Parker became more and more frustrated. She knew she should calm down, but there was something that was bugging her. As it turned out, Sydney knew a lot more about her mother than she did. HE was given a lot more time with her than she, and it made her jealous. She was her daughter, she missed her… and she needed her so much more than he did. "True feelings." She repeated. "As if that was ever possible in the Centre."

"We both believed it was. Parker, it was something that I would never throw away. I know you think I don't value her or what we had just because I never told you. Your mother was a wonderful person. You are angry because she cheated on Mr. Parker, but there are parts of her that you won't understand because you never got to know those parts. It was a true relationship."

Parker's head angrily snapped up at that word. "Don't make it sound so fancy with that word, Sydney. Let's face facts, you just liked screwing her!"

Parker never expected what happened next. The sound of his hand slapping the skin of her cheek was the first thing she grasped. It was loud. Parker grabbed her cheek and lifted her eyes to look at Sydney. The old man closed his eyes for a second, let out a sigh then looked back at her. His eyes became different and he raised a hand to gently touch her. Parker knew what he wanted to say; even his eyes were shouting 'I'm sorry', but before he could place his hand on her shoulder, she pushed it away as roughly as she could. She took a step back, held his gaze with a stare full of hatred then turned around. That was when they both noticed Jarod standing there. He just stared at them without moving, without talking, without blinking. He looked at Parker, but no words came out of his mouth.

"Parker," Sydney called after her.

Miss Parker let go of her cheek, showing him the redness she could feel there. Looking Sydney in the eyes and making sure her words entered his heart, she spoke. "I tried, God knows over the years I tried, but I can't trust you, Sydney. Never could, never will and it was you who proved it. The fact is I don't even want to!" With that, she turned, stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door.

The two men stood in silence as the water began to run inside the bathroom. Jarod felt awkward, he hadn't meant to interrupt or interfere, which, as it turned out he hadn't. He'd just witnessed something that he hadn't wanted to. He looked at his mentor and for the first time in days, he could see the stress, anger and pain on his face.

Sydney finally moved. He was on his way out when he stopped to talk to his protégé. "Did you hear everything?" He asked.

"No, I just… I just heard the shouting and I thought she was being hotheaded again. I only heard the end." He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Sydney patted him on the shoulder and left.

Upstairs  
Sydney's room  
11:45 pm

Sydney decided to go to bed. It was late and he was tired, both mentally and physically. It had been a tough day with unexpected changes. Miss Parker was back and now he had the chance to turn everything right. Maybe their conversation would have ended differently if he had known that sooner, if he'd had time to prepare and collect his thoughts. If he'd - if they'd both had the strength to talk clearly and admit what they both were feeling. He himself was sure about his own feelings and emotions, but he didn't know about Parker and as long as he didn't have the slightest clue, he couldn't risk giving himself away.

He figured it was better to face her with a clear head, with this thoughts collected. They would be leaving soon; in fact, they were scheduled to have a meeting about it in the morning. He couldn't let Parker go alone because if she left on her own, they would never solve their problem. And anyway, it wasn't about their problem anymore. It was about facts, connections, feelings and relationships. He had a son who was fine enough without him and no matter how much it hurt him, he had to admit that Nicholas had a life of his own, without him being a part of it. In fact, Sydney knew his presence would just endanger the young man.

Parker, however, was different. She was a different 'player' in the Centre's eyes; their involvement with each other didn't change anything from the Centre's point of view. And Sydney knew… she was not like Nicholas; she was tough, she was strong and the ultimate survivor, but she was not heartless. In fact, her passion to hate came from the same hurt and emotions that made her capable of loving. And the old man knew he couldn't leave her alone. He couldn't and why should he? He had always tried to protect her as much as he could; now he had a reason. After all, she was his daughter.

Unknown Place  
Upstairs – Miss Parker's room  
11:50 pm

Parker stood at the window, staring through the glass out into the darkness. The whole room was in darkness; the only light that made things visible was the one coming in from the street. Everything was so silent and so calm, while she felt as if a storm was mixing up her insides, starting with her feelings.

She remembered exactly what had happened. More than 6 years ago Jarod had escaped, stealing the key to the underworld. With that, hell's gates had opened and the power coming from that place seemed to draw her in no matter how hard she tried to escape. She remembered what she'd once said to Jarod.

"I won't chase my past anymore."

"What if it chases you?"

"I'll ignore it."

For a moment, she became uncertain about all the revelations in the last few years. Were they all worth it? She'd lost everything that she had, the illusion-like world where she'd lived up to that point had broken into a million pieces and when the so well-painted picture disappeared, there was nothing left but darkness. And now she'd reached a point where she could only find the light in the darkness by holding on to the things that promised her positive things… that promised her a future without losing anyone again.

All her life, she'd sought the love, the affection and the appreciation of one man - a man who was nobody to her. Her father turned out to be a stranger and a stranger turned out to be her father, a stranger who was closer to her than anyone, including him, could imagine. All she needed to do was let him know. The only problem was… she wasn't sure if it was worth it. Was it worth it to seek for the love of a person who loved someone else more than her? Or did he love her at all.

Parker was confused. She was struggling with herself about a man, who in fact, might not feel anything else about her except the need to help someone who needed help. Someone who needed help from him as a psychiatrist and not something entirely different. She was standing at the window alone, trying to find a way out of her own lost world when a light appeared behind her for a short second before it faded into darkness again.

The footsteps were quiet, but she could still hear them. She felt the warmth of his body behind her and she closed her eyes for a brief second. She watched from the corner of her eye as he placed his palm on the glass of the window and felt him lean his forehead against the back of her head. He slipped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close. He waited a few seconds to see if she was going to protest or push him away, but she just relaxed, covered his hand with her own and stood in silence.

"I thought…" He whispered but stopped.

"I know." She replied and turned around. It was dark and Jarod couldn't see her face, he just felt her. Reaching up with his hand, he gently touched her face. She didn't pull away and Jarod knew things had changed and he didn't care, they had both waited and wasted so much time. Jarod was happy that he could finally get this close to her, that he could finally touch her without getting a bullet in his head.

He slid his arms around her waist again and bent his head down. Although he couldn't see her, he touched his cheek against hers. He rubbed his cheek against hers, wanting to get lost in the sensitive touch. Her skin against his was so warm, so soft… so Parker. When he felt her turn and place a palm on his chest, he noted with relief that he was going to get no rejection tonight.

Jarod gently lifted her face. He had no clue what expression she had, the darkness didn't give away anything, but he didn't need to see it. He bent his head down and when their lips touched, all he could feel was her heat. The feather like touch of their lips slowly became a more intense and serious kiss, as they got lost in the feeling of each other.

He didn't exactly know how they got to the bed, but he knew for sure that Parker was sleeping next to him, the light coming in from the outside illuminating the skin of her long neck. He did remember how half an hour ago he'd kissed that so graceful part of her. He remembered her nails digging into his flesh as she moaned and groaned while he sweated above her. Jarod had no clue how, since there was barely any light, but she'd managed to avoid his wounds and managed to avoid causing physical pain. Instead, she'd scratched his chest and it had just increased his own pleasure.

The way she wrapped her right leg around his waist, urging him to move faster and deeper, drove him crazy. Now they were lying next to each other with Parker sound asleep. A few hours ago he was worried that he was never going to experience this incredible feeling again, but at that moment, as he lazily observed her sleeping form, he knew that times had changed and what was hiding underneath, yet so close to the surface, had finally popped up.

He knew there were things in which she was unpredictable, but the way she'd embraced him not so long ago made him sure that he didn't have to worry about the next morning. He couldn't resist and reached out a hand to touch her alluring skin and she turned her head to look at him. It didn't stop him from gently running a hand down along her neck until he reached the edge of the sheets. Parker raised her hand too and nibbling at his chin, she whispered. "I don't want to have another person killed in my life, Jarod."

"I won't leave you. I don't give a damn about anyone who might not want us together. They are not here to control our lives anymore, Parker."

"I know." She replied. "I can't guarantee anything."

"I'm a grown man, Parker. I never say things I don't feel and I'm not planning to blow the chance I've finally got." Parker didn't reply, instead she ran a finger along his jaw-line. Taking her hand, Jarod gently placed a kiss on it. "Come with me."

"With your family?" She asked and this time it wasn't a whisper.

The pretender expected the question and even though he knew she couldn't see it, he smiled. "No. With me."

"Isn't it the same?" Her tone changed back to a whisper and Jarod knew she was considering it.

"No, it's not. My family is where I came from. My family… my not yet complete family is something I love and is important to me, but they have nothing to do with what I am today." He kissed the back of her hand again before he added. "I want you with me."

Parker knew that his family might have issues with this suggestion. They weren't hostile with her, surprisingly she hadn't gotten any insult from them, except for the redhead, but she didn't give a damn. Truth be told, she didn't care what his family had to say either. No one was telling her what do anymore. The only person who was able to control her was dead. It was time for a fresh start. A fresh start that might lead into disappointment, but even if it did she would have only herself to blame, because it would be her decision. Also, the fact that Jarod seemed determined made her sure that he was ready to stick up for her against whoever he needed to. After a few seconds of silence, she whispered. "I can't promise it will work."

"You don't have to promise." Jarod nodded before he replied in the same tone. "You just have to feel." He didn't know if she intended to reply or not, but he didn't care. He bent his head and kissed her.

Unknown place  
6:50 am – Wednesday  
Upstairs

The morning didn't seem any more unusual than the previous one except one tiny little difference… everything had changed. Sydney decided to get a cup of coffee before their meeting. He emerged from his room and was on his way to the stairs when the door to Parker's room opened. For a moment Sydney thought he was going to face her unprepared, but to his surprise, the person stepping out of the room wasn't Miss Parker, it was Jarod. Sydney stopped and watched as the young man closed the door.

If Sydney ever had the thought that his protégé was visiting very early, it all disappeared when he noticed that Jarod wasn't wearing his shirt, he was holding it in his hand. As he let go of the knob and was about to go into his own room, Sydney cleared his throat.

Jarod jerked his head to the direction of his mentor and froze for a moment. For some strange reason he felt as if he had been caught in the middle of doing something wrong. He just stared at Sydney speechless for a few moments. When the older man didn't say anything, he spoke. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning to you too, Jarod." He said. "Slept well?"

"I, um… yes." For a moment, Jarod thought Sydney was going to have a comment about what had obviously happened, but he didn't say anything.

"I was just on my way to the kitchen for some coffee. I need it before the meeting."

"Oh yeah, the meeting." Jarod said. He looked down at his shirt before he looked back up at his mentor. "Look, Sydney, what happened last night…"

"Is your business, yours and Parker's. I have no say in it." Sydney cut him off. "And no problem with it." He added and Jarod nodded in response. "I will see you downstairs."

Sydney was about to leave when Jarod called after him. "Sydney!" The old man turned back. "If you want to talk to her…"

"Don't worry, Jarod, I will find the time for it."

"I asked her to come with me." Before Sydney could reply, he went on. "I know it may seem selfish, but I didn't intend to take away your chance for anything because I wanted to ask the same of you." He said, stepping closer. "There's nothing in the Centre, or here, for you anymore. Come with me." Sydney just stared at him for a few seconds without moving. Jarod decided to wait, Sydney was obviously thinking and considering his suggestion.

"Thank you for the invitation, Jarod. I have nowhere to go, so I might take your offer. But first I have to solve a few issues."

Jarod nodded. "Understandable." He said. "Any idea how you are going to solve it?"

Sydney looked him in the eyes and replied with a sad smile on his face. "Yes, I think so. Let's just hope it will work."

"Sydney, are you alright? You seem exhausted." Jarod said, noticing the tired look on his mentor's face.

"Yes, I am, I just didn't sleep much last night. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said and this time he did turn around and walked away.

With a sigh and a relieved feeling, Jarod opened the door to his own room.

Unknown Place  
7:30 am  
Downstairs

Sydney sat on the couch, trying to pay attention to Broots' babble. He really liked the tech; in fact, he was a true friend, but at the moment, when his head was pounding from the lack of sleep, he couldn't find a way to keep his attention focused on him. Every two minutes, he found himself thinking about possibilities of how to go on.

Jarod had made the offer for him to join him, but he was sure his protégé hadn't told Parker and he didn't know if she would still want to go with Jarod if she knew that the young man had invited him too. But there was no use making a dilemma about this because Sydney knew they'd either solve it or not. If they did, there was no problem with him joining them –for a while at least, if they did not, he wouldn't go with them.

There was something he couldn't quite imagine though… Parker and Jarod's family, but that wasn't worth the bother either. If Jarod thought he could solve it then he could, after all, he was special. Sydney realized his thoughts were elsewhere again and already felt sorry for Broots for the lack of interest when something grabbed his attention. Major Charles came in, put a box on the table and opened it. When he placed a cell-phone on the table, Sydney spoke; "Whose phone is that?"

"Mine." Jarod replied as he strode into the room.

"We threw everything into the car when we left from Ben's Inn and it was among them." The Major explained.

"Oh." Sydney said.

"We also got a new one while we were in the city yesterday."

"And I will make the line secure." Jarod said.

"So if we separate, we can safely keep in contact, right?" Broots asked.

"Yes." Jarod said, but he was visibly busy. After looking around for a few seconds, he left.

Broots turned to Sydney to go on with his story, but his old friend stood up. "I'm sorry, Broots, we'll have to finish this later. I have something to do." He said and with that, he left. Broots just looked at the Major who shrugged before he got back to the items in the box.

To Be Continued…


	27. Under The Surface 26

Title: Under the surface 26/30

Author: Zsazsa

E-mail: PG

Category/Keywords: JMP/R, JS/F (after IOTH)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Summary: Just right after everyone seem to get used to the changes in the Centre, suddenly the events take a sudden change...

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!

NOTE: This chapter has not been checked by a beta-reader. If anything bothers you, I'm sorry but you'll have to put up with it… there's more to this story than 100 precise grammar. This, of course, doesn't mean I didn't proof-read them. The chapter will be replaced by the beta versions once I get them. :) Enjoy!

**Under**** The Surface  
Chapter 26**

----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Kitchen  
7.36 am

Jarod put the fork into the sink before he turned around. He wanted to get back to the living-room but he bumped into Sydney.

"Ah Sydney sorry I didn't-"

"Jarod we need to talk!"

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"It depends." He replied. Just a look at his mentor's face told Jarod that the old man was serious. He nodded as response. "I need your help." He said. This was a sentence that he has never heard from Sydney.

----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Miss Parker's room  
8.03 am

Glancing at the clock, Parker noted that she still had one and a half hour until the meeting. She hesitated for a few moments if she should go downstairs be she decided against it. She had no mood listening to them until she really had to. Taking a breath, she settled herself on the bed and leant back.

----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Downstairs –Kitchen  
Same Time

Jarod locked gaze with Sydney. For at least two minutes, he didn't say a word. Sydney either. The younger man couldn't glance away. Sydney was asking him a favor. A favor that was simple yet so difficult. After weeks… months…. after years Parker decided to join him. She didn't promise him the world. She hadn't even said if she wants to be with HIM or just said yes to join him because she knew that he was capable of hiding from the Centre. That's why he had to hold on to his chance to find out what she felt, to find out what he himself felt exactly and… how things could work out between them, if they could at all. But for that he needed her with him, as much as he could.

And now Sydney was asking the opposite. His mentor was asking him to leave her behind. 

"Just for a while, Jarod." Sydney repeated and then grew silent. For a while they were just staring at each other without saying anything. Finally Jarod sighed.

"Did you ever consider coming, when I asked?" He asked. The way Sydney was staring at him could have been an answer itself. But surprisingly, the old man spoke.

"Yes, I did. And as I've said, it's just for a short time." Jarod still didn't know what to reply. He knew what were the things what he couldn't do for his mentor if he ever asked, even though he was sure Sydney wouldn't. But at that moment, the older man asked him to do something, that he was not prepared of. He wasn't prepared of the situation they were in, and wasn't prepared of asking for HIS unexpected chance. Because that is what Sydney was asking for. His chance with Parker.

Gazing straight into his eyes, Jarod wondered if it was finally about time to forgive him. Forgive him for working for the Centre. Forgive him for keeping him in that place, doing the sims, taking advantage of him as a kid and…. forgive him for not giving the love back. No. He had to forgive him for not letting it show… enough. Jarod realized, he had almost all members of his family but Sydney had his own to… settle.

Sydney did take his father to him when the Major was exchanged with Mr. Parker. And Sydney had no loyalty to the ex-chairman of the Centre. His conclusion was… he might not have shown it obviously, but the old man had done things for Jarod. Parker was no Centre operative anymore. Sydney neither. Parker said yes to HIM. He just had to… delay his own time, to allow his mentor to get a chance too. Sydney has had to pay for his sins and knowing him, Jarod was sure the old man will have a hard time forgiving himself, if he ever could. And for that, he needed other people's forgiveness first.

Jarod knew… his chance to show his forgiveness has come. He had to give room for someone else too. He closed his eyes briefly, let out a sigh and spoke.

"I will set up a false lead for the Centre at the other part of the country." Sydney didn't reply, he just nodded. He knew what it meant… he didn't have to ask Parker to go with HIM instead of Jarod… all he had to do was to ask her to STAY with him for a while… to solve their issues. "But to be honest Sydney, I have nothing to do with that decision!"

"I know." Sydney said. "But if she knows that your offer does not stand only this time, she might consider to give our problem a chance." Jarod sighed before he rose from his seat.

"I've got some work to do." He said. Sydney nodded in acknowledge. And as a thank you. When Jarod left the room, he rose to his feet too. The hard part was just coming up. Convincing Parker to stay with him for a couple of days, to talk about their relationship because after all, no matter how angry Parker was and how much she wanted to deny it, it WAS a relationship. With a sigh, he turned around to head to the field of his next battle.  
----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Downstairs –Living room  
8.23 am

The Major nodded, however he had absolutely no idea what Broots was talking about. He didn't want to interrupt him. Broots was trying to teach him a few stuff on the lap-top that were over his capabilities and –his interest- but the enthusiasm on the younger man's face was too overwhelming just to simply 'stop him'. Instead he just listened, nodded when it was time for it and listened again. When Jarod finally stepped into the room, he felt relieved.

The expression on the Pretender's face told them he was somewhere else in mind, and his actions seemed to prove it. He just went to the lap top, and started to type frantically, not acknowledging their presence. At least it seemed so.

"Son, is everything okay?" The Major frowned.

"Mhm yes, it is. Or will be. Hopefully." When neither of them replied, Jarod looked up and noticed their glare. "I just have a few things to set up." He reassured them. "Nothing's wrong. You are going to meet the others soon!" He said and a warm but a quick smile appeared on his face.

----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Miss Parker's room  
8.30 am

Miss Parker heard a soft knock on the door. She opened her eyes, realizing she almost fell asleep. Glancing at the clock, she turned her attention back to the door. Jarod, she thought.

"Come in." She said.

For a moment she felt tired but that disappeared in the moment the door opened up because she suddenly became alert. Sydney closed it behind himself, but didn't go further into the room. He just put his hands into his pockets and Parker couldn't help being reminded of her father… of Mr. Parker. A sudden wave of rage and pain filled her inside but she tried to dismiss it. She couldn't channel it to Sydney, no matter how angry and frustrated she was with him. Sydney's sins were not her father's sins.

Suddenly it occurred to her that they DID have similarities. Their attraction to her mother, their need of Jarod and their relationship to her. They both decided what she needed to know and what not. Their agendas were different… but the actions the same. They both lied. And the point where they joined… were her weakest point in her whole life. Being her father.

Parker felt a bit of a frustration as well. She was frustrated because whenever Sydney was around, all her issues seemed to break into surface again. She was relaxing, she was having a rest, a peaceful morning that she hadn't had in years and just the sight of him made those emotions and feelings attack her again. And it was all Sydney's fault.

Seconds passed. Seconds that changed into a minute. But neither Sydney nor Parker spoke. Miss Parker was just staring straight into his eyes, the rejection, anger and doubt evident in her eyes. For a moment Sydney thought there was no way to convince her to let him… explain himself. But it only lasted a second because Sydney took a deep breath and decided he was not going to give up. He has given up on too much things his life, and he remained silent for too long.

He took a step toward the bed where she was sitting before he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Sydney didn't like, that her so famously intimidating and icy glare was turned to him. She has looked at him many ways but this was always meant for her enemies. And he couldn't allow her to think of him as an enemy. Her expression didn't change, and she didn't break eye contact when she replied.

"Guess!" She said. Her voice was neutral and when her tone was neutral, she kept distance. That was what he had to cross. Their distance.

"You are angry." He stated after a short while.

"I always knew there had to be a reason for them allowing you to become a shrink." She said. When Sydney refused to response the way she wanted him to her sarcastic comment, she spoke again. "Although, with this rate, even Broots could have been one. This was something what even he could point out." She said.

The old man was completely aware of what she wanted. It was true, he did lose his patience and his nerves grew thicker than usually in the last couple of days but -tired though- but he has collected himself and he would have none of it. He was not letting her upset him because she was waiting for the first chance to lash out on him. He wouldn't have mind it, it would have just helped her but he definitely wanted to avoid the repeat of the events of the night before. So he was changing strategy.

"A doctor always needs to examine his patient to find out about her well-being. Guessing, never helps."

"I'm not your patient." She said in an icy and deep tone.

"No, you are not my patient… as a shrink. But due to the drug issue, I would need to know exact things to make sure what it is." Sydney waited for her reaction… and her sarcastic comment. And it came. After a short but intense glare, she chuckled. Unusually. The chuckle was bitter and amused at the same time, her look told it to him.

"You want to know my condition so you can find out what drug it was!" She said with a smile on her face. A fake smile. "You need details so it might remind you of some… long-forgotten experiment. Forgotten by you, but not the Centre." Sydney frowned but didn't reply. "Because isn't this how it usually goes, Sydney." She said in a suspiciously calm tone. "Everything we dig up, somehow pops up in your history too. If not you being part of it… but having memories of it. Tell me Sydney, what do you know about my condition?" She asked, challenging. "I'm sure your… survival… covers this issue as well."

She was good, he had to admit. But he wasn't giving in. In fact, he decided to surprise her with an unexpected reply. With the truth.

"Observing you, watching the effects and your condition, I'm quite sure it's a drug, developed by Raines, years ago. It was used on people who didn't have to go through the radical re-education. People whose memories the Centre needed, but wanted them out of the way for a while. The permission to use it was denied ages ago. I have no clue about the reason of it." He said but she didn't reply. "I know it because Jacob got into a fight with Raines about this and I had to get him out of trouble." He went on. "The drug results in a permanent memory loss, if the treatment is finished. It's like the serum for Angelo. If not finished, the effect won't be complete. And that has happened to you. You should have gotten your doses whenever you fainted. But since you did not get them, it started to fade out of your system… and mind." He said. "Which… can result in suddenly regaining memories… or slowly. Which has really happened to you, Miss Parker?"

For a while she just glared at him again. Then, her neutral expression changed. The right part of her mouth formed into a small, devilish smile. "You're the expert, you figure!"

"If you had regained your memories sooner, knowing you, I would have felt it sooner." He stated. Parker just chuckled in amusement but Sydney knew she was far from amused… or calm in the first place. Their earlier confrontation was just a small taste of her real rage which was bubbling under the surface, ready to break free. He just had to avoid the sudden explosion, he knew that. Sydney was aware of the fact that he slowly had to let her let it out and not at once.

All of a sudden her expression changed. From the bitter smile became a cold glare. Her blue eyes reminded him of ice, ice that could reach down her heart… if she wanted to. A wall of ice which protected her from all the danger from the warm feeling of emotions. She was protecting herself from him. Sydney spoke again.

"It's about time to be honest, Miss Parker." He said and her name suddenly felt odd.

"Honest." She repeated, her expression remaining the same. Sydney watched as Parker in a swift motion, got off the bed. For a few seconds he watched as she just folded her arms, took a few steps and stopped, facing him.

"You and I… will never be honest with each other." She stated. The old man raised his head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you and I, Sydney, have an entirely different opinion of honesty, in mind." She replied coldly. "Your honesty… always requires lies. Lying to Jarod, lying to the Centre… lying to me. Even if you wanted to be honest Sydney, there would always be something that you kept hidden. A secret… a lie!"

"That's human nature, Parker." He said. "We all have parts in ourselves that we keep hidden, to stay safe. Some parts that certain people can't see. That's natural… and understandable. I always had my reasons for everything, Miss Parker. You exactly know, what honesty means in the Centre. But tell me, Parker, if my honesty is dishonest… then what is yours?" He asked, challenging her.

"Earnest. Because I'm not honest!" She stated simply. "There's a main difference, Sydney. I don't live in illusions." She said and then added. "People have to earn my honesty! And the two person who did it, are dead now." Parker watched as a sad smile appeared on Sydney's face.

"That is where you're wrong." He told her. "You ARE living in illusions. That is the main reason why you're here." Taking a breath, he finished. "If you had ever seen clearly, you would have left the Centre ages ago. Or at least, would have tried to." He added, realizing leaving the Centre is almost impossible… until you're a pretender.

"What do you want, Sydney?" She asked, trying to ignore him. But she couldn't and he knew it. The proof for it was her sudden urge to change topic.

"I want to try to solve our issue. And I want you and… I to face the truth. To face facts!"

"I have faced facts!" She said. "And I noted that they belong to those dirty revelations of my life… that I have to bear with." For a moment Sydney thought they were on the same way. On their way to meet each other, in understanding that they both had to handle the situation. This thought however disappeared, when she added. "I'll survive them. Just like all the rest. I will just ignore it."

"So you think, the relationship of your mother and me, was just another dirty "revelation"?

"I've seen worse things about her, I won't be shattered!" She lied.

"But I am!" He confessed. For a moment Parker just stared at him with wide eyes. This was an answer she didn't expect. It was the moment when she could so easily tear him into pieces. The moment when a person is the most vulnerable… when they are open. But Parker knew better than that.

Sydney had opened up before… and have retreated with the same speed. She wouldn't fall for it. Before she could have replied, he spoke again.

"Your mother and I had a beautiful relationship that was never meant to be forever. In the Centre, nothing's forever. Nothing, that's not their interest. You saw the DSA with your own eyes, you are angry with me because of what the Centre did and because of what your father did." He said. "Want to know what I think?" He said and he took a step closer. Gazing straight into her eyes, he spoke. "You were raised by a man who got you addicted to him. He got you addicted like drug. He wasn't good for you, yet you couldn't leave him behind because from time to time he made you feel what you were seeking for. The less you got, the more you wanted." He said, taking another step forward. Her expression started to change. As Sydney got nearer, she took a step back but put a firm wall between the two of them with her look. "You grew up in a lie, you grew up to love his illusion-world that he created for you. But Jarod escaped and he started to show us all, that the truth… is different than what the Centre wants us to think."

"As if you didn't know the real truth!" She bit back but he ignored her, and got closer again.

"The anger and pain kept on piling up inside and a few days ago, the last sheet of your illusion-world tore too. And you know the facts. You know that your father was not who he claimed to be, your life was not what THEY claimed it to be… and he's not here to hate him. So you hate the very person who didn't tell you something that was important. The person who is… available among the people who lied to you." He said, the shrink talking. The anger was clear on her face by that time and he switched.

"You can't expect me to be honest with you when you, yourself are dishonest with me. You and I were supposed to be only colleagues, and colleagues usually trust each other if they think they can. You never trusted me, so I couldn't trust you either. I didn't know the truth." Parker was surprised to notice rage on the old man's face. "You know exactly what I would do for my son!" True. She was completely aware of that. "Do you really think, if I knew the truth about you… I would have let all those things happen?" She didn't reply, just kept on stubbornly looking at him with anger all over her face. "I have my sins Parker, we all do, but I'm not a monster." He said and after a deep sigh, he added. "Not anymore."

"What. Do. You. Want?" She hissed. Suddenly it occurred to him. She wanted to hear him saying it. She wanted to hear what HE wanted… she was afraid of him and his feelings. And he couldn't blame her.

"Trust!" He said. "If we can have it, we can come to terms with what happened to the both of us." When she didn't reply, he forced himself to add. "And we can work out a way for us."

"I can't trust you, Sydney."

----------------------------  
Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Corridor  
Same Time

Ethan could sense the tension in the whole house. He woke up like that. When he decided to finally join the others, the feelings bothering him from the inside seemed to settle. He was on his way downstairs when he unexpectedly, literally, bumped into Jarod. His brother was so occupied with his own thoughts, that he simply didn't see Ethan coming.

"Oh I'm sorry!" He said and winced. Ethan knew, his wounds still hurt and the sudden contact with his shoulder must have hurt him.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said, gently massaging his own shoulder. Ethan glanced down at his movements. He sighed.

"It's horrible, isn't it, brother?" He asked and Jarod frowned. "Even though you are out of the Centre, you still have scars by them. Literally!" He said, obviously thinking deeply about it.

"I've managed to live with it." He said reassuringly before he added. "As much as I could."

"But you'll never go back there!" Ethan stated.

"Unfortunately, I have to." He said, confusing the younger man. Jarod just patted his shoulder before he turned to leave. "I have a baby to get out of there!"

"A baby?" He whispered. He spun around and called after his brother. "The Baby!" Jarod turned back, staring at him surprised. "Angelo!" Ethan said.

"What about Angelo?" Jarod said and his brother heard the sadness in his voice.

"Angelo helped us… getting the two of you out. I went for Parker with Angelo and… he made us all creep through the air vents. When we were alone, we passed a room. I couldn't take a good look, the view wasn't perfect but Angelo just uttered "Baby". I asked him what he was talking about but he just kept on repeating Baby and… oh! He gave me a DSA!" He said. Jarod saw the confused look on his face which was replaced by disbelief. "I forgot about it!" He said.

"It's okay, Ethan, we all-"

"I never forget anything!" He said. Jarod patted his shoulder again.

"Ethan, you were in the Centre. You not only lose hope there… but memories too. The place has it's horrible effects." He said with a sigh. Jarod saw the confused look on his younger brother's face and made a mental note to talk about it with him later. But now they had some other things to settle. "Do you still have the DSA?"

"Yeah!" He replied, but was still elsewhere in thoughts. "It's in my room."

"Let me grab the player then and we'll check out!"

----------------------------  
Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Miss Parker's room  
9.03 am

'I know you can't!" Sydney replied. "But even if you cannot trust me in the future, we should try to… build up a bridge between the two of us. We have to at least give a chance to try to trust." Parker didn't reply, instead she turned away. Sydney added; "Parker, we have to try. You cannot ignore this, you cannot let it become just another emotional… scar!"

"Emotional scar?" She spun around. "What would you know about my emotional scars?"

"I know enough!" He said, looking deep into her eyes. Her brows furrowed.

"I don't want to try anything with you. I don't want to have ANYTHING to do with you, Sydney!" She growled. "You have done way too many things to deserve any chance!" She said. That was the point when Sydney knew, he was getting nowhere with her.

"And what about YOU?" He asked. "You keep on going on about what I have done, but what about YOU, Parker?" He said and Parker could feel the stress. "You haven't exactly treated me with respect! Your ongoing remarks, sarcastic comments hurt people! You don't have a normal relationship in your life and you can't blame everything on the Centre! Your everyday behavior with colleagues decide the atmosphere around you and if you just showed respect to any of them…. to any of US, you wouldn't be that much of a bitter woman because the environment you live in, has a huge impression on you!"

Parker suddenly stepped closed, looking into his eyes, and growled.

"There's no one in the Centre, who deserve respect or different treatment!" She said. "EVERYONE, in the Centre knows the organization and that it's not Disney Land in disguise!"

"Parker you have to face the fact that you are NOT the only one hurt in this world!" He replied, starting to lose patience.

"You either!" She bit back!

"How can you expect me to tell you the truth if it can be about my own life?" He asked. "How could have I trust you with an information that could have meant my own death! If anyone had found out that I know about Catherine's plan, they would have killed me and there would have been no one there…"

"To protect your precious Pretender, ha, Sydney?"

"I am starting to think you are jealous!" He stated.

"I'm not jealous! I don't need anything from you! He can have you, I give you for free!"

"I know you want me to go but I won't do that. I'm not playing by your rules, Parker. It's not only about you anymore!"

"And I should give a damn about you, because you were considering MY feelings when you KEPT the fact that you and my mother had an affair? No can do! Because just like YOU, I'm considering my OWN feelings!" She hissed.

"I could input many of your doings too, Parker!"

"Oh yeah, like what?" She challenged.

"You gave the Triumvirate the report, telling them it was me planting the bomb on SL-27!"

"And you stick up to Raines, to devil himself, just to keep me away from more secrets!" She said, raising her voice. As a result, Sydney replied in the same manner.

"You called Raines when you found out about Jacob!"

"You doubted me when I betrayed the Centre, saving him!"

"You shot me!"

"And you blew me up!" She shouted and then hissed. "We're even!" Parker watched as Sydney folded his arms and a small satisfied smile appeared on his face. She then realized what she had said.

"That's the point!" He said. "We both have the same chances if we try to trust each other and… try to do something with the fact, that you are my daughter." He said it as it was the most natural thing on earth. It felt odd. This was the very first time when it was said aloud. Parker's eyes went wide for a second before she turned away. She was having her dilemma. Sydney knew it was time to push her. "All I'm asking is, just a few days… you and me, staying here. Alone. With clear heads, a safe environment with NO one around! Let me prove that you can trust me!" After a short silence, he added. "Let me prove that I can trust you!"

She was reluctant, it was obvious. She had no idea what to do, no idea what to reply and Sydney felt it.

"You don't have anything to lose, Parker. If it doesn't turn out well, you can still turn around and walk away. Forever. If you decide like that, I'll respect that!" He said. Parker slightly turned back. For the first time she noticed the worn-out face of Sydney. He obviously had no rest or a good night sleep for days. After staring into his eyes for a short while, she replied. But turned away first, avoiding the eye contact as she spoke.

"Three days!" She said firmly. "You get three days."

"No. WE get three days!" He corrected.

"Call it whatever you want it!" She whispered. "I need to talk to Jarod."

To be continued…


	28. Under The Surface 27

Title: Under the surface 27/30

Author: Zsazsa

E-mail: PG

Category/Keywords: JMP/R, JS/F (after IOTH)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Summary: Just right after everyone seem to get used to the changes in the Centre, suddenly the events take a sudden change...

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!

NOTE: This chapter has not been checked by a beta-reader. If anything bothers you, I'm sorry but you'll have to put up with it… there's more to this story than 100 precise grammar. This, of course, doesn't mean I didn't proof-read them. The chapter will be replaced by the beta versions once I get them. :) Enjoy!

**Under**** The Surface  
Chapter 27**

---------------------------

Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Jarod's room  
9.45 am

Jarod's hands were in a fist as he was watching the DSA for the second time. Ethan could sense the anger and pain of his brother. He was angry and sad for Angelo. The younger man glanced back at the screen too.

_Angelo carefully put the young child into the air-vents. The boy was still almost half-asleep, he wasn't completely aware of what was happening to him. The empath placed the bars back to the exit of the vents and silence settled down in the room. Silence and emptiness. Almost half minute passed when the door opened and a sweeper stormed in. He cursed before he turned to the door. Seconds later, Raines came in._

Pulling his oxygen-tank behind, the evil monster let out a frustrated sigh before he turned to his sweeper.

"It must have been Angelo!" The cleaner said.

"I guessed that myself, thank you! We don't have time for that now, our pretender is on his way back. Go and prepare everyone! We will deal with this later"

"Yes, sir!" He replied and left. Raines looked around the last time and murmured.

"It's time I destroy what I did." He said. "I know you can hear me, Angelo! And I'll make sure I'll be the last person you hear!" With that he turned and walked out. 

Jarod turned the DSA off. There wasn't anything else on it but it wasn't necessary anyways. He finally knew he had nothing to go back for. The child was out of harm's way, that was for sure. In fact, even the Centre had no clue where he was. Angelo got him out before he and Parker were brought back, which meant, he most likely was at some family. How Angelo managed to do it, Jarod had no idea. In spite of his helpfulness and eternal friendship, Angelo had a side of his own… personality that was a mystery even to him.

There were times when he wondered if Angelo really was not able to communicate in the normal way with people. But many occasions proved that the damage that Raines caused, was not only horrible and destroying but permanent as well. Jarod was some kind of relieved. Angelo took care of the last possible trap from the Centre. Normally he would be worried but Jarod was confident that Angelo took the kid to a good place. But to where, was a mystery. The only person who knew it, brought that information to the grave… if he had a grave at all, he thought, his fist tightening. But Jarod wasn't sure if he wanted to know it. He just made a vow to look out for the Centre, including their search for the child… and them.

"He reminds me of my… mother!" Jarod heard. With a frown, he turned to his brother.

"Your mother?" He asked.

"Yes. Angelo sacrificed himself. Just like she did!" He said. "He knew that Raines wanted to kill him. Still he…. stayed behind. Intentionally." Jarod slowly approached Ethan. Putting a hand on his shoulder, not looking at him though, he just slowly whispered.

"The time when they'll pay for it will come!" He said and added with a deep growl. "The time when they will pay for EVERYTHING… will eventually come!" Ethan raised his head to look at him but he didn't reply. After a few seconds of silence, Jarod left the room.  
---------------------------

Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Miss Parker's room  
9.50 am

"I've talked to him." Sydney silently murmured. He watched as Parker slowly turned back to him, with a frown. Then she raised her eyebrows, along with her chin, expecting an explanation. "You want truth. So I'm not going to lie to you." He simply said. "I talked to Jarod. I knew he had asked you to join him. Before I came to suggest… my idea, I thought it would be wise to ask him about it too."

Parker folded her arms and stepped close. She had agreed to try to sort it, so she tried to remain as calm as possible. In an obviously forced but silent tone, she replied.

"If you want something from me, then ask me first and not Jarod. Or is it just the fact that he's the first place at you and you turn to him first even with things, that doesn't concern him?" Sydney replied carefully.

"We both know it concerns him." She wanted to bit back but he spoke, to avoid the downfall of their earlier result. "But what matters now is that I will tell you whatever you want to know." He said and he obviously got her attention.

"Whatever I want?" She repeated and he nodded.

"But for that, I want the same." She just stared at him for a few seconds before she replied.

"I'll think about it."

Her attention wandered. She suddenly could not ignore the bags under his eyes. He was worn out. For a moment she even felt sorry for him but her frustration didn't let her go soft on him. And honestly, she didn't know if she ever would be able to see their matter with a clear head. But she had to try. She had no clue whether they were going to solve it or not but she was sure of one thing; she had to put this behind as soon as possible.

They both heard a soft knock, and turning to the door, they watched as Jarod stepped in. He stopped when he saw their attention at him and waited a short while before he spoke.

"I hope I'm not interrupting!"

"Not at all." Sydney replied. "We're done. For now." Jarod raised his eyebrows. For a moment he thought his mentor wasn't successful. "We agreed that we are staying here for three days."

"Oh." Came his reply. The half joy and half sadness was visible on his face. "I just came because our meeting was scheduled to 9.30 but before we go… I needed to talk to you two!" He said. Sydney turned toward him and Parker slowly walked away, leaning against the window.

"Go ahead!" Sydney said. When Jarod saw that he got Parker's attention too, he started.

"Originally, I was planning to go back to the Centre for a last time." He said, making both Sydney and Parker frown. Parker remained silent but his mentor didn't.

"Why?" He asked.

"We forgot about the child." He said. "It's obvious that he's… not your brother, " he said, turning to Parker. "… but he's just an innocent child who cannot be treated the way I was… the way we all were, by the Centre."

"Jarod, that child cannot stay there that's true but you are in no condition to go back there. You are hardly in the condition to drive in the first place!" Sydney said in a firm tone. But Jarod somehow expected it.

"As it seems now, that problem was solved!" He said. Jarod noticed Parker's intense glare. She didn't say it but she was most probably thinking about the child herself. "Angelo got him out!"

"Angelo?" They asked in union.

"But…" Sydney started… "How do you know?"

"Ethan got a DSA from him… it shows when Angelo got him out. Right before…" He took a breath. "Right before Raines entered."

"Did anything-"

"No! He found only the empty room."

"So the boy is out!" The old man said. "We just don't know where."

"And knowing Angelo… we most probably never will." Jarod said and Parker rolled her eyes.

"Ah don't be that overly dramatic! He knows where he his. So this brings us back to the point, when we DO have to get back there." Jarod was surprised at her. She was willing to save Angelo? But he knew better than to ask. First of all because somehow, it wasn't too weird. And on the second hand, she always had her reasons for everything. Sometimes she was a mystery even to him.

But there was something she didn't know yet. Jarod glanced at Sydney first before he returned his gaze to Parker. He took a deep breath.

"What?" Parker asked. She knew there was something she didn't know.

"We don't have anyone to go back for, anymore." Jarod said and Parker frowned. She blinked and raised her chin. Angelo. It couldn't take much for her to figure. That's why they would never figure where the child is. That's why they had nothing to go back for. She raised her eyebrows, intended to talk but she didn't know what to say.

Sydney, seeing her expression, spoke. After all, Jarod didn't know the full story yet either.

"Without Angelo, we wouldn't be here now." The older man said. "Broots shut down the security system of the Centre but that worked only for a while. So we had to move fast to get to the hangar." Sydney finished for a second to look at Parker before he went on. "The Major and I aren't young anymore and we couldn't carry Jarod as fast as we planned to. Ethan already had you on the plane but when we got there, the sweepers found us. We got into a bloody fight and in order to get away, we needed just a few more seconds. Angelo knew this and… just when we needed it the most, he came to our rescue. He had done everything to let us get away." He said, finishing it with gazing into Jarod's eyes.

"Angelo is dead." Parker stated and Sydney just nodded. She took a deep breath. She felt sorry…  
---------------------------

Unknown Place  
10.45 am  
Living Room

Sitting on the couch, Broots was observing the others. Ethan was just listening silently, watching as the others were planning. Jarod, Sydney and Major Charles were discussing details about leaving, meeting the others and… how to stay in contact with Sydney and Miss Parker.

Sydney just said a short note about that. He didn't want to explain it to the audience. Broots could understand this but he was curious as hell. It seemed they managed to find some solution. This however, also saddened him. Miss Parker was finally back and he was just going away. Because he couldn't stay for sure.

He couldn't stay because he was already missing his girl like hell. He couldn't take another day, he had to see his daughter. She was his life. And on the other hand, Miss Parker would throw him out before he could even consider staying. If she meant business, it was her business alone. And she obviously was this at the moment.

Surprisingly she was pretty much silent too. She was present, she was paying attention but she didn't say a word. At one moment she seemed somewhere else but when he was sure that she wasn't paying attention, she rolled her eyes and had her so typical one or two sarcastic comments whenever someone had a suggestion.

Broots just smiled at those time, she was back. Once she even caught him smiling and gave him a look. This made him grin even more until she raised an eyebrow and bent her head to the right. Then she wasn't funny anymore because she was giving him her so famous glare. His smile quickly disappeared and was pretending to pay attention to Jarod. Of course he couldn't fool her, almost half a minute later, feeling something strange, he looked back at her and she was STILL glaring. That was when he started to sweat. Much for his surprise, it was her turn to be amused. She chuckled and with a satisfied grin, winked at him, making him going red. She was playing with him. She indeed was back.

But this was a while ago and since about 15 minutes, she remained silent. She had nothing to add to the plans. She was not going with them. Sydney and Jarod on the other hand were busy working out details. They all agreed that first they were going to join the others for a day or two. After that, they were going to look for another place that is hidden and safe enough for all of them. And then when they would be all together, they would decide how to go on.

"I am going to get a new cell for myself and will leave mine here for you." Jarod told his mentor. "This means, we will be out of contact for… only a day. It isn't too much and if anything unexpected happens, which I tried to avoid, you two just move out here with the phone and eventually I will be in touch."

Jarod did everything to turn the Centre's attention to the other coast. He has set up a false lead. A realistic false lead and noticed that the Centre has sent out a sweeper team. Two actually. Jarod knew that the Centre was beyond pissed off. The Pretender was aware of the fact that they reached the point when he had to be a lot more careful. The game and the rules have changed, they had none of their most precious people anymore and knew that the Centre has lost it's "funny" tone about bringing him back. For a long time they thought that his absence was temporary. But now that he not only made it clear that he would never return, he took others away too. And the Centre was after them. Seriously.

"Alright. This sounds good." Sydney said.

"Everything is settled then?" The Major asked.

"Seems so." Jarod said.

"Great. I'm going packing then." His father said. He rose from his seat and walked out. Ethan followed him and Jarod shut down the lap-top. He too had some packing to do. When he picked it up, he looked at Parker. She nodded and they both left.

Sydney and Broots remained in the room, alone. For a few seconds silence settled between them. Sydney was obviously thinking about something. Quite intensely and he looked horrible. He looked too worn out. The effects of the last couple of days were showing on him and he couldn't deny it. He also couldn't have denied the lack of sleep from the previous night. The tech cleared his throat before he talked.

"So you… uhm, managed to find an accord?" He asked. His voice obviously interrupted him in his thoughts and he jerked his head to look at the younger man.

"Do you really think it's easy to find an accord with her?" He asked.

"No its not" He said, laughing. Sydney just gave him a small smile.

"We are staying to try it." The old man said. "I "got" three days." He said.

"Three days!" Broots repeated, smiling. After a short silence, he spoke again. "You know Sydney, what I told you earlier, I-"

"Contained a great deal of truth". He said getting up. He patted the tech on the shoulder and this movement told Broots that they were okay. Sydney was about to step out when Broots called after him.

"I hope you will fight a solution!" He said. Sydney nodded and left. An idea crept into the tech's mind. Suddenly it didn't seem weird that the two of them were related anymore. It occurred to him that they did have many similarities.

They both had their own little secrets, their own hurt that they refused to share with anyone else and their stubbornness. And also the fact that they were never good with emotions. Emotions and feelings meant to those people they cared for. He chuckled, proud of himself. Then he stood up. He had SOME packing to do. He was going to see his little girl.  
---------------------------

Unknown Place  
11.05 am  
Upstairs –Jarod's Room

Sitting on the bed, Parker watched Jarod packing. Her thoughts wandered and soon she was gazing outside the window, lost in thoughts. The events have gotten fast in the last few weeks and in just a short matter of time, she found herself outside the Centre, in fact in their "wanted" list. She always knew something similar would happen though she was more expecting the black-list.

She couldn't stop wondering how she managed to avoid the permanent memory loss. It was weird but the fact was, she could thank it to Raines and his greed for power. She knew the Triumvirate wanted her memory wiped out completely but Raines must have had his reasons –just like always. But this time, it was his downfall. This time it was for her benefit. And it satisfied her, even though the thought that she was close to end up as a nobody, turned that by the Centre, sent a chill down her spine.

Shaking herself mentally, she turned back to Jarod, to see him standing with folded arms, staring at her with an amazed expression on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"It's so… weird." He said. "A months ago I would have never imaged you being here with me. To be honest, I didn't expect it to happen… any time SOON."

"Weird things happen." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah, those always do." He said. A sad smile appeared on his face and he turned to the window. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he just stood, thinking. Parker remained silent for a while but she knew where his thoughts were.

"You will find her." She said and he nodded, not convincing her that he himself was convinced about that. She stood up to walk out. She stopped next to him, her shoulder almost touching his. With a side-way glance, she spoke. "Hang on, Wonder boy, if you give up, she won't be able to find you on her own." She said. Jarod turned to look at her. Looking straight into her eyes, he replied.

"I can't do it alone, anymore." She stared at him for a short while before she replied.

"You are not alone." She said. Jarod tried to figure what she exactly meant. Turning away, she said. "You have your family." With that she stepped away but Jarod grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He kissed her on the lips, hard, making sure she will have a fond memory until they were going to be apart –again. When she put her hand on the back of his neck, he was relieved. They kissed and Jarod knew they had a chance to make it. He just had to make sure she would see it his way too.

When she pulled back, she kept her hand at it's place. Jarod touched his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"See you soon." She whispered and stepped away. Jarod's hand slipped from her waist and he watched as she walked out, without a glance back. He knew it was her goodbye. For a while. He took a deep breath and returned to packing.  
---------------------------

Unknown Place  
14.50 pm  
Outside

Sydney watched as Jarod put the last bag into the van. They barely had anything with them, in fact, each of them had only one. The Major even stated that on their way, they would have to buy a few things for themselves because their stuff were lost. When the Pretender closed the van, Sydney saw as the younger man winced. The scars on his shoulder were still obviously bothering him, he just wasn't saying it. He sighed. Just like Parker. Parker, who was not there.

Sydney figured that she and Jarod had talked, his protégé seemed fully settled. Broots on the other hand stole a few glances of the door but nothing. She wasn't the goodbye person, and it was her way of showing that they had to keep in mind, that she was independent on her own.

The Major looked once or twice towards the door himself. He hoped to talk to the old Miss Parker again but he knew their time would come some when later. Jarod mentioned him with one sentence that Parker would join him later. But whether his son was going to stay with them or was going on his separate way until they find Margaret, he had no clue about yet. He figured, it was a decision to be made a few days later.

Ethan seemed calm and comfortable. The voices obviously weren't bothering him and just a sight of him told the others that they didn't need to worry. Jarod didn't exactly know how that inner sense of him worked but he was sure of one thing. If Ethan was calm, he didn't have to worry about him.

"Everything in?" The Major asked. Both Broots and Ethan nodded. "Who's going to drive first?" The Major asked.

"I will." Jarod said.

"Forget it." His father said and turned away, closing the discussion. The puzzled expression on his protégé's face made Sydney chuckle. Jarod grinned and turned to the old man. He reached out a hand and Sydney shook it.

"See you in a couple of days, I hope." Jarod said and Sydney nodded.

"Most probably."

"Sydney, consider it. My offer stands." His mentor's smile reassured him.

"I have a few things to settle but I think we will find a solution!" Jarod looked him in the eye for a last time and got into the backseat of the van. With a glance he saw Ethan getting in from the outside. Sydney nodded and the young man waved at him before he got in.

Surprisingly, the Major stopped in front of him. They stared at each other for a while without saying anything. Jarod dropped a line telling him that things got complicated and told him shortly about his relation to Miss Parker. Looking at each other, they both knew what the other was thinking. The Major reached out a hand and Sydney politely shook it.

"Good luck." He said and Sydney nodded. The atmosphere still wasn't friendly between them, but it was still better than parting with a fight. The Major looked him in the eye and turned. When he closed the door to the driver's seat, Broots stepped up to the old man.

With a sad expression, Broots hugged him. Sydney couldn't help but laugh as he unwrapped himself from the tech.

"Broots, it's okay. We don't say goodbye forever!" He said.

"Hope so, Sydney, hope so!" Just a glance at the tech's eyes told Sydney how much the younger man has changed. The experiences, the effects and the horrible secrets of the last couple of years has changed his friend too and by now he could say, that Broots belonged to the same group where they all were. The group of tortured, the group of people who lost hope. But it was a brand new day and Sydney knew had to work on his friends before he would sink to their level.

Sydney was glad he found another aim in his life. Another aim which was most probably going to help him too. Curing Broots was hopefully helping curing himself too. But before all those, of course, he had someone else to take care of. Sydney saw the look on Broots face. He talked to him silently.

"I will tell her you said goodbye!" Broots looked at him and nodded thank you. "Give Debbie a hug from me."

"I will Sydney, I will. Though I'm sure after all the hugging she will get from me, she won't want to have another one!" He said, laughing. Sydney shook his hand and Broots turned to leave too. Sydney smiled. After all, the tech wasn't a lost case. When the van drove off, Sydney folded his arms and took a deep breath. His time has come. Turning towards the house, he looked up at it.

After standing there in silence, alone for almost a minute, he collected all his strength, and slowly walked toward the door. He had three days.

To Be Continued…


	29. Under The Surface 28

Title: Under the surface 28/30

Author: Zsazsa

E-mail: PG

Category/Keywords: JMP/R, JS/F (after IOTH)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Summary: Just right after everyone seem to get used to the changes in the Centre, suddenly the events take a sudden change...

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!

NOTE: This chapter has not been checked by a beta-reader. If anything bothers you, I'm sorry but you'll have to put up with it… there's more to this story than 100 precise grammar. This, of course, doesn't mean I didn't proof-read them. The chapter will be replaced by the beta versions once I get them. :) Enjoy!

----------------------------

**Under**** The Surface  
Chapter 28**

Unknown Place  
Living Room  
3.30 pm

Sitting on the couch, Sydney enjoyed the silence. He was sitting in the room, alone, for almost half an hour. When he came back to the house, Parker told him she was going to have a shower so he decided to collect his thoughts to face her. But half an hour passed and he didn't seem to have any coherent thoughts, apart from the feeling that he was extremely tired. Now that silence covered the house, there were no people walking up and down, no planning ahead but most of all nothing keeping him busy, he felt how worn out he really was.

He didn't get to sleep the night before at all and the last couple of days… actually weeks cruelly had their after-effects. That is why he was sitting alone in the room, having difficulties keep his eyes open while his head was pounding. He gave in to the urge and closed his eyes. Although his head was still pounding, it felt good to relax.

When he opened his eyes, Parker was standing in front of him. He raised his head and stared into her blue eyes. Her expression was something he had never seen before. She looked rather puzzled and he couldn't resist a chuckle. Parker raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"I believe I must look unusual when I'm relaxing!" He spoke.

"More of like a homeless, trying hard not to fall off the couch… and not to drool." She said. Sydney raised his eyebrows, so she explained. "You look like hell."

"Now that's a compliment from you Miss Parker, that I haven't got since a long time."

"You're welcome." She replied, casually. But the truth was, she was right. He indeed looked like hell. Sydney remained seated, observing her from the couch.

"So, we are alone." He said.

"Seems so. Don't be afraid Syd, I'll play nice!"

"Don't worry, I've learnt to… handle you." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really?' Her tone was full of sarcasm. "Why don't you tell me everything else you have learnt."

"Don't rush Parker, we have three days!"

"If you think I'll be sitting here with you, chit-chatting to catch up with the long lost years, you are wrong." She said.

"No Miss Parker, I do not expect that from you." He said and stood up. "You just have to accept that it's not only about you but about me too. And this means, I also have wills and need for a… pace." Parker snorted. She had put a short distance between them before she turned back to him. She started at him for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Don't get into illusions, Sydney." She said firmly. Sydney nodded. "I'm not sure I can ever think of you as…." She trailed off but looked into his eyes. Sydney nodded as response and remained silent.

For a while none of them said anything and Sydney realized, the three days they were facing, would not go so smoothly. He suddenly had to face that he didn't count with the fact, that he would have that much difficulties, because it was obviously him who had to be honest first. She had to feel that she CAN trust him. For a second he thought if it was worth it. Was it worth to open up in front of her without being sure how she would react. But looking into her eyes, he made his decision. Yes it was. It was worth it because he wasn't young anymore and wasn't sure if he would have another chance like that. He had missed way too many things in his life, this time he refused to let it happen.

"I've learnt from all the mistakes in the past." He started. "I now know what is it like to have people dependent on me, what is it like to have a bond with someone. Even though, my relationships have never been too close. That's why, to… maintain… that connection and relationship, I would do anything to protect my…. family. You have to know that!"

"Anything." Parker repeated.

"Anything." Sydney confirmed.

"And what about you?" He asked, even though he knew exactly what she would do. The question was, would she go through hell for him or not. She averted her eyes from him and replied with a sigh.

"I don't have a family." She turned back then and said in a low voice. "But if once someone gets close, I'd do anything. But people have to earn it. And that's hard." She said. Sydney understood her, she was clear. He blinked and Parker saw the tired look on his face.

"Get some sleep Sydney."

"I'm alright, I-"

"Get some sleep!" She repeated, this time giving an order. "If you want to talk, I want you to have a clear head." She said. "I want you to grasp it all, what I've got to say." She said with a small but cold smile on her lips. When Sydney was about to reply, she patted him on his upper arm and said. "See you later." With that she simply walked out on him.

Sydney smiled. She was worth it.

----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Sydney's room  
3.59 pm

Lying on his bed, Sydney stared outside the window. The weather was getting ugly. It was almost 4 pm but it was getting dark, a storm was on it's way. He could feel the exhaustion taking over him and he knew he was going to fall asleep in a matter of minutes. Slowly closing his eyes, he started to ponder what he would have to do after he woke up.

His first job would have to be, calling Michelle. He didn't tell it to anyone but it's been quite a while since he last spoke to her and he had to let her know that he's out of the Centre. For good. And had to talk to Nicholas. That was his last clear thought. Few seconds later, Sydney was asleep, not being aware of the clouds getting nearer with each minute.

----------------------------  
Unknown Place  
Downstairs  
9.18 pm

Parker was bored. Sydney was still sleeping and she spent the whole afternoon alone. Even though the house was big and comfortable, she had seen better ones. There was no TV, no radio. She had no clue how they found this house but they at least had heating. When she earlier checked the fridge, it was almost full with food but she knew that amount wouldn't last more than 4 days. Most of all because if Jarod had been there, he would have eaten it all in one day, while she herself would be okay with that for a week. So that amount was enough for Sydney and her for a few days.

The wind outside was strong, and it was raining heavily. She could hear the thunder a few times, that got louder each time. Sitting on the couch, she didn't feel too well. She remembered the last time she was afraid in a storm. She was still a child then and she remembered tiptoeing to his father's office at home barefoot to silently stand in the doorway. Daddy looked at her and raised his eyebrows. She remembered the realization on his face when she jumped at the sound of another thunder. Her father knew she was afraid and motioned with his hand to go closer. A bit shyly but she did go to him. Her father took her by her hand and lead her to the couch where he covered her with a blanket. She was allowed to sleep there while her father worked through the whole night.

She chuckled. Yet another memory of his methods, how he got her addicted to his affection. He knew most of the people who knew her father wouldn't believe that story but somehow it made sense to her now. This was exactly his way to keep her close to him. Spoiling yet being strict on her while she was a child and then being proud yet disappointed with her as an adult. She was such a fool. And she used to be so innocent. She cursed the day she was born, hating the Centre and hating herself for falling for him and believing him. And she hated the fact that she still thought of him as her 'father'.

Another thunder brought her back to reality. Sitting in the room alone, she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. She never had problems with the dark but at the moment, everything outside was threatening. There were no curtains on the windows and sitting in the middle of the room with only one lamp giving lights, it felt strange. She didn't know what was in the darkness, and she felt being watched. Watched by the unknown, whatever was outside, she thought, as she stared at the raindrops on the glass. Shaking off the dark thoughts, she sighed.

Glancing at the clock, she decided to have a rest too. Leaning her head back on the couch, she closed her eyes. Sydney was most probably sleeping all night so she would see him tomorrow. She decided to wait half an hour more before she would go to her own room.

----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Sydney's room  
Same Time

Sydney woke up to the sound of the thunder. Blinking a few times, he realized it was already dark. A light came in from outside but it wasn't enough for him to see the whole room. He turned on the light on the night stand and glanced at the clock. It was already past 9 pm. Stretching his muscles, he sat up. Waiting a few moments to fully regain consciousness, he sat silently. When he felt enough strength to get up, he went to the desk where he left the phone.

The line was secure, he decided to call Michelle. Dialing her number, he waited for her to pick up. The phone rang three times. Four times. Five times. Nothing. He frowned and was about to hang up when he heard her voice.

"Michelle, it's me! We need to talk." He said. He wanted to go on but she cut him off. He listened to her and his borrows furrowed. "What?" He asked, curious.

----------------------------

The Centre  
Raines' Office  
9.30 pm

Raines was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers. Mr. Cox checked his watch before he glanced at Lyle, who was just standing at the window, staring outside, his hands in his pockets. They were all silent. They were waiting. The only sound was Raines' fingertips on the desk. The wheezing ghoul took a sigh and was about to say something when the phone rang.

The seemingly calm look on Lyle disappeared and he was at the phone in a second. He clicked on loudspeaker, and answered it.

"Lyle."

"If you dare to hurt him I swear to God Lyle, I will kill you with my own hands." Lyle chuckled while Cox shared a satisfied smile with Raines.

"Good to hear you too…!" Lyle replied and a smug grin appeared on his face.

"Nicholas has got nothing to do with Centre business! "

"Oh but he does!" Lyle said. "YOU made him Centre business."

"If you touch him, I-"

"Nah, do you really think I would harm my… brother?" Lyle said.

"I think a lot more worse things about you, Lyle."

"Oh I could get hurt by that!" He said and heard the frustrated sigh at the other end of the line. "Well, everything depends on you, Sydney. If you play nice and do what we want, we won't hurt him."

"What do you want." Lyle intentionally remained silent for a while. Knowing that Sydney was tense, he waited a few seconds before he replied.

"You know exactly what we want." He said smugly.

"Say it!" Sydney shouted.

"Nicholas right now is completely fine, except for a tiny hump on the head but oh well… we all have had something like that, have we not." Knowing that he was playing with Sydney's nerves, he suddenly changed to a serious tone. "We want either both or at least one of them. You have two hours to decide. If you don't call back with the decision and details until 11.30 pm… Nicholas will be dead and I will make sure you won't see his remains either!"

"I can't-"

"Two hours, Sydney! Choose carefully! You surely don't want me to harm my own brother, do you? DAD?" He asked and with that disconnected the line.

----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Upstairs –Sydney's Room  
9.50pm

20 minuets passed and Sydney still didn't know what to do. He had two hours. One and a half to be precise. They had Nicholas. The game changed and so did the rules. He knew Lyle was going to kill his son. His son was about to kill his other son. It all felt surreal and something he refused to think about. He wanted a chance with Parker but not with Lyle. He didn't care if he would rot in hell for that, but Lyle was a different person than he was at birth.

He was the Centre. So was he, so was Jarod and Parker. But not Nicholas. He deserved a chance in life and not ending up as yet another victim of the Centre. He couldn't have been able to look in the mirror again… though he doubted this option would be available for him ever again. He needed to think. FAST. Parker. He had to talk to Parker, she could help him.

----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Downstairs

10.03 pm

Sydney rushed into the living room. He looked for her everywhere but she was nowhere to be found. The kitchen was empty as well and he frowned. Where was she? For a moment he thought she had left but when he stepped closer to the couch, he realized why he couldn't find her. The back of the sofa was covering her from his view as she was lying there, asleep.

He walked around and stopped in front of her. He wanted to wake her up but something about the way she was lying there, didn't let him interrupt her. Her facial expression was so much different. Her features were soft, her borrows weren't furrowed and there was no strict expression there like usually. She looked peaceful and he didn't have the heart to disturb her.

Watching her, he remembered Nicholas again. Nicholas, who, on the contrary to them all, most likely spent most of his life like Parker was at the moment. Peaceful and calm. And he couldn't let the Centre take that away from him. He simply couldn't. Sydney didn't like the direction where his thoughts were heading.

Deciding that he needed help, he wanted to call Jarod. He was about to dial when it occurred to him. They were out of contact. Jarod said he was going to get in touch with him as soon as he got a phone. He cursed silently. This was not looking good. He started to consider again to tell it to Parker but….

"You look like you just saw Mother Theresa in vision!" Came her voice from the couch. Returning to reality, Sydney turned his head to look at her. He couldn't ask for help from her.

"Wish it had been her!" He replied. Parker just raised an eyebrow before she shook her head.

"Well while you are seeking for her, I'll let my sanity rest as long as I still have it." She said and stood up. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night!" He said shortly. Even though he seemed just like usually, something told Parker that something happened. Or was about to happen. She wasn't sure. But she knew something was up. She frowned but didn't ask. She knew he would tell her soon anyways, after all they were there on their own. She nodded and left him alone.

----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Living Room  
11.20 pm

Sydney sat on the couch, his head bent forward, covered with his hands. His time was almost up. The two hours that passed were pure agony. Agony because he made a decision, agony because he managed to come up with a solution and agony because of the pain of that solution.

Michelle's voice was still in his ears. She sounded exactly the same as a few years ago when Nicholas was held hostage. The shaking of her voice that made his stomach tremble. The moment when he realized he could have lost his son. He felt it now again but this time it was twice as hard. Three times harder to be precise. He wished back then not to go through it again. But here he was, sitting in a room alone and the life of his son was in his hands.

Nicholas was useless for the Centre. Apart from having Sydney in check-mate, his son wasn't good for anything for them. And Sydney knew if he didn't give the right answer to them, his use would be gone and so would his life. He gave him life. And now it was up to him if he took it, or let him grow old.

A sudden thought made him shiver. He wished he wouldn't have survived Dachau. Slowly those long years of hurt and pain were putting up with his childhood and he didn't know how he could take it. Survival indeed. But this time, it wasn't about his survival. This time he had the choice of three people's life.

He wished he could have given his own but that wasn't what they wanted. They didn't ask for his life because they have already taken it decades ago. Without asking. That was the moment when he realized how alone he was. He didn't have Jacob anymore. He didn't have Catherine. He didn't have Jarod. And he most probably never had Parker.  
----------------------------

The Centre  
Raines' office  
11.23 pm

"He won't call!" Raines said.

"He will!" Lyle replied.

----------------------------  
Unknown Place  
Living Room  
11.24 pm

The deadline was getting closer and Sydney knew he had to make the final decision. He had to decide if he did want to go with his plan or not. Of course he didn't but at that moment there, he didn't see any other choices. It was catch 22. He even thought of killing himself but then, he would have left everyone in mess.

----------------------------  
The Centre  
Raines' Office  
11.25 pm

"He. Won't. Call.!" Raines hissed again.

"He will!" Lyle replied in the same tone as earlier.

----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Living Room  
11.26 pm

Sydney held the phone in his hand. He had typed in the number, all he needed to do was to press a button and it would dial. He ran his thumb over it but didn't press it yet. He couldn't. He was afraid to press it.

Nicholas' life depended on it. He was no use for the Centre, they could kill him easily, throwing him away like a piece of garbage. But in the moment, Nicholas was their key-player. The main figure who decided everything. No, Sydney thought. He was. After all he was the one who only needed to press the button and inform them about what he decided.

----------------------------  
The Centre  
Raines' Office  
11.27 pm

"It was a waste of time! He won't call!" Raines said, impatiently.

"He will call!" Lyle replied again. Raines just let out a frustrated sigh.

----------------------------  
Unknown Place  
Living Room  
11.28 pm

Sydney couldn't take it anymore. His hand was shaking and he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. They were asking for the people he cared for the most. All of a sudden he couldn't understand how could he once work for them. Sydney couldn't contain it any longer and a sorrowful sob shook his entire body. But pulling himself together all of a sudden, he took a deep breath. He wiped his tears, cleared his throat and let out a long sigh. Putting his elbow on his knee, he supported his head on his bent arm.

And he pressed the button.

----------------------------

The Centre  
Raines' Office  
11.29 pm

Raines glanced at his watch before he turned to Lyle from his seat.

"Kill him." He ordered. Lyle was about to protest when the phone rang. He looked into Raines' eyes before he pressed the button, allowing him, Raines and Cox to hear what Sydney had to say.

"It was about time!" Lyle said. "I hope you made the good decision, Sydney!"

"I can't give you both of them." He said. He waited a few seconds and the three men shared a look, expecting him to go on. "But I can give you Parker." Raines let out a sigh and leant back in his chair. A satisfied, smug grin appeared on Lyle's face while Cox just smiled at him before he nodded.

To Be Continued…


	30. Under The Surface 29

Title: Under the surface 29/30

Author: Zsazsa

E-mail: PG

Category/Keywords: JMP/R, JS/F (after IOTH)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Summary: Just right after everyone seem to get used to the changes in the Centre, suddenly the events take a sudden change...

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!

NOTE: This chapter has not been checked by a beta-reader. If anything bothers you, I'm sorry but you'll have to put up with it… there's more to this story than 100 precise grammar. This, of course, doesn't mean I didn't proof-read them. The chapter will be replaced by the beta versions once I get them. :) Enjoy!

**Under The Surface  
Chapter 29**

----------------------------  
Unknown Place  
Next Day -Downstairs  
10.28 am

Sydney was sitting on the couch. Alone. Staring into space. He was full of hatred. He hated the Nazis. He hated the Centre. He hated Raines and Lyle. He hated Nicholas. He hated Parker and he hated Jarod. But most of all he hated himself.

Sydney was full of hate because it was a horrible feeling being in the situation he was in. It was stressing him out and he couldn't find a way out of it. He hated the Nazis for their beliefs and for killing his family. If they hadn't been killed, he and Jacob wouldn't have ended up at the Centre.

This brought him to his second point. He hated the Centre for all their nasty business and including him in those horrible things. For taking his brother and his love away from him and for destroying human lives.

He hated Raines and Lyle because they were the ones responsible for bringing all evil thoughts to life. They were the ones making his and all their lives hell.

He hated Nicholas for existing and therefore "forcing" him to make a decision that ripped his heart apart. For having a life that the young man could thank to Sydney and making the old man responsible for his well being…. basically for his life.

He hated Parker too. For being his daughter, for not letting him close, for not opening up to him and not giving him a chance. A chance that he most probably would never get again. Not after she finds out what he has done.

And at that moment… he hated Jarod too for being his first son, for having such a place in his heart that he sacrificed his own flesh and blood for his protégé. Hated him for… - on some levels, over the years-, choosing him instead of Parker so many times. Just like now. For not being there, not being available when Sydney had to make the decision, leading to the fact, that he chose Jarod to 'survive" and not Parker.

But all those feelings couldn't be compared to the hatred he felt for himself. Because he was responsible for most of the things above. He was responsible for not giving up in Dachau and instead he survived. He was responsible for playing along with the Centre when first he obviously wasn't forced. Responsible for LETTING Raines and Lyle turn his life to hell, for not warning Michelle AND Nicholas about the dangers, for hesitating so long about his own daughter… and for choosing Jarod even when he obviously wasn't the one needing support.

He planned everything in mind. When he called them, he made it clear that they will get Parker if they do what he demands. He told them everything clearly and then hung up. He knew he had to finish the call before they could have said anything, before they could have threatened him. This way, knowing that if they harmed Nicholas, they wouldn't get what they want, Sydney got some sort of control.

As long as they were the ones waiting for him to get in touch, their hands were bound. If they killed Nicholas, Sydney would never give them Parker. His plan was all set-up in his mind. He had told them to wait for him to call in 24 hours. By then, he most probably would have talked to Jarod and would let him know where to get Nicholas. He would give the Centre instructions where to go. He would let them close but not close enough to find them. Then he would tell them where he and Parker exactly are but if Jarod wouldn't respond back that he has Nicholas until a certain amount of time -that would give them time to still escape-, he and Parker would be gone. But for that everything had to go in time.

Sydney knew his plan was dangerous but he didn't have any other choices. He knew what the Centre was capable of and with the perfect timing Nicholas could be saved. The old man knew how badly they wanted them so he had to play the bastards. Knowing that Lyle and co KNEW that they had to give his son un-harmed back, in order to get Parker, Sydney was sure they would send Nicholas to Jarod safe and sound. He was sure Jarod was capable of picking him up and escaping the sweepers there but he knew once Jarod had the young man, he and Parker would have no chance to get away. As weird as it sounded, he had to trust the Centre that they indeed released Nicholas while they were on their to them. For that, he had to threaten them. And threaten he did, he made sure they got that clearly when he called them.

So there he was, sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Jarod to finally get in touch with him. He knew Jarod was far enough not to get back in time and he wasn't in the condition either. But the Centre could take their jet to bring Nicholas to the meeting point and the Pretender would pick him up while Lyle would be on his way to Parker and him.

Yet the most horrible was still to come. To look into Parker's eyes. He has not met her yet, she still had to come down from upstairs. His nerves were getting tighter and it was stressing him out. He couldn't let that happen, he had to keep cool and calm. It was about survival.

When the cell phone finally rang, he jumped forward. He grabbed the equipment and pressed a button.

"This is Sydney". He said.

"Still alive?" Jarod asked jokingly but Sydney didn't show any sign of amusement.

"So far yes."

"Has something happened, you sound strange!" The Pretender said.

"Yes, something has. And I need your help." He said it. For the second time in about 40 years. "It's about life and death." And it began.  
----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Downstairs  
12.03 pm

Parked walked into the living room. She finally decided to face Sydney. She was preparing, struggling with herself if she really wanted it but then came to the conclusion, that it was better to get over it as soon as possible. For both of their sakes. With the Major's gun in hand, she entered the living room.

She saw the surprised look on Sydney's face when he spotted the gun and she could have bet he thought she wanted to use it. With a frown, she spoke.

"The Major forgot about it. And I feel better if I have one!" She explained. Sydney nodded and Parker let go of the subject. She walked in, put it on the table and folded her arms. She stared into Sydney's eyes. Waiting.

Sydney couldn't say a word. For a while earlier, he was considering telling it to her. But then he realized, if he told her, he would have to ASK her to SACRIFICE herself for… Nicholas. For her brother. And he wasn't sure she would have been willing to do so. Because he couldn't ask it from her, because she has gone through hell in the Centre.. and because she would have to willingly go back. It would be sacrifice indeed. Suicide, from her part.

Sydney knew what she was waiting for. She wanted him to finally start what he asked her to stay there for. But he was unable to do it. He was unable to try to sort things out, to clarify their situation and to try to build up a better relationship with her. Not only because of himself but also because that would be the ultimate betrayal from his part and knew he would kill her with that. He's sacrificing her enough anyways.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. Parker raised an eyebrow.

"Just peachy!" She said. Then silence settled down between them, both of them staring at each other. Sydney noticed the clock hanging on the wall for the first time. Because he heard it ticking. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The time was running… so fast. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Parker heard it too, that was the only sound in the room. Almost a minute passed but nothing happened. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The ticking got her frustrated. Also Sydney's silence was pissing her off. As if sensing the exact moment when Parker was about to speak, Sydney spoke suddenly.

"I'll get you a cup of coffee, nice way to start the day." He said and smiled at her. Parker frowned. She wanted to talk but Sydney left. She was left alone in the room. And the clock still annoyed her.  
----------------------------

Unknown Place  
Downstairs  
3.06 pm

Three hours passed. And the only thing that remained the same, was the ticking of the clock. Everything else was changing with the minute. He almost had an argument with Parker. When he returned with the coffee, she was visibly annoyed with him. If it hadn't been for the circumstances, he would have been happy about her attitude. She wanted to talk, she wanted to solve it. Either ways.

But it was him, who couldn't do it anymore. And what was the worse of all, he had to play her. He couldn't simply tell her that he doesn't want to sort it anymore, because he would have had to give her a reason then. A reason that he couldn't tell her. Parker sensed that there was something wrong and Sydney knew he couldn't entirely kill off her suspicions. But he managed to make her believe that he needed to collect his thoughts, how he wanted to tell her several things and that they had agreed in three days, so he needed time.

At one point his heart almost stopped when Parker announced she was leaving and that she wouldn't waste her time there. But he managed to convince her to give him time because HE had to bear with so many things from her part over the years, that she owed him that. Thankfully she nodded and left him alone. Thankfully because for a moment he even considered not letting her go, either forcing her to stay to sedating her… somehow. Hours after their encounter, sitting in the living room alone again, he faced facts. That was the point when his heart not only stopped but officially broke. He was thinking like THEM… he WAS them. And he loathed himself for that.

And how he was going to cope after the exchange, he had no clue. But he didn't even want to think about it. There, at that moment, he had to focus on Nicholas. On Nicholas because in just a matter of hours, he was going to be his only son… his only loved one, who would not hate him. No matter how hard he tried to find a way out of it, he couldn't. It was catch 22 –all over again.

So there he was, sitting on the couch, facing the cell phone. 5 minutes left before he had to call Lyle and tell him their exact whereabouts. They were close anyways. He had told Lyle that they were 10 minutes from the house. Lyle just didn't know exactly where. And Jarod had 5 minutes to call that he had Nicholas.

Jarod… thinking of his protégé, he was reminded of their phone conversation. Sydney was right. The trade could be arranged. The Centre sent Nicholas to an exact point where Sydney wanted him. An exact place where, as Jarod said, he can get there with his father. Sydney hated himself even more. Jarod trusted him enough, not to ask questions. First. When Sydney asked him what they could arrange, he came up with the plan and the perfect place within two minutes. He offered to go back but Sydney refused it. He told the Pretender, the only way he could help him, is to get Nicholas. And it was true… no one else could take him from the Centre than Jarod. The pretender was the only person in the game, who could make sure that Nicholas got out alive. Because Sydney could trust him.

Sydney explained him everything carefully… leaving out the most important things. All Jarod knew was that he had to get Nicholas from this point. The Pretender had thought that Sydney, after they came up with the plan, would tell him the rest and THEN he could suggest his own ideas but it didn't happen. Just because Jarod trusted him, he went along to form the plan about picking up Nicholas, getting in touch with him as soon as he had him and then getting away. But then, when Jarod demanded what the Centre wanted in return, Sydney avoided lying. He simply started talking and in the middle of the sentence disconnected the line, turning the phone off the same time. Sydney knew Jarod would think there's no signal or the battery was simply off and KNEW that as long as he couldn't talk to Sydney, he couldn't change the plan because his mentor was counting on him, to get to Nicholas.

But neither Sydney nor Jarod wasn't stupid to believe in that. Sydney was sure that Jarod was upset because his protégé KNEW that something happened, that he and Parker were in danger and he was angry with Sydney for not letting him help. Instead, he forced Jarod to do what he asked him to do. Picking up his son. He forced him because Sydney took advantage of the fact that Jarod couldn't let innocent people die, because Jarod knew that it was about Nicholas and it was about Sydney. Jarod just didn't know that in reality, it was about Parker.

Sydney knew Jarod was completely aware of the fact that Sydney indeed refused to tell him what was happening because Nicholas' life depended on contact. And if they hadn't had a secure line or SIGNAL to get in touch, they would have been screwed. And just the fact that Sydney didn't try to contact Jarod in the past five hours since they talked, made it clear that there was nothing wrong with the line. Sydney just didn't want to talk to him.

And Sydney knew, he had already lost one of them. He had lost Jarod. But in the end it wouldn't matter because they all together wouldn't hate them more than he hated himself already. The only thing that kept him… strong enough to go along with his plan was something that he kept on repeating to himself.

He chose Nicholas… against Parker. But they needed her alive, while Nicholas would have been killed in a matter of seconds if Sydney refused to give Parker to them. And why did he chose Parker instead of Jarod? The answer to himself was simple; Because she was there with him… -because he asked her to stay- and because she was the one losing the less. If he would give Jarod back, he would lose his family, the chance to find his mother and the chance to find out the truth ever. Parker on the other hand had no family… Yet Sydney knew, with choosing the seemingly easier option, he was losing Jarod too. He would never forgive him for that. Not that he would ever forgive himself either.

The phone rang and Sydney returned to reality in a matter of seconds. He leant forward and grabbed the phone.

"Sydney!" He said calmly.

"It's me. They have two marksmen trained at us but they cannot shoot because I'm covering him." Jarod said. "They will back off as soon as Lyle contacts them that you gave him the address."

"Call me when you are out!" Was all Sydney replied before he disconnected the call. Then he dialed the number that Lyle gave him when Sydney told him the exact plan… and when Lyle made a few things clear.

"Lyle" Came his voice from the other end of the line. Sydney stopped thinking and all he could concentrate on was the fact that it was happening and he couldn't screw up. He told Lyle the exact address and hung up.

He could feel the sweat forming on his forehead and temples. Half minute passed. Half minute that seemed like an hour, before his cell rang again.

"Sydney."

"We are OUT, Sydney!" He heard Jarod shouting, they were obviously in a rush. "They tried to cheat, but couldn't quite make it!" He said. "They didn't count with my father and Ethan!" Sydney let out a relieved sigh. "They are chasing us right now" He said and Sydney could hear through the phone as a shot hit the car.

"Jarod, are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Yes we are, Sydney, we are just in a hurry! You could have asked for help, I could have settled it smoothly Sydney! What is it about! Tell me, NOW!" Jarod shouted. Sydney chuckled.

"It's about survival!"

"Where's Parker?" Jarod asked as if he sensed what was happening.

"Jarod!" Sydney spoke.

"Where is she?" But Sydney didn't reply. He couldn't. "Sydney? Sydney, are you there? Answer me!" He asked, growing anxious. And reply he did.

"Forgive me!" And with that he hung up. He glanced at the small screen. They talked one and a half minute. He shuddered. It was frightening how fast the time was flying. It was just minutes ago when he woke up that morning, ready to call the Centre with the plan and in the next moment he found himself in the situation where he couldn't turn the time back as much as he wanted it.

And as he turned the phone off, he cursed the Centre, he cursed God and cursed himself for not telling it to Jarod. Finally regret hit him that maybe he should have asked Jarod for help. But the problem was, the Centre didn't give him enough time. And if Jarod had been to help, he would have needed to get back as soon as possible but Sydney had to give the Centre an answer even before he could get in touch with Jarod. It was tragic how even "fortune" helped the Centre.

Placing the phone onto the table, next to the gun that Parker put there hours ago, he started at it, silently uttering a "Forgive Me".

"Was it Jarod?" Came her voice from the doorway. Sydney spun his head and stood up.

"Yes it was." Parker eyed him as she slowly walked in, stopping in front of him.

"Sounded like you have your issues with him too." She said. "Asking for… forgiveness is not something you do ever day!" She said. Sydney knew it was her impatience talking out of her. Impatience because she didn't want to wait, she wanted to force him to finally talk. But standing there, staring into her eyes, he was frozen.

"We all have our sins. Some have… worse than the others." He said. The way he was staring at her, told her he was not going to talk. She was annoyed but she made a promise. A promise she intended to keep just to prove him wrong, just to prove him that SHE was a woman of her word. She sighed before she shrugged.

"Well I just came for the gun. I don't want to interrupt you in collecting your thoughts." She said and bent down to pick up the gun. Pushing her jacket aside, she tugged it into her lower back. "Must be a hard job to chase them around." She added in a half whisper. She took a step back to leave but he called after her.

"Parker!" Miss Parker turned back to him. "There's something I… need you to know!" He said and saw that he had her full attention. He took a breath and stared into her eyes but couldn't speak. As he was staring at her, the silence was interrupted by the clock again.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. When Parker saw that he wouldn't talk, she let out a sigh and walked up to him. Stepping close, she faced him.

"I'm starting to think you have no clue what you want. Which is a shame because for so many years, you seemed to be the wise shrink, who always knew a way out. This time however, it seems, that when it comes to YOU, you are far less convinced and confident. How does it feel not knowing what to say?" She asked.

"I know what I want to say, Miss Parker." He replied after a short silence. "I just… have to collect my strength to say it!" He said and Parker frowned.

"Say what?" She asked.

"To forgive me!" Parker raised her chin and chuckled. She was surprised. She heard noise from outside but she couldn't bother to turn around. Sydney finally had her full and undivided attention.

"For what exactly?" She asked. Sydney had done so many things that she knew about –and what she didn't- that a simple forgive me couldn't cover them. Parker identified the noises. Cars stopped outside, quite abruptly.

"For that!" Sydney said, struggling with his own voice, as he nodded at the window behind her. Parker half turned around to look out. For a second she froze.

Cars, sweepers, Lyle. She watched as her twin jumped out of the car, gave instructions to the many sweepers to get around the house before heading to the door. Parker spun around to look back at Sydney.

She was looking at him without saying anything and for a short while he couldn't hear anything else except for the ticking of the clock again.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock,

And his time was up! The mixture of shock and realization disappeared from Parker's face and smiled at him. Sydney's heart sank because she was giving him the most genuine smile she has ever given him. And he died in that moment. She didn't break eye contact for a second, she just kept staring at him.

Surprising the old man, with a sudden move, she closed the short distance between them and hugged him. Sydney slid his arms around her slim form, holding her as tight as possible.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me, Parker! I had no choice!" He was on the verge of crying but the shock and pain didn't let him let out the sob that was in his throat. She was holding him too, he could feel it as she had her arms around his neck. Then after a few seconds, she whispered into his ears.

"Damn you, Sydney!" With that she pushed herself away from him. Sydney watched as she reached to her back and while still looking at him, she took out the gun. With a swift motion, she reached out her arm and turned, pointing it to the door.

Just as she faced that direction fully, Lyle and three sweepers entered. They had their guns at them. Two had them aimed at Sydney and one at Parker.

"So nice to see you again!" Lyle said and smiled. But Parker's expression didn't change and she didn't have any sacrastic comments either. She just gazed straight into Lyle's eyes, with a determination that almost frightened him.

"Put it down, or good old Daddy will never have the chance to betray you again!" He said.

"What makes you think I care about him anymore?" Parker asked.

"Becaue you always have. Because it's in your nature, Parker. Being loyal to the people who keep you blind, betray and sacrifice you!"

"I'm going to end the game here, Lyle!" She announced.

"If you shoot, the sweepers will take you down!" He said, raising his eyebrows, visibly enjoying the situation.

"Nah, they want me alive!" She said and the smug grin disappeared from his face. Parker knew that Lyle thought she was going to shoot him. She let out a chuckle. "No little brother, I won't let you go the easier way!" She said, whisper like. "I'm going to make sure you go through hell first, explaining and paying for the Triumvirate for loosing me! And in the end, you will lose and I will win!" She said and a half smile appeared on her lips. Lyle, for a moment thought she went crazy.

"Parker!" Sydney called and took a step forward but the sweepers raised the guns higher.

"I have won, Parker!" Lyle said. "We have you! And no matter even if you shoot me, because you are alone against a bunch of sweepers and eventually… you would end up where you don't want to. Where you belong!" He said.

"No Lyle! I'm going to take away what they want so much! And it will drive them mad, knowing that no matter what they do, they cannot have what they so desperately wanted!" She lowered her gun a bit and Sydney let out a sigh. He feared she would do something and would get hurt in the process.

Parker turned her head too look at him. She gave him a smile. "I hope your survival was worth it!" She said before he turned back to his twin. Both Sydney and Lyle watched as her smile grew and she chuckled.

Miss Parker uncocked the gun. At the exact same moment realization hit Sydney and Lyle and they both jumped forward. But they were too slow.

Parker raised the gun to her own temple, gazed into Lyle's eyes, grinned and pulled the trigger. And she won. She won, taking away what the Centre wanted for so long, and what they claimed their own. Her life.

To Be Continued…


	31. Under The Surface 30

Title: Under the surface 30/30

Author: Zsazsa

E-mail: PG

Category/Keywords: JMP/R, JS/F (after IOTH)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to NBC and MTM and I don't make money of this...and so on!

Summary: Just right after everyone seem to get used to the changes in the Centre, suddenly the events take a sudden change...

Note: MANY MANY thanks to Dianne for beta-reading it for me! You are such a big help! Thanks really a lot!

NOTE: This chapter has not been checked by a beta-reader. If anything bothers you, I'm sorry but you'll have to put up with it… there's more to this story than 100 precise grammar. This, of course, doesn't mean I didn't proof-read them. The chapter will be replaced by the beta versions once I get them. :) Enjoy!

----------------------------

Parker turned her head too look at him. She gave him a smile. "I hope your survival was worth it!" She said before he turned back to his twin. Both Sydney and Lyle watched as her smile grew, she chuckled.

Miss Parker uncocked the gun. At the exact same moment realization hit Sydney and Lyle and they both jumped forward. But they were too slow.

Parker raised the gun to her own temple, gazed into Lyle's eyes, grinned and pulled the trigger. And she won, taking away what the Centre wanted for so long, what they claimed their own. Her life.

Sydney fell on his knees, right next to her. Both Lyle and Sydney caught her as she was falling but it was late. Even though her face wasn't damaged at all, the deep red blood on her temple represented the truth. In that moment, kneeling next to her, Sydney realized he indeed sacrificed her. And it was all his fault.

He should have talked to Jarod and he should have talked to Parker. The shock was so big that Sydney thought he was dreaming. It was only Lyle's swearing that brought him back to total reality.

"Dammit!" He cursed. "FUCK IT!" He shouted and punched the wall. Hard. Sydney just stared at him and the old man died. He wasn't feeling anymore. No pain. No anger. No regret. Just emptiness.

Lyle spun around and angrily stepped up to him.

"It's your fault!" He hissed.

"Lyle!" Sydney shouted but the younger man cut him off.

"It's YOUR fault! Like everything else! If you don't keep whispering into her ear for so many years, she would still be alive! It's your fault, Sydney! How does it feel to be the murderer of your own daughter?" He shouted.

No. If he had not kept whispering her for so many years, or Jarod as a matter of fact, she would still be their prisoner and slave, working for and serving them. The rage coming out from Lyle was not grief for his sister. Maybe somewhere deep he had that sickening obsession for her but in that moment Sydney knew Lyle was upset because his future suddenly became unclear. Parker made a decision that could not be controlled by the Centre. She decided on her own, independently and managed to hit Lyle and the Centre at their weakest. They lost her. And Lyle most probably was going to pay for it. Just like himself.

But the truth was undeniable. It indeed was Sydney's fault. Looking down at her, he whispered.

"Yes. It's my fault!" Lyle's anger grew and with a sudden movement, he grabbed his gun. He aimed it at Sydney. The old man looked up at him. He killed his daughter… and now his son would kill HIM. And it was right. He deserved nothing else than death.

"Give her my greetings!" He said and uncocked the gun. Sydney grasped Parker's hand tighter, closed his eyes and lowered his head, waiting for him to shoot.

He heard the shot first. The sound was very loud, almost making him deaf for a second. He expected a few minutes of incredible pain before his conscious would get lost in nothingness. What he felt was different though. Just right after the loud noise, his face felt cold. He thought he finally experienced what does it feel the exact moment before dying but the coldness didn't go away. Instead he felt it at his neck too and it was flooding. And he opened his eyes.

The room was dark but his pupils were already adjusted to it. He could see her standing next to the bed, staring down at him. Sydney was soaked with water. With cold water. He raised himself to his elbows and stared at her. Confused.

"You were screaming Lyle in sleep so loud that I could hear it in the other room." She stated, obviously annoyed. "I felt it my OBLIGATION to wake you up!" His gaze shifted to her hands before he glanced back at her to reply.

"Parker, that's a vase!" He said, his voice harsh from sleep. She shrugged.

"That was the nearest object with water." She replied simply. Sydney stared at her in disbelief and Parker rolled her eyes. "And now I'll just have to go and save the flowers… because I wasted the water on you!" She said. "God bless my generous soul!" She said sarcastically.

"You uhm… shouldn't have gone through so much hassle." Sydney said, starting to feel the great deal of relief.

"Oh I know!" She said. "I was tempted to use the easier method. My gun. You shouldn't dream this… loud, Sydney. It's bad for the nerves." She said, not sounding too interested in the conversation anymore. She stepped back to leave but suddenly she spun around. "One more thing! Jarod called! An hour ago! They found the others, safe. He also said he checked on the Centre and they were trying to track Michelle and Nicholas but he took care of it!" She said, her voice a bit lighter but not softer enough to be considered friendly.

He stared at her before he chuckled. Then he did it again before he started laughing. Just an amusement first but then it turned into a laughter. And he laughed. Parker raised her eyebrows and slowly shook her head.

"Gee and I thought Alex was the top." She whispered to herself. "See you tomorrow, Freud. Call me when your sanity returned…" She said, then added. "… might take a while." With that she walked out, letting the door shut behind her.

Sydney's laughter got lower for a short while. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. 11. 56 pm. Just when he glanced there, a loud thunder and lightning startled him and it all made sense. He had dreamt it all. The gunshot was the thunder, the coldness was the water. He just went to take that long-needed nap a few hours ago and the exhaustion played a horrible game with him. Mixing up his own feelings and emotions with terrifying thoughts, making him having one of his most vivid dreams ever. It was all a dream! Nicholas was never kidnapped, he didn't have to make the choice and Parker didn't have to die.

Finally the relief broke free and Sydney laid back in his bed, covering his face with his hands. Laughing. For long moments he was laughing, sometimes he thought Parker was going to appear again but with the gun this time. But this made him laugh even more. Seconds passed, seconds that changed into a minute and he didn't know when but at some point his laughter became sobbing. He just cried, letting it all out. At one moment it came hard at the other light, and then he was sobbing again but eventually it got better.

Finally, taking a breath, as deep as he could, he relaxed. The storm outside was at it's worse state but for the first time, in the inside he felt better. He closed his eyes. It was time to get some real sleep. The dream frightened him though. He got… some sort of a view of one POSSIBILITY that he COULD chose and how events COULD turn out if he decided so and he didn't like it. But he learned from it. From this vivid and terrible dream he had to face important facts about himself. Fact that he loved Nicholas but he was a stranger to him. Fact that Jarod was more of a son to him than the other man ever could be –not Nicholas' fault though. It wasn't even a fault. It was just life and circumstances. Fact that he and Lyle would never have anything to do with each other. And fact that Parker was his daughter and he couldn't feel for her anything more than he already did. She was with him for years, he wanted to protect her –often with the wrong methods- and he couldn't deny the fact that they had a relationship. And that relationship was what gave them the field to explore. It gave them the road that they both had to take.

And knowing Parker, just the fact that she agreed to listen to him… for three days, he was confident they had a chance for that. Because it was about their relationship, about their life and about their survival.

Sydney heard the storm outside. The lightning illuminated the room for a second before the thunder came. But it didn't bother Sydney. He closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep. Parker needed him clear-minded the next morning. She was annoyed enough for his behavior that night, Sydney knew that girl would strangle him if he remained… "unfocused".

Another thunder came but Sydney didn't mind it. Let the nature go wild and angry to release the tension through it's forceful storm. He couldn't care less. He couldn't care less because he, from the inside, finally felt some kind of peace because he had a positive outlook for the future. For the very first time in his life. Simply because that positive outlook and that chance has been with him, to be precise, been with THEM for quite a while now. It was there, resting in silence, waiting for the perfect chance to have its turn. It has always been there. Under The Surface.

The End


End file.
